Shinobi of Honor
by Lady Crack
Summary: AU. While on military leave, Sasuke Uchiha is housed with fellow comrade Neji...and finds love with the Hyuuga's shy cousin. SasuHina NejiTen -sequel up
1. Chapter 1

SHINOBI OF HONOR

SUMMARY: AU. On military leave, Sasuke Uchiha is housed with a fellow comrade…and finds love with the shy cousin.

BETA'ED BY: Crack Master - NewRageInc.

CHP1

It had been such a stressful day at work, her father Hiashi was breathing down her neck to get the next marketing campaign wrapped up and printed. Problem was they needed to agree on a design first. Another problem was that it was in Hiashi's hands to choose one. Regardless, she was still the one to blame for missing the deadline of the new launch, and because of that, she wouldn't make her bonus this month. She was alright with that, any extra income she received went straight to Hanabi's schooling fund anyway. After the awful display two years ago between her, her sister, and their father, she was now completely responsible for her younger sister Hanabi. Her cousin Neji had been leaving after a short three day stay to go back into the service, and Hiashi refused his daughters pleas to send him off.

That was the first time Hinata ever stood up to her father. Nothing and no one was going to keep her from seeing him off. Knowing he could be killed any day, knowing she may never see him again. Who knew when he would have another chance to come home? So, after Hinata finally stood up gallantly to her father, Hanabi stood in defiantly and held her sisters ground for her. Screaming, shouting, and accusing Hiashi of being the worst father in the world. During his own tirade, he said that since Hinata was so great and since she was legal of age to move out on her own, Hanabi could go with her. So, he had successfully kicked his own daughters out of his home. Hanabi was fifteen, and Hinata was twenty one. Hinata was still surprised that Hiashi granted her an internship within the family business, and even allowed her employment afterwards while she was still schooling. So any money that came Hinata's way, that didn't have to go for bills, groceries, the mortgage, and car insurance, all went to Hanabi and her future for college. Meaning, that until Hanabi was actually in college; Hinata had to stay back from med school full-time so that she could take care of her sister. She did take all of the offered nightly courses that came her way, so that she wouldn't have to make up for everything when she could return.

Hiashi was a strong-willed man, hard-headed and to defiant to apologize to his daughters. Even going so far to sign over guardianship to Hinata over Hanabi, but lenient enough to allow them to keep any money they had earned under his care. Meaning all allowances he previously granted them, which turned that was quite a sum. Hinata was Hanabi's full guardian in all legal matters. Having to put up with student-teacher conferences, making sure Hanabi did all of her homework, didn't party every weekend, and everything else that came with raising teenager. Good thing that Hinata was already used to taking care of her sister. She always made sure Hanabi was on top of her grades. She always made the breakfasts, lunches, and dinners for her family anyway. But it was all so stressful. She was twenty three now, owned her own home, a small car, worked full time for Hyuuga Corp, and was currently enrolled in medical school, taking some courses at night.

Thinking of school, she was waiting for Hanabi to turn in her last report card of the year before summer break. Her sister would be graduating from high school in just another month. She had the graduation party set and everything planned. Invitations were ready to be sent out next week, including one for their father, and the food already picked out for delivery. Now if only the girl would choose a college to attend. She had several scholarships offered to her. One was for her athletic abilities, another for her artistic trends. One for her amazing grades, and another because of the fact that she was a Hyuuga. Hiashi, from early on, prepped his girls, especially Hanabi, to eventually take over the Hyuuga Corp. in his stead. Things first went sour when Hinata accepted a scholarship and joined a school for medicine. Hinata wasn't sure if Hanabi had any idea what she wanted with her future. If she desired to be in the medical field like her, a business tycoon like their father, or …anything. She constantly asked her of her plans, and encouraged her to think about it. Now that it was down to the wire, she would be graduating, and didn't know where to go from there. She would not be happy if Hanabi came home to tell her she would be taking a year or two off from schooling to find herself, or something along those lines.

Sighing to herself, she finally pulled into the curved driveway of her two-story home and parked her vehicle in the garage. Walking routinely to the mailbox, and then sorting through the junk mail and pulling out one bill, electric, she finally noticed the hand written script, addressed to her. She smiled brightly and rushed into the home, throwing down her purse and sitting down abruptly on the floor to quickly open the long-awaited letter. She knew just by the hand-writing on the envelope that her cousin Neji had finally written her back. She read through the contents then read them again. This couldn't be real! She'll have to call Tenten, but only after she re-read it again.

_Dear Hinata; _

_Sorry it took so long to get back to you and thank you for the last package. I've been out on the front lines and all communications were lost for over a week. I'm with a fellow anbu captain in our small patched-up tent, trying to hear past the heavily falling rain. How is Hanabi faring under your care? If she gives you too much trouble you can tell her that she will have to answer to me. Which will be sooner than I thought. We've finally been given a brief relieve, for over 6 months. I should be in port sometime in August; I'll give the details when I learn them. I was wondering though, if I could get your permission to bring home another captain with me? I wouldn't ask, only he has no where to go. Has no family, his only friends are those in the military. I haven't asked him yet, and it's up to you. He's a good shinobi and a good man too. Anyway, give my love to Tenten, and tell her that I miss her too. I'm thinking about all of you every day, and I know you're doing the same for me. I'm exhausted and need to rest up before we get deployed tomorrow. My squad has been called in to relieve our Suna allies. Here's to looking forward to August and seeing everyone again. _

_Love, Neji_

Ring, ring.

"Hey Hinata," came a cheery, out of breath voice.

"He's coming home!" she uncharacteristically squealed.

"W-what?'

"Tenten! He's coming home! For six months too!" Hinata said, still excited from the news.

'H-he is? Neji is ... c-coming home?" Tenten sounded far away to Hinata.

"Yes. Tenten?"

"…do you know when?" Hinata knew then that the girl was trying desperately not to cry.

"Sometime in August, Tenten why don't you join Hanabi and I for dinner tonight? I don't have any classes this evening," offered Hinata, "that way you can read the letter too."

"Okay. He's really coming home Hina?" Tenten asked, tears in her voice.

"He is, and he said he loves and misses you. There was another envelope with my letter, it's addressed to you. I think he's running out of stamps, I'll have to send him more."

"I'll be right over." Tenten said quickly.

Smiling brightly and dancing her way into the study room, she gently placed the letter, now back in its envelope, on top of the old wooden desk they both used for school. Sighing happily, she then went into the kitchen to start preparing for dinner that evening. Hanabi should be coming home shortly from school, and she couldn't wait to share the news with her sister. Really, Hinata considered herself lucky overall. Hanabi made things easy for her, for the most part, and she listened well. She did have a boyfriend now, and one had to consider if it was a political move on Hiashi's part. Hinata knew though, that it was young love just looking at the two. Hanabi just happened to fall in love with the Hokage's grandson. Konohamaru was a good kid though, in Hinata's opinion. He was a little loud and brash, but that was best for Hanabi. He drew her out and allowed the girl to have a somewhat normal teenage life. He alleviated a lot of the stress on Hanabi, making Hinata grateful to the young man. Still, she had to watch the two closely, she wasn't about to let anything happen to her sister before she herself was ready. Regardless if Hanabi thought she was ready, Hinata wasn't.

Humming to herself, thinking about seeing her cousin again while chopping up vegetables, she didn't hear as the front door was opened. Nor did she hear the gasp and running. No, she didn't realize the near panic state Hanabi was in until she was right in her face.

Wide lilac eyes met wide soft gray ones. "Are you okay?" asked Hanabi, tense and ready to spring into action.

More running was heard, and Hinata peered around her sister to see Konohamaru with the same expression on his face. They were worried. "Good afternoon Konohamaru!"

"What happened?" Hanabi inquired, stepping back a little to look her sister over.

Turning back to her chopping, she asked, "Hanabi what's wrong?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Hanabi groaned.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I think she wants to know why there was mail on the front lawn, the door unlocked, and your purse dumped all over the living room floor. She seems okay to me." Konohamaru shrugged at the end.

"Right, now…what happened?" Hanabi asked, still serious.

"Oh! He's coming home Hanabi!"

Briefly looking confused, Hanabi stared at her sister. Before glomping her and hugging her tight. "Where's the letter!?"

"It's on the desk. Oh, and Tenten is coming for dinner. You're welcome to stay Konohamaru."

"You're cooking right?" he asked, looking sheepishly at Hanabi, who glared at him.

"Y-yes." Hinata answered feeling a little awkward.

"Sold. So, who's coming home?" he asked, moving out of Hanabi's way as she made her way to the study.

"Our cousin Neji, he hasn't been home in almost two years now." Hinata explained.

"Right, the one in the military. That's good news, when is he coming?"

"He mentioned sometime in August, but I don't know the exact d-date yet."

"Cool, I can't wait to meet him."

"He'll like you, I'm sure. But he'll still threaten you, so be warned." Hinata admitted with a smile remembering her cousin's over-protectiveness.

"Warning taken, just because you approve of me doesn't mean he will."

"Well he'll just have to deal, I'm seventeen." Hanabi said, walking in with the letter in her hand. "Hinata, who's this other shinobi he's talking about?"

Hinata looked up from her work to her sister, confusion clearly settled in her eyes.

"…_. I was wondering though, if I could get your permission to bring home another captain with me? I wouldn't ask, only he has no where to go. Has no family, his only friends are those in the military. I haven't asked him yet, and it's up to you. He's a good shinobi and a good man too..._" she read.

"What?" Hinata paled at the thought of a strange man in her home.

"He wants to bring home a friend, he'll be waiting for your answer sis," Hanabi grinned.

"A f-f-friend?" she placed a fist over her now fluttering heart.

Konohamaru stiffened, "Um Hinata? You alright?"

Now he was looking her over, thinking she was having a stroke or something.

"She's alright, just nervous. Didn't you read the letter?" asked Hanabi, "Of course you did, it was opened."

"I-I g-guess I was s-s-so happy to s-see that h-he was c-c-coming home I didn't n-notice the r-rest."

"Are you sure she's alright? She's really red now too." He said putting his palm over his girlfriend's sister's forehead.

"Tch, she's fine. Really Hinata, if you want to be a doctor, then you'd better get over this nervousness! What will you do when you have a hot guy for a patient and he needs a physical examination?" Hanabi asked, wriggling her brows suggestively.

…

"That was not nice," Konohamaru stated as he caught Hinata during her faint.

Laughing loudly, "But it's so much fun to tease her! Check her pulse, is it normal?" She nodded after the confirmation, she knew she shouldn't have pushed her sister into a faint, it wasn't good for her at all, given her condition. But her sister brought in on herself! She did!

Oh but she just couldn't wait! Her cousin was coming home, and she wanted to talk to him about something…

--

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything related to this story. I don't own characters, storylines, or plots. It's called fanfiction, and this is just a twist from the Naruto series.


	2. Chapter 2

CHP2

Tenten finally allowed the tears to fall shamelessly in front of her closest female friend. She had just read the private letter to her from Neji. The man she loved with everything she was. The same man who was fighting a war for their nation, risked his life for all the greedy bastards so that they could live in peace. It wasn't fair, but it suited just fine for Neji. He was made for the military and excelled well. They had been childhood friends, until high school started and she started seriously crushing on her best friend. How could she not when they constantly sparred together in their mutual love of the martial arts, with his shirt off?

Now blushing, she wiped the streaming tears from her cheeks and eyes, sniffling once. She was so elated, and very excited for him to come back home. She couldn't wait, he told her that he had a surprise for her. If she had to guess, it was probably a new move to teach her for her tournaments! Or maybe one of his anbu-issued weapons! That would be so cool! She knew it was hard for him to express his love for her, but he did so anyway. In which that thought made her that much more grateful, she loved that man so deeply.

Peering over at her friend, she saw that Hinata had finally calmed down a little bit, but it was clear the usually shy girl was still reeling from Neji's request. Tenten found it strange itself that her usually very stoic boyfriend would bring someone home with him. He must have some sort of connection with the other shinobi, or something happened between them to make Neji want to offer shelter. Looking again at Hinata, she saw her still a little flushed in the cheeks, and giggled with a teary smile. When Tenten first arrived at the Hyuuga girl's home, she saw Hanabi poking her sister in the forehead, while Konohamaru paced the floor of the kitchen. After explaining the horrors her dear friend had to go through, Tenten quickly, after rolling her eyes, whispered in Hinata's unconscious ear. What was said will remain private between the two girls, but needless to say Hinata instantly woke up, as if by magic.

Tenten will forever keep the secret to herself on what exactly gets the girl motivated.

Sighing Hinata finally turned to her friend, after allowing the brief privacy to cry and asked, "What should I do Ten?"

"I don't think he'll be upset if you say no. This is your house Hina, your decision."

"But it's not just my house. Neji helped me buy this house too by sending us money while he was away, not to mention so did Hanabi with some of her allowance before…before."

"I know Hina, but it's your home. You and Hanabi live here, you know he trusts you. He wouldn't have asked you in the first place if he didn't trust you. He could have just brought the guy home and not have said anything."

"G-good point. I just…have s-some reserves a-about…" she started.

"About a strange man sleeping in the spare bedroom?" Tenten ventured.

Hinata mutely nodded slowly.

It was a known fact that even though this was a four bedroom home, with two already being used by Hinata and Hanabi themselves, there was only one spare bedroom. The other room was Neji's and Neji's only. Only Tenten was allowed to occasionally sleep in his room on nights she stayed over. She relished those nights, taking in the scent that was still on his pillows. Taking the liberty to sleep in an old t-shirt of his, though she didn't stay over that often, she liked to give the two sisters their privacy as well. And she knew that Hinata was swimming in all the responsibility of raising a teenager, all the while trying to not struggle in her third year of medical school and working full time. Not to mention having Hiashi Hyuuga for a father. That man was vile in her ranking opinion. He was neglectful of his strongly gifted nephew, which really didn't bode well in her mind. She was never really that close with Hinata until she moved out on her own with Hanabi. Neji asked her in a letter to look after his sweet little cousin. And that she did. She helped Hinata move in, get the house in order, and even watched Hanabi last summer while she was doing her internship with Hyuuga Corp. Luckily for Hinata, half way through that summer, her boss Ko offered a job in marketing – with a very reluctant Hiashi on board. Tenten had a job mentoring young pupils in karate and weaponry training. Why not work in a field that you love best?

"But Neji trusts him," she whispered.

Tenten looked at her, "Looks that way to me."

She sighed, again, "Then I'll write him with my permission. Hanabi said earlier she was fine with it."

Now Tenten sighed, "Let's go make dinner Hina, all this sappy crying has my appetite worked up."

Finally with a smile, she replied, "That sounds good. Then I'll start my letter. Oh, I do need to send him stamps though. It's been three months since my last package, time for another one. Do you have anything you want me to send him, Ten?"

Walking together to the kitchen, she thought it over. Hinata usually thought of everything to send him. Everything from canned goods and calling cards to stamps, playing cards, and a football to toss around with the other shinobi. Smiling over her thoughts of her dark-haired friend, she nodded and said she'd add a set of shuriken to the package.

"I'm sure he'll love that Tenten." Hinata said, knowing how her cousin enjoys his tools.

"Well, I can't think of anything else, other than myself. But I doubt I'll fit in your box!"

They laughed and both enjoyed the companionship. They both considered themselves lucky to have each other to lean on when they were sad, angry, or lonely while Neji was out fighting for them. Tenten didn't have many friends, especially girl friends, but Hinata was a best friend to her. Another thing she was grateful to her boyfriend for. The two girls knew each other growing up but never really talked to each other. It took Neji joining the armed forces to unite the two, both having a strong connection to him. Both trying to talk him out of it, but encouraging him at the same time, it was very unique. Now the two girls were the best of friends and would do just about anything for each other.

"Well, we won't have to wait much longer to see him, a-and his f-f-friend."

"Like you said, just trust Neji that he wouldn't bring in some sleaze," she giggled.

"Funny. Will you help by making the rice?"

"I suppose, but yours taste better."

"It always tastes better when someone else makes it." Hinata said with a smile.

"I'm so happy Hina. I've been waiting for so long." Tenten choked up again.

"M-me too."

They hugged each other there in the middle of the kitchen.

"Anything more and I might have a nosebleed." Konohamaru interrupted.

"Say anything more and you WILL have a nosebleed. And a black eye," muttered Hanabi.

"That's one of the many reasons I'm so crazy about you Hanabi," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Keep it rated G." threatened Tenten as Hanabi blushed.

"You did your homework?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, we both finished. Stupid Mr. Ebisu and that stupid history paper," complained Konohamaru.

"At least you got Udon for a partner, so it shouldn't be so bad," his girlfriend said.

"Who is your partner?" Hinata asked while preparing the sauce for the stir-fry.

"Senna, she's chill, though I begged for Moegi."

The four of them kept up the banter until the time came to sit around the dinner table. Each sipping their green tea and enjoying the meal, the conversation remained light and happy with the recent good news.

--

The picture in his hand was at least three years old. He knew she must have looked different by now, but he was expecting the same buns on her head. Their relationship from friends to …more… went so fast he hardly recognized the fact that he was kissing his best friend. Smirking, he gazed longingly at his girlfriend of four years. She was in an offensive fighting stance with a fierce look in her eyes.

"General Ibiki is looking for you."

Neji looked up and caught the dark eyes of his fellow shinobi anbu captain and nodded.

"What are you looking at anyway?"

Neji held his emotions in check, "Just an old picture."

"Must be some picture, oh yeah, Lee was looking for you to."

He groaned, "Not again, I refuse to acknowledge him as a rival of any sort."

Smirking, the man continued, "You just don't have the blossom of youth and are jealous."

"Hn. Whatever you say. What section is the General in?"

"Block 2, apparently their suspicions of the target are valid. They need eyes."

"Understood."

"So can I look at that picture while you're gone?"

"Shut up Uchiha."

Annoyed, the Hyuuga captain shut the door to their shared cabin on board the vessel heading for Suna. The precious cargo on board was none other than their target, the Kazekage. So they needed eyes? The Hyuuga knew what that meant, it meant awakening his Hyuuga bloodline heritage to view the target from a distance. He'd check in with the General first, and get the details.

It started out as an escort mission to prove Konoha's loyalty to Suna, that is until anonymous intel came in and tipped off the General that the Kazekage wasn't all that he seemed. Big surprise there. Overall mission for the crew of the escort was to find out where the leak was. He didn't have a good feeling about it at all. But it didn't matter. After this mission, he could rest at home with Tenten, give her the surprise he'd gotten for her in Kumo. Allowing a slight smirk on his face as he gave one knock to the door of Block 2, he was surprised when the Hokage himself answered.

What was the Hokage doing on one of the naval vessels, unplanned? This naval crew just became responsible for not one, but two kage's.

Eyes slightly widened, he looked beyond his nation's leader to the other on duty officers, looking for a signal.

"Enough of that Captain Hyuuga, there is no threat," said the Sandaime Hokage.

"Apologies Hokage-sama."

"Yet. There is no threat yet. Neji, come in and close the door," ordered Ibiki.

He did so silently and walked to the open corner. He noticed that a member of the squad he ran, Kiba Inuzuka, was in the room as well, interesting.

"Captain Hyuuga." Kiba grinned.

"Inuzuka." Neji acknowledged the tall boy with spiky brown hair and narrowed slit-like brown eyes, "There is no immediate threat?"

"Threats are always considered immediate as far as I'm concerned," answered Kiba.

"Point taken."

"Alright gentleman, we've sent Shino Aburame to the bottom deck of the vessel to set his insects up for more intel on the cargo, then work his way up. Sorry Captain Hyuuga, but he was the best man for the mission."

Neji waved them off, he knew Shino was a fine shinobi, and didn't mind him being personally requested by the General for a mission.

"When he's finished he'll join us to go over your squad's mission and plan out our action. For now though, Neji we need for you to keep an extra eye out on the cargo's main support."

"Understood General Morino."

"Good then. Kiba, how far can your senses reach?"

"5 miles outside of this ship," he answered.

Ibiki nodded, "Very well, we're expecting to find something off about the cargo. If nothing visible to the eye, then maybe it's in the scent."

"Gotcha." Kiba nodded in return.

One knock to the door, each shinobi taking position. Just in case. And like before, the Hokage himself answered the door.

"Mission complete Hokage-sama," answered the mysterious Shino Aburame.


	3. Chapter 3

CHP3

_Dear Neji, _

_I hope you received the package I sent to you, I also included some things for your friend, I hope he doesn't mind. I trust you and we welcome him with open arms, I already have his room ready for him. Will there be anything else that I can prepare for your visit? Tenten and the others are preparing a party for all the home-coming shinobi on the docks. Hanabi is doing really good, she has a new boyfriend. I really like him, and he has a great family heritage. Including the Sandaime Hokage, he's his grandfather. Can you imagine? Hanabi dating the grandson of our nation's leader! From what I understand he plans to join the forces once he graduates. Tenten of course misses you and will send a separate letter to you, I'm very grateful to her, she helps us so much. If you don't keep her around, then I will, she's basically like a sister to me. Things have been alright, we just miss you. It's been too long since you've been home, and I'm glad you get to stay for a whole 6 months! I included some new photos for you, even though you're coming home soon, I thought you might want to know how the three of us have changed. Two years is a long time Neji, we all miss you so much. Well, I guess I'll let you get back to training, or to just relaxing. _

_With love; Hinata and Hanabi_

Neji read over the letter again and peered through the contents of the box of goods she sent him. He never showed his cousin how much she really meant to him. He cared for Hanabi as well, but there was a bond with him and Hinata. He despised her growing up, but that was childhood foolishness. The woman she was becoming was indeed a rare one. She did everything for everybody, including sending goods for the Uchiha as well, all without even knowing the man's name. She was so selfless it amazed him.

She sent baby wipes, sunflower seeds, hand lotion, batteries, stamps, plastic bags, chap stick, sun block, toothpaste, toothbrushes, disposable razors, two medical kits, deodorant, paper and pens, some books, and even the latest albums of some of his favorite bands. There was also a nice set of shuriken that just screamed Tenten.

Photos, she mentioned photos. There weren't any in the envelope with the letter, so he sifted again through the box. Ah…in one of the plastic baggies. Smart girl, would've been a fine kunoichi. He lifted them out of the bag and just stared in almost near shock at the three photos.

Hanabi really had grown in the past two years. Her hair was still long with the same Hyuuga all-seeing eyes. She was taller though, and more…dare he think it, more womanly. She was still too thin though, in his opinion. And still had that devil-may-care look on her face. She was posed in the backyard of their home, backpack on, headphones in, and a smile and a wave to the camera. He didn't like the fact that he was missing out on everything. He too felt responsible for the teen.

The next picture was of Hinata, and the photo made him gasp. "She's beautiful."

And she was. She appeared to be the same height, and she let her hair grow out. She left bangs to frame her face, and you could just see the softness of her heart in her pale lilac eyes. She'll make an amazing physician once she completes med school. She too was in the backyard of their home, hands behind her back with her head just slightly tilted, it looked like she was under the willow tree, oh look…the girls put in a pond.

He'd gotten pictures of the new home after they'd moved in, so he knew what was new and what wasn't. The fence around the yard was also new. The trees larger of course, and a new flower bed too. Smirking at the discovery, he also found an herb garden. "Just like you Hina," he said to himself.

He didn't want to look at the next one. He knew it was Tenten. The Tanaka girl had his very heart, and he was always a little fearful that she would move on while he was stuck pining for her. Slowly, he moved Hinata's picture to the back.

His heart rate increased, his breaths came short. She looked amazing. He could see her small lithe form under the pink training robes she garbed. Her hair was longer, he could tell by the thickness of her twin buns. She wasn't in a warrior's pose this time, no, she was sitting in what seemed to be…it was his bedroom. Oh my. She was, she was sitting on his bed that the girls set aside for him. He couldn't glance away, and the thoughts going through his mind were not appropriate. He longed for her, he needed to be with her. He missed her voice and those beautiful sparkling brown eyes.

"You alright Hyuuga?"

Neji looked up to see Sasuke looking at him worriedly. Maybe he should be worried, he didn't even notice the Uchiha entering their cabin. He just knew the look on his own face mirrored his longing for home, for Tenten, for his cousins.

Taking a couple deep breaths he replied, "Yeah. Just…my family sent some recent pictures of themselves. And. And one of Tenten." His voice was hoarse. Sasuke was the only one he'd met outside of Tenten and family that he opened up to.

"Oh really. So now you have a new picture of your girl to moon over?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Hn. Which reminds me, Assuke, half of this is yours too." Neji said pointing to the box beside his bed, while flipping to the picture of Hanabi again. Taking in all the changes.

"What? You don't need to share that with me, I'm not some charity case." Sasuke said, taking offense.

"Whether you were the Hokage or Rock Lee, Hinata still would have sent this for you."

"What?" he asked again, "Why would she send me anything? Did you tell her about me!?" he said getting highly agitated.

"Of course I did, and she agreed to let you into her home while we are on leave."

"What!"

"You heard me."

"What the hell Hyuuga! I'm not some orphan who can't fend for himself!"

"Calm down Sasuke, before you wake Naruto," he said, mentioning the hyper blonde living in the cabin next to theirs.

"Then he'll wake up Lee." Sasuke said to Neji in revenge, speaking of Naruto's cabin-mate.

"Exactly Uchiha. Do you want both Naruto and Lee in here? Then keep on screaming, I'm sure it will be a youthful adventure that ends with ramen."

"…"

"Hn. Don't be annoying. Look, I asked her if you could stay with us while we're on leave. Swallow that damn pride and accept the fact that you will have a warm bed to lie in that isn't military issued."

"Why?"

"…Because Sasuke, I want to help you like you've helped me. This was the only way I could think of to return the favor."

"You still owe me."

"Then you accept." Neji observed, looking back at Hanabi's picture, before switching again to Tenten's.

--

It was over a month later and Hinata received the confirmation letter from Neji. He greatly expressed his appreciation for the package, and for including his friend as well. The shinobi they were housing was Sasuke Uchiha, the name sounded familiar, but she couldn't be sure. Perhaps Neji mentioned him in a letter before, she would check later. He told her that this Sasuke person would be a suitable guest and polite. Well that was good news to her! She trusted Neji, and if he said the man would be nice to get along with, then he would be.

Neji would be arriving on a Friday in mid-August. That left the whole weekend to recover and reunite with him. The graduation party for Hanabi was just last weekend, and it went off quite well. She found out that Hanabi was thinking of either going to law school, or joining the air force. Needless to say Hinata fainted at the thought of her sister being in the armed forces too. At this rate, her and Tenten might as well join as well. Hinata agreed to give Hanabi the summer with Konohamaru before making a full on decision. So she gave her until the end of August to make up her mind. It was, after all, only her future. It was a big decision, and she wanted her sister to do what was best for her. Not her father, not Konohamaru, not herself, but her. Hanabi. So Hinata thought if she let Hanabi wait until August, she could get some insight from Neji.

Hinata herself was preparing for another party on the Saturday after Neji's arrival. She was planning a small get together of all their friends over the years, and will host a pool party. Yes, her home came with a pool when she bought it, and this would be the first year they actually opened it. It was the first year they could afford to. Konohamaru was decent enough to be doing most of the work for them by cleaning it and prepping it for the water. Then he said he'd check it often to keep it clean and make sure the water levels were safe for swimming.

Sometimes she felt like a fifth wheel, but didn't let it get to her too much. She was happy where she was in her life right now, and knew where she wanted to go. Already, she was off to a great start with the house and car. It was really a nice home, and they found it through a list from the bank. Apparently the previous owners filed bankruptcy and let their loan fall through. She did feel left out sometimes though. Hanabi now had Konohamaru, and it was clear to see they were crazy for each other. It was obvious in the way he looked at her sometimes, or the way she'd smile a certain smile only for him. And Tenten had Neji, granted he hadn't been here for the past two years. Still, she had someone. She shouldn't think like that, she didn't actually want to be in a relationship or anything, she didn't have the time! No, she just didn't want to get in their way of happiness by making anyone feel guilty. Desires for the opposite gender just were not for her, there was no one she was even interested in at the moment.

Shrugging it off, she got out of her car and swiftly entered the prestigious university. She had to drive an hour from her home to get there, but in the end it will be worth it. Looking down, shuffling through her papers to turn in her assignment for the next class, she steadily bumped into someone, making her drop her folder.

Looking up she apologized over and over again to her old acquaintance and fellow classmate.

"I really am sorry Sakura!" she said again, blushing furiously.

"That's okay Hinata!" the girl replied.

"W-what are you doing here so late, did you switch to night classes?"

"Oh, Miss Tsunade asked me to be her apprentice! Isn't that wonderful! So, I have to run errands for her after my classes are over for now, but next month we'll start in specialized training."

That was great news for her pink-haired friend, Hinata wished she could have an opportunity like that, but she probably wouldn't be able to participate right now anyway. Someone has to look over Hanabi and make sure her and her boyfriend weren't getting to close.

"That's really great! I have to get going now, but it was nice...um...running into you." she ended with another blush.

"No problem Hinata, good seeing you too. Bye now."

Class was intriguing as usual. Once she finished med school, she was lined up for an internship at the Konoha Leaf hospital, and then decide which field she wanted to practice in, or specialize in. At first she wanted to be a family practitioner. But after thinking it over that last couple months, and knowing that she loved children, she was vying for either a neonatal or pediatric surgeon. She hadn't told Hanabi of this yet, it would mean really late hours and sleepless nights ahead, it wasn't like she would have anyone to come home to anyway once Hanabi was off to college. Most importantly, Hinata felt confident she was making the right decision. She was patient, and would do her all to be the voice of young ones who didn't understand why they were in pain. Plus the help with her family's bloodline she could activate to look further than anyone else in the field, she knew that would lead to greater results faster, and also more responsibility on her shoulders. It was a life long dream of hers to make those who are sick better, and improve their lives.

On the long drive home, besides thinking about her last assignment in that class, she was thinking about what else she could do for Neji's guest. He mentioned that he had no family and friends. She wondered if his parents died young, or if he was an orphan. Whatever the case may be, she would do everything she could to make the man feel welcome in their home. But she had homework first.


	4. Chapter 4

CHP4

The success of his squad's most recent mission with the Kazekage was most notable to the Hokage. They completed their mission and were able to diffuse any threat hanging over the two allied nations. It turned out that Suna's leader was being black-mailed into spying on Konoha's borders by one of Konoha's enemies. That hit home especially, because his family and girlfriend lived on one of the borders. Kiba could smell the deception on the Kazekage from a mile away at least. Shino's insects that he controlled caught wind, discreetly of course, that the Kazekage was under a genjutsu. Neji's part was to tail the Kazekage's main guard, Baki. He watched from across the deck as the man received a letter delivered by the jounin-run helicopters. It was at that time he wished he had Hinata's skills in the Byakugan, he could see much further then she could ever hope to. But the shy girl had a much sharper vision for the finest of details. But he did not have that definition skill in his bloodline; instead he had to relocate to a closer position to read the letter.

After meeting up with his men and discussing the intel they'd received, they took their findings to General Morino. It was a great find with the letter, and war between allies was avoided in a subtle manner. After talks between both kage's the alliance was renewed with much vigor.

With the success of the mission, he was very anxious to get home. They were in Suna now, the desolate and dry country with it's atmosphere being so hot. Currently his squad which included himself, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Rock Lee were sitting with two other squads. One was another of Konoha's, Sasuke Uchiha and his team of Naruto Uzumaki, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. The last squad was another 4 man team from Suna, his former target Baki and his mates. Gaara Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku, and Temari Sabaku. Temari was one of the few kunoichi of her stature. The three were better known as the Sand Siblings, and the Kazekage was their father.

The three squads were to move as one unit until they were relieved in August. In fact, the Suna team was coming with all of them to Konoha on their leave. Neji and Sasuke both disagreed with that decision privately with the General. The only information they were given was to out-source the threat from the land of Oto, or better known as Sound country. It was confirmed the black-mail wasn't coming from the acting ruler of the small country, and this team of twelve needed to work together and share intel to weed out the culprit. So, for the next month, the group would be in close living quarters.

"I can't wait to show you around Konoha! They have the best ramen ever! This stuff in Suna is horrid compared to…"

"Hn. Shut up idiot."

"Whatever bastard! Jeeze Sasuke, what's your problem?"

"You." Sasuke replied.

"What did I do!?" the loud blonde-haired man complained, loudly.

"You're too loud Naruto, and you just insulted our allies. Stop being so troublesome, it's such a drag," Shikamaru intervened.

"Everything's a drag to you Shikamaru," laughed Chouji.

"How long is this mission again?" Kiba asked Shino.

"Too long." The quiet man said.

Neji sighed, "Enough." He was actually surprised that Lee was this quiet for so long. Until he noticed he was trying to make conversation with the red-headed Sabaku sibling, the youngest, Gaara. "Lee, inform General Morino that we've decided on our plan of action before we depart for Konoha."

"If I do not reach him within five minutes, I will do five hundred laps around the deck!"

"Whatever, just go," muttered Sasuke.

"What crawled up your ass bastard?" asked Naruto, only to have his captain glare at him.

"This is Konoha's elite shinobi? Pfft. Very impressive," smarted off the lone kunoichi, making her brother Kankuro sputter into laughter.

"The best Suna could get was a girl?" asked Shikamaru.

"Watch what you say pony-tail, wouldn't want to piss off her brothers," said Kankuro.

"This Suna girl will rip the hide off your backside, crybaby. Konoha only wishes to have a kunoichi of my skills."

"Is this how its going to be then?" Gaara finally asked, "We'll be at each other's throats?"

Everyone stared at each other. Neji and Sasuke thinking to themselves that they really didn't need this. They knew of Gaara's background, knew that until just last year he wasn't very stable. Seemed though, that the red-head was more or less berating his siblings more than everyone else.

"Talk about my comrade like that again…and I'll kill you."

Maybe he wasn't as stable as reported after all.

"This is really unnecessary. We are allies, start acting like it." Baki finally barked out.

"Hn. Let's go before the General rings my neck for sending Lee after him."

--

"Did you hear that?" Hanabi asked, looking over at her sister.

It was late on a Saturday night, and the two sisters just finished watched a romantic comedy and decided to watch the news before heading for bed.

Hinata nodded her head to indicate she had.

"I wonder which country black-mailed the Kazekage?" Hanabi wondered out loud.

"I don't know, I wonder if it had anything to do with the Hokage? It was reported earlier in the month that he personally visited different outposts of the military. I thought it was just a morale booster."

"Neji would know, maybe he can fill us in when he comes home."

"I can't wait to see him either, how are things with you and Konohamaru? I haven't seen him around lately."

"Oh, he went on vacation with his family last week. He should be back in another two weeks or so."

"Wow, that's a long vacation, where did they go?"

"He couldn't say, probably because they were going with the Hokage too." She shrugged.

"That makes sense. Tenten said she would come over tomorrow to test out the pool." Hinata giggled.

"Yeah, the water should be warm enough by then. Can't wait to dive in! It'll be the first time!"

"I'm glad you're excited." Hinata expressed.

"You know Hinata, I'm really grateful to you. Dad's an ass, and I'm glad we got away from him."

"Thank you," she said with her head down, "But it's sad that it turned out like that."

"But we have a chance to live normal lives. What's so sad about that?"

"Because he's our father, that's why."

Hanabi turned her body to face Hinata on the sofa, "Hinata, can't you see what he was doing to us? To you? I'm glad you stood up to him, and I'm sorry for jumping in and making it more dramatic but it wasn't fair for him to just dog you like that. You're not worthless, and no matter what he says, you're not a disappointment."

Hinata tried to hide the fresh tears from leaking onto her cheeks, "I just don't think it was fair to you though. To have only your older sister to depend on. You should be able to buy anything you want, you work so hard in school. I wanted to be able to get you that new game system."

"Enough girl, I don't need anything like that. I want it, but I don't need it. You've done just fine in my opinion. Taking over the financial responsibility of my school tuition, and all the bills, plus groceries to eat a decent dinner each night." She reached for her sister's hand, "Hinata…I…thank you for everything."

That did it; the sincerity in her sister's voice drove her over the edge. The tears poured from the elder Hyuuga's eyes, as she wept into her hands. Hanabi put her arms around her and soothed her emotional sister. She knew she was extra emotional right now with Neji coming home. It was now or never to spring this on her, might as well get it over with.

"I made my decision."

Hinata stopped her tears suddenly, and looked at her younger sister, red-tinged eyes and all. She knew already, just by the look on Hanabi's face that she wouldn't be going to law school. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed and tried to understand. Letting small tears fall now, to show Hanabi that no matter what she was proud of her, and she would support her one hundred percent.

"Okay."

Hanabi looked at her again, straight in the eyes, "Okay?"

"It's alright Hanabi, did you think I'd be angry that you decided to join the air force?"

"No, you never get angry." Hanabi said dismissively, "I just…didn't really know what you'd think."

Hinata giggled softly and followed with another sigh, then a small yawn, "Have you already applied? Are their any programs you're interested in?"

Hanabi blushed a little, now Hinata was concerned. Just what was her sister up to? "Um. There's this…" the teen sighed, "okay, I only looked into it, but…I'm really intrigued by it."

"Hanabi, what is it?" she encouraged.

"There's this apprenticeship that I thought, you know, seemed pretty cool and all."

"…apprenticeship in what?"

"Uh…aerial gunner…or something like that." She quickly finished.

Hinata's eyes widened, "Aerial gunner!?"

"See! I knew you'd freak! I just knew it!" the girl huffed.

"I-I'm not f-f-freaking!" she squeaked.

"Yes you are! Look, you're about to faint!"

Trying to order her heartbeat back to its normal rhythm, Hinata thought about it, "I've decided to be a pediatric surgeon."

Confused, Hanabi wasn't sure how to respond, wasn't her sister just flipping out on her a second ago? "Surgeon?"

Hinata nodded, "Pediatric surgeon. You know how I love children."

Now Hanabi nodded, still reeling from the change in discussion, "Um…that's good?"

"I think so. It will mean a longer residency and more specialized training. But it's what I want."

"Uh…Hinata?" Hanabi wasn't sure where her sister was going with this.

"It will be long hours, and I'll be exhausted. I won't have any time for anything else."

"Oh," she was starting to understand.

"You're birthday is in September, you'll be eighteen. You'll be an adult and will be responsible for yourself."

"That's right, I will be," it seemed to just have clicked in her head that she would be considered an adult.

"First thing Monday morning, I'm giving my notice to Hyuuga Corp. And will enroll in day classes, full time. If I start now, I will be able to start my residency next spring, then I won't hardly ever be here."

"That would be great Hinata, you deserve it."

Hinata looked at her sister, "When I get off from work on Monday, let's go to the recruitment office and get more information."

"A-are you s-sure?"

She nodded, "Then you can decide if the a-aerial g-g-gunner program is best for you."

Smiling widely, Hanabi hugged her sister, "Thanks Hina! I love you."

With a smile herself, she put her own arms around the smaller girl, "Love you too, Nabi."


	5. Chapter 5

CHP5

Between Naruto and Lee, Neji was ready to pull out his hair. It was bad enough, when he joined four years ago, that he had to shave his head. And now that his hair was just past his shoulders again, he was ready to pull it all out and start again. Why? Why was he assigned Rock Lee? Why? He figured his former sensei Maito Gai would love him, but Neji did not. Both men were the most boisterous and just plain weird men he'd ever encountered. Not including Naruto, he was a whole other story. But both men, and he could consider Naruto in this aspect as well, were the hardest working people ever. They never gave up and never quit.

They only had two weeks left before they could go home, and they were down to three possible targets. He was starting to doubt if he'd make it home on the day he told Hinata and Tenten. Well if that wasn't motivation to get his butt in gear and really try to get things resolved, then nothing was.

"Uchiha, is Uzumaki and Akimichi in position?" he asked over the radio.

"Negative, I haven't heard from them. I don't know what the hold up is," came the whispered response.

"…Do you think something happened?"

"Most likely. The idiot is with them after all. I haven't tried to contact them again, I don't want our cover blown."

Neji suppressed the chuckle in his throat, why Sasuke and Naruto treated each other like dirt was still a mystery to him. "I'll send in Aburame for intel, hold your position."

Neji silently lowered himself into the dried-out and dying bushes around him, crawled twenty feet and then got up to run the half mile to Shino's post. He knew Shino didn't have a radio set, stupid Naruto ordered the wrong number for their mission. Idiot.

"I need you to gather intelligence on Uchiha's squad. Nara is still at the Suna base, but we need to know where the others are," he whispered.

"They're not in position?" Shino asked.

"Negative. Uchiha's cut communication from his side, we need a visible confirmation to proceed."

He nodded and set off, letting the insects he carried in his body flow out into the woods surrounding the Oto border. This was not good, he thought they would have heard word by now if there was a confrontation of some sort. Neji remained at Shino's post until he returned with an update. He briefly wondered how the Sabaku's were fairing, then decided to check in with the puppeteer. Changing the channel, he clicked it on and addressed them.

"What's the status?" asked Neji.

"Infiltration of the echo is complete, wait a second …," there was silence for over two minutes while Neji kept waiting for Shino, "U & A are in combat mode, I repeat, U & A are in combat. Red just intervened, looks like they are surrounded, I'm heading in with Sand Leader. Puppet out."

Dammit! Naruto and Chouji were fighting the enemy, just like Sasuke predicted! And apparently, Gaara had already jumped into the fray, and now Kankuro and Baki were going in for back-up. What should he do? Kankuro said they were surrounded, but didn't give any numbers, and Neji needed to stay and wait for Shino to let him know. He activated his bloodline but couldn't make out how many shinobi were involved, the battle was taking place just out of his scope of range in vision.

"Rock, Team Uchiha & Team Sand need back-up, head north immediately with caution, it's been reported that they're surrounded," Neji said quickly into the radio, "Inuzuka, contact base support and request a visual from the skies, I'll wait here for Aburame to return."

"I will save the youth of our comrades," Lee replied in a whispered cheer.

"On it," said Kiba.

"Sasuke, come in."

…

"Uchiha, do you hear me?"

…

"Shit!" Neji curse aloud.

He then heard movement, and knew it was Shino returning. Shino could see that his captain was already aware of the battle going on. He did give him some missing information though, there were eight jounin and two anbu sound shinobi battling the Konoha and Suna comrades. Together, they moved northwest slowly. Approaching the battle steadily, already they could hear the quiet sounds of a fast-paced battle.

"Base has a visual, it's been confirmed that Uzumaki and Red are facing off against Kabuto of the Oto. Akimichi appears unconscious."

Inwardly cursing, Shino and Neji hurried their pace. Re-activating the byakugan, allowing the chakra to channel into his eyes, Neji looked for a sign of Sasuke.

"Where's Uchiha?" Neji asked Kiba.

"…hold on," it only took a few seconds for him to return, "facing off against Orochimaru, the apparent leader of underground Oto, he'll need back-up first. Looks like Rock just arrived to assist Sand Leader and Puppet against unknown sound nin."

Silently growling at the fact that Sasuke was fighting Orochimaru alone, the most dangerous enemy known to Konoha, did not sit well with him. "Draw near to the battle Inuzuka, but stay back. We need you to keep in constant contact with Lady Sand and Nara at the base. Keep us informed. Aburame is with me, Hyuuga out."

--

Hiashi Hyuuga was sitting in his high-backed black leather executive chair, peering out from the large windows of his twelfth floor office. He almost looked relieved after his marketing manager, Ko, gave him the news of his daughter's recent resignation notice. The letter was in her small unique writing, with her name soundly signed at the bottom. Rumor had it that she was going to start her medical schooling full time. He didn't know what was going on with Hanabi, but he did know which schools his youngest and brightest child was accepted into. He admitted, only to himself, that he slightly regretted his actions in the past concerning his children. But it was not as though he would apologize where he was not in the wrong. Hinata should be the first to beg for apologies, for not being grateful to the future his name could have carved out for her, she was just like her mother, too soft. He tried to train her and push her into the right direction, and she just went the other way. Such a disappointment. Now Hanabi though, from the moment she was born he could see her strength and potential. He hoped that his training with her, before the ordeal that is, paid off and she would follow in his steps.

"Tana, send Hinata to my office," he ordered his secretary, pressing the gray speaker of his office phone.

In his building, he made it protocol to hold an exit interview with all personnel who gave their notice. First they met with their manager, then him, the CEO. He knew why she was leaving, and he wasn't looking forward to what would certainly be an awkward confrontation. The girl herself was awkward. But it was necessary.

After ten minutes, Tana informed him that his daughter was waiting for him, and he told her to let her in. He took a moment to observe his eldest child as she rather confidently, which threw him for a second, walked into his office. Her hair was longer, more like a Hyuuga's ought to be. He peered coldly into her soft lilac eyes. A different shade than any others, now that his wife had passed on. Yes, Hinako and Hinata were they only ones he knew to have that shade of eyes. Everyone else had the almost white, just slightly tinted grey eyes.

He saw Hinako in Hinata strongly now, more then ever. She was a beauty among others, and his daughter was almost an exact replica. Though he knew Hinata would never see herself as such, she had always been so very weak.

"Your superior Ko informed me of your resignation notice, and he also handed me your interview with him."

He saw her nod and keep her face straight.

"In order for you to be eligible for re-hire, if you so choose, you must conduct an interview with myself as well."

Again, she nodded her understanding. Was the girl to fearful to speak in his presence?

"Have a seat then."

She obeyed quietly.

"Just for the record, please state your name, position, and the reason why you choose to leave this corporation."

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga," she began in that same too soft of a voice, "I hold the position of Junior Marketing Analyst, and have decided to proactively pursue my lifelong dream of becoming a surgeon."

"Surgeon? I thought you were to be a general medical doctor."

Hinata shrugged lightly, "Things change, Mr. Hyuuga."

Was his daughter being cold towards him? "I see. Well then, as CEO of Hyuuga Corp., I wish you the best in your endeavor."

"And as a father?" she asked quietly, finally looking into his hardened eyes.

He met her look head on, "As a father, you are the disappointment I knew you'd turn out to be. However weak you may be, I do hope you can withstand your set goals. However, setting yourself up for failure is something you're used to."

She looked down briefly, before raising her gaze to his again, "In your eyes, perhaps that's true father. My only regret of the past two years is that Hanabi got involved as well. She deserves better than that."

"…She is well?"

"It's not your place to be concerned with my sister."

"You are both my daughters, of course that is my place." He snapped.

Her eyes withdrew from the warmth they usually held, "You gave up that right."

He grunted and looked away from her.

"What other questions do you have for me, Mr. Hyuuga?"

"That will be all."

"Alright then. I thank you for the opportunity to work in this corporation...." she said, now standing.

"You can go," he stopped her speech as he was tired of listening to her voice. The voice that sounded so eerily similar to that of his dead wife. He then returned to the laptop on his desk, and the approvals and work waiting for him.

"As you wish."

How dare that child! Since when did she attempt a backbone with him? That's right, two years ago when he shamelessly tossed her out of his estate! Hiashi sighed before leaning back into his expensive chair. Two things were certain, he'd never see Hinata's face in his building again. And she will never apologize.

He stamped her blank interview paperwork 'NOT ELIGIBLE FOR RE-HIRE' in red, and signed his initials at the bottom. Though she could argue that she asked to continue the interview and he stopped it, he knew she'd never even attempt to be employed with his company again. He'd have to seek out Hanabi privately after her first couple years of college and prepare an internship for her as well. He just knew that his youngest would excel well. Unlike his worthless daughter, and pathetic nephew, Hanabi knew her place.


	6. Chapter 6

CHP6

Hanabi was … actually nervous, she was very unfamiliar with this feeling. This was the rest of her life at stake, her future, everything. Was she really making the right decision? Taking a deep breath, she reached for her sister's hand, as they sat together, waiting in the recruiter's office. It was a small space with pale blue walls, with pictures of famed military jets scattered around. They were waiting to be called in to discuss the program and get more information.

She had a strong desire, especially ever since her cousin enlisted as a genin, to serve her country to the best of her ability. Her family's bloodline was strong within her, and she just felt that she owed it to her country, to all the shinobi and kunoichi before her for protecting them all. To her, it was a duty. Feeling better after convincing herself this was what she wanted, she squeezed Hinata's hand.

The girls caught eyes and Hinata gave her a comforting smile. This was it.

"Hanabi Hyuuga? Oh, hello there," a man entered the small waiting room and walked towards the only two girls there.

"Nice to meet you, sir," she replied while standing, looking at the tall man. He had brunette hair kept in a high, single, ponytail. His eyes were brown and seemed friendly enough.

"Same here, Name's Iruka Umino, chunin, why don't you come with me into my office? Your friend can come as well."

"My sister, Hinata," she introduced.

"Pleasure's all mine," he said friendly, "Please follow me."

They walked into the small office which held the same blue walls, there were stacks of paperwork on the single desk, but all in a neat pile. He pulled out some pamphlets from a wooden drawer, and placed them in front of the two seats in front of his desk. Hanabi sat down, followed by Hinata, and both girls looked over the names of the pamphlets.

"From what I gather, you're interested in the aerial gunner apprenticeship program? Is that right Hanabi?"

"Yes," she confirmed in a strong voice.

"Very well, it's an undergraduate program for Konoha's air force. Basically, you will be inspecting, operating, and secure airborne weapon systems, whether under training, combat, or testing conditions. Gunners perform preflight and post flight inspections of guns and defensive systems. They brief passengers as needed, and participate as a crewmember during activities. There's more detailed information in the pamphlet and you can take your time to read it home. Do you have questions so far?"

Hanabi took her time to take it all in, this was for real. "What are the requirements?"

The chunin Iruka smiled, "You're a step ahead of me! There's a physical qualification you will have to meet, along with a medical examination. You won't be able to wear glasses while in flight. Some of the tests will be done at night that will require night vision goggles. You'll have to maintain a decent grade in all of your classes to qualify for the aviation service. You'll be tested and certified for parachute safety and deployment. You'll also be required to meet all aeronautical ratings once your apprenticeship begins."

"E-excuse me, Mr. Umino, w-what is the succession rate for this program?" asked Hinata.

"Let's say usually 3 out of 10 will move on to proceed in the actual apprenticeship," he smiled at her.

"The dropout rate is that high?" Hanabi wondered.

"Not really, the program itself isn't that popular, so civilians are encouraged. However, given the lifestyle many applicants choose, a lot of people don't meet the physical and/or medical requirements."

"How long will the training last?" asked Hinata.

He turned to her, "Classes and basic training, which includes the certifications, last about two years. Some graduate sooner, for others it can take longer. No one will move on until the program instructors believe their ready to."

They both nodded, "Is there anything else Chunin Umino?" Hanabi asked him.

"Your profile indicates you turn eighteen in September. If you decide to enlist prior to that, you will need a parent or guardian's permission with a valid signature to undergo basic training prior to turning legal of age."

Hanabi looked at Hinata, but Hinata cut her off before she could say anything.

"Well thank you, if there isn't anything else, Hanabi and I will look over this material together and get back with you."

"Not a problem Ms. Hyuuga, and that should be everything for now. Like I said, there's a lot more information there. If you have any questions, here's my card."

"Thank you for your help, sir." Hanabi said.

"Hanabi, I won't lie, it's a tough program. But you seem to have the right mindset, just from meeting you. Make sure you want to commit to this before making any decisions. I do look forward to hearing from you."

Iruka stood to shake the two girls' hands, then led them to the front door of the recruitment post. He waved them goodbye as they got into the car. It was silent between the sisters as they drove home. Hanabi's grip on the booklets was firm. When Hinata parked, neither girl got out right away. Just sitting together in the silence of the vehicle. It was a lot to process, and Hinata wanted to give her sister time to think of it on her own, without any of her input.

"Come on Nabi, I need to get dinner started," she said after ten minutes.

"Hinata, thank you for your help today." Hanabi said, looking down at her hands and papers they held.

Hinata smiled at her, even though she wasn't looking, "No problem. Come on, I would like to read them after you, if you wouldn't mind."

Now Hanabi turned to her, suspiciously, "Any particular reason?"

Giggling, she answered, "I did the same to Neji. I just want to know what you'll be going through."

Hanabi's eyebrows straightened, "So you think I'll do it?"

"I do," she said as Hanabi sighed, "Because Neji did the same, he held onto his papers so tightly, they crinkled after Tenten got him to let go."

"Tenten tell you that?"

"She did. I don't want you to go ahead with this, honestly. But only because you're my sister and I love you, I can't even stand the possibility that you might get hurt. Why do you think I asked Tenten to watch you last summer, even though you were old enough to care for yourself?"

"Because that's just the way you are?"

"Something like that," she laughed.

Laughing as well, Hanabi said, "I guess we should get out of the car, huh?"

"Maybe." Hinata teased.

--

"What isss your ansssswer?"

Sasuke stared hard into the slitted eyes of the number one enemy nin of Konoha, "I don't have to answer to you." He watched as the pale man in front of him tilted his head slightly.

"Don't you want to know the truth, SSSSasssssuke?"

"You disgust me."

"I can make you more powerful than you could ever imagine." The missing nin tempted.

"I'm strong enough to kill you now."

Orochimaru laughed evilly, "Ssso you think."

And just like that the enemy was moving fast towards him, aiming for a fatal blow to his neck. With Sasuke's own bloodline, the Sharingan, he had the ability to copy movements and memorize techniques, and so was able to dodge to the left, kunai knife in hand to counter-attack.

The two bodies moved together in the thick of the forest, moving away even further from the other battles. Sasuke threw a quick kick to the deranged nin, and successfully stabbed him in the arm. Throwing shuriken from his now crouched position, then leaping up into a tree to throw more. He was trying to keep Orochimaru from guessing where he'd attack next. He had the endurance to keep up with the speed, and training kept his aim dead on.

Orochimaru stopped this unnecessary game by standing in the open. Sasuke stayed silent in his hidden position in the trees.

"It'sss no ussse Sasssuke."

He remained silent.

"I know where you're hiding, I jussst want to talk."

Annoyed, he finally came down, facing his enemy's back, "We already talked, now its time to take you in."

More sinister high-pitched laughter, "You really think you can do that? I jussst wanted to offer you the sstrength to kill your brother."

Shocked, Sasuke lost focus for a mere second. The thought that Itachi would still be alive…

The second was enough. Orochimaru turned, and lunged himself on Sasuke, biting into the juncture between his shoulder and neck with sharp venomous fangs. Struggling to fling the nemesis off of him, he felt the presence of another.

Neji struck Sasuke's attacker eight times, blocking off critical points to immobilize a body. Shino's insects then flew at Orochimaru and got him off his wounded comrade. Neji rushed to Sasuke's now kneeled body, watching him grab the place where he was bitten. Using the emergency medical training he'd received as a chunin, he pushed away Sasuke's hands, and rushed chakra to his palms. Sasuke grunted in obvious pain, as Neji noticed it was like a snake bite.

Sasuke felt the venom enveloping his body, the bite burned white-hot, and he felt himself losing consciousness. Fighting the venom, fighting to stay awake, he felt Neji's chakra entering his own system. Hazily looking up to his comrade, he saw his friend's byakugan activated, focused intently on the bite. Taking deep breaths, and blinking eyes to keep from falling, he swayed heavily to the right. Regardless of how hard he fought, he fell into darkness.

Cursing, Neji caught the Uchiha before going back to work on the bite. He heard Shino's muttered blasphemy's and knew that the evil creature escaped. Shino was a good shinobi, who should be running his own squad, he trusted him with Orochimaru. If Shino couldn't eliminate or capture him, Neji felt he wouldn't be able to do so either. He was that strong of an opponent.

Now that Naruto and Gaara's fight was over with, they hustled to where they knew Neji and Shino disappeared to, followed quickly by Kankuro and Baki. Lee remained with Chouji in case more nin arrived. Kiba also entered the fray once he received confirmation that everyone was retreating, he immediately headed towards Chouji and after assessing that he was alright, left Lee to himself again to see what was going on with the others.

Everyone surrounded Sasuke, and watched as Neji continued to pull something out from Sasuke's neck. Kiba knew he got bit, but wasn't sure what Neji was doing. Shino approached him to explain what they came across, and told him that Neji was trying to get out any venom from Sasuke's body. Kiba informed them, just as he had Lee, that a medic squad was on their way.

Neji watched as his friend was placed on a portable stretcher. He and the others provided security as their comrade was rushed from the area. Lee and Kiba stayed behind, now that Chouji was awake, and helped him back to the base.

In one sense, they did complete their mission.

It was Orochimaru and his henchmen that targeted the Kazekage to get information on Konoha.

Once at base, and after reporting to the General, he decided to write one last letter to Hinata before he would be coming home. He sat down in his usually quiet cabin, still worried about his friend and comrade, not to mention his roommate wherever they were usually stationed. The two went on missions by themselves frequent enough. They were the perfect combination when stealth was required. Both could easily blend in, especially with their high skill level. Frustrated and annoyed that Sasuke was hurt, but mostly worried, he concentrated on the letter.

_Dear Hinata, _

_I wasn't sure if I'd be able to make it in time, but turns out we will. I had a complicated mission, but we finally recently succeeded. You remember my comrade, the shinobi I asked you to put up, Sasuke Uchiha, was wounded during the mission. They're not sure what the recovery for him will mean, but he will survive. I'm not sure what I'll do while on leave, how does one act like a civilian? Anyway, I'm sorry I missed the graduation party for Hanabi. I'll make sure to take her out for a treat, maybe even take you to. Any new changes lately? I'm sure working for Hiashi has just been a blast, right? I don't expect a return letter before seeing you in person, so don't worry about it. I don't want to make this terribly long, so I'll guess I'll go for now. Better check on Sasuke again. _

_Love, Neji. _

There. He was finished with the letter, he knew she'd get it faster than usual, because he wasn't at sea. With that task completed, he decided to check on Sasuke, like he mentioned he would in her letter. Even though Tenten was his girlfriend, he still conversed through mail more frequently with Hinata. Tenten wasn't much on writing, but he usually got something from her every three months or so. He'd respond each time, and she was next to send him something.

Walking through the hallway down to Wing 7, where the medics were keeping Sasuke under observation, he thought he just might get a head start on tidying up and get ready for the departure home. So what if he still had two weeks to go?


	7. Chapter 7

CHP7

She penned his reply immediately, hoping he'd get it before he came home. He was due to arrive home in just five more days. She was so excited! She worked it out in her schedule to have at least the next two weeks off before going back to school. They were in mid swing in the current classes, and she wanted to start off on the right foot again. She wasn't sure how to react to the news of his fallen comrade, at least he wasn't killed so many other shinobi, but still…she felt for the now injured strange man. It was obvious to her that Neji was worried about the other shinobi, they must be really good friends for him to express any concern for the man at all. So, since she didn't know how to react, and not knowing the severity or type of injury her cousin's friend endured, she sent a second letter to the man alone. Introducing herself, and hoping that he would even be able to read it. Neji gave her his name, and she used it. Obviously they worked together in the same branch, and were stationed at the same place, all she did was use Neji's address but with Sasuke Uchiha's name. She was a little wary of how he'd react to that, but she'd figured he'd be like most shinobi that were deployed. Appreciative. One would hope anyway.

She'd spent a whole evening trying to think of things to add in her letter to the strange man. Man. She still couldn't believe she would be having a stranger sleeping in her home! And it would be in the bedroom right across the hall from hers! Good thing though, was that it was far from Hanabi's. After commanding herself to stop thinking about someone she'd never even met, she wondered if Neji would like his room? He'd seen it in pictures, but she hoped it was to his liking. He could change it if he liked. It would be nice to have him home for a while. She really missed him. It was funny to think of Tenten, the girl was on edge! It was only getting worse as the day came closer and closer! And she still had so much to do as well.

Hanabi was still contemplating on which path she was going to take for her future. She was out in part for Neji, and in part for Konohamaru. Hinata was happy to see that her sister was being serious about her decision. It will make it less painful when she finally decides to join the air force academy. She already knew that she wasn't going to law school. And in truth, Hanabi wasn't cut out for it. Oh, she'd excel, Hinata knew that much. But it wasn't Hanabi. Her sister needed action, she was a physical girl, and would do good in the armed forces. Still. It was going to be hard to know her baby sister was risking her life every day. Sighing, she knew she'd support her regardless. She knew she'd be lonely after Hanabi left. She'd have Tenten, but… She guessed that's another reason why she chose to be a surgeon. The hard work, concentration, and endless hours would help her move her focus.

Ring, ring.

"Hello?" she answered sweetly.

"Hey Hinata, it's Sakura."

"Good afternoon Sakura, how are you?"

"Okay, swamped with the new training and all, but…anyway, what time is your party on Saturday?" she asked.

"One thirty, but you can come around noon if you like," she offered.

"No, one thirty will be fine. I have to pick up Ino before then anyway."

"Oh alright…"

"Would you like us to bring anything?" she offered.

"If you wouldn't mind bringing a side dish. I plan on asking Neji to grill for me."

"Poor guy, he's not even home yet and you're putting him to work," Sakura laughed.

"You think I shouldn't ask him?" Hinata frowned, she personally thought he'd enjoy it. After all, he had mentioned in his letter that he wanted to act like a civilian.

"I was just kidding Hina. Anyway, see you on Saturday."

"Okay, Bye Sakura."

"Bye."

For some reason, speaking with Sakura always made her feel lesser than what she really was. It was kind of depressing. She thought her pink-haired friend was better than her. That probably wasn't the truth though, Hinata knew she worked just as hard as her. But Sakura did have one thing she seriously lacked. Self confidence. She knew she lacked it, and also realized that it was a problem. But how do you work on that? How do people overcome that? She was a smart girl, but one of the easiest things, she couldn't get over. How was she ever going to succeed in a social field such as medicine? She knew she would have to talk to patients, to their families. Be the center of attention when she was giving the worst of news. And the best of news as well, how would she ever be able to do this!?

Realizing she was now panicking, she took several deep breaths and decided to take a swim in the pool. The water was relaxing to her, as she swam laps from one end to the next. When she finished, she dried off and laid under the shade of the willow tree, after laying a long beach towel on the grass. Closing her eyes and listening to the birds singing overhead, just taking in nature at its best. It was so peaceful and relaxing that she decided to just take an afternoon nap, right there in her backyard!

--

_Dear Neji, _

_I hope you get this in time, I just wanted to reply to your last letter. I'm really glad that you'll be able to make it on time, but would understand if there was a delay. I was sad to find out your friend was injured and I'm hoping for the best. I'm taking it that he is still joining us, and I am keeping plans to include him in the parties planned. It would be an honor to go to dinner with you and Hanabi, but if you want to just take her that's fine too. To be honest, she's thinking about joining the air force. I know, I fainted when she told me. We met with the recruitment office last Monday. She's taking her time in making the decision, but I just know she's going to do it. It'll be hard to let her go. But if I don't, I just might lose her. Neji, you shouldn't feel that you have to act like a civilian. You are a shinobi, and I know you're proud of that. I am as well, I can't wait to see you. Tenten has been counting down the days, oh, don't tell her I told you that. You asked about changes. I could make you wait until you're home to find out, but…that would just be cruel. I gave Hyuuga Corp. my two-week notice…two weeks ago. In a month or so, I'll be going back to full-time day classes and come spring, I should be able to start my residency at the Leaf Medical Center. Another change, as for me, is that I decided to be a pediatric surgeon, instead of a family practitioner. Not such a big deal really, but for me it is. When I think about it, I just feel complete knowing that I'm moving in the right direction. Well, we miss you tremendously, and will probably run up and never let go of you when we finally see you again. That is if Tenten gives us the chance! _

_Love, Hinata and Hanabi_

He smiled as he re-read her letter. He always read his letters several times, wanting to memorize every word. So, his little cousin was going to be a surgeon. He knew exactly what that meant, knew what she set herself up for, and smiled because he knew she'd succeed.

"Hey, you got a letter too," he said to his brooding roommate.

Ever since the incident with Orochimaru, Sasuke hardly talked to anyone, including Neji himself. He could understand why, the shinobi was disappointed that he wasn't skilled enough to bring down that evil bastard. The venom injected into his neck was laced with Orochimaru's chakra, which immediately molded with Sasuke's. He knew it burned him every once in a while, he could tell when Sasuke would unknowingly rub at the mark. The jounin Kakashi Hatake was able to put a strong seal on it, to keep it contained, but it still bothered the Uchiha.

"I did?" Sasuke sounded surprised. He, not once in his military career, received a letter. Well he did almost daily, but they were just from stupid fangirls he'd met on previous missions. But by his comrade's tone of voice, he could tell that it wasn't just the norm fan junk.

"Yeah." Neji pointed on the desk they shared, "Naruto came in with the mail. Handed me Hinata's letter, then placed yours on the desk. Then left…quietly. I had to check the chakra pattern to make sure it was really him."

"Really?"

Neji wanted to chuckle, but knew better not to. He watched as his friend and comrade cautiously stood up and walked slowly over to the desk. Sasuke flipped it over at least three times before taking it back with him to sit on his bed. He opened it slowly, then…was that a blush?"

--

Sasuke didn't know how to react to the letter from the Hyuuga's cousin. He knew Neji saw his cheeks reddened when he figured out it wasn't from Orochimaru or something. He knew he hadn't seen the last of that vile man, and was afraid he'd taken up stalking him or something.

But, turning to the letter in his hand, that he still hadn't read, just the name at the bottom, he decided to just go ahead and get it over with. If this chick was going to be some stupid fangirl and continue on this annoying path, he'd just have to stay elsewhere. He had money, he could afford a hotel for the six month leave. Whatever, he'd just read it and get it over with.

_Dear Sasuke; _

_Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, a cousin of Neji Hyuuga's. I understand that you will be joining us during your brief leave from duty. I just wanted to let you know that you are very welcome into our home, and I look forward to meeting you. I also have a younger sister, her name is Hanabi. She will be home most of the time with you and Neji, as she is currently on summer break. Unfortunately, I will have classes starting soon, and won't be around as often. Our home is near a large city, and I'm sure you'll be able to find fun activities to do. I prepared a list of sights and other attractions that you may enjoy. Also, I've cleaned and prepared the room that you'll be staying in, so that it will be ready for you when you arrive. You are welcome to anything while staying with us, and I hope that you will feel at home. _

_Thank you, Hinata_

Okay, so it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He read the letter again, then again, and again …and well, again. He decided to not tell Neji that his cousin had written to him, he'd let him bring it up first. Not to keep it a big secret or anything, but…he just wanted something that was his own. She decided to write him an introduction. He wondered briefly if he should write her back, but figured he'd see her before she received it.

Grinning, he decided to write her anyway. It would make things interesting. It was like she was reaching out to him, and on some level he was annoyed. But on another, it made him feel warm. No one had ever written to him, other than other military personnel. He'd gotten several love letters from kunoichi, but not a civilian letter such as this. It was a first. It was…nice.


	8. Chapter 8

CHP8

She was exhausted. And Hanabi was no where to be found! It was two thirty in the morning and she was this close to calling the police. Going back into the kitchen, she re-read the note Hanabi left for her.

_Staying the night with Moegi, see you tomorrow. _

_Love, Nabi_

Problem was, she wasn't at Moegi's! How did she know? Because she called Moegi's house, even talked to Moegi herself. All she wanted to do was tell Hanabi to be home by eight thirty tomorrow morning. Come to find out that her little sister hadn't talked to Moegi in over two weeks.

First she tried Hanabi's cell phone, no answer.

Then she tried Konohamaru's, knowing he'd come home recently. The call went straight to voicemail.

Then called Tenten in a complete panic and totally freaked out. In which caused another fainting spell, and only woke up when Tenten arrived to whisper something evil in her ear.

Hinata came back into the living room and continued to pace, while Tenten buried her head in her hands with worry on the loveseat.

"How could she do this?" Hinata asked, nearing tears. "She knows he's coming home tomorrow!"

"I don't know Hinata," Tenten said solemnly.

"I'm calling the police."

"Don't waste your time. They'll only tell you that she has to be missing for three days. Not even the Hyuuga name will help you there."

"I don't know what to do!" she exclaimed in her continued pacing.

"Do you want to drive around again?" Tenten offered, bags under her eyes.

"I don't know where else to go?" she admitted.

It was true, they drove to all of her friends homes, even went to her boyfriends home. They said they'd call if they saw her. Apparently, Konohamaru was staying with one his friends as well. Thinking about it, Hinata came to a conclusion. And the very thought of it made her stop cold in the middle of the floor. She turned even paler than usual, all color drained from her features as she turned to Tenten with wide eyes.

"They're together."

"Wha?" yawned Tenten.

"They are together, like as in together together!" she said with an open mouth.

"Okay, ew. Well, she is seventeen, she's plenty old enough to do, you know…that."

"Oh my Kami!" Hinata crouched to the floor. "She's p-probably in s-s-some sleazy h-hotel!"

"Again with the ew Hinata! Come on, just get some sleep and we'll look for her in the morning."

"But what about Neji!? He's expecting us to welcome him home, I can't do that to him!"

"Then you go meet him, and I'll continue to look for her. But neither one of us can do a bit of good while exhausted like this! What time did you wake up this morning? Er, yesterday morning?"

"Four thirty. What? I had my morning run," she defended herself from Tenten's accusing glare.

"So you've been up for almost twenty four hours?"

"Only t-twenty t-two. A-anyway, I have to get used to these hours for work. You go ahead though Tenten, get some sleep. You can stay in Neji's room."

"I'll take you up on that. I woke up at eight thirty and had my morning run then. You know, like a normal person would, at a normal time. And I'm still exhausted."

Hinata nodded after blushing, she knew Tenten was grumpy when sleepy. She didn't need a grumpy Tenten right now. "Thanks Tenten, for helping me today."

Tenten stood up and walked over to her friend, crouching beside her. "We'll find her okay? And when we do, we'll beat the fear of Kami into her. Then we'll leave Konohamaru, if guilty, in the very capable hands of Neji and his shinobi friend. Grandson of the Hokage or not. If he dared to deflower…okay, love you Hina. Try to get some sleep."

And with that, Tenten stalked out of the room, leaving Hinata alone in her worries. She wasn't someone who would normally get angry, but she was very angry with her sister right now. Just when she thought the girl was ready to be alone and take care of herself, she pulls this!

She decided to grab the phone book and call every hotel or motel in the city and ask for either Konohamaru Sarutobi or Hanabi Hyuuga. If she found out they were staying at one of those …creepy…places, she was going to give them an earful.

Needless to say, it was going to be a very long night.

--

He was nervous, he realized, as he and Neji walked side by side on the pier, duffel bags secured on their shoulders. Why? Well, for one, he didn't do well in crowds. This was a large crowd. He was used to being alone, or with only a small group of people. There were so many faces everywhere.

Yeah, that was it. It wasn't the fact that as a shinobi, he wouldn't know what to do with himself in a civilian setting for six months. Not at all.

He could see that Neji was clearly anxious. He couldn't really blame the guy, he knew why he was anxious too. He supposed he could consider him his friend, maybe even his best friend. He never thought that would happen, not after…

"There they are." Neji whispered to him.

Sasuke looked out again, into the many faces of the civilians who were searching for their beloveds. But he knew no one was looking for him, he had no one. It depressed others, but seeing reactions all around him from reunited families and couples, he was almost happy that he had no one to reunite with. It made him smirk.

He only saw the old picture of Tenten once, and didn't know what Neji's cousins looked like, so he had no idea what to look for. Only a brunette girl who used to wear her hair in buns, that really wasn't much to go on.

Neji stopped walking, and then so did he. He looked forward and saw a girl, with buns mind you, running towards them. Ah, so that was Tenten.

She was pretty enough he supposed, she had pretty eyes, and a cute face. He could tell she kept herself in good physical condition by the way she ran towards them. It came natural to her.

He stood there silently, and not looking as the petite girl launched herself on Neji. Very similar to an attack by an enemy nin. He didn't look in their direction as she wrapped her legs around his waist and exclaimed quite loudly how much she missed him. After twirling her around while kissing her deeply, Neji then lowered her and pressed his forehead to hers. He could faintly hear the exchange of 'I love you's' and her soft sobs as he kissed her again.

He continued to look forward when two females caught his attention. The one looked rather angry to be surrounded by such a happy surrounding. He could relate, he didn't enjoy it either. The other was a little taller and looked dead on her feet. Something else he could relate to. He didn't sleep much after the incident with Orochimaru.

Both girls were, never mind, he didn't just think that. They were not even close to pretty, nope. Yeah right, half of the shinobi were either looking at these two girls, or at the odd behavior of the Hyuuga anbu captain. As the girls drew nearer, he could clearly see their beauty. They were obviously Neji's cousins, he wondered which one was which. They did look quite similar standing side by side. The angry one was more thin, he could see that clearly, as his gaze was drawn to the curves of the other. Regardless of the baggy clothes she wore, he could make out the soft curves. Quite suddenly he began berating himself over the evil thoughts entering his brain.

The taller one leaned down to whisper in the angry girls' ear, and then proceeded to walk towards him. Completely ignoring the love fest that was going on next to him.

She bowed subtly, and he returned the gesture, his eyes on hers the whole time. He noticed that they were different from Neji's somehow, but yet the same. He was surprised to find that she didn't avert her gaze from his either. That's different. They kind of stood there staring at each for a moment, not really sure what to do next. He was horrid at socialization. Interrogation he could do, but speaking with complete strangers in this type of setting? Not so much

"I'm Hinata, y-you must be Sasuke."


	9. Chapter 9

CHP9

"That he is," answered Neji, his arm still around Tenten's waist as he finally stopped showering her with his kisses. Hanabi finally walked forward towards the small group, frown still in tact. "Girls, this is the shinobi I mentioned," he ignored the scowl coming at him from the side, "Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is my girlfriend Tenten, and my lovely cousins Hinata and Hanabi," he gestured to each.

Hinata bowed again to the man, seeing that he was clearly annoyed with the whole introduction, "It's n-nice to m-meet you."

"Hn."

Hinata urged to not frown herself, she was only trying to be friendly.

"Hn back at ya," Hanabi chimed in, rather sarcastically.

"Hanabi!" her sister attempted a glare at her, which shocked Neji tremendously, he couldn't recall a single memory of sweet little Hinata raising her voice to her sister.

So he asked, "…What happened?" Tenten could feel Neji tense as he asked his cousins.

"N-nothing Neji, h-how was y-your trip back?" Hinata attempted to smooth it over.

But the look on his face told her that her attempt failed. She sighed. Sasuke just watched the interaction, finally finding some amusement in this whole damn situation.

"Nothing? I doubt that Hinata, very much so. You never get upset…and you look exhausted. Have you already started on your internship?"

"Uh...ha ha, you know maybe we should just head home now?" Hanabi tried.

Neji sent her a look, he wanted to get to the bottom of this now.

Taking the few steps to Neji's side, Hinata smiled at him, "Some things should just remain between sisters. Neji, I'm so glad that you're home." And with that she watched him remove his arm from around Tenten and surrounded herself with those same arms.

He held her close, actually letting himself show her how much he missed her too. He could feel her smile against his chest, and it made him give off a small smile of his own. As much as he loved Tenten, he always had a soft spot for Hinata, she was the sister of his heart. He loved Hanabi as well, but the two were never really close like he and her sister had become. Maybe that would change over the next few months.

Sasuke couldn't turn away this time, as his friend hugged his cousin. He'd never seen Neji act like this before, it was mind boggling. The girl, Hinata, had her head faced in his direction, as she was pressed against Neji. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling, with a single drop of a tear running slowly down her pale cheek. For some reason, that bothered him. He wasn't sure what it was, but it didn't look right to him. Why would someone smile and cry at the same time? She was weird.

Tenten walked over to Hanabi and stood next to her, as Neji released Hinata. Hanabi ran up to him and hugged him tight to herself as well. She'd always looked up to him as a child, and truly she had looked up to Hinata as well. The hug was short but it surprised Neji to see Hanabi react this way to him. He patted her head before she let him go.

Sasuke was really starting to feel out of place and awkward during the whole family reunion thing.

Glancing at Tenten, Neji said, "Between sisters huh?"

Hinata saw what he meant, and answered him, "That means Tenten as well, she's our sister too."

The bun-wearing girl smiled bright and flung an arm around the two Hyuuga girls. "Yep, no matter what Hyuuga, you're stuck with me."

He sighed, and then turned to Sasuke. "Looks like I'm outmatched."

"Hn. That doesn't really surprise me."

Neji grinned, "Oh really?"

"You were a goner from the get-go," Sasuke turned his face to Tenten, "Did you know that he would stare at your picture for hours on end?"

Neji growled as Tenten blushed. So did Hinata as Hanabi threw back her head in laughter. Amazing how many reactions one declaration could produce.

"Uchiha!"

"Hyuuga," he smirked.

"Hn."

"A-anyway, l-let's get g-going, shall we?" Hinata intervened.

They started walking together down the pier, with Hinata keeping her gaze on her sister. Neji promised himself that he would find out what the hell went down between them. They didn't really get very far, before being stopped by some loud people. Even during their military leave, they were going to be annoyed.

"Hey bastard!"

"Youthful Captain Hyuuga!"

Sasuke turned with a fierce scowl, as Neji turned in annoyance.

"Lee."

"What do you want idiot?"

Hinata frowned in Sasuke's direction, he didn't seem very nice. Could Neji have been wrong in his letters? Surely not, she was just too tired to even attempt at trying to read people. She glanced at her sister again, and felt the familiar feeling enter her thoughts again. She was so disappointed in Hanabi.

"There's a big party tonight, believe it!" said a blonde-haired man.

"Well duh! I'm the one who planned it." Tenten said.

Neji kissed her again, "You're amazing." He just had to tell her that, anyone who could put Naruto in his place was amazing to him.

Naruto and Lee dropped open their mouths at the display from the anbu captain.

"How youthful of my captain! I'm so happy you found a beautiful blossom! I must find my own lovely lotus!"

Everyone stepped back from him, just a little.

Neji sighed, "This is Rock Lee, a member of my squad."

"And his number one rival!"

"For the last time, we are not rivals."

"What about me, I want to be introduced to the pretty ladies!"

Hinata blushed deeply, she thought the blonde guy was…kind of cute, and he didn't care about what people thought of him, that much was obvious. She only wished she could be like that.

"Idiot!" Sasuke hit him, not really sure why, "Hinata, Hanabi, Tenten…this is the idiot. Idiot, this is Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten. There, you've been introduced."

"Come on Sasuke! What kind of introduction was that!" he complained.

Hinata giggled, making everyone look at her, which only increased her blush. "H-hello, w-what is y-y-your name?"

He stepped up really close to her, as her face burned crimson, "Do you have a fever? Are you sick?" the blonde then placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

Tenten counted down from 5…yep. Luckily, someone caught the girl as she fainted.

"What the hell is your problem!" Sasuke yelled from his crouched position, his new host now securely tucked into his arms.

"YOSH! That was an amazing catch, Captain Uchiha!" screamed the green leotard wearing shinobi.

"S-sorry, I just wanted to know what was wrong with her." Naruto said sheepishly.

Neji was beyond annoyed, as he bent to take Hinata from Sasuke. "She's very shy, don't get so close to her." He knew how sensitive she was to others, and it wasn't good for her heart.

"I'll remember that next time." He promised feverishly.

Hanabi just had to put in a comment, "How about no next time huh 'Idiot'?" she added with finger quotations.

Tenten walked towards Neji and Hinata, "I wouldn't push your luck Hanabi, you're in deep enough as it is."

Hanabi blushed, and then went back to just looking angry at the world, "Whatever." She watched as Tenten whispered in Hinata's ear, she really needed to find out what the girl said to her.

Now awake, Hinata looked up at Neji, "T-thank you, f-for catching me."

"Hn. Thank the Uchiha."

Her pale eyes met his exceptionally dark gaze, "…don't mention it," he said before she could actually voice her gratitude. She nodded with a small blush.

What the hell was he going to do in a house full of … weirdoes? And his host was turning out to be the weirdest one of them all. Within the span of ten minutes from meeting the girl, all she did was blush, cry, and faint. ??? He sighed, and accepted the fact that if it weren't for Neji, he wouldn't even have a place to stay. Granted he could find something, anything, and he might just do so anyway, he would at least give it a week.

"Uh…sorry about earlier Hinata, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage! Beeeelieve IT!"

Sasuke groaned.

He was so confident! "That's g-great!" she tried to enthuse.

Now Sasuke felt sick to his stomach, she was actually encouraging him.

Naruto looked at his new friend in surprise, "Thanks Hinata!" and then gave her a hug.

She turned red, very red, but managed not to faint. Oh boy.

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose, he did not want to deal with these two …idiots… when he was at home, he wanted to get away from Lee and Naruto. Now. He grabbed his cousin's arm and walked forward, leaving the others to follow behind. Once safely inside the confines of Hinata's very small car, which only seemed smaller with five people inside, he breathed a sigh of relief. He noticed that Sasuke was beyond annoyed at the situation as well. And Neji really didn't like the fact that Hinata had seemed to have taken to Naruto. That would not bode well from his point of view. But he thought he could understand why the blonde would appeal to her, for Hinata, it was probably his obnoxious display of self confidence and just an instant crush…he hoped so, for his sake…and hers. It wasn't that Naruto didn't deserve someone special in his life, because he knew the kind of troubled life the man had led so far, he just didn't deserve his cousin. In fact, no one did. No one, in his eyes, would ever measure up to the expectations he set in his mind, to court his little innocent cousin.

Hinata drove, with Hanabi in the passenger seat, while Neji, Sasuke, and Tenten were in the back. It was silent for most of the trip home, as she was still quite upset with her sister when she had found her. She knew she'd have to tell Neji eventually, just not in front of strangers. He was going to be furious, and he just might blame it all on her. That scared her, because she knew it was her fault for letting Hanabi do what she did. Sighing, she turned into the driveway of her home. This was not turning out to be the grand day she had hoped it to be. She was so exhausted from lack of sleep, she was surprised Tenten even let her drive home. After getting out of the car, and Neji and Sasuke grabbed their bags from the little trunk, they all went inside.

This was the first time either Neji or Sasuke saw the home, and so she first gave them a tour while Tenten prepared a snack for them all. Hanabi went straight to her room without a word, she was upset at what happened the previous night (or morning rather) as well.

"Well, Neji, this is your bedroom." Hinata opened the door for him, "Well, and Tenten's occasionally as well," she giggled.

He stepped inside then thanked his cousin, he placed his bag on the bed and started looking around at what she put in there for him. Everything from the beige walls and white ceiling, to the old trophies he had earned during his soccer and hockey years.

Hinata slightly cleared her throat, "Sasuke, i-if you would f-follow me please, I'll show you to your r-room as well. I'm sure you would like to rest for a while."

He gave a single nod and followed her up the staircase. Walking down the hallway, she showed him where the restroom was, then the workout area that provided a treadmill and weight bench. Telling him that she set it up for Neji and Tenten to use, and that he was welcome to it as well.

"Here is your room," she gestured before opening the white panel door.

"Hn. What is in that room?" he asked, nodding towards the door across from his.

"Oh, t-t-t-that's m-my room," she stuttered rather nervously. It was the only available spare bedroom, but she still thought it was far too close to her own room.

He almost smirked, but kept the action in check. "Hn."

"Um, y-you're welcome to shower if you like. I'll be downstairs to help Tenten. Please feel welcome to look around. We have a pool outside too, if you like t-to swim."

"Hn."


	10. Chapter 10

CHP10

He didn't speak much, she noticed. Bowing again, she retreated to the familiarity of Tenten in her kitchen, who immediately left the rest of the job to Hinata so she could go to Neji. As she was thinking to herself, she realized how much of a fool he must think that she was, she was a nervous wreck around him! That and she was so very tired, she didn't even realize half of what she was saying.

Sasuke put his things away in the empty drawers of the small wooden oak dresser in the room. The walls were a stark white, making the room look crisp and clean. There were two folded blankets at the edge of the mattress, one a dark blue the other a light tan in color. After that task was completed, he headed off to take that shower the girl mentioned. Returning, with a white towel around his waist, and his hair still wet from the shower he'd just taken. He found on the nightstand beside the queen sized bed, the list she mentioned in the letter she sent him before they met. It hosted several places to visit while in the village, he smirked at her thoughtfulness. She was too nice for her own good, and would make a horrible kunoichi. But would probably be a great mother…whoa. Blanching, he set the list back down and sat on the bed in stunned terror and disbelief over his own thoughts. What. The. Hell.

Knock, knock.

"Y-yes?" Did he just stutter? Now he was more stunned than ever.

"Sasuke? I'm s-sorry to disturb you, but if you would like, there are some sandwiches ready downstairs if you're hungry."

"Okay," he responded, still in a paralyzed state of mind. Shaking his head, he added, "I'll be down shortly, I just need to dress."

Did he just tell her that?

Did she just hear him right? Hinata blushed, as she so easily did, and nodded. Not even realizing he couldn't see her with the door closed, and headed back downstairs.

Slapping himself on the forehead, he realized her weirdness was rubbing off on him. Not good. It wasn't like he was good at the whole socializing thing to begin with. So throwing in an odd female like Neji's cousin seemed to be, it totally threw him off balance. Quickly dressing, he headed downstairs. He was hungry, since they had skipped breakfast that morning to help the naval crew unload, which built up a slight sheen of sweat – hence the shower. He saw Neji sitting by his bun-wearing girlfriend at a table and saw that Hinata was in the kitchen, where Neji nodded towards to indicate that that was where the grub was located. Heading there, he stopped and grabbed a plate and joined the other two. Hanabi came to sit, then finally Hinata.

"Can Moegi come over later?" Hanabi asked softly.

Hinata looked at her, "What makes you think I would say yes to that?"

The girl shrugged, "Just thought I'd ask…"

"You have some nerve, little girl." Tenten interrupted.

Hanabi stuck out her tongue.

"What has gotten into you?" Neji asked.

"What do you know? It's not like you've been here…"

"Hanabi! Just…stop it…please," begged Hinata.

Hanabi looked at her, saddened, "I'm sorry okay, I just don't understand what the big deal is."

"How can you not understand!?" ordered Tenten, angry at the teen for smarting off to both her sister and cousin. Neji just returned home from the military and Hanabi was acting like a baby. "After what you put us through last night, you have the gall to ask if someone could come over? How does Hinata know you don't mean Konohamaru!?"

"Oh, that was a low blow," Hanabi huffed.

Sasuke just continued to eat the meal in front of him, trying to ignore the conversation. It wasn't his business. He unsuccessfully ignored them all, hearing each word spoken, even though he really was trying to not pay attention. This was really awkward, but at least the awkward conversation didn't pertain to him. Oh yes, he planned to give it a week, and no longer than that. He'd only stay for that long, simply as a courtesy to Neji.

--

He was absolutely furious! How could Hinata allow this to happen! First her telling him off in his office, saying he had no right to butt into his own daughters business, then allowing his only capable offspring to join the armed forces! What a waste!

Hanabi was the only one with potential. Suddenly realizing his mistake, and knowing that Hanabi hadn't actually signed up yet, officially anyway, he knew what he had to do.

Hiashi made a quick phone call, and expressed the urgency to have it all settled before it was too late. He only had a month left to make it happen. He would never allow this absurdity to occur in his household.

--

Hinata was clearly upset as she did the dishes from the earlier brunch. Neji was in the kitchen with her leaning against the archway, staring at her. She was trying to keep her emotions in check, and soundly ignoring her curious cousin. Still scrubbing at the now clean dish, Neji unfolded his arms and walked towards her.

"Tell me."

She sighed, then wiped a hand over her brow and faced her cousin, "She lied to me, she left a note saying she would stay the night with a friend. I found out she wasn't there, and got worried. We figured out that she was probably with her boyfriend. I didn't find them until four this morning."

He grabbed a paper towel and wiped the soap suds from her forehead with a smirk, "Where were they?" he asked quietly.

Slightly confused as to why he brushed off her forehead, she continued, "After calling around, I drove to a local hotel. I knocked on doors until I found them, Konohamaru answered while Hanabi was asleep on the bed."

"What happened," he was burning in rage inside, whether this boy was the grandson of the Hokage or not, if he dared...

"I brought her home."

"What else?"

"I-I…"

"Never mind, I'll ask her myself," he said, turning to do just that.

"Wait Neji, just…you just got home, can't we celebrate?" she tried to smile.

He gave a sigh as his shoulders shrunk down, "Only you would try to keep the peace," he turned to her again, "the house is beautiful. Now, what time is this party?"

"They will probably want to leave around seven this evening, why don't you go rest before then."

"And what about you? Here, I'll help you finish.."

"No, it's alright. I don't think I'll be going a-anyway."

He looked her pointedly, "Why not? Didn't you say you wanted to celebrate?"

"I do, of course, I'm j-just tired is all."

"I'll finish up then, you go take a quick nap. Go on."

Rather grateful she did just that.

--

He'd been knocking on her door for over five minutes now. Was she that heavy of a sleeper? That just confirmed his earlier opinion that she'd be a waste of a kunoichi. Neji sent him up for the, what now seemed impossible, task while he took a shower. Since Tenten went home earlier to get ready for this lame party tonight, and Hanabi wasn't speaking to anyone, he was the only one left. And he was about ready to classify this as an A-ranked mission.

Knocking once again, trying to force his irritation into the action, he was just about ready to give up on her. Finally, annoyed beyond reason, he decided to just go in. They were supposed to leave in an hour, and Neji told him to get her up so she could get ready. Only she wasn't being cooperative. He slowly opened her bedroom door and peered inside. He could clearly see the lump that made up Hinata, wrapped up in a white blanket on another queen-sized bed. Only hers was a cherry four poster-box design with a white sheer canopy, which was drawn back completely to the ends of the posts. Looking around, it was an overall nice sized room, much larger than his own, but that was to be expected. It was kept tidy and clean, as in there were no clothes sprawled out over the floor or piled up somewhere. Everything was neatly in place, something he was used to and could appreciate the good habit.

He walked slowly towards her bed, way out of his comfort zone, thanks to stupid Neji. Or maybe it was stupid Hinata for not waking up, like a normal person would have when he knocked at her door for five straight minutes. Annoyance again renewed, he stalked over to the sleeping lump on the bed. Then simply reached out his hand to shake what he hoped would be a shoulder.

Nothing.

Really? He tried to shake her again. Still nothing. Sighing, he decided that the girl was just being stubborn and refused to acknowledge his presence. Only one way to confirm that thought though, and with that settled in his mind, he walked over to the other side of the bed, where only her face was visible in the mound that was the blanket. If he were a lesser man, he'd admit it looked damn cute. But he wasn't. He was Sasuke Uchiha. And he was quite aggravated by this time, that she was still sound asleep. His assumption that she was faking was obviously wrong. Maybe she was sick?

He shook her again, and watched as her mouth parted lightly. He shook his head again, then shook her again as well. She groaned and moved deeper into the covers. Preventing himself from rolling his eyes at her, he realized that he was at a loss. He should just say screw it and tell Neji to do it his own damn self. But, never one to give up, he cruelly threw back the cover from her body.

"Oh," he whispered to himself.

She shivered at the sudden loss of warmth, then sighed in happiness as he replaced the blanket back over her. He blushed slightly at the previous scene, and tried to shake her again. Desperately trying to NOT think about Neji's cousin in a tank top and pair of underwear. He realized that he needed to get out of this room, and fast.

"Hinata," he said, shaking her again.

"Mmm.." she sighed and rolled over to the other side.

Frowning, he went back to the other side again and…shook her, "Hinata, wake up."

"Mmm.." this time she sounded more annoyed.

That meant progress. He kneeled down to one knee, and moved the blanket away from her face, "Time to get up Hinata." He thought she'd be able to hear him better if the blanket wasn't over her head, "Hinata." Sleepy pale lilac eyes, oh…that was what was different between her and Neji, other than gender of course. He finally noticed her eye color was different than his, and her sister's as well. Interesting. He watched as her eyes took him in, and as they widened in realization that a strange man was in her bedroom while she slept. Kami, he hoped she wouldn't scream.

"Sasuke?" she asked, bring a hand up to rub one of her eyes.

Again, if he wasn't Sasuke, he'd think it was cute. But he was Sasuke, and told her so, "Yes. Time to wake up now."

"Okay."

Okay? She made it sound so simple. As if he hadn't just gone through over ten minutes of absolute frustration to get the annoying girl awake. No, it was just okay. Whatever. She was becoming, by far, one of the most aggravating girls he'd ever met. Thanks a lot Neji Hyuuga. And here he thought she wouldn't be so bad from her letter. She seemed nice enough, he even wrote her back, though he doubted his letter even arrived yet. Wait…was she really awake? She wasn't stuttering, or wasn't freaking out over the fact that he was in her bedroom.

He saw her eyes center on him. Not only did she scream, but she slapped him too.

"Get out!" she screamed again. "Get out, get out, get OUT!"

Before Sasuke realized it, Neji was in the room in only a towel. Sasuke grunted and walked out of the room. "She's your cousin, you deal with her."

Poor Hinata, not only waking up to a strange man in her room, but also seeing her cousin all wet and nearly naked in front of her…it was enough to make her faint.

And faint she did.


	11. Chapter 11

CHP11

Feeling like a zombie, she automatically dressed in the outfit that Tenten had picked out for her the day before, needing to get ready for the party on the docks. It was a classic black dress, but with a sheer violet belt to go around her waist, then she donned the open-toed black heels. She skipped the nylons, not really in the mood to mess with them, applied light make-up to her eyes and some clear cotton-candy flavored gloss to her lips. Not really caring about her hair, she just brushed it out and left it hanging down. It didn't matter to her if half was straight, like normal, and the other half was wavy from sleeping on it. She couldn't even remember walking down the steps, or the weird look from Neji as she walked past him. Going straight to the fridge to get some juice out, then a glass from the cupboard, she poured herself the contents and drank it all in one large gulp.

Feeling slightly better, and a little more refreshed, she put the juice away and washed the glass, dried it, and put it away. She turned to find Neji staring at her, there in the kitchen.

"Um Hinata?"

"Yes Neji?"

"…Never mind…" he said and turned around to talk to Sasuke.

Both men decided to dress in their formal anbu captain gear. Which consisted of an all black tailored pantsuit with a deep blue collared shirt, the stripes showing their rank over the left chest. Both decided to nix the hat. Hinata eyed them and gave them a smile, telling them how happy she was that they were home. Neji knew she must still be exhausted to be including 'them', as if she knew Sasuke her whole life. He was really beginning to worry about her. And the look Sasuke gave him, told him he thought that his cousin was crazy. Looking at her, he decided he might be right.

"Maybe you should stay here Hina, and catch up on your sleep," he suggested.

She air-waved him away, "Nonsense Neji, I'm fine. Where's Tenten and Hanabi?"

"Tenten will meet us there, and Hanabi's too young to go with us. Tenten said it's a series of bars down by the docks, right?" he asked.

She nodded in confirmation. "Well, let's go then. I'll have to trust her for tonight."

Sasuke turned to Neji, "Maybe you should drive."

"I think you're right. Though, I'm not familiar with this side of town."

"Neither am I, but I remember the way back from the docks," Sasuke said, indicating that Neji should also.

"Let's go then."

--

He was already ready to go back to the sanctuary the military could offer. He'd rather be facing countless enemy nin than be here at this exact moment. This was hell, as far as he was concerned. He saw that Neji was having a good time, as he danced with Tenten one hand on her waist, a drink in the other. Why was this hell to him? Because not only did he not drink, but Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and half the other shinobi he knew were all here drinking and having a good time, again – not to point out the obvious, but he wasn't of the greatest personality for social events. Skimming the crowd of faces, he spotted his childhood friend chatting up the Hyuuga girl, trying to get her to dance with him. She was currently placed at the bar, sitting between Kiba and Shino, sipping a clear glass of something. And her blush was as clear as day. Wanting some water, he headed towards the bar himself, at least he could try to hold a conversation with members of his own squad.

"…come on Hinata, just one dance!?"

"That's o-okay, but thanks for asking Naruto."

"Leave her alone."

Naruto looked over to Shino with confusion laced in his expression, "Ooohhhh…" he wriggled his eyebrows, "I get it Shino, sorry, I didn't know she was your girlfriend…OW! What the hell Sasuke!?"

"Idiot!" he seethed, why did this always happen? "Why _does_ this always happen?"

"I don't know bastard, why don't you tell me!?"

Sasuke stared at him, "…I change my mind. Bartender, get me a shot of whatever."

Hinata was dumbfounded and didn't know how to react. "Um…t-thank you?" she asked.

"You're welcome." Shino AND Sasuke both answered, then looked at each other. That was weird. Figured though, it involved Hinata, of course it would be weird.

"Hey Naruto, that girl over there has been checking you out!" Kiba told him.

"Where!" after Kiba pointed him in some direction near the pool table, and then left to find the girl.

"Why did you do that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Did you want to listen to him go on and on about her?" he nodded towards Hinata, "No offense."

"N-none taken?" Everything she said seemed to come out as a question.

"Hn. You're empty, what are you drinking?" Sasuke asked. Why did he ask her that? That, again, was weird.

"Oh...w-water please," she smiled. So he really was a nice guy!

"Hn. Two waters then," he told the barkeep, taking in that the clear liquid she had been sipping on wasn't alcohol.

"No more shots, …captain?" The bartender asked, looking at his uniform.

Sasuke sent him a blank look, obviously calling him an idiot with his eyes. "I asked for two waters, what do you think?"

Hinata frowned, maybe he wasn't so nice after all. "Maybe the others would like something to drink as well.."

"Sweet! Captain Uchiha is buying the next round!" Kiba yelled.

It had been a while since he glared at a female, or at least – a civilian female. But Hinata was receiving his most deadliest one yet. He saw her squirm under his burning gaze and blush a pretty pink. He watched her sigh, as everyone in the bar, 'hoorayed' and hurried to place their order. She shook her head, still under the heat of his hating eyes, and opened up her small purse. He saw as she pulled out her money and place it on the table.

Reaching out a hand, he stopped her, "Don't."

"But I didn't mean f-for that t-to h-happen…"

"A little too late now," he scowled as even Neji joined in for the free drink.

"I'll pay for the tab, I didn't intend for them to think you had the next r-round."

He shook his head no, wondering why in Kami's name he wasn't letting her pay for her own loud mouth.

But he forgot how stubborn the girl was turning out to be as she put her money back down on the bar. A staring match was now in full swing, and naturally she was the first to look down. He knew she would. However, she didn't move her hand…or her money. Kami, she was too innocent, it was driving him mad!

"How about we split it up then?" she offered.

Well, he could be stubborn too, "I'll get it."

"But that's n-not fair. It was m-my f-fault," she protested.

"Yes, it is your fault."

"Then why won't you let me pay for it?" she was so confused.

He refused to answer her, probably because he was trying to figure that out himself. Instead, he looked out over the crowd again, as the bartender remained busy behind him.

"Sasuke, why won't you let me pay?"

He turned back to look at her. She met his black gaze head on with her own pale orbs. Both were daring each other to back down. Kami, this was the most frustrating woman ever! Was she purposely this ignorant just to him? Was she secretly trying to drive him crazy enough to get him out of her home? He didn't really believe that, but what else was he supposed to think? Even the idiot fell for her charms. He hadn't even spent one whole day in her home or her presence, and already she was getting under his skin.

"You will. Just not right now," he muttered darkly.

"What?" she tilted her head, the confusion increasing on her upturned face.

"As in you will pay for it later. I'll decide when, where, and how."

She looked at him with an odd smile on her face, "I d-don't know what t-to make of y-you, Sasuke."

He grunted and replied, "Same here. You're weird." Oops, he felt a little guilty at her sudden hurt expression.

"I'm s-s-sorry."

"Whatever, stop apologizing," he said crossing his arms, should he tell her she's annoying too? Why not? By the look on her face, he felt like he just kicked a litter of kittens. What else could he do to destroy the stupid chit.

"Um…could you tell Neji that I'm going home? Thank you," she got up and left right away, miraculously weaving through the throngs of drunk morons and out the front door. He couldn't even hear the chime as she exited.

Well shit.

Closing his eyes and counting to ten to calm down, he grabbed a drink from someone's hand and gulped it down. Then took off after her, it was turning out to be a pretty decent evening. Not to cold, not to warm. Just right. He looked left, then right, and saw her walking up the sidewalk. He allowed his long legs to catch up to her, and just started walking along side her. After all, Neji would probably kill him if he found out he'd let her walk home alone, not to mention that he was solely responsible for her sudden departure. After a few minutes of silence, he realized that her home really wasn't that far from the docks. And also that she was holding her arms around herself. Oh. She was cold. Just great. Now he had to pretend to be the gentleman he wasn't.

Taking off his suit jacket, he grunted and shoved it in her arms, "Here."

She didn't say anything, or put the jacket on, just held it where he had placed it, and kept walking.

For crying out loud, "Just put it on," he ordered. She finally complied.

They walked in utter silence for a few more blocks, and Sasuke finally began to feel the cool evening summer air. No wonder she was cold, the girl was a lot smaller than him, despite the curves, and her dress was short-sleeved. Plus…it was a dress. With the quiet…he started thinking to himself. Questioning what the hell he was doing out here with her, walking her home. Oh yeah, Neji would be pissed. Besides, he wanted to get out of there anyway. The longer the silence stretched, the worse he began to feel. Really, she'd been nothing but nice to him since he'd first arrived. Cleaning and preparing a room just for him, making that list for him, telling him she was glad he was home (okay, that one didn't count – she didn't really know what she was saying at the time), including him in her package to Neji, and… taking the time to write a letter to him.

"I'm sorry about what I said, it isn't true." Was that his voice? Was that the first apology he'd ever said?

She finally glanced at the man walking beside her, "No, you were right. I am w-weird. But I really am sorry that you had to pay for everyone."

"Actually…I kind of left before I paid…so, in a way…"

She stopped, turned around and started walking the other way, reaching for the money in her purse.

"Not again…Hinata! It's alright, its Kiba's fault anyway, just let them figure it out, alright?"

"B-b-but…"

"Come on, let's just go home," he grunted and grabbed her arm pulling her behind him, completely missing the small smile on her face.

"You know Sasuke, I did m-mean what I said earlier, I really don't get you."

"Hn. That's a good thing, I'm a shinobi after all."

She giggled, "Thanks for w-walking me home."

"Hn."

More giggles, he smirked. Things were going a little better this time around. It seemed…normal?

"I'm sorry I left l-like that, I just…really didn't want to be there anymore."

He looked at her with his brows creased, "No, you left because of what I said."

"Maybe t-that was part of it. But I really d-don't like crowds all that much," she admitted.

He slowed his pace in stunned disbelief. They had something in common? Huh.

"You alright?" she asked, placing a hand lightly on his arm, it was a natural instinct for her, after all she was training to be a doctor. "Sasuke?"

"I don't have good…people skills," he said with a frown.

She smiled at him brightly, then proceeded to do the same to him that he just did to her, drag him forward.

"Neither do I. I stutter."

"You aren't stuttering now," he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I just did. When I'm nervous I stutter really bad."

"I make you nervous?" he glanced down at her. It was dark, but he was pretty sure she was blushing.

"Y-yes."

He smirked, "I think you're just shy."

She gave a small smile, "I am."

He never remembered a time in his life, when he talked this much. Only in interrogation training, and the occasional late nights talking to Neji. They continued then, in silence until they reached her home. This time though, it was a much more comfortable silence between them. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

Once inside, Hinata went to grab some juice, then offered some to Sasuke. He accepted, and waited in the kitchen while she prepared their cups. Then she stopped and asked if he was hungry, he didn't want to burden her, knowing she was still tired, but when she said she was making herself something, he relented.

She merely sliced some cheese and opened some crackers, then asked him if he'd like to join her outside. Following her, they moved through the home and out onto the deck. They sat together at the small round table, and ate their snack. The view of her backyard was nice in the evening skies. The reflection of the moon rippled across the pool in the yard, and he could subtly see the flowers and trees moving in the quiet summer breeze.

She gave off a huge yawn, as she moved to the two-person wooden canopy swing, wanting to refresh herself. Boldly, he decided to join her, just taking the evening for what it was. A freak incident, that would probably never happen again. He knew he'd let his guard down around the odd girl, and wondered over why he'd done so. He was sure that things would be different tomorrow. But he'd enjoy the nice evening they were sharing. Better than being around a bunch of annoying drunk shinobi and their sleazy girls for the night.

Yawning again, she spoke while looking at the moon, "I'm so sleepy."

He smirked, also peering up at the half moon, "So I gathered, didn't you sleep last night?"

"No. I was up looking for my sister."

Uh oh, this could be potential dangerous territory, "Oh."

She looked at him briefly, before glancing back at the moon, "She snuck out to see her boyfriend."

He chose not to respond, he really didn't want to get involved, he got most of gist earlier.

"Everything was fine and… she was even planning on going into the air force."

That little girl? "She can still enlist, Hinata."

"I'm just worried about her, that's all."

"Hn. I never had a sibling to worry about." So…that wasn't the whole truth, well…it wasn't like he actually ever did worry over his elder, now deceased brother.

She paused, that was right, Neji mentioned that he didn't have a family, "No one?" It was a bold question, and she wasn't even sure if he'd respond. After all, they'd barely met.

He heard her whispered question, just wasn't sure what he should say, "No one." It was a confirmation, no more, no less.

That was enough for her. "It's really beautiful out tonight."

"Hn." He leaned forward, setting his elbows on his knees, watching the small reflections of the water.

"I really am glad you're here Sasuke. And that I met you."

He looked back at her, watching as her eyes focused on his own, not helping to notice how the moon reflected so brightly in her already pale orbs. Not realizing how the breath in his lungs stilled, he took in her beauty, as if in a trance. Her face was made for the moonlight, her pale skin radiated in its glow, her eyes mirroring the light from the moon above. Moving slowly, he turned towards her, his eyes connected to hers the whole time. Without control over his thoughts, he leaned into her further, as if being drawn in by her gaze alone. Closing the lids over his dark eyes, he leaned in closer, wanting … something.

He felt the breath from her lips on his face, and felt his throat tighten. The action forced his mind to recover, and he swiftly pulled away from her. He could see that she was taken aback by what almost happened as much as he was.

Needing room away from this girl, he grabbed their glasses and mumbled he'd be right back, and went off to refill their still rather full glasses.

"I almost kissed her!" he whispered to himself and shaking his head, "What the hell!?"

Once back outside, and returning to her, facing the fact he was going to have to apologize one more time, he found that she fell asleep there on the swing. Sighing, he put down the glasses, and made the fast decision to take her upstairs, so that she wouldn't get sick.

"Kami Hinata, you're so light," he mumbled to himself as he started for the patio door.

"Hmmm…" she whispered, nestling her head into his chest.

He placed the blankets back around her, and swiftly went into his own room. Where he found no peace in sleep.

--

A/N: I know…I said no author comments until the end of the story. But…WOW! Thank you everyone – so much! I'm so motivated by your responses, that I can't stop typing away now. We still have a long way to go for this crackish story, I hope everyone enjoys.

Crack Master didn't get a chance to beta this chapter for me, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes – I did my best. Okay – that's all for now, thanks for the support!


	12. Chapter 12

MANY THANKS TO **NewRageInc.** FOR AGREEING TO BETA FOR ME!

WARNING: There are reasons why this fic is rated M - as you will find with this chapter. Lady Crack will not be held responsible for the corruption of innocent minds.

CHP11

Normally he would never indulge himself in the spirits of drink, and why he decided to do so this night was beyond him. He felt the slight buzz, and quickly made up his mind that he would have no more of the foul tasting alcohol, he was done. He caught eyes with his grinning Tenten, before she turned to once again face her current opponent.

He was very proud of his girl, and even though he just wanted to get out of here and take her home to his bed and make love to her, he sat back and watched as she was thoroughly kicking the shit out of Lee. Neji himself was actually the one challenged by Lee to a game of darts, however his little warrior princess of a girlfriend took it upon herself to take him on. He knew from the outset she would be the victor, her accuracy in any type of weaponry was unparalleled. Lee, at first, would only accept Neji as his opponent, however, after Naruto and the others kept mocking him for not accepting her challenge quickly changed his opinion. Neji figured that the proud man was probably dumbfounded, certainly Lee did not believe that he could lose to a game of darts.

After his swift defeat, again, Lee approached Neji with a certain fire in his eyes. "Lady Tenten is the most beautiful blossom, you are very lucky Captain. As your rival, I will never settle for a lesser lotus of my own."

Sighing, he responded, "Lee, just follow your heart. That's what I did, and then you will find the true blossom of your…youth, or whatever." Turning to the girl being so very honored, "Let's go Tenten, I'm ready to leave."

"Sure, I'll just get Hinata…" she said turning to look around.

"They left earlier." Neji had seen Sasuke and Hinata leaving earlier.

"They?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"Her and Sasuke, apparently they walked home. It makes sense, neither one is big on parties or crowds."

"Oh…" Tenten tried to remember to file that information away for later on. She knew Hinata wasn't big on being social and apparently, neither was Neji's comrade.

Being forced to say their goodbyes, and many words of approval to both of them from the various shinobi, they finally got out of there. Luckily, Neji still had the keys to Hinata's vehicle and so they drove home. It was late, and was obvious that the others were asleep. He led her to his room. She happily bounced onto his bed, staring at him.

He stared at her as well, after he closed his door, thinking that the picture he had of her on his bed made no justice for the real thing. Smirking, he stalked towards her, still standing, he brought her face up towards his own, kissing her softly.

Moaning from the pleasure, she pulled back, "Neji, I know I keep telling you, but I missed you so much."

"I missed you to."

"There wasn't a day that passed when I didn't think about you. Hinata helped, but…I just wanted to see you. Feel you."

Sitting on the bed and putting his arm around her shoulders, "I'm here now, you are always in my thoughts. Whether I was training, on a covert mission, or bored out of my mind, you were there with me. I had hoped you wouldn't leave me behind."

Looking affronted, she lightly smacked his bicep, "I could never do that, no matter what Neji. I love you." She looked down when she told him. They had said it several times before, both knowing they didn't like to admit such feelings, but this was different. They'd also been intimate before, the two years ago, she'd given herself to him the night before he had to deploy.

The way she voiced her feelings for him, pulled his heart down to his stomach. He reached for her chin and gently made her face him. He leaned down just enough so that his lips whispered over hers, and stared into those same brown eyes he could never forget, "I love you."

Kissing her softly, pulling her onto his lap, holding her tight, he relished in the wonder of this girl. She was probably stronger and smarter than many of the shinobi he'd encountered. She was gorgeous. She was his. He felt her wrapping her toned arms around his neck, as he deepened their connection. As one of his hands stayed on her hip, the other reached up slowly over her stomach, to gently caress one breast, and still continued to move upwards and trace her cheek. Continuing from there, he reached for one of her buns and began to unravel her hair. After successfully releasing them both, she softly pushed him down onto the mattress of the bed he'd never slept in before. He felt the heaviness of her thick and glorious hair surround him, as her hands moved to unbutton the jacket and shirt underneath. Knowing she could feel the growing hardness in his pants, he pushed himself up into her, wanting to feel her. His hands roamed over her arms, before settling to slowly unzip the back of her short pink dress. She pulled her arms from the sleeves and showed him her unbound breasts.

Staring at each other, the love showing in both of their eyes, he very slowly moved his mouth to one of her hardened nipples. Throwing her head back as he continued to suckle her, her hands feeling the thick muscles lacing his bare chest. He sat up, taking her with him and let her fully remove his shirt and jacket. He found the hem of her dress and moved upwards and over her head, then moving his hands to finally feel all the softness of her skin. She felt like porcelain to him, so soft and smooth, yet toned and hard at the same time. The combination was setting him on fire. Lifting up she tugged at his trousers, needing them off of him.

Now that both were bare for each other to take in, they couldn't keep their hands from feeling the other. Couldn't get enough, it would never be enough. He placed her on her back, moving the hair from her eyes, looking at her, moving her legs apart so that he could settle between her thighs. She was so wet, he could feel it. Kissing her collarbone and breasts, as her hands kneaded and pulled at his back, he finally lifted his head to hers. Looking into each others eyes as he fully buried his length into her, both moaning at the feeling of being so close and connected to one another. He nuzzled her neck, and made sweet love to her, the woman he loved. It quickly became intense, both needing and missing each so much, for such a long time, he couldn't help but react to her scratching hands and throaty moans. Coming into her fast, he felt drugged by her. He felt her walls still clamped around him after his orgasm, causing him to spurt more of him into her, her body taking all of his essence.

After a few minutes, he rolled off from her reluctantly and pulled her tightly onto his chest. He was breathing fast, taking in the scent of their mingled sweat. Finally calming down from the euphoric high, he moved so that they could face each other, and kissed her sweetly. Remembering where he placed her surprise, he smirked at her.

"Tenten, did you want your surprise now?" he asked.

She gave him a look, "Now? It can wait for tomorrow."

"I don't want to wait."

Blinking, she nodded to go ahead then.

He reached over her to the nightstand and opened the drawer. He brought the small box with him, after shutting the drawer.

"Close your eyes." he commanded, smirking when she did so.

Despite herself she was intrigued.

"Go ahead Tenten, open your eyes."

When she did, she gasped. The diamond ring was beautiful. Tears gathered in her eyes as she nodded her answer to him.

Happy beyond reason, he pulled her tight, kissing her as he placed the promise of a lifetime on her ring finger. After making love to her again, promising their bodies to each other for the rest of their lives, he relished in having her beside him. To know her body and heart were his for as long as he took oxygen into his body, it was intoxicating. His thoughts were of their future together, as they fell asleep together in each other's arms.

--

Looking over everything in her room, tidying up even though there was nothing left to clean. She sat on the bed and buried her head in her hands. It was the next morning and she admitted to herself, mentally, that she was barricading herself in her room. She could feel the heat from her cheeks on her hands. Throwing herself backwards onto the bed, somewhat grateful that she would be able to spend another fifteen or twenty minutes slowly re-straightening it. She had already been awake for over three hours, and honestly she needed to relieve herself. However, the master toilet hadn't been in working order ever since they purchased the home, and always used the bathroom in the hall. But that would mean venturing out of her room and a possible encounter with the stranger now residing in her home.

She wasn't sure exactly how she ended up in her room, or even everything that happened the previous evening. Maybe nothing at all, she honestly couldn't remember. But the possibility that she made a complete fool of herself was enough to keep her locked in her room.

But she really needed to go to the restroom, she was close to not being able to hold it much longer. Sighing, and straightening out the bed covers, she tiptoed to her bedroom door. Flinching as she turned the knob and peered outside through a small crack. Sasuke's door was closed, that meant one of two things. He was either still inside, or somewhere else in the house. She closed her door again to the hallway, kept her hand on the doorknob, and took deep breaths.

Nothing bad happened, she didn't do anything stupid to make herself look bad. She kept telling herself in her mind, that she was just being childish. With some confidence renewed she boldly opened the door wide and walked into the hallway. It looked like it was going to be a bright and sunny day today. Keeping up her stride, she went straight for the hall bath. Funny, locked in one room to the next. She opened the door, then squeaked and slammed it shut.

"S-s-s-s-orrry!" and then did her best to not faint.

Sasuke knew then, he'd have to be sure to lock the bathroom from here on out. Why he didn't in the first place was beyond him, he supposed it was because he was accustomed to living quarters with strictly men. "I'll be out in a second."

"T-t-that's o-okay." she said, halfway down the stairs, thanking the Kami's she didn't see anything.

Feeling much better and now relieved, she went into the kitchen to start prepping for the small pool party she was hosting today. Doing her best to keep herself busy and not be distracted by the tall, dark, and handsome shinobi currently residing in her home. Mentally admitting to herself that Sasuke Uchiha was the epitome of what women across the nation deemed the catch-phrase 'tall, dark, and handsome'. She never paid much attention to vain appearances, or never really even noticed the opposite sex. However, in this man's case, how could she not? He was a strange man living in her home, making her completely on edge. And when she was on edge, she constantly made a complete fool of herself. Which she was certain she had done so with him. Whatever may have or had not happened between their conversation last night, she was positive she'd royally messed up in some way.

When she was first introduced to him, she never really noticed his face, because she was locked onto his ebony gaze. She never knew that eyes could be so dark, this coming from the girl who's family possessed the palest eyes known to her kind. Other than being completely blind that is. She sighed and got back to work, but first thing was first, she needed breakfast. It was already nine in the morning, the hours spent locked in her room, and she was hungry.

Remembering that she had forgotten to get the mail that morning, she walked outside to the mailbox. There was only one envelope, and the writing was unfamiliar to her. She walked back inside and went to the desk and opened the letter. The script was neat and uniform, and the contents made her smile.

_Dear Hinata, _

_It was nice to meet you, Sasuke_

Continuing on with her smile, she felt more confidence at facing the strange man. Heading into the kitchen she picked up where she left off with breakfast. She heard footsteps coming from down the stairs and knew it was the strange shinobi, he was the only one who's bedroom was upstairs with her after all, and tried to fight down her blush. He came into the kitchen and stopped to look at her briefly.

"G-good morning, Sasuke."

"Hn. Can I have some juice?" he asked, his voice was gruff and he looked and sounded both annoyed, he hated asking for anything. And it wasn't like he didn't remember where she keeps her glasses either. But he was ultimately a guest in her home, no matter if he wasn't good with pleasantries and manners, he had to pretend for Neji's sake.

"O-of c-c-course. I'm making breakfast, w-would you like some?"

His eyes narrowed, "Why are you nervous?"

Not sure how to respond, she gave a small shrug and then blushed some more, "I'm s-s-s-sorry about earlier."

Now he shrugged, "Not like you saw anything, I was washing my hands."

"Right," she nodded then turned back to the pancakes she was making.

"Hn. Yes." He uttered to her question of breakfast, before going to get a glass from the cabinet.

He watched her as she flitted around in the kitchen, with the ease of practiced actions. He noticed that she seemed habitual in her cooking. But in his world, he was appreciative of those habits. Once she was finished with something, she put it back in its place. Immediately cleaned up all of her dishes and throwing away any trash, or placing items in the recycling bins. Then something moved in his mind…

"Don't you have a shower in your room?" he smirked at her sudden blush and watched as her hands shook while she flipped over the pancakes.

"U-um…the …toilet in my r-room, is broken. I was going to look up a repairman to call on Monday."

"Hn. As a shinobi, I'm pretty handy, if you like I can look at it."

He didn't want to. It was a toilet, although, knowing her only somewhat so far, he was certain the toilet in question would be sparkling clean. Still, he didn't want to do it. But she was housing him. Plain and simple.

"I suppose…" she started, then Tenten rolled into the kitchen, Neji right behind her, both still in what could be considered sleeping clothes, and started blindly looking for something to drink, "Tenten?" Tenten immediately blushed, which made Hinata blush. Seeing this, Sasuke smirked at Neji who grinned back. "U-uh…are you hungry?"

She coughed, "Yes."

"Pancakes?"

"Sure."

Sasuke was highly amused by their little by-play, as was Neji. They sat down together at the table and continued to watch the females interact with each other. However, they didn't like the turn of conversation.

"I didn't even think of that Hinata, I bet you're right." Actually, she knew she was right. Neji wasn't the same size from two years ago. Cue another blush from the normally blunt girl.

Still blushing from the turn in topic, she said, "Maybe you could take them to pick out new swimwear?"

Tenten looked furious, "Why me!? I hate shopping!"

"So do I, but I have to stay here and get everything ready," she pointed out.

Her bun-wearing friend groaned in protest, "I don't wanna! I know, I'll stay here to help you, and we can send Hanabi! She loves to shop!"

"What, shopping?" Hanabi asked coming in from the hallway, "Who's shopping?"

"See! You'll need help anyway to set up."

"But…I'm not sure if I should let her go."

"She's sorry. Hanabi, tell you're sister you're sorry."

"I'm…sorry?"

Hinata looked at her sister, she didn't look so well, "Are you alright Hanabi?"

She nodded immediately, finding her opening to forgiveness, "I'm just feeling lazy is all," she shrugged it off.

"I suppose it would be alright…"

"I guess we don't have a say in your plans?" Neji ventured, and with the look Tenten sent him he knew he shouldn't have even opened his mouth. But then he smiled, they planned to announce their engagement later in the evening among their friends. They talked about it this morning, before again giving themselves into each other.

"Neji, w-would you mind checking to see if, well, if any of your old clothes fit you still?" Hinata asked with another blush.

His cousin did have a good point, though. All they had was ninja gear. Some shirts and cargo pants. He knew his waist size was larger from two years prior. Exercise had added at least two inches from before, and he knew Sasuke wouldn't fit, though they were fairly similar in sizes. That and he knew Sasuke would never wear anything that wasn't his own, or military issued.

Hinata noticed his expression, "I guess it's settled then…"

"Alright! I know just the place to take you two…" Hanabi interrupted, rubbing her hands together.

"Hn. I'll have my breakfast first, little cousin."

Hanabi pouted, but at least she was in better spirits now that her sister had forgiven her.

"And I'm pretty sure there will be no evil planning allowed this early in the morning." Tenten commented.

"Shopping isn't e-evil, it's just…" Hinata just couldn't find the right word to express the daunting task of shopping.

Sasuke smirked, oh he knew the next word, he'd heard it plenty of times, "…troublesome."


	13. Chapter 13

CHP13

He'd decided that Hinata was wrong. Then he relented, maybe she was just partially wrong. Shopping WITH a TEENAGE girl wasn't troublesome at all. No, Hinata was wrong. It _was_ evil. And by the look on his comrade's face, noting the irritation which probably mirrored his own annoyance, he knew Neji felt the same. They were already one hour in, and still looking for swimming trunks. Yes, swimming trunks for a party that he had no desire to be apart of. How dare this little slip of a Hyuuga have them take her to a mall? Did she even realize all the stupid looks they were getting from the damn girls? Hm, she probably did and just didn't care.

Hinata and Hanabi were complete polar opposites, and he would prefer the presence of quiet and shy over loud and obnoxious any day. Kami, she was acting just like the idiot! Neji was the smooth combination his cousins could create, calm and collected. Where Hanabi was loud and proud, Neji was reserved. Or where Hinata was nervous and shy, Neji was more social. It was strange how the demeanor of each person could be so diverse within the same family. Of course, it wasn't like he was familiar with the whole family scene.

The teenage girl was happily browsing through some styles when Neji told her, again, to hurry up. She threw a pair at her cousin and then finally to Sasuke. Neji held up a silver/grayish style, while Sasuke walked into the dressing room with a pair of deep blue trunks. Those were way too big. He told her what his size was, one larger than Neji's. It wasn't like he had more than 7% body fat on his frame, he was just built with more bulk. Now with even more aggravation, he went and got the right size himself, while Hanabi was looking at a new swimsuit for herself. There, that would do. It wasn't too tight, and it wasn't hanging off of him. He didn't want to make his hostess faint should he lose his bottoms.

He nearly chuckled aloud at the thought, but settled for a smirk as he glanced at his own profile in the reflection of the mirror. Now he sighed, because he could really care less. Yes, he was well-proportioned. Yes, he was well muscled. He was a shinobi, most shinobi were built this way. Whatever. Putting the right clothes back on, got out of the dressing room and handed them to the front cashier. He still had a little bit of cash leftover from his last mission. He had plenty of it saved up, but he only lived off what was needed. What was the point of buying a home in some city he would barely return to? Or spend his money on things that meant nothing to him? All he needed was clothes, food, and ninja gear. He did plan to give money to Neji and Hinata for the time he would stay with them. He knew Neji wouldn't take it, so he'd just give it to him on his wedding day.

Smirking again, he thought about the small scene from this morning. It was obvious of what happened, and he knew Neji planned on asking Tenten to marry him, and that he wanted the deed done before he would be deployed again. He even saw the ring he'd purchased for her in Cloud. It was good that his friend had someone in his life, Neji deserved it more than anyone he knew. And in the life of a ninja, it was best to hold on fast to those you loved. His comrade would never be in the position he himself was currently in. No. He'd made certain that no one knew of his still active status.

The cashier – or simply put, another freaking fangirl – batted her eyes at him in her attempt at flirtation, as his face took on an expressionless mask. It would not do for Neji, or anyone really, to learn that his being on 'leave' was all a pretense for his next mission. On Tuesday afternoon he was to meet with the Hokage to finalize the mission details. He would only be in Konoha for four months, not six like planned. And while he could pretend to be enjoying his time off, he would have to meet up with the Hokage in secret once a week to go over any new intel received. It was going to be an elaborate and complicated mission, something only he could do, only making it harder to live the lie.

Neji came out and paid, then also ignored the come-on from the check-out bimbo. He grabbed his cousin's hand and dragged her from the store while Sasuke followed behind them. He would need more clothes, but now that he knew where this hell-hole of a mall was, he would go by himself later.

Finally, they could go home.

There was only half an hour left until people were due to arrive and Tenten and Hinata were happily sipping on some iced lemonade sitting together out on the deck. Perfectly content that neither one of them had to go to the mall. For Hinata, she just didn't like the rush of people. For Tenten…well, she usually just found people annoying.

"Think they'll survive?" Tenten asked.

"They are shinobi," giggled Hinata.

Laughing as well, Tenten replied, "I don't know if even shinobi could handle your sister during a shopping spree."

She smiled, "If they work together, they might have a chance. It is two against one after all."

"Right. So, when do you start the fall courses?"

"The first week in September. Here my younger sister just graduated, and I'm the one going back to school, but this will be the last step before my internship and residency."

Tenten nodded and paused before speaking again, "What do you think of Sasuke?"

A light blush settled on the girl's cheeks, "H-he's a-alright I guess. I don't really know…"

"Nervous are we? Uh oh, does Hinata have a crush?" she teased.

Hinata did her best to glare at her best friend, "What about you? Staying the night with Neji? …and I don't have a c-c-c-crush, I just don't know him."

Now Tenten blushed, "…I…"

Hinata put her hand on Tenten's arm, "I'm only kidding with you Ten, you know I'm happy for you two."

"We're getting married."

Hinata blinked, the comment still registering in her mind. Then her eyes lit up as she tackled her to the ground. "Oh Ten! That's amazing! Tell me all about it."

"M-maybe that isn't such a good idea. And you better act surprised, we wanted to tell everyone tonight, I was going to wear my ring later."

"I want to see it!"

Tenten grinned, because she really wanted to show it to her, "It's in his room, come on…"

"…wait, I hear a car, someone must be here," the pout in her voice was obvious.

Tenten laughed at the look of major disappointment across Hinata's face. "It's alright, and don't forget to act surprised."

Sakura and Ino were at the front door, as Hinata let them inside. Sakura was sporting a red bikini top with a white jacket over it and a ripped off blue-jean skirt, while Ino was wearing a deep purple halter top with faded light blue jeans. The four girls exchanged hugs, all being childhood friends (or acquaintances in cases) since grade school. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata each went into the medical field, while Tenten stayed with the martial arts.

"Been a while since I've been in your house Hina, it's really nice!" offered Ino.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"So, where's Neji!?" asked Sakura. She wasn't that close with Neji, but they were all friends.

"They went shopping with Hanabi, who knows where they are by now," Tenten huffed.

"They?" Ino asked, "Who's they?"

"Oh, Neji's friend is staying with Hinata while he's on leave too." Tenten smiled as Hinata blushed.

Both girls stared at Hinata, who only blushed harder, "So, what's he look like?"

"Um…"

"Oh, you'll like him, he's hot!" Tenten finished for her.

"Oh really?" Ino gossiped, "How hot? Like Neji-hot?" she clearly remembered the dreaminess of one Neji Hyuuga.

"Smoking hot. Not nearly as hot as Neji, but then no one is, so…guess you'll just have to wait and see."

"…when will they be coming back again?" Ino asked.

"S-soon. I told Hanabi to be back a while ago, but they should return before the party starts." Hinata informed.

"You actually let Hanabi take them shopping with her?" Sakura asked with disbelief.

"Well, I didn't want to go," Tenten shuddered.

"And I needed her help here, so…"

"That's just an excuse. Next time, call me," Ino demanded.

Tenten and Hinata looked at each other, both silently agreeing that the thought of that would be much worse than sending them with Hanabi. It was only ten minutes later when the three finally came back home, an hour later than what Hanabi promised Hinata. And finally Ino and Sakura got a good look at the newcomer.

They blushed as they took in his black eyes, dark stylish hair framing a chiseled face, a tall muscular body with pale skin. Heart rates accelerating as 'fangirl mode' commenced. It didn't happen often, as the two were now grown and past all that immature behavior, or so they thought, but one glance at Sasuke Uchiha had undone everything for them.

Sasuke stood there next to Neji, taking in the looks on the guests faces. Shit. Fangirls.

He glared deadly at Hinata, just knowing, somehow, it was her fault.

Sakura and Ino nearly swooned at the look on his face. Usually, when someone glared or appeared annoyed, people would leave them alone. But the look suited his features, like it belonged there, so much so that they just couldn't help but enjoy it.

"Sasuke, this is Sakura and Ino. Ino, Sakura…t-t-t-his i-is S-Sasuke," she stuttered as his cold eyes narrowed on her.

--

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Very sorry for the delay, and I hope everyone had a fabulous Valentine's Day. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

CHP14

Scowling heavily, Sasuke sat outside with Neji as he grilled some well-prepared meat for his cousin. He refused to even acknowledge the two girls from earlier, refused to recall their petty squealing and screeching loud voices. He'd not uttered one word to either of them at all, it didn't matter to them though, damn fangirls. He knew that if he would glance at the pool, he'd see them there staring at him. Good thing he had his shinobi sense.

He heard the patio door open and looked up to see Hinata coming out with a tray of vegetables. She handed it to Neji, thanked him, and went back inside. That's more like it, a quiet girl who doesn't fawn all over him. It was rather difficult to enjoy the nice day had been turning out to be. The lawn was a dark shake of green and obviously freshly mowed from the subtle lingering smell. Shuddering at the sudden sounds of splashes, he continued to avoid the rather enticing pool area, it was getting damn hot out.

Tenten was with the other girls and Hanabi down by hounds (fangirls), catching some of the suns rays. Though, she was now calling out to Neji and him to come join them.

Great.

Now he needed to figure out a way to get out of this. Looking back at the patio door, he wondered if could sneak off to his assigned room without notice. Hinata though, once again came out the pristine and shiny patio door and handed them both an icy water bottle.

She was really _motherly_. He wasn't used to someone being so _nice_. It was weird to have someone thinking of him, just small things that include him. He wondered what her angle was, because in his life, if someone was nice to you…they wanted something in return. Oh yeah, maybe this is about the toilet he said he'd look at for her. Hmm…he could go do that now, and get away from the gaze of those annoying females.

Going inside, he saw Hinata was still in the kitchen, prepping some smoothies, he assumed that was for the girls by the pool. She was the perfect hostess, it had only been one day in her home, and that much was quite obvious. How could she stand being around these people? She seemed to be a rather shy and quiet person, so…

"Why?" he was startled to realize he'd spoken the question.

The girl looked at him with slight confusion, "It must be hot outside, I just thought it would help keep them cool."

"Right. I'll be upstairs."

"Okay Sasuke, I'll let you know when lunch is ready."

He nodded and headed upstairs. Every interaction with her was weird. First she'd be shy and nervous, then she'd be friendly and naïve. It was like she didn't know how to react to certain situations. She really would be a horrible kunoichi, either that, or she'd confuse the hell out of her enemy then make her strike. It would probably be effective. Shaking his head he headed to her bedroom after seeing that the door was open.

--

"I think I accidentally invited them last night," Tenten admitted with a blush.

"Accidentally?" Hinata groaned. She wouldn't normally mind the extra people, but she didn't have enough food, that and she had no idea they were even coming!

"Um…at least it's only an extra six people…" she tried cheering.

"Why?" she asked.

"Oh, they're on the same squad as Neji and Sasuke. You remember right? Kiba, Shino, and Lee are on the same team as Neji. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji are with Uchiha."

"I remember, but…I guess I'll have to order pizza or something."

"Are you kidding me? There's plenty of food here! He's not even finished with the shish-ka-bobs yet!"

"Alright, will you ask Hanabi to come help me with setting the plates out?"

"I can help you…"

"You need to go put that ring on," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Later," she whispered back with a promising wink.

Neji came in with the tray of ka-bobs and asked if there was anything else. Shaking her head no, she let Tenten help her with the plates they got out earlier, then peeked out to the pool area as her friends and the newcomers were nicely getting along. No big surprise there, it was only natural for Ino and Sakura to get on nicely with shinobi. Tenten left to let everyone know that the food was ready, as Hinata went upstairs to inform Sasuke.

His door was open, bed made, and absolutely nothing out of place. She appreciated him keeping the room clean for her own sake. The bathroom door was open as well, she blushed, and considered herself lucky he wasn't in there. Her door was open, she always left it open, but there was a light coming from inside. Curious, she poked her head in, and saw the light was on in her bathroom. Odd. Walking in to turn it off, she was shocked to see Sasuke crouched, kunai in hand, attacking her toilet.

He glanced up to see Hinata's wide lilac eyes looking back at him. He grunted and stood up to face her.

"Told you I'd look at it. It was just the chain in the tank, it came loose. Easy fix."

She nodded, "S-sorry, I'm clue-clueless about that kind of stuff."

She sounded out of breath to him, as his brow creased, "I was just tightening up the handle, it was also loose."

"Thank you."

He nodded.

They stood there, staring at each other. She completely looked him over, noticing he was very comfortable with the weapon in his hand. Looking back up again to his face, her features softened, "Really, thank you for repairing it for me. I'm glad it was something easy for you."

"It's not a big thing," he shrugged, not used to praise such as this.

"Well, lunch is ready if you're hungry. Oh…and…" she sighed, "we have more guests, actually they're members of yours and Neji's team."

He groaned loudly, as his shoulder's sagged just the smallest bit, "The idiot?"

"…" she was pretty sure he meant his blonde-haired teammate, but didn't want to confirm and call him an idiot also. He seemed nice enough to her.

"What are they doing here?" he asked, annoyance clear in his expression.

"Ten invited them last night, a-accidentally."

"Accidentally?" he asked with a raised brow.

She let a small giggle escape, then covered her hand with her mouth, "I said the same thing when she told me."

He smirked down at her, then shuffled his feet, "Think I'll just hide in my room."

"And I'll hide in mine," she smiled up at him.

"You can't do that, you're supposed to be the one throwing this thing."

"It was Hanabi and Tenten's idea, I just wanted to make Neji happy."

"That's what Tenten is for."

Another giggle along with a small blush at the innuendo, "…I guess we should get downstairs."

"Are you forcing me to?" Was he teasing her?

Her responding giggle was intriguing, the sound was … "Of course not, I won't say anything if you want to hide in your room."

His eyes narrowed on her, and she took a step back in slight alarm, "Are you calling me a coward?"

"N-n-no no." she shook her head to deny the accusation vehemently.

He smirked, "You're nervous again."

What was she supposed to tell him, that he was scary when he looked at her like that? "I usually am, can't help it."

"Alright, I guess we should head down…"

She nodded and quickly turned around to do just that. However…the strap on her left flip flop snapped and she went crashing for the floor. It was only pure shinobi instinct to catch a comrade before they made contact, or at least that was what he kept repeating to himself in his mind. She blushed at the feeling of being in his arms, he was so strong, and oh so close. She knew her face must be on fire, because _his_ face was right next her own.

"You alright?" he asked in a rough voice.

He couldn't help but notice her breath on his neck, or the softness of her skin. He'd thought her figure to be soft, but he was wrong. She was firm and well toned for being a civilian. Why hadn't he let her go yet? They were just there together in the middle of her bedroom floor, him crouched with his arms wrapped around her neck and waist.

"Yes," her voice was breathy and quiet.

His own breathing deepened, taking in her scent, "Is your foot injured?"

"I-I don't think so," she'd never noticed his cologne before, and wondered what it was.

"Okay."

He should really let go now, she wasn't injured, and there was absolutely no reason for him to continue holding onto her. He told himself that, yet his arms wouldn't move. It was like his brain and body stopped communicating. What was it about this girl, never in his life, had he been more drawn – and aggravated by - than this woman. It was frustrating and irritating. And yet, and yet he wanted to know what it was about her and why now all of a sudden.

Finally, he released her, making sure she could sit up on her own, then stood over her. She slowly stood as well, reeling from the warmth spreading through her. Was Tenten right? Did she really have a crush on him? That's ridiculous though, she'd just met him yesterday! Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and she silently cursed her heart problem. Only her and her mother were known in the Hyuuga family to have HCM, leading to many of her fainting spells. She had to take medication every day for her symptoms, but right now it was like on overload. In fact…

His eyes widened and he panicked as he caught her a second time, though this time she was in a dead faint. He shook her, he'd seen her faint yesterday, but…

Her complexion went from cherry red to an ominous pale within seconds. Checking for fever, he found that she felt cool to the touch. What the hell?

"Hinata…"

He checked her pulse, it was fluttering wildly. It wasn't right, picking her up and carrying her downstairs, he called out to Neji. Neji was still in the kitchen when Sasuke came down, carrying his cousin and a worried look on his face. He figured she'd fainted, but this wasn't a normal fainting spell Hinata usually had, he knew that Sasuke would know the difference with all of their on-field medical training. He was in action immediately, looking to make sure she'd taken her medication. After ensuring that she had, he made Tenten call for paramedics and then discreetly went out to get Sakura and Ino. They were med students, they might know what to do. He feared she would soon go into full cardiac arrest.

Sakura and Ino rushed inside, with Sakura pumping on her chest wall, trying to soothe out the rhythm of her heart. Ino counted her heart beats, and asked for an aspirin to slip into her mouth. Sakura started in full CPR, then looked at Neji for more information. He shrugged and nodded to Sasuke.

"What was she doing before this happened? I'm sure she fainted, right?"

He nodded quickly, "We were in her bedroom when she tripped, I caught her then she fainted."

Sakura blushed, Neji looked confused, and Tenten nodded. "She would, anything makes her faint. Being in a cute guy's arms would definitely push her over the edge."

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke's voice was thick with concern, did he just kill the girl?

"Surely she has as an AED here, right?" Ino asked Tenten.

"I don't even know what that is, I'll have to ask Hanabi."

"Hurry! We don't have much time, someone called 911?" Sakura asked.

"Tenten did, while I got you." Neji answered, as Tenten started running for the backyard.

A minute passed and Hanabi was racing in from outside, she bypassed everyone, looking pale as a ghost, and went straight for the hall closet. She pulled out the Automated External Defibrillator (AED), tears in her eyes, and handed it to Ino. Sakura ripped open Hinata's shirt exposing the lavender bra, and placed the units on her and cleared everyone. Ino gave her a shock, then they checked her pulse.

Sasuke's own heart was thundering away in his ears. Would she die? Would she be just another person that died around him? He was at a complete loss, and it was all his fault. He thought the fainting was annoying, that it was just a regular thing for her. He was sick to his stomach, as he watched her body be shocked once again. He heard Hanabi crying as Neji and Tenten stood next to her with their arms around her. Tenten was crying too, and Neji looked detached from what was going on. The other guests were now all surrounding them, it was almost too much to deal with. Some party.

--

A/N: As always, everyone is so amazing with your support! Please comment and let me know what you think! ~Lady Crack.


	15. Chapter 15

CHP15

"We got her!" Sakura yelled out.

"Yeah, her rhythm's back to normal," Ino confirmed as they all heard the sirens in the background.

Relief flooded his body, but the tense way he held himself wouldn't ease. Hanabi was sobbing against Neji's chest, as Tenten slid to the floor, hands covering her eyes. He took in a large breath, just now noticing he had been holding it. He felt the burn behind his own eyes, but held the moisture in check. He hadn't cried since he was a child, he wasn't even sure if he could anymore. He watched, numbly, as Sakura and Ino prepared Hinata for the stretcher that would be coming. They let the paramedics take over soon after that, and the girls hugged each other, finally allowing the emotion of what happened to their friend get to them. He found new respect for both girls for professionally handling the situation.

Hanabi rode in the ambulance with Sakura and Ino. Neji, Tenten, and Sasuke drove in Hinata's car to Leaf hospital. He thought maybe he should have stayed back and not intrude, but Neji had included him and so he went along with them. On the way, Neji and Tenten took turns explaining that Hinata had a heart condition called Hypertropic Cardiomyopathy, or better known as HCM. Apparently she was born with it, and had to take medication every day to keep symptoms in control. Neji regretted to admit that after a physical fight between the two of them while sparring in their childhood years, a Hyuuga tradition, she went into cardiac arrest. She then later had to have surgery to try and repair damages. He was learning so much about Neji and Hinata, more than he thought he would ever care to know.

He made a vow to himself in that vehicle, he would stay far, far away from Hinata.

--

Hiashi didn't show the panic, if there was any, on his face as he was told of his eldest daughter's condition. He hung up the phone connected to the hospital and continued to go home. He was a busy man, and didn't have time for this. They said she would be fine, even though he figured after Monday she'd probably have another heart attack.

He knew that Hanabi would fight him strongly as well, and he expected no less from his prodigy of a daughter. She would not waste her talents on being a flight cadet under his watch. He knew he'd only have a month with her, but felt confident enough to know that that would be all he needed. He would talk sense into the girl, he just needed to get her away from Hinata's wretched influence. The girl was too soft, always had been. Just like her mother was. He did feel the pain of remembering Hinako, taken from him before it was her time to go. He would always blame Hinata, Hinako would be alive if it weren't for that stupid little girl.

Maybe he was a horrible father after all, and a bastard of a man, but it mattered little to him. No, to a man of his power and stature, little petty things such as disobedient and pathetic daughters that were nothing in his eyes, took little notice.

He couldn't wait until Monday, he was betting to himself that Hinata herself would visit him at work and make a huge scene over his audacity to make the move he had. Grinning, he thought that maybe she wouldn't make it after all. She would probably still be in the hospital. Oh well, this couldn't wait. There was so little time left.

--

She was still in the hospital, and everyone went home to get some sleep. Tenten went to her home as well, leaving Neji to his thoughts. Sasuke went to his room to pack. It wasn't till after midnight when Neji finally knocked on his door. Sasuke was just sitting on the bed, everything was ready to go. He was just waiting for Neji to approach him, he knew he would.

"Come in Neji."

The door opened swiftly, Neji took in his surroundings and sighed, "Why?"

He shrugged and looked down.

"You'll only hurt her more if you go. She'll feel like a failure should you leave."

"Why?" It was his turn to ask.

"That's the thing with Hinata, every action affects her in some way."

"I don't even know her, look I'll keep in touch with you, but I need to get out of here. I appreciate you and Hinata both for letting me stay here, but I just…" he didn't finish, didn't feel he needed to.

"What happened to make her faint?" Neji asked.

"I told you, she tripped and I caught her."

Neji shook his head, "She's clumsy, what happened?"

Sasuke sighed, "I don't know. We talked and…"

"Were you close?"

"She was still in my arms if that's what you mean," he replied sarcastically.

"It is."

"Then yes, part of our conversation was…, she was blushing and then she turned almost white. Then she fainted."

"Hm. Go if you feel you have to."

And with that Neji got up and started to walk away.

"Wait a second, you don't think…" No way, Neji did not think he'd let that chi get to him.

"I do. Maybe you should take that into consideration."

"What do you mean?"

"As much as you hate to admit it, I do know you and know what you're thinking. You're blaming yourself for what happened. It's not your fault."

He took a deep breath, "Whatever, I just don't feel like I should be here. I don't like to intrude."

"You know you're not intruding. By the way, I asked Tenten to marry me. Feel like being my best man?"

"Congratulations. Is this your way of keeping me here?"

"Is it working?"

Sasuke smirked at him, "You want honesty. Fine, I do feel responsible, but let me explain why. I make her nervous. Every conversation so far, she starts stuttering, blushing, and is just a nervous wreck."

"That was before, and you just met her. I guarantee she would be like that with anybody."

He sighed, "What do you mean before? Before what?"

"I didn't know that her symptoms were getting worse," Neji mused to himself, "and I meant before as in before you knew to push her into a stuttering, blushing nervous wreck."

"What are you saying Hyuuga?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, Uchiha, you enjoy teasing her."

Sasuke sat back down at that. He immediately wanted to deny the charge, but was Neji right? He'd never known someone that he enjoyed to tease. Okay, make that a female that he enjoyed to tease. Did he really? What was he supposed to make of that should he even admit it to himself? Nothing, it was just another weird thing about Hinata that annoyed him.

"I'm going to bed, you should do the same."

Sasuke relented, "Alright Hyuuga, I'll stay."

Neji said nothing, just closed the door behind him. Sasuke put his things back away, Neji was right, once Hinata came back home, she'd probably freak out that he left on her account. He might have to leave her home anyway, he'll know after the meeting with the Hokage. He tried to get some sleep but found himself restless. It was his fault and he knew it, because of his ignorance he almost killed her. A civilian. At least Neji was happily engaged. Best man? Him? He wouldn't know the first thing of playing that role. And if the wedding didn't happen quickly, he wouldn't even be in Konoha. More like Worst Man.

--

She was still sleeping when the three visitors sat idly in her room. Neji dragged Sasuke along with him and Hanabi back to the hospital. The nurses explained to Neji that she would be released later that afternoon, that they kept her for observation. There was no damage found after all of the tests and exams were reviewed. She was being advised to increase the dosage of her medicine by her own personal doctor. Tsunade Senju, chief of staff for Leaf Medical, who was also Hinata's professor. Tsunade said so herself that she had plans in mind for Hinata and her capabilities, but wouldn't go into detail. So now, they were waiting for her to wake up, the nurse Shizune said that they would wake her in another hour if she hadn't already done so.

Hanabi's stomach growled and begged her cousin to buy her some breakfast. He finally relented, and offered to bring something up for Sasuke. He admitted that he didn't have an appetite and insisted on staying where he was. So the two finally left, and Sasuke was left alone to look at Hinata as she slept on. He was a little grateful for this time alone with her, he realized. Now standing, he walked over to her bedside.

He sighed and clenched his hands into fists, "I'm sorry." He knew she wouldn't reply, knowing she was asleep. "That makes twice now that I've had to apologize to you." That he apologized once was a miracle in itself, he never apologized for anything.

"Snnggh," he could see her eyes moving behind their closed lids, and her jaw flexing.

Slowly, her eyes began to open and she focused on the man standing over her. Finally realizing who it was, she gave him a smile, "…Sas…Sasu…Sasuke."

He gave a small smile of his own, then frowned heavily, "I'm sorry, Hinata."

She lightly shook her head, "Leaf?"

"Yes, you're at Leaf Medical Center. I'll go get the nurses."

"…Wait."

He waited for her to say something, but she fell back asleep. Sitting back down, he decided to wait for Neji and Hanabi to return before getting the nurses. He was sure they would all want to ask questions while Hinata was awake. Once they did return, he quickly left. He needed some air and went outside to get just that. Unfortunately it was there when he ran into Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke, are you here to visit with Hinata?" she asked, sitting RIGHT next to him on the large empty bench.

He nodded.

"That's nice, she should be released pretty soon."

This time he felt there was no need to respond at all.

Sakura blushed, whatever she was thinking or wanted to say was going to be awkward for her. This could prove to be amusing.

"What?"

"Yes Sasuke?" she looked at him hopefully.

"You want to say something, what is it?"

"Oh...j-just, well…are you and Hinata…you know, seeing…each other?"

"What gave you that idea?" he scowled and scooted away from her.

"You said that you were together in her bedroom when she fainted."

"And?" What was the big deal about that? He was doing a favor for her.

"And you just said you were here visiting with her."

"Sakura…" he looked at her with expressionless, empty, shinobi eyes.

"Yes?"

"You're annoying."

He stood up and went back inside to meet up with Neji, ignoring the hurt expression on the pink-haired girls face. He saw straight through her façade, he was a ninja, and could easily read people. She wanted him to vehemently deny that he was dating the Hyuuga girl, then she would do her best to cozy up to him. No, he would be having none of that. He wouldn't be dating anyone, unless it was a front for a mission. He knew he'd eventually have to settle on a girl and marry her, how else would he carry on his lineage?

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he muttered darkly, "Probably best if I didn't." It was true. Who knew what monsters his blood would pro-create.

He arrived at the door leading into Hinata's room, and he felt empty as he stared through the small window. Neji and Tenten were holding each other while Hinata and Hanabi were smiling at each other. They were so much a family, and he could never understand their bonds. Bonds were supposed to tie someone to another, but who would want that? And why? People are always getting hurt by the ones they love. Whether their significant other cheats on them, dies, or just doesn't love them anymore, it hurt. So what was the point with even trying? For a few special memories to cling to when that person betrays you? Were people really that weak?

He caught Neji's eyes and entered the room, he watched as Hinata's pale eyes shifted to him, then her lips as they turned upwards into a smile. Keeping his face blank, he sat down in a chair beside Hanabi and crossed his arms over his chest. He hadn't been gone that long, thanks to the fangirl, and Neji told him they were still waiting for Tsunade to come in. It wasn't another fifteen minutes before the blonde entered the room.

"Hinata, Hinata…what am I going to do with you?" Tsunade said, shaking her head.

Hinata smiled up at her mentor, she was grateful to have her not only as a teacher, but as a personal physician as well. Tsunade was the family doctor for the Hyuuga main branch until the travesty a couple years ago. Then she made a very public and political decision not to back Hiashi Hyuuga. She only kept Hinata and Hanabi as her patients, and listed Neji as one as well, in case he ever had need of one in the future.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Just good? Come on, give me something, you're a med student." Interesting, he didn't know that about Hinata. He knew she was in school still, but didn't know what she was aspiring to be. Wasn't she too quiet and shy to be a doctor?

"I just feel fatigued and weak. A-and I'm thirsty."

"There's some water right next to you," she pointed out.

Hinata looked at it with a frown, "But I want my juice."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, that was really cute. He noticed Neji thought so as well, just as Tenten and Hanabi both started laughing.

"I'll see if we can get some juice up here for…yes?"

"It can't just be any juice," Hanabi started, "It has to be her juice, her homemade cranberry strawberry juice."

"She made that?" Sasuke found himself asking, receiving three nods in confirmation.

"Then I can't help you child, you'll have to wait until you get home."

Hinata nodded and tried to doze off again, she was so tired.

"I don't think so," she looked to the others in the room, "She'll need supervision for the next twenty four hours. It takes a huge toll on the body to recover with what she's been through. And that means," she looked at Sasuke, "no hanky panky. I read the report and…just hush now, listen to me. No sexual activity for at least seventy two hours."

Sasuke was wearing a light blush when he angrily responded, "We didn't do anything, now shut up before you kill her!"

Poor Hinata. Words could never describe the state her expression was in, or try to explain the color her face was turning. "Oh my…"

After everything calmed down, and with further…instructions from Tsunade to stop all forms of exercise for the next month, she was finally released. Currently, she was happily sitting on the sofa sipping on her juice. Of all the instructions given to her, Tsunade expressed two the most. Other than no exercise, she had to find a way to keep the stress down. No one really believed that Hinata was stressed anyway, she never acted like it. Most of it was self-induced stress due to her shy nature, how could she change that?

She turned the television off, feeling a headache coming on, and lightly rested her eyes. Neji and Sasuke walked through after a run, they were shinobi, they needed to keep in shape. Both men frowned in her direction. Neji sat down by her and her eyes snapped back open, "I wasn't asleep, I heard you come in so please don't look at me like that." She sat up straighter and rearranged the pillow behind her head, then reached for some more of her juice. Only to find she was out.

Neji smiled at her, "Would you like some more? I'm going to get some water anyway." He left at her nod.

"Wait please, Sasuke?" She asked when he turned to head upstairs.

"Do you need something?" He asked, feeling just the slightest bit awkward.

"I just wanted to thank you, please stay for a second."

He sat down across from her in the loveseat. "For what?"

"For saving my life. I would ha…"

"I didn't save you, your friends did."

"No, you did. If it weren't for you…"

"Then you wouldn't have collapsed."

"You're wrong. You saved me, Sasuke."

He glared at her, angry that she couldn't see the truth, "How can you sit there and say that to me? You almost died because of me."

She stared at him for a moment, trying to understand where his anger was coming from. Was he blaming himself? But why? It wasn't his fault she had an attack. It wasn't even like he knew of her condition, which made it even more miraculous that he knew something was wrong, that she didn't just faint like she had the day before. She wanted to understand his reasoning.

But she didn't get the chance as Neji had just returned. She was still frowning when he handed the glass to her which in turn made him frown. He looked between his cousin and friend and chose to intervene.

"Why are you glaring at my cousin?"

"Defensive much are we?" Sasuke asked, though his face softened. He still couldn't believe she'd dared to say that he saved her. She was insane.

"S-stop please."

Neji looked at her in sympathy.

Sasuke realized that Neji was right, every little action from people around her, affected her. She was tremendously empathetic. "Hn. I'm going to shower."

Hinata nodded with a blush over his words, and looked at her cousin, "When is Ten coming over?"

"She wants to let you rest."

"I need to apologize to her."

He raised a brow, "Why?"

She looked at him with a grin, "It's a sister thing, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Are you implying that you don't trust me?"

"Hn. Not at all. Fine then, you two keep your secrets."

"Neji, I'm so glad that your home."

"So you tell me. But here you are, keeping things from me."

Hinata pouted, "If you really wa…"

"…No, it's between you and Tenten. I like that you two are friends."

"Sisters," she corrected, "Just as much that you are my brother."

He kissed her forehead, "I have something I want to tell …"

"You should go shower too," she hurriedly cut him off.

"I'll wait for Sasuke to finish so that he can sit with you," he looked at her suspiciously.

"Hanabi will sit with me," she encouraged.

"Are you saying that I smell?" he grinned.

"N-no. I j-just."

"It's alright, I can tell you later. Unless you already know," he looked at her wisely. "That didn't last long."

She blushed heavily, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean Hinata, don't play coy."

She frowned, "Tsunade said to keep stress down."

"I'm stressing you?"

"No," she said, looking defeated.

"Have your way, I'll leave it alone. Though, you could congratulate me." She soundly ignored him. He laughed all the way to wake Hanabi.


	16. Chapter 16

CHP16

A week had already flown by, and Hinata was quite upset. Amazingly enough she managed not to have another heart attack when her father's lawyers gave the news. It took quite a bit for Hinata to get angry, she wasn't even angry with Hanabi when she snuck out. Completely disappointed yes, but not angry. Well, after this little slip of news, it could safely be determined that she was indeed pissed. And it wasn't like she could go for a run to get the stress off her shoulders. No, she had strict orders from her physician to very slowly ease into physical activities. To top things off, the guest staying in her home wouldn't speak with her, not even look at her or acknowledge her presence. It hurt, she opened her home to him, tried to befriend him and he ignored her.

But nothing was worse than when she got that phone call on Monday morning, bright and early, from her father's lawyers. She immediately called the same lawyer who helped her with the guardianship of Hanabi, her name was Kurenai, and she was a good woman. She met with her that same afternoon and went over the papers that Hiashi's lawyers had faxed over to her.

It was pointless in her mind, why Hiashi chose to take this action. And why would he? He'd given up his right to Hanabi some two years ago, and now he wanted her back a little over a month before her eighteenth birthday? What was the point in that, it made absolutely no sense to her. Kurenai said that…apparently Hiashi's team already scheduled a court date for the following Monday.

So, here it was Friday and she was in Kurenai's office going over their game plan. Hanabi was with them, she was beyond ticked off when Hinata told her what was going on. She wore the same furious expression now that she had worn when initially informed.

"It'll be a fast case, and what it's going to boil down to is what Hanabi wants."

"Well then, I'll be sure to make it clear to Hiashi what it is that I want," she said coldly.

"You can't act like that in the courthouse Hanabi, it will only strengthen his side."

She sighed and grabbed Hinata's hand, "What do we have to do?"

"I'll be doing most of the talking on your behalf, but there will come a time when you'll be asked to state who you want to be with. It's like a twisted and unnecessary divorce custody hearing."

Hinata looked at the woman carefully, "Will I be called in?"

"In a normal situation I would say no. But with Hiashi, I can't honestly tell you. I would just prepare yourself for anything to go down."

"Will I be able to keep her?" Hinata asked, she didn't look at Hanabi as a daughter, she was her sister. But she was ultimately responsible for her.

"Hinata, I will do everything in my power to keep the two of you together. Just to warn you both, I plan to bring up everything that happened that night. Besides, even if Hiashi gets his way, she'll only be under his roof for a month. Once she's considered a legal adult, she can move out."

Both girls nodded, and twenty minutes later they left the lawyers office. It was silent in the car, and Hinata sadly kidded to herself, that not long ago they were in a similar situation. Only this was much, much different.

"Can I go to dinner with Konohamaru tonight?" Hanabi asked, looking at her sister as she drove.

Hinata fidgeted nervously, she was feeling better, but this thing with Hanabi and Konohamaru was something else that bothered her greatly. She knew they talked on the phone each night, and really, they had only been apart from each other for a week now. "I guess, but only for dinner. H-Hanabi, p-please don't do anything like last time."

"I won't Hinata, I promise I won't lie to you about Konohamaru. I just want to see him and talk to him, he calms me down."

"I can understand that, but…I just worry t-that Hiashi will find out what happened."

Hanabi had the decency to blush, she felt bad to do that to Hinata, but she didn't regret what happened between her and her boyfriend. "I won't do anything with him. Well, can I kiss him?"

Hinata smiled and glanced over at her sister, "I suppose."

--

"Hard to ignore someone that lives in the same house as you."

Neji and Sasuke were jogging side by side near the pier, when Neji finally decided to grill his comrade. Sasuke was a difficult person to read at best, and maybe Neji felt he could relate to the man. But right now, with him acting so foolishly, he could hardly try to understand why.

"Hn."

"Oh, so you're ignoring me now as well?"

Sasuke glanced at him as they turned onto the pier. "I'm not ignoring anyone."

"It's not nice to lie, Uchiha," Neji taunted after taking a deep breath. He also wanted to ask why he met with the Hokage on Tuesday. His teammate Shino was there when Sasuke went in for a private discussion, and relayed the news discreetly to Neji. Turns out also, that Shino was in line for a promotion to captain. That was good and bad news for Neji. He was happy for Shino, he knew he deserved it long ago. But he also understood that a new person would need to take his role. His unit worked well together, and Shino would be near impossible to replace.

"Whoever said I was nice?"

"I can think of a few people, one in particular is a certain cousin of mine."

They stopped at the end of the pier and looked out over the ocean. The waves were gently crashing into the old wooden pier and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Just last week they'd arrived in Konoha, home. Well it was home for Neji, but for Sasuke? He didn't know where his home was. "I think you've finally lost it Hyuuga."

"Hn. Maybe, but I at least don't hide my emotions."

"And I do?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

"Always have, you never noticed?" he replied sarcastically.

Sasuke smirked, "Here I thought I knew myself."

"Guess not," Neji shrugged, "that explains why you haven't noticed that you've been ignoring Hinata."

"Back to that again?" Sasuke scowled, looking back over the pier.

"We never went off course Uchiha, try to keep up with the conversation."

"Funny. You're a regular stand-up comedian."

"You know what's going on, right? With Hanabi?"

Sasuke nodded grimly, "Just the gist of it, something to do with their father."

"Right. Do you not like my cousin?" Neji asked as they started to jog back down the pier.

"What's with the mood swings Hyuuga? That time of the month again?"

"She's probably everything that annoys you, I apologize for that. I should have considered that before."

"She isn't that annoying, and its not like I don't like her, she's alright I guess."

"My uncle wants to take Hanabi from Hinata, even though she'll be eighteen next month."

Sasuke stopped cold in his stride, he still didn't quite get the whole arrangement, but did know that Hinata was the guardian of her sister. But none of that was his business, regardless that he was staying in the girl's home, it wasn't his concern. But there was a problem with Neji changing topics, it was making him suspicious. Neji stopped just ahead of him, and turned to face Sasuke.

"What do you want?"

Neji sighed, "I'm not really sure. The truth I guess."

"Truth?"

He looked him square in the eyes, "I know that you met with the Hokage."

Sasuke glared at him, "How the hell do you know anything about that?"

"That's of little importance. Look, I won't interfere, but just tell me one thing Uchiha. Is Konoha in danger?"

"Potentially."

Neji sighed, "You're still active, aren't you?"

Sasuke started walking, and continued past Neji, heading for Hinata's home. Neji should understand that he couldn't talk about it. He thought back to his meeting with the Sandaime, the third Hokage.

-- flashback --

"_Sasuke Uchiha, reporting in for duty, Sandaime Hokage," he saluted formally._

"_That won't be necessary." The old man waved his hand away, then preceded to cast hand seals for a specialized jutsu to soundproof his office. "We haven't gathered any more intelligence on Orochimaru's hideout, so for now, continue with the pretense that you are enjoying your leave. You are staying with Captain Hyuuga's family, I understand?"_

"_Yes sir, he and his family offered to house me during the leave."_

"_Sasuke, I need honest answers to my next few questions, I'll know if you'll be lying."_

"_Understood, sir."_

"_Does anyone else know our intentions?"_

"_No, sir."_

"_Anyone suspicious that you are still active?"_

"_Not that I am aware of, sir."_

"_Sasuke, …is there anyone in your life that is special to you?"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened, "Please explain what you mean by that, sir."_

"_Friends, or a lover perhaps, that isn't a shinobi any special interests that could potentially come to harm?"_

"_No. I do have shinobi friends and acquaintances, but no civilians."_

"_Your eyes tell me something different."_

"_There is no one close to me," he frowned. _

"_Who?" the elder man pressed. _

_Sasuke thought of what the Hokage might be looking for, he was being honest, there were no civilian friends, he had no lovers, or any special interests…oh. Maybe… "There are three civilians I suppose could be in harm's way should any leaks come from my mission."_

"_Who?" he asked again._

"_Neji Hyuuga's fiancé, Tenten Tanaka. And his family that I'm staying with, Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga. Sir, do you think that I should find other living quarters?"_

"_No, that could raise an unnecessary flag. Stay with Captain Hyuuga, blend in with his family. But don't get close to anyone."_

"_Understood, sir."_

"_Sasuke…emotions can cross our paths at any time, be wary."_

_Sasuke didn't respond, just stood there, ready to hear the rest of the update. Wondering what he meant by that, it wasn't like he was going to fall in love with anyone or anything._

"_Most of the plans are worked out, I have to tell you now though, that this will be only the second unranked mission that I've issued. Are you ready and willing to sacrifice everything to save this country?"_

"_There is little left to sacrifice, but my life, I'm ready, sir."_

"_Same response from the one still carrying out the first unranked mission."_

_Sasuke's eyes twitched just the slightest, it was natural that he was intrigued, and the Hokage knew that he would be. So what was he trying to tell him?_

-- end flashback --

"I wasn't finished," Neji said, as he caught up to walk beside him.

"I am."

"I don't care. I understand the necessities and won't bring it up again, all I ask from you, from friend to friend and shinobi to shinobi, is if you could give me advance warning…"

"Neji, you know I can't do that."

"Please. I…" he wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened to the three women in his life.

"Look, I can't talk about it Hyuuga, even what you know is too much and I'll have to report it."

"I understand."

"Good."

"So you'll stop ignoring my cousin?"

Rather annoyed, he snapped back, "I'm not ignoring her."

"Fine, but she's really upset right now and you ignoring her is making it worse."

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I barely know her, Hyuuga…you're acting like a female, stop it…it's creepy."

Neji chuckled, then raced forward, leaving a highly annoyed Sasuke chasing after him.

--

Hiashi thought for sure that Hinata would have approached him before this. He smirked immediately after his secretary called to let him know that a Ms. Hyuuga was waiting for him. He moved some paperwork and closed some files before giving the go-ahead to let her in. Boy was he startled when he saw who walked through that door.

"I don't know what the hell it is you're trying to prove, but you have some nerve trying to claim me."

It was Hanabi there to see him, not his weak and timid pathetic daughter. This could work to his advantage, if he played his cards right. Interesting. A young man followed Hanabi and closed the door after he'd entered. Was that? Yes, it was…it was Konohamaru Sarutobi, honorable grandson to the third Hokage. He knew that the two were dating, after all, he was the one to set it up. Hiding his smirk, he concentrated on his very irate daughter.

"That type of behavior will be unacceptable once you are under my authority."

"I will never be under your authority, you must be losing it in your old age to think otherwise," she sneered, hands on hips.

Hiashi stood from his chair, "You are my daughter Hanabi, …"

"I will never be your daughter, Hiashi. Never."

"Maybe so," he turned to the young man, "Young gentleman, please give us a moment of privacy."

"I don't think so," Hanabi chided, "I just wanted to tell you right now that you are just wasting your time."

"That's not true, you will live under my roof, and under my guidelines."

Hanabi laughed, "You must be insane, to think that I would ever, ever, bow down to your every whim. I will never forgive you for treating my sister so badly. You are the worst kind of trash…"

"Don't forget Hanabi, please leave Mr. Sarutobi," he waited for the look the two exchanged and then for the boy to close his office door. "Listen well Hanabi, I realize my mistake for giving your worthless sister guardianship of you. You will become my daughter once again, and you will do so or else."

"Oh, so now you're going to threaten me to bend to you? How like you."

Hiashi sat back down in his chair, and brought his hands together in front of him on the desk, "It would be a shame for your sister to lose all of her credibility."

"What do you mean?"

"Not only her diligent work in classes, the financial hardships, but the little home she owns as well. It would be quite unfortunate for her to lose everything."

"You would never get away with something like that Hiashi, never."

"Hanabi, you have no idea the kind of power I have at my beck and call. All of which can be yours, if you can learn to play nice and learn. I never make idle threats."

Hanabi narrowed her eyes and leaned in towards the man sitting behind the large desk, "So, you are trying to bribe me with your threats to hurt my sister?"

"Either you tell the judge that you want Hinata's guardianship revoked, or I'll ruin her. Simple as that."

"…" she glared heavily at her father.

"Can you comprehend that, daughter?"

She put her hands on the edge of his desk, and leaned her face right in front of his, "You better not hurt her in any way."

"You know what you must do then Hanabi, it's for your own benefit."

"Tch. It's pointless Hiashi, I'll be legal in a month, what's your gain?"

Hiashi smirked, knowing he had her now, "Hinata was always weak and stupid, but you, my daughter…you will do well under my tutelage. Well?"

"You better not touch her!"

"As long as you do your duty, she'll be left alone."

"All I have to do is live with your sorry ass for a month?"

He nodded.

"Well?" she mimicked.

He narrowed his eyes, "Yes."

--

A/N: My apologies. I didn't even send this chapter to my beta because of how long it's been since I've updated. Good news though, I pretty much cranked through and am nearly finished with the story, we have a very long ways to go, I'm thinking at least 50 chapters. I'm trying to get everything ready to be updated before June – because it will be next to impossible after that.


	17. Chapter 17

CHP17

"I'm always catching you. You do know that you're pretty clumsy, right?"

Hinata blushed heavily, "I k-know that, I can't h-help it."

"Simple, just watch where you're going," he smirked down at her, "you alright?"

She nodded her head feverishly as he set her straight, hands on her shoulders, "Hinata, where are you sneaking off to?"

"No where," she said with absolute calm.

Which completely tipped him off, "That's the second time tonight, you know you can't exercise."

"But Sasuke," she pouted.

It was true, this was the second time he'd caught her trying to sneak out to go for a 'short' run tonight. The first time was right after dinner, she had finished with the dishes and said she wanted to sit out on the deck. Not realizing, that Sasuke was out there as well. He saw that she had on some running shoes and a water bottle, classic runner's essentials, plus the iPod to boot. And now this time, it was just after ten thirty and Neji was with Tenten in his room doing who knows what, while Hanabi was asleep. He was heading to the restroom to take a shower, but ended up catching a falling Hinata…again, as she tripped over her untied running shoe.

"You sure are determined, aren't you?" he commented.

She smiled, "I am."

"You're still not going."

Another pout, "I just want to go for a walk."

"I don't believe you."

Her shoulders sank, "I guess I'll just go and read a book."

He shook his head, it was completely dark in the hallway, "Consider yourself lucky I was here, if I wasn't you would have fallen down the steps."

"You're always saving me."

His attitude completely changed, "No, I'm not. I told you before, I didn't save you."

She sighed and turned around to retreat to her bedroom.

"…You just want to go for a walk."

Smiling, even though it was dark, she turned to him, "P-promise I won't run!"

"Right."

"Really…"

"Hn. Come on then, clumsy, let's go take that walk."

"Really!?" she asked, bringing her hands to fist over her bosom.

"Yes, really…is that all you can say? Stop being annoying."

Hinata frowned, but headed towards the stairs.

"I should go first, you know, just in case you decide to fall again."

She giggled from behind him, as they silently descended the steps. This was the first time all week that he was even talking to her! He only grunted earlier when he caught her outside, this was much better progress! She grabbed her keys and locked the door after they went outside, it was a little awkward at first, to walk beside this still strange man in the dark. The moon was now three quarters full, and she kept glancing at it.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he thought that the night was cool and relaxing, perfect weather for an evening stroll. He could understand her need to get out of the house, she'd been basically locked up the whole week, only leaving for a while on Monday and Friday. He'd go stir crazy as well. He would admit, to himself only, that he had been avoiding the Hyuuga girl. If he really thought about it and worked it out in his genius mind, he'd realize that it was because he felt guilty. Here it was though, Saturday night – a week after the incident, and she was pouting because she couldn't exercise. He couldn't blame her there either. He knew she just had more stress put on her, and working out was a great stress reducer.

Glancing over at her, he noticed that she was pushing herself to keep up with his long strides. He immediately slowed down, and she looked up at him, catching his gaze.

"You were hoping I wouldn't notice."

"Um…"

He smirked and shook his head, "Unbelievable."

"I'm too short," she said, watching her own feet.

"Or I'm too tall. …Hinata, that's one of the reasons you fall so much, you aren't watching where you're going." He grabbed her arm in the nick of time, the girl was headed straight for the stop sign.

"Thanks."

He knew she must be blushing, "I'm starting to think you need an eye-seeing dog."

Her giggle was soft and light, "I'd only trip over that as well," her voice was soft and light also.

"Hn. Can't have that now, perhaps a walking stick?"

"Oh no," she laughed, looked at him and lightly hit his arm, "I would end up tripping someone else."

"At least you'd remain standing. I'll get one for you, just to watch you trip Neji down the stairs."

"Sasuke!"

"Hinata…"

Giggling again, she told him that he was being mean, and he shrugged it off. It was an everyday occurrence for him. They kept up the small bantering for another few minutes, and she was laughing the whole time. Sasuke admitted to himself that was amused as well, and even gave a single grunt of laughter at one moment. Finally, once they started on the trek back towards the house, silence loomed between them. It was comfortable, and it was an oddity in itself that he actually enjoyed her company. Neji was right, he did enjoy teasing her. He supposed it was her reactions to his jesting, because normally girls would just be stupid and swoon over his every word. But her reaction was raw and uniquely … her.

"Sasuke…I'd like to talk to you about something."

He nodded for her to proceed.

"Please don't get upset, I just…I want to understand why you don't think it was you who saved my life last weekend."

He sighed deeply and again pushed his hands into his pockets, "I make you nervous, they said that you shouldn't be in situations where you're uncomfortable. That's all I seem to do."

"What about now?"

"Hn."

"Please, can't you understand what you did for me?"

"What? Make you have heart palpitations? Not something I'm proud of."

She blushed at the reminder of her thoughts that day, did he know what went through her mind? "Stop Sasuke, please…"

"No Hinata, it's my fault that you almost died. Just drop it, I shouldn't even be here with you now," he scowled.

She frowned, "I was flustered because y-you were so c-close, and I've been under a lot of stress, that it all just finally caught up to me."

He sighed heavily, "Maybe, but I was the one to push you over the edge."

Her frown turned almost fierce and she stopped walking. "It's true that I've never been that close to a m-m-man before, and it startled me. My thoughts kept racing because I was confused. But basically walking in on my sister after she'd had s-s-s-s-s-s…ah," she took a deep breath, "Don't blame yourself, I know I push myself to hard."

He wasn't sure how to respond, how could he explain to her that yes, it was clearly his fault.

"If you hadn't brought me downstairs I probably would have… you knew something was wrong, and you had no idea that I have a heart condition. You recognized that something wasn't right, so I don't care if you don't believe me. But without you, I wouldn't be here. You saved my life."

"You want me to accept that, but I can't. Those two friends of yours kept you alive."

"You did."

He decided to change topics on her, "Why were you confused? You said earlier that you were confused before you passed out, why?"

"U-uh-uh..." she looked down, letting her long dark hair fall over her eyes, "I told you, I've never been that close to someone before that wasn't…and I d-didn't know what to think."

He smirked, "I'll be honest and tell you that I've never been that close to a girl before, voluntarily."

"At least you didn't have weird thoughts," she admitted with a whisper, blushing there in the dark.

Right, no weird thoughts about the girl he'd almost kissed the night before the accident, same night as he first met her. Okay, now it became officially and completely awkward again. Why was it always so freakishly weird with this girl?

Still flustered, she spoke softly aloud, "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Never mind…" she whispered.

"What was that?" he stepped closer to her.

"I uh, never mind," she started to walk around him. Only to be stopped with his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to make of you either," he admitted. He wasn't facing her, they were side by side, her facing in one direction, him the other. Both just looking forward.

"Welcome to my world. But I'd like to think that we could be friends."

"_Sasuke, …is there anyone in your life that is special to you?"_ The Hokage's voice suddenly came into Sasuke's mind, this girl, she nearly made him forget his every thought. And she wanted to be friends. He didn't make friends easily. Neji was his only friend, well, perhaps the idiot as well. Could he add her to that short list? A civilian? They barely even knew each other. "I'm not good at making friends."

"Neither am I," she said, turning to face him.

Continuing to look forward, he replied, "But you have so many."

"I don't. Tenten is my only real friend. I guess Sakura and Ino are my friends as well but I'm not very close with them."

"But you want to be friends? With me?"

"Let's get to know each other first, would that be alright?"

He finally looked at her, finding their faces to be close once again, "I think I can do that." After all, his orders were to blend in. Though, would it be worth it to open up to her, another stranger? Her eyes called to him, and told him that he could trust her. But could he trust himself, knowing what was to come?

--

Wrapped up together, his sheets covering their forms, he held his fiancé tightly against him. They were in the middle of discussing their plans for the wedding, when they heard light footsteps in the living room. Neji dressed and went to investigate and was a little surprised to see Hinata outside walking with Sasuke.

"What is it?" Tenten asked, "Hanabi sneaking out to see Konohamaru?"

Neji turned to her with a scowl, "He has yet to introduce himself to me."

"Can you blame him Neji? He was basically caught red-handed with Hanabi in a hotel room, besides, the way Hinata handled the situation, he's probably grounded or something."

"Hn. Perhaps. It wasn't Hanabi. It was Hinata and Sasuke, I guess they went out for a walk."

"What?" Tenten smiled mischievously at her betrothed, "Hinata? And Sasuke?"

He confirmed with a nod of his head, "Yes. He probably went with her to make sure she didn't run."

"Tch. Yeah, that's why," she grinned in sarcasm, "Maybe he just likes her and wants to seduce her."

"I highly doubt that."

"Why? She's cute, he's cute, what's the big deal?"

"He's cute?" he asked with a raised brow.

She shrugged, "Yeah. Not nearly as handsome as my fiancé, but cute enough."

He kissed her and smiled, "Honestly, I've never known him to even be interested in women."

"He's gay then?"

"I don't think so, it's hard to explain."

"Maybe he's just been waiting for the right girl to come along."

"No, he's too focused on missions. I'm afraid that even if someone did come along, he wouldn't acknowledge it."

"But why?" she was curious, and didn't know much about his friend.

"That's just the way he is, it's hard for him to open up to people," Neji said with a faraway look in his eyes.

Tenten could tell that he was thinking of the past, and ventured, "Like he did with you?"

"I like to believe that we are pretty familiar with each other. I know a lot about him, his past, and why he is the way he is. But…there are still parts that he keeps guarded from even me. I'm probably the closest person he's let in, or perhaps Naruto as well. You know, the blonde he is always calling an idiot?"

"Yeah, but…that's really sad Neji." It was known to them both to never speak about what he told her, though it wasn't much. He wanted her to understand a little about why Sasuke was, well Sasuke.

"Hinata has a kind heart, I imagine her raw innocence is hard for him to accept. Which reminds me Tenten, I thought we were waiting to announce our engagement together?"

She blushed, "It just sort of…came out?"

"You know, she never said that she knew. I was going to tell her, but she kept interrupting me."

Tenten laughed, "See, you we're going to tell her without me anyway!"

He smiled, "I have a confession."

Smiling rather sexily, she fluttered her lashes and said, "I know already, you're desperately in love with me."

Chuckling, he kissed her forehead, "That's true. I asked Sasuke to be my best man."

"I think that will be nice." It was obvious to both that Hinata would be her maid of honor.

"What do you think Tenten, can we really pull a wedding off so fast?"

She snuggled closer to him, "We could just go the courthouse…"

"No. I know that's not what you want," he kissed the knuckles of her hand, "I don't want that either."

"Between me, Hinata, and Hanabi, we'll have this all planned before next weekend."

"That is if Hanabi will still be living here."

Tenten growled, Neji loving the sound, "That man is horrible, I still don't understand why."

"Me neither, I'm guessing that he has some plans for her."

"Whatever, it just spells disaster. He's probably doing it just in spite of Hinata."

Neji grimly nodded his agreement. Regardless, it probably wouldn't end well for his emotional cousin.

--

Her laughter filled the living room. It was twelve thirty in the morning, and they were still talking. They faced each other, she sat on the loveseat, while he was on the sofa across from her.

"Sshhh…do you want to wake everyone up?" he smirked at her.

"S-sorry, did Neji really have to pretend he was a girl?" she let another giggle escape.

"Can't go into details, you know, mission confidentiality and all, but yes. He had to pose as a kunoichi for two whole days. He didn't talk to anyone for a month after that."

"I would bet not."

"I should probably make you go to bed."

"But…I'm not tired right now. I enjoy talking with you," she blushed and looked down.

He smirked, but wouldn't voice that he also enjoyed her conversations.

"Sasuke, I know you favorite foods, your favorite colors, but what about family?" As soon as she said it, she regretted it, just now remembering that Neji mentioned that he had none.

He tensed, and could tell she didn't really mean anything by it. Should he be honest? Clearing his throat, he made his decision, "I was five when it happened," he started in a soft yet gruff voice, "I had an older brother, Itachi. He is the one who is responsible for it all." Hinata could see that Sasuke was seeing images within his mind. But she was afraid to stop him. He looked at her, no expression in his eyes. She was sad to see his amusement was gone. "He killed them all, my entire family."

The breath stilled in her lungs, he actually opened up to her, let her in at least part way. "Sasuke…"

"I don't want your pity, it happened a long time ago."

She took in a breath, "Sasuke…"

"Just don't, alright?" She smiled at him, which confused him.

"Sasuke," she reached and grabbed his hand, still smiling at him, "Thank you."

"Hn," he was annoyed because he knew he was blushing. No one ever held his hand before, or rather, he'd never let anyone hold his hand.

Still looking at him, she decided to share more of herself with him as well, "You know that I have a heart condition. My mother did as well. I was eight when she passed away, I still remember her soft voice calling out for me. We were at a park, we both loved the flowers that would bloom in the spring, and so we would walk there every afternoon. I ventured out on my own and became lost in myself, I walked out onto a busy street. She saved me, but the stress of seeing that I had broken my leg and covered in my own blood had induced a heart attack. She died saving my life," she whispered the rest, "I always need to be saved."

"..." he just stared at her, his hand still in hers.

"Sometimes I wonder, if it should have been me that died in her place, would things be better for my family. I shouldn't think like that, but I can't help it when I think of what Hanabi has been through."

Unsure of himself, he finally responded, "I used to wish that I died with the rest of my family that night. I still don't understand why he spared my life. I spent years wasting my thoughts on revenge."

"What happened?"

"I just realized that he wouldn't be worth it. Then I received notice that he died, no details, just that he was dead."

"I am sorry about what happened to your family, just like I'm sorry about my mother. But it made you the person that you are. That's worth something, isn't it?"

"Our pasts mold us into who we become."

She nodded her head and smiled, "I'm going to bed now, I promise not to sneak off anymore. Maybe you could walk with me again sometime."

He nodded absently, then followed her up the stairs. Maybe he would.

Once at the top of the flights, they entered their rooms after whispered goodnights.

Sasuke lay on the bed, hands behind his head, just staring up at the high ceiling. Did he make another mistake tonight? She was only the third person he freely offered his past information to. He never meant to give her any type of personal information about himself. It didn't matter in the end, there was little that could hurt him in the end with the fact that she knew something about him and his past. It wasn't like she knew the real Sasuke, just pieces of him. He still couldn't understand why she was so different. Was it her shyness, the quietness? She was just fine with walking in silence, or even sitting in silence. From what he knew from other females, was that they would never shut up. On and on they would prattle, completely annoying him. But she didn't. She was curious, but for the most part kept her questions reserved. Clumsy too, maybe he looked at her like a shinobi guardian.

He smirked at that thought, she was always falling. Then something she said caught up with him, _"I always need to be saved."_ Did she see herself as a coward? Frowning, he didn't think she was, weak yes, but not a coward. She just needed a confidence booster, which was so odd. Both Neji and Hanabi, products of the famed Hyuuga clan, regardless if they are outcasts, had confidence in spades. So why wasn't Hinata the same? Why was he up at one in the morning thinking about some moon-eyed girl?

--

Burying herself in the blankets, she laid on her side, eyes wide open and smiling. It was a really nice evening and she enjoyed the walk and conversation with Neji's friend. She was so happy that he decided to open a piece of himself to her. Shinobi were hard enough to read, she knew that firsthand. Neji was always keeping his thoughts to himself, but it seemed that Sasuke was even more difficult to read, he just seemed more closed off and reserved. It didn't matter, she wanted things to go smoothly between her and their guest. She really thought that it would be great to have him as her friend. He was funny to, in that sarcastic way that would only suit him. Neji was like that sometimes too, but definitely more feeling. She could understand, a little at least, what his loss must have been like. Same for Neji, she bet that the death of his father, her uncle, is what drew Neji and Sasuke to befriend each other.

Slipping into dreams filled with Hiashi casting her aside, she slept through a restless night.

--

A/N: An update for the sake of updating. Again, this chapter is raw and unbeta'ed. Thanks everyone for favoriting/alerting/reviewing/etc., definitely gives this Lady the Inspiration to continue onwards! ~Lady Crack


	18. Chapter 18

CHP18

Hinata and Hanabi were dressed alike in similar white cotton dresses, sitting side by side with their lawyer Kurenai. Monday had come, and Hiashi was with his attorney to the right. They all sat in front of the Hokage, as they waited for the short trial to begin. Both girls were nervous, both for separate reasons. Neji, Tenten, and Konohamaru were the only guests/witnesses, sitting in the wooden benches behind Hinata and Hanabi.

Hanabi could hear her boyfriend whispering his assurances to her, and she wondered what she'd do without him? He knew her plan, and stood behind her one hundred percent. Confidence renewed, she relaxed her body and faced the Hokage as he opened the case file. She would show that evil bastard of a father that he should have never messed with her or her sister, but first, she needed to get closer and on the inside to do that.

"Hiashi Hyuuga, seeking to re-claim guardianship of his youngest daughter, Hanabi. Hiashi, what is the reason for your request?"

With a nod from his lawyer, he rose, "I realized my error, and wish to rekindle the father/daughter relationship while I still have time."

"Time, as in before she is of legal age?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"You have time with the current arrangements of your daughter's guardianship, are there any specific reasons why you still choose to re-claim your second daughter?"

"Hinata is not fit to be the guardian of my daughter Hanabi.'

"Based on what reasons Hyuuga?" asked the Hokage with a blank face and impassive eyes.

Hinata's throat tightened, but she wasn't surprised, she just sat and waited for the torrent of insults that he would fling her way. She was prepared as well, and knew that her friends and family were there to back her up at the end of the day. She would not let Hiashi get to Hanabi again, she just couldn't. It was so unfair to her teenage sister. She would find the courage within herself and fight for her, to show her father that she wasn't just the weak daughter he thought her as.

"It has come out, that under Hinata's care, her charge has skipped school, slept with a young gentleman, and not to mention that she doesn't have the funds to care for a teenager."

"Without evidence to provide to me, here and now, I will have to ignore those accusations."

Hanabi was now beyond pissed. How the hell he found out about her and Konohamaru was beyond her, what they shared together was intimate and supposed to be private. Now it would forever be documented in these case files. He probably had spies on her or something. Totally creepy.

"As you wish, Hokage."

"My decision will be based upon Hanabi's wish. I will not ask for Hinata to speak, as she has proven her capabilities already…"

"We were not given notice of any evidence that she had..," interrupted Hiashi's lawyer.

"I have the copy of the fax confirmation they sent to you on Saturday, so you have it on file. I will not be interrupted again. Hanabi, please rise and tell this court how you wish to proceed."

Slowly, Hanabi rose and walked forward to the center of the court room. Hinata watched her sister idly, glad that it had basically come down to the wishes of Hanabi, just as Kurenai had instructed. Then this waste of time, the money spent, and all the ill feelings she had whenever in her father's presence would be forfeit. She and Hanabi could go home and return to their normal everyday lives. She felt the urge to smile, knowing that it was almost over.

Hanabi's voice came out confident and strong, "Hokage-sama, I have a request please."

"What is it Ms. Hyuuga?"

"I have something that I put together, I know that it cannot be considered as evidence of any kind. But I wanted to play it here, so that my sister can understand my decision."

"I object, you cannot simply play anything without proper…"

"Go ahead," interrupted the Hokage.

Hinata felt her chest tighten already, the way her sister worded that...it sounded as though...did she not want to stay with her any longer? Hanabi smiled sadly at her sister, then pressed the play button on the voice recorder in her palm..

"_I don't know what the hell it is you're trying to prove, but you have some nerve trying to claim me."_

"_That type of behavior will be unacceptable once you are under my authority."_

"_I will never be under your authority, you must be losing it in your old age to think otherwise," _

"_You are my daughter Hanabi, …"_

"_I will never be your daughter, Hiashi. Never."_

"_Maybe so," …"Young gentleman, please give us a moment of privacy."_

"_I don't think so,"… "I just wanted to tell you right now that you are just wasting your time."_

"_That's not true, you will live under my roof, and under my guidelines."_

"_You must be insane, to think that I would ever, ever, bow down to your every whim. I will never forgive you for treating my sister so badly. You are the worst kind of trash…"_

"_Don't forget Hanabi, please leave Mr. Sarutobi," … "Listen well Hanabi, I realize my mistake for giving your worthless sister guardianship of you. You will become my daughter once again, and you will do so or else."_

"_Oh, so now you're going to threaten me to bend to you? How like you."_

… "_It would be a shame for your sister to lose all of her credibility."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Not only her diligent work in classes, the financial hardships, but the little home she owns as well. It would be quite unfortunate for her to lose everything."_

"_You would never get away with something like that Hiashi, never."_

"_Hanabi, you have no idea the kind of power I have at my beck and call. All of which can be yours, if you can learn to play nice and learn. I never make idle threats."_

"_So, you are trying to bribe me with your threats to hurt my sister?"_

"_Either you tell the Hokage that you want Hinata's guardianship revoked, or I'll ruin her. Simple as that."…"Can you comprehend that, daughter?"_

"_You better not hurt her in any way."_

"_You know what you must do then Hanabi, it's for your own benefit."_

"_Tch. It's pointless Hiashi, I'll be legal in a month, what's your gain?"_

"_Hinata was always weak and stupid, but you, my daughter…you will do well under my tutelage. Well?"_

"_You better not touch her!"_

"_As long as you do your duty, she'll be left alone."_

"_All I have to do is live with your sorry ass for a month?"…"Well?" _

…"_Yes."_

Clicking off the recording, she turned to the Hokage, "Like I said, I know that this recording can't be used to sway your decision, unfortunate as that may be. Hokage-sama, I wish to stay with my father until I am of legal age, then I will enlist in the air force academy, to undertake the training for the special jounin aerial gunner program. Those are my plans."

With that she sat down again beside Hinata who was quite shaken, but refused to show her weakness to their father or even to her sister. She lost Hanabi, though only for a month. Still, in the end, Hiashi had won just like he always does. How could her sister believe in their father's words? Why did she ever even approach him? So many questions, but there would be no time for answers...there was only the fact that her sister was once again in the hands of their father. She failed Hanabi.

Hiashi himself was quite proud of Hanabi actually. Even though she made him look quite the fool in his country's leaders eyes. Keeping a knowing smile to himself, this was just more proof that she would be the prodigy he knew she could be. Had she played her cards correctly, he would be facing charges of bribery right now. That also, told him that she had much to learn under him. His plans for her would go along smoothly, and she wouldn't get the chance to enter into the armed forces if he had anything to do with it.

--

Hinata didn't even get a chance to speak with Hanabi after the court ruling. With Hanabi's request to stay with their father, they were immediately separated by local court chunin's and Hanabi was whisked away with Hiashi. There was some mumbling heard about Hyuuga underlings coming to take away all of Hanabi's possessions. It didn't matter, she'd failed her sister, again. Hinata was nearly numb by the time they were ready to leave the courthouse. Nothing else mattered, she let Hiashi get his hands on Hanabi. Regardless if it will be only for a month. That would just be one month too long. She was just what her father called her, weak and stupid. Hinata should have known that one way or another, Hiashi would get his way. Knowing he blamed her for her mother's death, she tried to reconnect with him over the years. But finally just stopped trying, and it seemed that was just fine with her father. Until the huge blowout a few years ago that is.

Konohamaru went to speak with his grandfather, as Neji and Tenten escorted Hinata from the courthouse and to a local diner for brunch. They didn't want her to be there when the Hyuuga henchmen came to get Hanabi's belongings. It was a quiet affair, as no one spoke, other than to place their orders. Neji paid for them all when they finished, then he drove them to the mall. telling them that he still needed some new clothes. The three of them walked around, as Neji purchased items here and there in different stores.

Hinata finally sat on a bench as Tenten and Neji went inside a department store. She ignored the rush from everyone walking around her, tuning out all sounds. How could she let this happen? Why did Hanabi even confront him in the first place? Wasn't there something she could do, that Kurenai could do? She didn't understand at all. Hanabi played the tape so that she would understand her decision. But she didn't. The Hokage was clearly behind her in the get go, had Hanabi not done that, they had a great chance at shutting Hiashi down. Did her little sister fear their father that much? She actually believed in his threats and lies?

It wasn't the first time he'd threatened to take away everything from her. He'd done it all, before finally leaving her alone. Maybe Hanabi knew something she didn't. That was why Hiashi wanted her in the first place, Hanabi was brilliant.

She didn't even move as an arm came around her shoulders on the bench.

"Come on Hina, let's go home and face what we find there."

She turned to her cousin, "Congratulations Neji, I'm very happy for you."

He frowned, not liking her turn of conversation, "Hinata, its only for a month. She did it to protect you."

She smiled then looked down, "I know Neji. I just wanted to tell you how happy I was for you and Tenten. Hanabi is old enough to make her own decisions, and she's old enough to know that she'll have to live with it. I came to the same conclusion when she told me about the air force."

"You aren't upset?"

"I am. But, right now it doesn't matter. Tell me more about the engagement." Yes. If she focused on other things, the month that Hanabi was with Hiashi would practically fly by. Besides, she really was happy for her cousin and her best friend.

--

Hanabi refused to help them. These 'family members' were more like her father's thugs. Oh, coming home with the brigands was interesting enough. Sasuke had already knocked two of them out before realizing they weren't trying to rob the place. She talked him down, but refused to help the two boys that were still unconscious. Nope, she would not help them.

Already she missed Konohamaru as he was ordered by his grandfather to stay away from her for the time being, to allow Hiashi and herself time to re-acquaint themselves. Oh please, like that would ever happen.

The look on Hinata's face had hurt her so much. It was a bone deep pain, and she wondered if and where she'd miscalculated. She only hoped that Hinata would understand, hoped she knew it was for her sister's own behalf. She knew when she went in to see her father that he would say or do something to vocally disable her sister. She just knew he would. And thus, she came prepared with the voice recorder. She got what she bargained for, and was surprised when he actually did threaten her. She knew he was cold-hearted but…Hinata was his first-born. Did he hate her so much? Why? Because their mother died protecting and saving Hinata after the accident? In her eyes, Hanabi thought that he should love Hinata that much more. Because their mother fought to save her life, shouldn't Hiashi respect that and do the same?

Part of her aim was to learn a little more about her father and the way he thought, so that she could use that information against him later if needed. Hinata deserved to be protected, and Hanabi saw this as her only way to do so. Her sister worked so hard for everything, and was so close to achieving her life dreams, she just couldn't even think about Hiashi trying to ruin it all for her. No, she would gladly survive a month in the presence of her father to keep his clutches and thoughts away from her sister. She had it all planned out, with the help of Konohamaru, so for now, all she had to do was bide her time and collect information. It was a complicated process, one that was laced with deception. She'd completely fool her father, and in the end, make him pay for his every harsh word uttered to her innocent sister, and if all goes right, he will leave them both alone from then on.

Hinata had one of those pure untainted souls. Untouched, and in Hanabi's eyes, she was an angel walking this earth. She'd done so much for her already, if she could do this one little thing for Hinata, she'd do it. Her sister had done everything she could for the past couple years to keep a roof over their head, sacrificing anything she could just to keep food on the table. Hanabi felt it was her turn to keep Hinata safe. Besides...it was for a month, what could Hiashi possible do within that short timeframe? Marry her off? Force her into a business degree program? She would play into whatever plan he set in motion for her, play right into his hands. With the help of Konohamaru everything would be...

Beep, beep, beep.

Hanabi looked at her phone, saw that it was an incoming text message from her friend Udon.

_Over, done w moegi. Thot u shd kno 2. Sry (Over, done with Moegi. Thought you should know too. Sorry.)_

Below the text was a cloudy picture that made fire race through her veins and acid burn in her chest. Though cloudy, Moegi was clearly kissing her boyfriend. And it was pretty evident that he wasn't pushing her back.

Well, this certainly changes things.


	19. Chapter 19

CHP19

With Hanabi gone, it seemed as if a dark cloud settled over the house. It felt empty and lifeless inside, Hinata missed her little sister and the fun that came along with her. More importantly, she missed just talking with her, or just simply being in her presence. Neji and Sasuke kept busy by sparring outside, or training by exercising and running. Tenten came over after work each day and had dinner with them every night, but never stayed over. Here it was Friday night, three weeks later and Hanabi still hadn't called her. She should have expected as much though, she was sure that Hiashi kept her sister on a tight leash. And Konohamaru must be missing her as well, because he keeps calling her to see if she'd heard from Hanabi. That would be a bad move on Hiashi's part to keep Hanabi away from Konohamaru. It is one thing to insult your discarded daughter, and another to insult the Hokage and his family.

Once again, she thanked any Kami out there listening that trials are made to be private. If Hiashi went public with the fact that Hanabi and Konohamaru had…relations…it just wouldn't go well.

Knock, knock, knock.

Hinata walked to the front door, silently hoping it would be Hanabi, but was surprised to see a very clearly distraught Konohamaru. One look at the boy, and you could see something was wrong. Oh…look at that, it was raining outside, she hadn't realized until now. Quickly, she ushered him inside and offered to get him a towel to dry off with as he was soaking wet with the cold showers of rain.

Shaking his head he said, "No, have you talked to Hanabi?"

Now she nodded her head, indicating she hadn't, "I told you when you called two hours ago Konohamaru, I haven't heard from her since the trial."

"I keep calling her, but she won't pick up. Have you tried calling her?"

Hinata's jaw firmed, "No, and I won't. I won't do anything that might get her in trouble with father."

He was looking panicked, "Dammit!"

Hinata herself became instantly panicked at his rash tone of voice, here was Hanabi's boyfriend, so close to tears and barely hanging on to sanity. She had no idea as to what to do or how to handle his sudden show of emotion and frustration. Turning, she heard the back door sliding open as Neji and Sasuke rushed inside to get out of the downpour. It wasn't like they didn't mind training in the rain, but they'd been at it all day already. When they saw Konohamaru in distress and a worried Hinata, they knew something was wrong. Sasuke went to fetch a towel as Neji approached them.

Neji asked with narrowed eyes, "What happened to Hanabi?"

Konohamaru sniffed, "I don't know."

"Then what's the problem?" Neji asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hinata shrugged a little while Konohamaru finally spoke, "I've been trying to get a hold of her all week. Then finally I get this message saying its over between us."

Hinata winced as his voice cracked at the end. "You mean she…"

"She broke up with me and I don't even know why. I hate that father of hers! It has to be his fault!"

Hinata searched her own thoughts, "Calm down Konohamaru, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding…"

"I love her so much, I just…I don't know what to do!"

"Hn. Here," Sasuke handed the boy a towel to dry off a little.

Konohamaru sniffled some more and thanked him. "Can you please call her Hinata? She will talk to you, and you can tell her that…!"

"I shouldn't Konohamaru. My father…h-he might punish h-her for speaking with m-me, I haven't heard from her in all the three weeks that she has been gone."

Konohamaru buried his head in his hands as he sat on the couch. The three adults looked from one to the other, not knowing what to do. Neji figured maybe he could go over there, after all, Hiashi had never physically or verbally kicked him out of the estate. It was just a given after what he'd done with his cousins. Sasuke just wanted to get out of there, but felt compelled to stay if he could help his friend in any way. While Hinata just felt for Konohamaru, wondering what was going on with her sister.

"What about one of her friends?" asked Neji, "Can't you see if one of her friends can go over there?"

"The only person I could think of, is the one person I'd never ask."

"But if it meant getting to Hanabi, wouldn't it be worth it?" Sasuke pointed out, finally giving his voice to the new dilemma.

"I g-guess…I'll go call her."

He walked into the kitchen for a little privacy, and came back angry after his brief conversation.

"I'm going over there, I don't give a damn about Hiashi."

She frowned at his sudden turn in attitude, and gestured lightly, "Konohamaru, is everything alright?"

"No, it's not alright. It's all a mess, but I'll fix it. I have to fix it."

"What happened," Neji demanded.

"It's between me and Hanabi."

"No, it's between you, Hanabi, and them. You forget she's still a minor," said Sasuke.

Neji nodded his head once and added, "Regardless if Hiashi has regained guardianship of Hanabi, she's still our responsibility. Tell me now."

Konohamaru sighed, "…A girl kissed me, and Hanabi got a picture of it. I need to explain to her, I gotta go. Sorry I bothered you."

Hinata yelled out after him, "Wait!"

Hinata tried to follow him, but Neji held her back. He whispered to her that it was up to the young man to fix things with her sister. She was so upset, knowing that her sister was hurting right now. She could only imagine her firecracker of a sister would take to finding an exposing picture of the boy she loved. The same boy she gave her innocence to. Hanabi needed her right now, she didn't care she was going over there too. Konohamaru was right, Hiashi be damned!

In a rather calm voice she stated, "Neji, let go."

He shook his head once and tightened his grip on her forearm, "It's best to leave this to Konohamaru. We don't know what all is going on Hinata, don't interfere."

She blinked, "Don't interfere Neji? My sister needs me," her voice returned to being panicked, "I need to get to her."

Neji tried to calm her down, "And risk being thrown to the wolves? You know you can't go to the Hyuuga estate."

Sasuke just kind of hung back and watched the two cousins interact, watching as Neji slowly calmed down his worried little cousin. For not the first time, he noticed how the slip of a Hyuuga female could be quite stubborn when she wanted to be. She had a great arsenal going for her already; weird, stubborn, intelligent, quiet, shy, pretty…the hell? His mind just wasn't in the right place, after all he was on edge more now than ever after the last meeting he'd had with the Hokage.

--

After getting another call from Konohamaru saying that Hanabi wouldn't see him or let him explain a thing, Hinata decided to head to bed early and get some sleep. Neji made sense after all, she would just have to bide her time and wait the last week out, then she could get to the bottom of all this mess.

Lying in bed she went over all the emotions she was feeling presently. She was thrilled, worried, and exhausted all at the same time. She was thrilled, because tomorrow she was going to finalize the wedding plans with Tenten. She was so happy to be her maid of honor! Worried, all thanks to Konohamaru and lack of communication from Hanabi. And finally, exhausted because of her new schedule. She'd been in her new class schedule for two weeks now, and it was daunting. Her mentor, Tsunade placed her on a rigorous training method, that took a lot out of her. But her skills were improving drastically and it was really worth it. She barely made it home in time to make dinner for the four of them. She hardly even spoke with anyone anymore, unless it was during class. Any of her free time, was spent researching and preparing for exams.

Hinata and Tenten spent the past two weekends planning the upcoming nuptials. It would be in the first part of November, held inside at the old training dojo where Neji and Tenten shared their first kiss. The reception was already reserved for that evening at a nice banquet facility in the heart of their small city. This weekend was going to be fun, she only wished she could share the memories with Hanabi. Hinata was excited for Tenten, knowing her friend was dreading the experience. It was finally time for her to pick out her wedding gown, and for Hinata to try on bridesmaids gowns as well. She just couldn't wait to see Tenten in a wedding dress, she only wished that her sister could be with them.

Apparently Sasuke and Neji were to be fitted for their tuxes as well this weekend, then they were supposed to meet up for cake tasting and then finally to look over flowers at Ino's family shop. Sunday was reserved to interview a couple photographers, though Tenten and Neji's old sensei offered rather comically to take the pictures himself. He said that he would make them youthful and full of spirit. It was enough to hesitate and look around at other vendors. Last weekend they finally chose a date and booked the dojo and banquet hall. Hinata remembered they would need to get invitations sent out soon as well, she'd have to remind Tenten. With Hinata being so very busy the last couple weeks, she bought a sparkly silvery notebook to keep all the wedding notes and information in. After writing down the invitations reminder, she finally laid down and went to sleep.

One thing was certain, she was grateful to the wedding planning. As it helped ease her troubled thoughts over her sister.

--

"Tenten…" Hinata was speechless, and once Neji saw her in this dress, she knew he would be too.

"Do you really think?"

Open-mouthed, she nodded, then blinking she found words, "It's perfect."

She giggled and then her voice turned soft, "I never thought I'd be big on a wedding dress, but this…" she fingered the sheer white material gently, enjoying the smoothness between her fingers, it was almost like a luxury to feel the silkiness against her skin.

"You're so beautiful," Hinata sobbed and couldn't help but to come up to where Tenten was standing and hug her softly and carefully, "Tenten, you're such a beautiful bride."

"T-thanks Hina…" Tenten sobbed herself and wiped her eyes, "Great, now you got me going."

"S-sorry."

Tenten laughed, "Don't be. Hey, do you think I should try on the others we picked out?"

Between the two of them, they had over ten dresses picked out for her to try on, Tenten first picked out the one she was trying on now and it was also the first one she tried on. Hinata told her that she should try on the others, just to be sure and to see how the different styles fit her. The first one was a strapless gown, with gorgeous embroidery on the front and at the hem of the long fluffy hem. There were a few rhinestones, just enough to enhance the beauty of the gown, and to Hinata, brought out Tenten's pretty eyes and dark hair.

So she did, Tenten tried on the others, and finally came across another one she liked almost just as much as the first. This one wasn't as extravagant as the first, it was more of a simple cut, and would be perfect for a dojo-style wedding, even had pretty sakura blossom embroidery on the waist.

She tried the first one back on again, and this time, Hinata picked out a veil she thought would suit the gown and her friend, and helped to place it behind her buns. Stepping back, she took it in. She knew, by the look on her friends face, that this was the one. The first dress she chose, the first dress she tried on, it was hers.

"But…the other dress fits the style of the wedding…"

"Tenten," Hinata shook her head, "It's your wedding, how do you feel in this dress? Just look at yourself."

She did, and the lost look in her eyes, along with the small tears of happiness, radiated back at her, "Like a princess." She turned to look at Hinata again, "But I'm not a princess Hinata, I never was. I'm the girl next door who just so happened to catch a prince. This dress is too much for me."

"Tenten. You're Neji's princess, the girl he just so happened to catch. Believe me, this dress is for you."

"…Are you sure? It doesn't make me look silly?"

Hinata just smiled at her, and shook her head no. "Neji's going to be speechless."

Tenten grinned, "Then I'm sold. Come on, help me out of this thing!"

With excitement, Hinata helped her unzip the back and pull the gown over her head, then left her to her own devices. Once Tenten came back out in her normal street wear, she gleamed at her best friend.

"Your turn."

"H-how about we go l-l-look at those sh-shoes over there? I bet they'll really piece the dress together nicely."

"Nice try, I'll pick out shoes with you later. Come on, it's your turn."

Hinata pouted and crossed her arms.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed Hinata's arms and made her look around the store with her for dresses in her size, seeing as the woman assigned to help them decided she was too busy at the moment for a mere maid of honor.

Hinata herself didn't pick any out, she wanted Tenten to have free reign over what she wanted. Tenten picked out four dresses and ordered Hinata to go try them on.

The first was a dark purple thin strapped knee-length gown, but the dress was almost too dark on Hinata and Tenten immediately told to try on the next one. The second gown was a pretty pale pink that was very shimmery but very low-cut. Hinata came out of the changing room blushing and stuttering, so Tenten just shook her head and pointed to the dressing room. The third was a nice beige color, with a sheer outer wrapping, it was sleeveless, but fit well enough that she didn't have to keep tugging it upwards. Overall, she looked very nice, if not exceptionally pale. Perhaps it was the color, it was almost flesh-toned, and Hinata almost just blended in with it.

Finally, she tried on the fourth gown. Hinata felt very comfortable in this gown, it was a shimmering grey with just a slight slit on the left side to expose a little leg every once in a while. It had a few jewels at the hems and on the off-the-shoulder sleeves. It was an A-line gown and Tenten smiled happily once Hinata came out for her inspection.

"That one Hina, that's the one!"

Hinata stood up on the same pedestal that Tenten used a short half hour ago and looked at herself, her brow rose. "It's nice Tenten, I like it."

"Here, I picked out these shoes for you while I was waiting…what? You know I get bored easily."

Hinata tried them on, they were two inch black open-toed heels. She was fairly used to heels, and tried to remember her mother's words, _'When you wear heels Hinata, always walk in a straight line. Keep your chin up and let your shoulders relax.' _She wished she could remember her mother's voice. Such a beautiful sound. Coming out of her reverie, she went back to the pedestal.

"I look tall," Hinata observed, she liked the shoes and they felt comfortable overall.

"You do, so…what do you think of the dress?"

"I love it, and it's really comfortable. Do you like it for the wedding?"

"You're perfect, do you know that Hina?"

She smiled, "No one is perfect, I'm no where near it. I'll go change now."

"So…wanna try on some wedding gowns? Just for fun?" Tenten asked with a grin.

The stuttered mumble and blush was her answer, as Hinata simply turned around to go change back in her regular clothes.

--

Sasuke knew that Neji was aware of his distaste of sweets. So why he dragged him along for this he would never know. They had just finished with the fittings and picking out the styles Neji liked, basically black on black with a smidgen hint of silver, and were now waiting on the girls to meet them at the bakery that came highly recommended from Chouji. Yes, Neji was aware of his distaste, but just didn't give a shit.

"Hn."

"Problem Uchiha?"

Sasuke scowled in his direction, but refused to respond.

Smirking quietly to himself, Neji shook his head just as the door to the small bakery chimed in. Hinata followed Tenten, both wearing grins and obviously were just laughing about something or other. Girls, they were so fickle. Tenten sat down next to Neji, kissing him soundly. She couldn't wait for him to see her in the dress. While Hinata sat a little timidly next to Sasuke, he was after all, wearing a disgusted look on his face. She opened the shiny notebook and started on a new page to write down which flavors they liked and which ones they didn't.

Sasuke peered over at her small eloquent hand writing. Writing he recognized immediately from her letter she wrote to him just last month. Interested, he grabbed the notebook from her, mid sentence and looked over the rest of the contents. Blushing, she lightly smacked his hand and then…blushed harder when he smirked down at her.

"Hinata, you have glitter on your nose," he told her, smirk widening at her brightly flushed face. She frowned and wiped at her nose, quite unsuccessfully, "Still there."

She groaned, "P-please give me my book back."

"Hn. I just want to look at it, you don't have any top secrets in here, do you Hinata?"

She looked at Tenten who blushed and hid her face. Hinata herself flushed again and leaned in to whisper in Sasuke's ear, "Just don't let Neji see."

Frowning at the thought of what he might come across, but still intrigued, he decided some things should remain a mystery to him, so he handed it back to her. "You're very organized."

She smiled, "So are you."

"Hn," he shrugged, "comes with being a shinobi."

"No, I think you'd be organized anyway."

Sasuke raised a brow, "What makes you think that?"

"Just a f-feeling."

"…You're teasing me."

Hinata's shoulders hunched forward as Tenten and Neji smiled at her. She caught Sasuke's eyes and noticed his expression was one of wonder, "I-I…"

He looked at Neji from across the small table, "I don't think anyone's ever teased me before."

"Tch, please Sasuke, I for one tease you all the time."

"Hn. That might be true Hyuuga, but you're not a female. Oh wait, no you're right."

"Uchiha!"

Tenten laughed heartily and Hinata giggled at their banter.

Scowling, Neji shot back at him, "And I asked your heartless ass to be my Best Man? What was I thinking?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Lee did say he was available…"

Neji and Tenten both groaned as they felt chills go up their spines. Oh the horror.

"Sorry for the wait, are you the Hyuuga-Tanaka wedding party?"

They each watched as a slightly overweight older gentleman approached them, and drew up a chair to the consultation table. His hair was a dark auburn with minty green eyes, and a smile a mile wide.

"Yes, thank you for meeting with us, Mr.?" Tenten asked.

"I'm Mr. Chang, it's a pleasure to meet you, you are the bride?"

"Yes I'm Tenten and this is my fiancé Neji."

"Congratulations to you both, and I hope that we can provide the best cake for your celebration," the man said heartily.

"Thank you," Neji replied.

"This is Hinata, she's my Maid of Honor, and this is Sasuke the Best Man," Tenten introduced.

"Nice to meet you both," he said nodding happily towards them. "I have a tray ready in the back for all of you to try. I just wanted to introduce myself first before we started, I'll go grab it now. Ah, I see you are taking notes, very good." He gestured to Hinata who blushed and tried to shrink into herself.

Sasuke frowned down at her, why was she always so shy? She was a beautiful girl, where was her self confidence? Did she not even realize? He nudged her shoulder with his elbow and watched as her light eyes lifted to look into his own dark gaze. Not noticing Neji and Tenten watching their every move, either that, or just not caring. He could see the confusion across her flushed face, but noticed the twitch of her lips as they slowly upturned into a small smile. He nodded once, there, that was better. He'd realized by now, that anything to do with Hinata was weird. He did feel a little bit closer to her after they had talked for hours on end a few weeks ago. Of course, he only had Neji for company lately, and he was just fine with that. He naturally didn't like the presence of females. For some reason though, he just really wanted this girl to…notice herself.

"Here we go," the baker brought a large tray with four helpings of each type and flavor of cake offered, along with side dishes of all the fillings and icings that could be provided, on the side of the tray was a book showcasing the many styles of cakes they could create for them. Taking one look at the tray, Sasuke felt sick to his stomach. All that…sweet crap, already his stomach was churning.

The things he did for his comrade.


	20. Chapter 20

CHP20

They settled on a three tier square-shaped white cake. The icing would be white fondant with pink flowers and small details of white pearl-like lace piping, overall it would be a rather simple cake for a simple wedding. Sasuke refused to take part any further after the first eight test pieces, and Hinata was looking rather pale after trying it all with Neji and Tenten. She was not used to so much food, especially an overdose on sugary desserts in one sitting. She loved her sweets, but this was a bit much.

Sugar rush in full swing, she let out a giggle as Neji dipped his finger in some of the cherry filling and dabbed it on Tenten's nose. Tenten glared at her betrothed, and stuffed her current piece of cake down his throat. Sasuke smirked at Hinata as she laughed, "Oh, you think that's funny?"

She looked at him, a smile adorned her features, and her eyes were lit up with joy. All she could do was nod.

"Then you'll love this," and he proceeded to wipe some butter-cream icing on her cheek. "There."

She gasped, as did everyone else, perhaps moreso the baker at his client's new game. Hinata's eyes went wide, but she was still smiling. She shook her head in near disbelief, "Sasuke, I can't believe you did that."

"Believe it," he started to smile, but then heavily frowned just as Neji started snickering. "Dammit, now you have me sounding like the idiot!"

Neji nearly lost it and threw his head back laughing at him, however he controlled himself and settled for a very wide smile. Tenten and Hinata had a pretty good idea the idiot was that blonde shinobi, Naruto. The baker cleared his throat, and told them hastily that he would take the tray back now, since they were finished with their selection. Neji paid for the deposit and they left to walk a few blocks to the Yamanaka Flower Shoppe.

It was a really nice day out, as Tenten and Hinata walked in front of the men. They were going on and on about the fun they had at the bridal store. "I thought you hated shopping Tenten?" Neji inquired.

Tenten blushed, "I don't know, this was different. I had a really good time."

"S-so did I, I just can't wait!" Hinata said excitedly.

Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke all shared a secret smile with each other. There was no way they were going to tell her, not yet anyway. Nearing the old family-operated flower shop and its brightly yellow painted brick walls, Hinata made to take the first steps inside. She was hoping that her friend and fellow med-student would be at the register as usual on weekends. And there the bright blonde, light blue-eyed Ino was, smiling and then sending her the most strangest expression. Hinata stopped and looked at Ino in confusion.

Ino, seeing Tenten's small smile, decided to leave it go. She could play along just as much as the next person. "How have you been Hinata?"

"Just fine Ino, and you?"

"Busy, I'm glad you guys are a little early, we're totally booked today." She turned and called out to her mother that she would be handling the consultation. Ino showed Tenten and Hinata (Neji could care less) all the different flowers and types and smells, before sitting them down in front of a book to look through the catalog. "Um…Tenten," she leaned to whisper in her ear, "Usually the bridal bouquet is a surprise for the groom, do you care if Neji sees what you pick out?"

"Oh, no, that doesn't matter at all. But thanks Ino!"

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure."

--

They walked home after Tenten picked out the flowers, it was good that everything was local and that they were each in good physical shape. Hinata started noticing all the odd looks people were sending their way, and she kept looking ahead as Neji and Tenten held hands while they walked on. She didn't think they were doing anything wrong, but…maybe others thought they shouldn't display their affection for each other. They were only holding hands. Frowning, she looked down at the ground as she continued walking.

Sasuke was watching her from his side and noticed she caught the stares coming her way. He supposed it had gone on long enough and that he should spare her. Of course, she hadn't even realized it yet, so maybe it'd be best if he didn't say anything at all. It was fun for a while, but now, the look on her face just didn't sit well with him. And there she goes looking down again. He shook his head and closed his eyes for what seemed a mere second, but it was enough time for her to get in trouble.

"Hinata!" he yelled out for her, then reached out and grabbed her arm forcefully and brought her into his chest. He held onto her tightly, while walking further away from the curb. His breath remained calm, but his heart was anything but. And he was pretty sure he now had icing all over his black shirt. He pulled her back just in time, he saw that she was just starting to fall off the curb into the street with an oncoming car racing towards her. She was shaking a little, but mostly frozen still.

Tenten and Neji turned around and watched with terror as Sasuke pulled Hinata from disaster just in the nick of time. Neji hurriedly walked back to them, but didn't say anything as Sasuke and Hinata both recollected their thoughts.

"I'm so s-s-s-orry!" she sobbed against him, as he was still holding her tight, almost afraid of what might happen if he let her go. Not even realizing she was holding onto him just as tightly, she continued to sob harder and harder into him. This was how her mother died, pulling her back from being hit head on from a car. Hinata had still broken her leg when it happened all those years ago, as the car still nicked her calf. But still…her mother, she went into a heart attach after seeing her daughter covered in her own blood. She started shaking uncontrollably, scared and all she could see was her mother convulsing and turning blue.

Sasuke let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, knowing it was safe with her right here. "I'm getting you that dog." She started crying loudly, still lost in her memories as Sasuke pushed her back slightly, his arms staying on her shoulders. He frowned down at her, concern evident. Was she hurt? He looked her over, and he noticed Neji doing the same with his bloodline.

Hinata wrapped her own arms around herself, and continued to cry helplessly in the middle of the sidewalk. The sun was going down, and it was starting to get dark out. Just like before. Sasuke was at a loss. He looked at Neji and nodded, they needed to get her home. Grabbing her hand, he dragged her with him as he started heading for her house again.

"W-what are y-y-ou doing?" she sobbed, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"It's this or you're going over my shoulder. What will it be?" he offered snidely after turning around to face her.

She blushed and didn't say anything as he turned back around and started walking again.

Tenten and Neji hung back to talk amongst themselves while Sasuke rapidly walked Hinata home.

"Um…Neji?"

"Yeah…I know."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Haven't a clue."

"Okay."

He looked over at his fiancé, and shrugged, this was an oddity for him as well. He'd never seen Sasuke act that way after saving a comrade much less a civilian. He'd actually called out to her while rushing to pull her from the curb, then held her, like he was trying to…to protect her. Did Sasuke have feelings for Hinata? When did that happen, and how? They'd only been here for a month and yet, he was almost certain Sasuke just showed actual emotion just now. Not to mention the way they had been teasing each other all day, or the way he was now holding her hand. He could see that even though he looked angry with her and it appeared his grip was rough, Hinata's expression gave it away that his grip on her was tight, but he wasn't jarring her. He looked angry because he was, but only with himself because he was worried. Actual emotion, and it was over his cousin, Neji wasn't sure if he liked that or not. Sasuke was a cold, cold person, it wouldn't be good for Hinata to fall for him. Was she falling already though? It was like watching a romance blossom right in front of him, or at least the potential for romance. Looking back at Tenten, he decided he should keep quiet about his thoughts for now. But he'd be keeping a close eye on them both.

"Oh, would you mind coming to my apartment later? My garbage disposal is acting up, and I can't ever get a hold of the maintenance guy."

"Sure," he jogged to catch up with Sasuke, who was still scowling and holding his cousin's hand. He noticed Hinata's blush but didn't mention it or tease her, "I'm going with Tenten to her place. I'll catch up with you later. Hinata, will you be alright?"

She didn't look at him, she still looked down at her feet, but she did nod towards him.

--

They were standing side by side, still holding hands, facing the house. He glanced down at her, and finally noticed that the sun was about to set. He could make the last rays of pinks and oranges reflected in her eyes. Walking forward, taking her with him, he waited as she unlocked the door, which was difficult with him still holding onto her left hand. He closed it behind them, and proceeded straight for the deck in the backyard. They sat down on a small bench there, and remained silent as they both watched the rest of the sunset. It was over twenty minutes later, with the night fast approaching them when anyone spoke again.

Eventually she found her voice, "I'm sorry."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Hn," he sighed and shifted to lean forward, making her do the same with his tight grip.

"Sorry I cried, I m-must have embarrassed you."

"I wasn't embarrassed, you have no reason to apologize."

"But I did it again, I always mess up, I'm so worthless!" her eyes started misting over again, and Sasuke leaned back against the small stone bench. He finally released her hand and let her cry. How she ended up against his chest sobbing with everything she had, he didn't know. He also didn't know why his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. But he didn't put much thought into it, it was Hinata after all, and that made up for things being …weird.

"Why?" he asked.

She raised her head from his chest and looked at him, he was so close again. "W-what?"

"Why do you think you are worthless?" She frowned, so he continued, "I'm serious, why do you think that?"

"I always fall, I'm so clumsy. Someone always has to save me. Here I thought with becoming a surgeon I would be able to save others instead, but I'll probably just mess that up t-too."

"Hn, you are clumsy, but not worthless."

"How can you say that? You are the one who is always saving me," she whispered with a tear rolling down her cheek. He raised his hand and wiped away the tear, along with some icing, and looked at her, "I just don't understand Sasuke."

"Why do you want to understand? Can't you just accept that's who you are? Who are you trying to impress?"

She shifted and leaned against his shoulder, his arm around her neck, "Shouldn't we try to better ourselves though?"

"You already are. Aren't you going to school to be a doctor? You have a house, you took care of Hanabi on your own, you've done everything on your own. When will it be good enough?"

"I lost her though, I let him get to her. Now she won't even speak to me."

"Hanabi made her own decision. Listen Hinata, people do what they have to. You don't know the situation she's in at this moment."

She just noticed something, "…Sasuke…when did you get icing on your shirt?" She felt him stiffen.

He went tense, "When I caught you from falling earlier."

"So then…"

He looked down into her wide eyes with a smirk on his face, "You forgot to wipe it off earlier."

She sprang forward and stood to glare down at him on the bench. Hands on hips, she seethed, "You mean to tell me this whole time…!? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you would faint or something when you found out," he shrugged from his spot on the bench, "so I didn't say anything."

She buried her face in her hands and sat back down, further away from him, if either one of them missed the warmth, they didn't show it. "I can't believe she let me walk around town."

He guessed she meant Tenten, "Well, girls are mean."

She sent him a cold look, which made him snicker in her attempt to look intimidating, "Except for you, little sunshine. You are an exception."

She pouted at the nickname, "I don't like it."

"What?"

"The nickname."

"What nickname?"

"Do I have to repeat it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"…" she was about to tell him when she noticed the mischief in his eyes, though it was growing darker out, she could absolutely see that he was teasing her. So she settled for giving him a light smack on the arm.

"You have violent tendencies, do you know that?" he smirked, as he pretended to nurse his forearm.

She smiled coyly, "Thank you."

He looked at her, smirk still in place, "You're welcome." Because seriously, why he was helping her feel better was way beyond him. Still, it was nice to see the smile back in place on her mouth.

Silence loomed once again, before she decided she did want some of her juice after all. He followed her inside, once again shocked at his own actions and his constant way of teasing her. For two people that were not very sociable, he had to admit that they did have good conversations. He knew it was weird, but just chalked it up that since Hinata was involved, it was a given that it would be weird. He ignored the fact that he inwardly enjoyed being around her, liked to feel her skin, smell her hair, and hear her voice. Neji and he constantly berated each other, so it could be a Hyuuga thing. But, he never teased Neji like he did with Hinata. Nor, did he get the same reaction or feeling when he did so. Whatever, it was all just weird.

"So when did you decide to make your own blend of juice?"

"Oh…here, would you like some?" she poured him a glass as well before continuing, "My mother used to make it for Hanabi and I, I guess it's a way to remember her. Hanabi doesn't like it, but…I do."

He nodded his head lightly once and admitted slowly, "It's good."

"I don't put as much sugar in as my mother's recipe calls for, but I like it too."

"So you grow the ingredients here? Or do you buy them?"

"I tried to grow them, but the yard doesn't get enough sun, so I buy them at the market."

He nodded and headed for the living room, he wasn't much for watching tv, but he wasn't ready to go to bed quite yet. He sat on the sofa, in front of the television. Hinata came in shortly after and asked if he would mind if she joined him. He nodded his head to indicate he didn't, and she joined him on the sofa. He flipped through a couple channels before Hinata asked if he wanted to watch a movie.

She really didn't like horror movies but Sasuke only showed interest in that genre. They settled on 'The Grudge', and she placed it in the dvd player, and then put in the second one to watch afterwards if they wanted too. After making some popcorn and refilling their juice, she wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa and was just about to start the movie. Until Sasuke got up and turned the lights out. He saw her expression through the blue haze of a commercial and told her that you couldn't watch a scary movie with the lights on.

"Um…I don't d-don't,"

"Scared already?" he teased as he sat down, taking some popcorn.

"I-I, uh…"

"Look, it's just a movie Hinata. None of it is real."

"B-b-b-b-but…"

"Want me to hold your hand?" he mocked.

She blushed and ducked under the blankets.

He sighed, "Come on, just hit play. Tch, it's only a movie."

Coming back out she finally started the movie, and Sasuke took the remote from her to turn the volume up. They weren't even half an hour in before she was shaking like crazy. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and pulled her to sit next to him. He knew she looked up at him, but he kept his eyes on the screen. He smirked when she lowered her head to watch the movie, like she was trying to get further away from it. Another ten minutes of a shaking Hinata, and he finally placed his arm around her. If he didn't know better, he would think this was a date or something. And what was up with her being in his arms all the time now? That was the third time today. He felt her relax a little, as her body softened against his side. Over the next twenty minutes, she jumped a few times, but ended up closer to him, leaning into him completely. Before they knew it they were both stretched out on the couch, with Hinata curled into Sasuke's shoulder. She would pull the blanket over her eyes every once in a while, and he would pull it back down. The movie ended, but neither of them wanted to move. Which was weird. But it was weird with Hinata, so that kind of made it normal. If that made sense.

"See, that wasn't so bad," he whispered. Why the whisper, he wasn't sure.

She shook her head no.

"Up for the sequel?"

"I-I g-g-guess."

He smirked and miraculously found the remote blindly lost in the blankets, and clicked for the second movie to start. He knew Neji wouldn't be coming home tonight, that much was obvious. He really didn't care if he did or not, nor did he care at the moment should he walk in and see his small cousin basically wrapped around him. Hinata moved a little to get more comfortable and leaned further into him, basking in the warmth she found. She was freezing! Every once in a while, she remembered that she was close… to a man, and she hadn't fainted yet! It was amazing to her! Was it wrong to lay like this with a friend? Did Sasuke even think of her as a friend? Why did it feel this way?

"Sasuke? Are we friends?" she turned to look up at him, as the previews rolled on.

He was startled by the question, and gave a hesitated, "Yes."

She smiled brightly and turned to hug him. Okay, and that was where the difference was between Hinata and Neji. His comrade never hugged him, or even really touched him unless they were training. Also, his body was reacting much differently to Hinata, especially right now. He knew what was happening, even though he really didn't understand the feelings now overwhelming him. She released her hug on him, and went back into her position of lying against him. He remained …stiff… and tried to relax and enjoy the beginning of the movie but found that it was a little difficult to do.

He could only see the top of her head, as he wrapped his arm around her waist in a bold move. He knew that she must be blushing by now, but realized that this did feel nice. To have someone that he didn't mind being around, for this girl, to be pressed against him. He had just realized that he actually did have feelings for Hinata, not just friendly ones, but…

She slowly put her hand against his chest, and moved her head to lie next to it, listening to his quickening heart beat. Subtle moves to the eye, but for them, it was considered bold. So they both made bold moves, but what was next? Neither of them knew so they just stayed the way they were. Eventually Hinata fell asleep, and Sasuke didn't want to wake her, so he lay there holding her on the couch after the movie had ended. It was completely dark, and after another twenty minutes of just thinking about what was happening, and so soon as well, he fell asleep with both arms wrapped around the 'weird' Hyuuga girl.


	21. Chapter 21

CHP21

He'd been awake for over an hour already, and she was still soundly sleeping away. He really had to relieve himself, but didn't feel like getting up. How she could sleep with the morning sun glaring down on them through the windows was beyond him. At least he was still pretty comfortable, the couch was nice and well cushioned. He looked back down to the top of Hinata's head, he wasn't sure how to proceed with the fact that not only was he attracted to this woman, but also enjoyed her company. Or the fact that he allowed her to sleep on his person just last night.

Closing his eyes, he briefly tightened his hold on her, he still couldn't believe that he, Sasuke Uchiha, was allowing himself to get wrapped up in some girl. Neji was going to kill him, that was for sure. But the feeling of having this girl here with him, it made him calm. It was the only way to express the way he felt right now. He could actually get used to this, waking up with Hinata in his arms every morning.

But…that wasn't reality. Should he just take this time with her for what it was? Two people that found each other when they needed someone? Because she clearly needed someone to help her through the problems she was now facing, what with her sister and father, not too mention the everyday struggles of her heart condition. He just needed for someone to show him that he still held emotions. He was almost positive that she could feel the connection between them as well, but what should they do with it? He could now, even openly, acknowledge that he was interested romantically in this girl. But would he actively pursue her?

Should he?

She moved against him, and he smiled at her. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile. The difference would have sent Hinata into a faint had she seen it. They only knew a little about each other, would they actually like one another should they attempt a relationship? He hadn't even kissed her yet. It wasn't like he didn't want to, he just wasn't sure if he should.

No, that wasn't reality. Reality was the fact that he was simply waiting for the Hokage to give the signal for him to start his mission. She would despise him soon, everyone would. And they would never know the truth. Could he live with the knowledge that the girl who could potentially hold his heart, hate him? He had to go through with the mission, he was the only one who could. The Hokage said during their last meeting that it was going to be longer than expected. In fact, Neji wasn't aware yet, but most shinobi would be staying home-bound for at least a year, probably two. The new threat intercepted from the Sound country was very real and very legitimate. His own squad member was working with the de-cryptors to analyze the information, Shikamaru was the man for the job. Neji was going to be beyond pissed when he finds out about everything. Everything was hush hush right now, the only reason he was in the know was because everything depended on him.

Hinata opened her eyes, Sasuke could only see her long eyelashes fluttering up and down. He knew he might be here for over a year or so now, with the new information from the Hokage's office, but would it be worth it to just hurt her in the end? No matter how much he might want to pursue something with her? It went against everything, he never believed in love because it just hurts people. Then he recalled something, a warning he'd given himself, as well as the Hokage's warning. Decision made before she completely woke, he knew he could never be more with her than friends. Never. If his target ever found out that he had someone important to him, especially if it was a civilian, he'd destroy that person and everything that mattered to her. The thought of Hinata facing Orochimaru in any situation sobered his thoughts quickly. He would hold back for her, to protect her, if nothing else.

"Sasuke?"

"Good morning Hinata, did you sleep well?" He knew he would have to keep up the pretenses, and continue to tease her, even though that wasn't an act.

She pulled the blankets over her head completely, which really, brought all thoughts of wanting her back into his mind. Because from his perspective, she was under the blankets basically on top of him. Yeah.

"You fell asleep."

"I noticed," came the muffled response.

"Can you get up now?" he asked, he really needed to use the restroom.

"Sure."

But…she didn't move. Was she scared to face him? Rolling his eyes, he completely pulled the blanket off of them. Only, she went with it, which made her fall to the ground on top of the blanket. Not to mention, she was holding onto him for dear life, and so he followed soon after. Luckily, he managed to not squash her. His hands were on either side of her head, and her bright lilac eyes were staring up at him. His knee was between her thighs, and he was having a difficult time trying to keep himself restrained. It would take just a small movement to lower his head and capture the same lips she was now lightly tugging on with her teeth. It became harder to breath, but he couldn't move. He didn't want to make that jump, but he couldn't pull away either. Her mouth parted slightly, and he nearly came undone with the raw look on her face. She wanted him to kiss her, it was so plain to see. Shutting his eyes tightly, he moved away from her, and finally went to the bathroom.

As soon as he walked away Hinata blushed crimson and barely clung to the conscious world. She fell asleep on him! For Kami's sake! She literally slept with him last night! Did Neji see? Did Hanabi!? Then the reminder came that Neji was with Tenten and Hanabi was gone. Now sad and still flustered, she put the blanket away and went into the kitchen. She realized that she was starving, the cake and popcorn had already worn off, and her hunger was returning. She'd decided to make them some nice omelets, with plenty of tomatoes for Sasuke. It was another fifteen minutes later when Sasuke joined her in the kitchen, leaning against the archway connecting the dining room and kitchen together. He would take these small moments to watch her when he could, he enjoyed the way she would move about when cooking. She was a natural in the kitchen, even though she had to learn how to do everything from the beginning when she moved out on her own. Shaking his head, he still couldn't believe she thought she was worthless.

"I hope you're hungry," she sent him a smile, trying to overcome how awkward she felt.

He nodded to her that yes, in fact he was, just as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"It should be ready in another five minutes or so."

Nodding again, he walked forward to get some more of her juice. He felt a little bad about drinking it all the time, since she actually home-made the stuff, but it was delicious.

They ate and Hinata did the dishes while Sasuke continued to watch her from the table. She was a very neat person, very organized, and picked up after herself…among everyone else as well. The meal was very good, and he knew he should have offered to do the dishes, but decided he'd rather watch her instead. He was still coming to terms with himself that he did hold feelings for her, and wanted to study her and memorize everything about her to try and understand; why her.

She finished with the chore and started heading upstairs, so did he. He followed her closely behind, though he wasn't sure what his aim was. Maybe he simply wanted to watch her backside move from side to side. It was certainly turning out to be entertaining, but he'd have to lock the bathroom door again soon if he didn't look away. Thankfully, she reached the top stair, but turned around so fast, she almost knocked him down. He knew he'd have to watch himself around her, not only would he throw her against the wall and kiss her senseless, but she'd probably kill him with her clumsiness.

"Yes, Hinata?" he was basically staring at her well proportioned chest.

"U-um…I'm s-s-sorry about last n-night."

"Don't be," he was this close to blushing. The way her body moved when she spoke…

"I really am, that wasn't very…"

"I could have moved you."

"But I…"

He started to move up the stairs and she backed up, just like he knew she would. "Does being near me scare you?" Again with the teasing.

"N-not at all Sasuke, I just wanted to apologize for being so…"

"So?" he mimicked as he neared her again. She was almost backed all the way up against the wall.

Finally making contact with that same wall, her hands bunched up at her chest as she asked him, "What are you d-doing?"

"Hn. Something I'll probably regret," he whispered as he placed both arms over her shoulders on the wall behind her.

They looked at each other for a moment, when he had decided to just go ahead and kiss her, he wasn't sure. He had thought though, that he had just convinced himself to stay away from her. He leaned in slightly, and could see that she was doing the same, before he felt her hands on his chest. He wished he could do the same, but settled for moving one hand to softly stroke her cheek. He then moved his hand down to her hip and pulled himself a little closer to her, their mouths were so close, yet so far. He watched as she closed her eyes, waiting to accept his kiss, and he closed his own.

Then the front door opened as they heard Neji finally arriving home downstairs.

He sighed heavily, and let his head fall on her shoulder. She took in a deep breath and moved her head to lay against the wall behind her. He pushed himself off the wall and away from her, and went straight for the restroom, mumbling something about taking a shower.

Hinata stayed where she was for a couple minutes. What in the world was coming over her? All she knew was that whatever was going on between her and Sasuke, she liked it. She wasn't used to anyone coming on to her like that. Maybe he was a lady's man or something? She doubted it though, he seemed more annoyed by girls than anything else. So what was happening here? She knew she was attracted to him, and liked being around him, but did that mean she liked him? Enough to let him take her first kiss? That, she wasn't so sure of. But twice now, just this morning, she'd wanted that more than anything else. That was way to fast for her, and she would have to talk to him about it, if she could get it out that is. She didn't just want to jump into a relationship with someone, this was completely unexpected. Honestly, she didn't want to get involved with anyone. She had plans that could never make time for a relationship. Never. And he would be leaving in just five more months, who knew if she'd ever even see him again. No, she'd have to tell him that whatever this is…would have to stop. No matter how good it made her feel, or how even now, it felt like there were butterflies dancing in her heart and abdomen.

Neji came up the stairs looking for her, wondering why she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"Lady Hanabi, a Mr. Sarutobi is here to see you. Oh, and your father's flight has been delayed until tomorrow, so he won't be home this evening."

Hanabi sighed, "Fine, can you just send him up, Vella? I guess I'm calm enough to not rip his head off."

"O-of course Lady Hanabi," the Hyuuga servant left immediately to fetch Konohamaru.

It had been a wonderful three weeks with her father. Yeah right. So not the way she wanted to spend her free time, locked up in his office pouring over family history and listening to his lectures on how to run the business. She just knew he had something else planned, just waiting up his sleeve for her. However, she did get some great blackmail against him that she could use at the end of the month. It was also horrible because not only did she have a loser cheating ex-boyfriend that she was still hopelessly in love with, but she found out some other news as well, news that just pissed her off even more when she thought about the lying dirty bastard.

Her father took her cell phone away when she first moved in, luckily she'd already deleted all of her pictures of her and Konohamaru, including the one where Konohamaru was making out with her supposed best friend. Great, now she was all riled up again, not good considering…

Knock, knock.

"Just come in already!"

Konohamaru's head peered through the doorway, "You gonna throw something?"

"I would have already you dolt, now come in and shut the door. Let's get this over with," she said crossing her arms over her chest sitting stiffly on the bed.

He did just that and walked to sit next to her, "I tried to tell you, but you just disappeared. One second you were there and then poof, no more Hanabi in the courthouse."

"It's a new thing, guess you could call me a witch. I'm all about magic these days," she said rolling her eyes.

"It happened the night before the trial with your father…"

"Spare me the details. Look you cheated on me, now I can't stand to look at you, so it's over, okay…now we're done… buh bye." She stood and walked to open the door, but he caught her arm first, as they stood in the center of her very large and ornately decorated bedroom.

"She told me she was just dating Udon to make me jealous, then she kissed me. Either Udon or his little brother took the picture. I was going to tell you regardless."

"Just leave…now," she said pointing at the door, "We don't need you."

"We?" he blanched, "What do you mean we?"

Shit, she didn't mean to let that slip, "I. Don't. Need. You."

"Just stop it Hanabi, look, I pushed her off. Call Udon, there was a big confrontation after I pushed her away."

"Udon was the one who sent me the picture Konohamaru! Ya think he would've said that in his message?"

He shook his head, "I didn't cheat on you. Hanabi, you know I love you. I wouldn't do that to you."

She shrugged, "Eh, but you did. So go, you don't get another chance."

"But I never messed up my first chance, don't throw everything away based on someone else's words."

"Konohamaru, I'm really not in the mood for this, so just go."

"No, I'm not going anywhere. You think just because you're angry and confused and accuse me of cheating on you, that I'm going to leave? I don't think so."

She sighed, kami he was annoying! "…Fine, details, now," she demanded while tapping her foot, arms still crossed.

"She kissed me and I pushed her off, Udon came in and started throwing punches and saying that I was trying to steal his girlfriend. Moegi herself told him that she kissed me, not the other way around. He was probably pissed at me because I had you, and he lost Moegi."

After rolling her eyes, she asked sarcastically, "How am I supposed to believe this?"

"Well for one, you could try trusting in me. I would do anything for you and you know it. I'm so crazy about you Hanabi, and you've been driving me insane by ignoring me."

"Bastard took my phone, not my problem."

He struggled, but managed to get his arms on her shoulders forcing her to look at him, "Hanabi, I love you. I didn't cheat on you, I never will. Why would I when I have this amazing girl right here in front of me? Can't you see Hanabi? You're everything to me."

She was starting to believe him, slowly, but regardless a sob escaped. He pulled her close and tried to comfort her, he knew she could only be so tough for so long. "Are you sure Konohamaru? I'm just…just…I mean..."

"Baby, I would do anything for you. Please, believe in me. Believe in us."

She cursed her new found hormones, this so wasn't fair. "Konohamaru, I'm pregnant!" she cried on his shoulder as he held her close.

He tensed, "What did you just say?"

"I need to be sure that this is real Konohamaru! I won't let my baby grow up in a family that doesn't love each other! If you don't love me, if you really want Moegi, then just go!"

"Baby, I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere. You're pregnant? We're having a baby? I'm going to be a father!?" he felt her nod her confirmation, "That's amazing!"

"But I'm so young, we're so young. What are we going to do?"

"You mean about your father?" Again she nodded, "Continue on with your plans that we went over. You'll go off to 'college', but instead of joining the air force, we'll get our own place."

"Are you sure?" she pleaded to him with her eyes.

She'd been sick all week with what she thought was the flu. But then she realized she was late for her monthly period. She managed to convince her father that she needed to go to the library to study, and actually went to get a home pregnancy test. Low and behold, her supposed cheating ex had knocked her up. Damn if she didn't listen to her sister when she stuttered through the 'talk' about safe sex.

"I'm sure. I only want you. And our child, and any future brothers and sisters that might come along."

She clung to his reassurance. Fool her once, shame on him. Fool her twice, shame on her, "I love you."

"You too," it was a familiar way on how they expressed their feelings for each other, "I'm serious Nabi, we'll get our own place. Can you stick it out for the last week? Your birthday is next Saturday."

"What about Hinata, Konohamaru?"

"That's up to you."

"If she finds out, she'll be devastated."

"Then I'll tell her that you went off to college, and that I decided to go as well, instead of joining the ranks. That will give us time to have the baby and just be a family for a while. But you know that she'll support you no matter what. You know she'd fight Hiashi to the end for you, for us."

"But I don't want her to have to do that, she's already done so much. Now its my turn to be responsible for once. Konohamaru, stay the night with me. Please. You still have some groveling to do."

He grinned at her, "Anything for the beautiful temptress that is the mother of my child."

"Oh please, save that for someone a little blonder," she said rolling her eyes.

He caressed her still very flat stomach, "Never, I love my long haired brunette girl. I do have to talk with my mother, something about grandfather wanting to see me, I'll call and let them know I'm staying with you. I don't care if they're pissed." he said, wrapping arms around her.

Holding her close and kissing her deeply, he figured that this went better than he thought possible. Okay, he did still have to apologize for something he had no control over. But…he still had her, and that was all that mattered. There could be no one else for him. No one. He didn't care if they were teenagers, that didn't matter to him. He knew what he felt in his heart. So they'd only been together for a few months now, and now they were expecting a baby. They'd do this together.

A/N: _So...did Hanabi forgive Konohamaru to easily? Hmm. Oh and, seems like Sasuke is having some issues, almost like he has a one-track mind right now. I don't think that my initial intention, but I'm too lazy to go back and change it so... _

_Review please, XD!_


	22. Chapter 22

CHP22

She was back to being ignored.

His mood swings were worse than Sakura's and Ino's combined, in her opinion. One day he's open and showing interest, and the next…nothing. What was that old song, 'Hot and Cold'? That could be Sasuke's anthem, or theme song rather.

Sighing, she wrote down some more notes that Tsunade just mentioned about preparation for an upcoming test they would be taking. Tsunade requested that she stay after classes today so she could speak with her, and Hinata was just a little nervous. They were only three weeks into the course, she hoped she didn't mess up already. Finally, the time came and the other graduates piled out of the room, just as Hinata stayed behind.

"Come here Hinata."

Placing her bag on her shoulder and putting the pen in her lab coat, she walked towards her mentor, "Yes?"

"I noticed that you already have your internship signed up with Leaf Medical, that's great and very proactive. I also noticed that you've taken an interest to specialize in pediatric surgery. You do realize that Leaf Medical doesn't have a pediatric surgeon on staff, don't you?"

She nodded, "I do, but I thought that I could transfer else where for my residency."

"As Chief of Staff, I've made the decision to call someone in to train you, at Leaf Medical. Your internship and residency will be starting at the same time."

"B-but why, Dr. Tsunade?"

"To be honest, this Leaf will need your skills. Look, I can't go into detail with you, but I'm requesting to take you on as an apprentice beside Sakura. However, I can only take you so far. Yes, I'm an established medical doctor who performs surgeries, even served as a medic kunoichi, but I'm not specialized in pediatric surgery. Frankly, there is only one person I can think of that you would benefit to train under."

"Who would that be ma'am?"

"…The Sandaime's daughter, Asura Sarutobi. I believe your sister is dating her son, Konohamaru."

"S-she is. I've never met her before."

"It's September, but I know you'll be ready to start your residency in January. You'll have to report to both Doctor Sarutobi and I. You and Sakura will need to work closely together to move forward, but I think you'll both do well. It's sooner than we both expected, but I'd rather get the two of you some experience. You've both proven that you have the knowledge. Be sure to keep up with your research."

"I understand."

"Good, starting tomorrow, I'll pair you up with Sakura. The classes will be longer, but you'll cover more. It's like accelerated classes taking on an extreme edge. Oh, and Hinata, would there be any chance that you could tutor someone in your free time?"

"I s-suppose I could," she thought about it, "I won't really know until I start the new regimen."

"If you find that you do have time, I have a student who really has the talent, but needs more coaching on controlling their chakra. You are the best I've ever seen in that field, probably greater than myself, just let me know."

"I will," she confirmed with a nod.

"Okay. See, that wasn't so bad. No need to worry. Oh I did forget, I have one more favor to request."

"Yes, what is it Doctor Tsunade?"

"It's about this Friday, the Hokage has requested that I put a team together to perform check-ups on all home-based shinobi and kunoichi. Can I add you to the list of volunteers? Sakura has already agreed, and I just need one more person."

"Of course, where will the check-ups be held?"

"Local military compound."

She nodded.

"That will be all. See you tomorrow Hinata."

This time he would admit, even to Neji, that he was fully ignoring Hinata. In fact, he already admitted to the man that he was. After the near kiss incident…incidents, which he was rapidly trying to forget, he decided while showering to just forget what happened the previous night and that following morning. He did not have feelings for the girl whatsoever, just for some unexplained reason, he felt a brief connection with her, and that was that. The feeling had already passed, proof enough was when he completely avoided her at all costs. Neji inquired about it, and Sasuke simply said that his cousin was weird. Which was the truth. Luckily, he didn't have to go with the three of them to meet with the different photographers, so he at least didn't have to worry about not being around her for over eight hours. Here it was Monday afternoon, usually she was home by now, so he was already in his room reading a book on philosophy.

He needed to get his head back in the game, plain and simple. He had a mission to prepare for, one that would change life as he knew it, and he needed to be in top form. He would have another meeting tomorrow with the Hokage, to go over any new intelligence received.

Sighing, he decided to stop hiding and go outside to swim for some exercise, not really caring if he caught sight of her or not. He suddenly stopped in the hallway, was he … afraid? Surely not, but what other explanation could there be?

He knew he was wrong for ignoring her, he should just try to be a friend to her, like he was with Neji, and let it be. No more ignoring, no more teasing, no more wanting, and certainly no more thoughts about her, because he seriously needed to concentrate on the future and what that all would entail.

"..can't wait to meet her, she's Konohamaru's mother! I didn't even know she was in the medical field! Oh, and then I'll get to work with Sakura from now on, she said we could begin our residency in January, not in the spring!"

"That's great Hinata," Neji said, giving her a hug.

Sasuke walked down the stairs and watched as the cousins interacted with each other.

"I just wish Hanabi was here, her birthday is this weekend. I was planning a party before everything happened."

"Don't be sad Hinata, I'm sure she has her reasons for not contacting you. More than likely, Hiashi took her phone away."

"I g-guess," she said in a far-off voice.

Sasuke finally decided to let them know he was there, "Hn. I'm going for a swim."

Tenten joined them for dinner that night, and Hinata explained to everyone then about her talk with her mentor. "I did tell her that I'll need that Friday off before your wedding, but other than that I'll hardly be here, I'm guessing. After classes, I'll be working with Sakura and Tsunade on specialized cases. Oh, I forgot about making dinner," she pouted.

"Don't worry about it Hina, between the three of us, we'll figure out a way to feed ourselves!" Tenten teased.

"Besides, you won't have to worry about us two when we report for duty in December," Neji pointed out.

Hinata frowned, "Don't remind me, I wish you didn't have to go back at all. December isn't that far away."

"I'll miss your birthday too, that's why you're so sad."

She gasped and hit her cousin's arm, "Neji!"

He laughed, as Sasuke observed that she liked to hit people, "You are violent, aren't you?" he asked.

She blushed a little, but said, "Sorry Neji." So Sasuke wasn't ignoring her now?

"Hn. Have you thought of being a medical kunoichi Hina?" Neji asked.

Sasuke stared at his comrade, was he for real? Hinata would be a terrible kunoichi. She was way to soft.

Tenten silently came to the same conclusion and told them so, "She's too nice, she'd probably end up saving her enemies as well as her comrades."

Blushing madly, Hinata remained silent for the rest of the meal they would share together, probably the last one until Saturday morning. That would be Hanabi's eighteenth birthday, and she would do everything she could to get her home where she belonged.

For over five minutes he'd been standing in front of the Hokage's desk, waiting for the elder man to finish some paperwork. He wasn't upset about it or anything, it wasn't like he had somewhere to be. All he did in his free time was read, run, swim, okay, basically just exercise to keep up his strength.

With a cough, the old man pushed all the papers aside he'd been going over and finally looked at the young man in front of him. Something was different about Sasuke Uchiha, and the news he had to tell him would certainly change things as they once stood.

"Forget the mission we discussed earlier Sasuke Uchiha, never mention it again."

Sasuke frowned, was the Hokage being watched? He looked around for any signs, but the Hokage just chuckled and shook his head, "I don't understand sir, we are aborting the infiltration mission?"

"We are. I met with a contact last Friday, his … group will be handling things. Looks like we won't need to get involved after all."

"Group? What group?"

The third Hokage stared at him, "The Akatsuki."

Sasuke scowled fiercely, the same organization his bastard of a brother was associated with when he murdered his clan, "And we can trust anyone in the Akatsuki?"

"I will only answer you this because of the information you've already been given. Remember when I told you that I had another unranked mission that was ongoing? I had an elite shinobi, one in his prime, infiltrate the Akatsuki in its first stages many years ago. I meet with him on a regular basis, it's been proven that he is not corrupt and remains loyal. Sasuke, there are things around you that you will never understand. But, we will stay out of the way for now. I am still ordering for all the shinobi on leave to stay here. Our national security is still on high alert, and I will be briefing the troops in two days. The order goes out tonight to the commanders and squad leaders."

"So, there's no mission."

"You will be in the same situation as all the other captains Sasuke, you know that you'll be home-bound for at least one year, but I believe it will be longer than that. Konoha needs its elite defense home in these troubled times."

Sasuke surmised the reasoning, "In case the Akatsuki doesn't succeed, or they somehow tricked us."

The Hokage nodded. "After the briefing, all shinobi will be ordered to active duty again starting that night. Meaning you'll have to report in to home base three times a week. You know the way things go, just keep the mission we discussed to yourself Sasuke."

"What if the Akatsuki does fail, then what?"

The old man sighed, "Then I'll be forced to reinstate your original mission. It's the only other way to avoid an all-out war."

He nodded, then bowed before leaving the office.

It didn't sit well with him, there was so much more information that he didn't know. He despised the Akatsuki, they recruited his brother as a young anbu guard, some years ago. And to prove he was loyal to their organization, he was ordered to murder his entire clan. And he did, only sparing his little brother. From early on, Sasuke was bred to train, was taught to fight and excel in the academy. It was a family tradition for the Uchiha males to serve Konoha. For years the only reason he trained his body and mind so hard was to gain revenge for his clan, to take the life of his brother. That was when he befriended a local orphan, Naruto. It took a long time, but Naruto finally showed him that revenge wasn't the way. It was only two years later when he was informed of his brother's death. There was no relief felt when he heard the news, in fact there was no feeling or emotion whatsoever. With that knowledge, he was grateful, if only a little, to Naruto for showing him the right path. He believed he would have regretted taking his brother's life, if only for the sake of following the path he made for him.

Hands in his pockets he walked out from the tower that housed the Hokage, and walked for the home he was staying in. There was no more mission to prepare for, at least according to his superior. He could be a normal man, a shinobi of Konoha who could live out everyday life. He wouldn't have to let his country believe the lie that he would betray them, it was almost like giving him a free life back. What was he supposed to do now?

He figured that there was still the possibility that he would have to reengage in the mission. So he would continue to train hard for what might come to be.

Another thought, though, did come to his mind. What should he do about this connection with Hinata. Because no matter what he thought in his mind or how much he tried to convince himself, there was something there. Something. Whether it be interest in friendship…or more.

A/N: **_*ducks*_** Sorry. _***dodges***_ Really, I am! _***blocks***_ Please practice patience with me, say 5 chappies? O.o


	23. Chapter 23

CHP23

Neji's and Sasuke's squad stood at attention next to each other. Shino stood beside Neji in the same ranking captain gear, and surprisingly, Shikamaru was beside Sasuke in the same getup. Apparently Shino wasn't the only one with a promotion. There were some three hundred men and women placed in their respective troops in attendance, these were the reporting local shinobi for Konoha's capital, Leaf Village. It was evening out, the stars were just starting to show themselves high above the ninja. There was a slight breeze, lightly caressing and wrapping around the troops, bringing in the soft salty winds from the sea.

Once the Hokage made his appearance, surrounded by anbu guards and two anbu captains, everyone saluted their leader. He was getting up there in age, supposed lines of wisdom running down his face. It seemed to his peers that the look in his eyes never changed, they were always solemn. As though he had seen too many thing in his lifetime. Of course, he had been Hokage for so long now.

He saluted them in return, then lowered his hand in preparation for his speech, "At ease," he waited for his men and women to return to their proper stances before continuing. "Firstly, I wanted to personally thank every shinobi and each kunoichi for their diligent service to our grateful nation. Your country is proud and strong thanks to your efforts. I've gathered all of the anbu and jounin teams here today, most of you are on leave from active duty. As of this evening, that will have to change. All men and women gathered here, will be requested to return to active duty immediately following this meeting. Though, you will be stationed locally and not shipped out. You will be considered a reserve until a time may come when Konoha needs us. Our national security level has been elevated to moderate risk of attack. Many of you know of our current conflict with the Oto nation, so the decision was made to keep our finest shinobi home to protect its people. You will remain home for at least one year from today. All will be ordered to report in to local base, just like all of the genin, chunin, and jounin-sensei. An official conference will be addressed to our nation tomorrow morning. Your general and captains will be briefed further later this evening after reporting for duty, if you have questions or concerns you can see them. I am also available if you should seek an audience. These are troubled times for our nation, for our people. It is our duty as men and women of this nation to protect its people, to serve our nation under the Kami's. When our country is threatened, that is when Konoha shines the greatest. We have the best men and women on the job, such is the will of fire."

Should one glance around at the people gathered, you would see proud smiles and smirks. Perhaps even a confident comment here and there. But for the most part, the entirety of the situation rested on the shoulders of Konoha's enforcers. There was a serious tone to the Hokage's voice, there must be more to this than what they were telling them. There was an evident real threat hanging over Konoha. Sasuke saw Neji's eyes narrowed in his direction. They would have to speak later. But for now, General Ibiki took the Hokage's place at the podium.

"We have four tables where you will be assigned to report for duty if you need to do so. For all current and active squad members, you can be dismissed, but please grab a sheet from one of the chunin's posted at the gates. This sheet contains information about the required physical examination being held tomorrow. All will need to report back here tomorrow at some time to partake in the exam."

After that they were all directed to the appropriate tables, Sasuke wasn't sure if he was considered active or not. The Hokage was maybe the only one who was aware of his active status. He decided to just fill out the forms anyway, considering he never actually completed the appropriate forms after the Hokage's request.

He grabbed a sheet on the table after signing in, and moved on. If anything, he trusted his paperwork would be handled appropriately. He met up with Neji and the rest of their team-mates outside of the gates and shared a look with him. He knew Neji would be angry, and rightly so. Here he already paid for a wedding in November, and suddenly he was back on duty. He would be angry as hell too, if he were in his situation.

"That was a short leave of absence," Kiba muttered.

"Hn. Congratulations Shino, Shikamaru." Neji said turning to each men.

Both men nodded back. "This is our last night of freedom boys, what do you say we hit the bars?" Kiba said, putting an arm around Chouji's shoulders.

Looking at Sasuke, Neji replied, "No, I have to go explain to my fiancé why our wedding will have to be cancelled."

"Don't do that Neji, meet with the Hokage first and explain to him the plans you made before you were called to duty. He said we are home bound for the next year. Keep your wedding plans," Shikamaru said.

"Captain Nara is correct, sir! You're beautiful Tenten would be most displeased," shouted Lee.

"He's right Hyuuga, you don't have to postpone your wedding," Sasuke said quietly.

Neji glared at him, but didn't point out to the others that Sasuke was somehow involved in all this. "Hn. I'll see if I can meet with him tomorrow. But I'm still going home, I suppose I'll be seeing Hinata tomorrow after all."

Sasuke raised a brow at him, "Won't she be in classes all day?"

"She volunteered with a few other medical students to perform check-ups on active shinobi and kunoichi tomorrow, apparently that means all of us as well."

"You mean, I get to be checked up by that pretty girl!?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Idiot, she's not the only one who'll be there!" Sasuke said as he punched him in the head.

"OW!" he pouted, "Say, what about that pink haired girl, huh, isn't she a medic too? We barely met her at Hinata's party before she…she…, Hinata's alright isn't she? I can't believe I forgot!"

"You really are an idiot! Neji just said she volunteered for tomorrow."

"Oh, he he, right. So, will that pink-haired girl be there? She was so beautiful!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sasuke muttered, "I hope not."

"Whatever, I'm going home. What are you doing Uchiha?" Neji asked.

"I'll walk with you."

The men departed and while the others were loud and excited about bar hopping, Neji and Sasuke stayed quiet for a few minutes. Sasuke was just waiting for Neji to pipe up, knowing he would. Maybe he should just start off this time.

"Yes, I knew we were going to be pulled to active duty."

"For how long?"

"About a week now."

"I see, why didn't you tell me?" Neji asked grimly.

"Confidential, you know I couldn't."

He stopped for a second and looked into his dark eyes, "Sasuke, what am I supposed to tell my fiancé?"

"Talk to the Hokage, I'm sure he'll set the time aside for you. We are supposed to continue on with our lives, we are just here for defense in case something goes down."

"And if I don't get that time? What if something does go down?"

"Would it be any different if you were still on leave? What would you do if we were attacked the day before your wedding?"

Neji scowled fiercely, "I would protect my country, of course."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything Neji, I really am. But trust me, it's better than the alternative."

Neji looked at him with tired eyes, "Explain."

"At least we're on active duty here, and not on the borders of Oto."

"Hn. What else can you tell me?"

"Not much."

"But there is something," Neji read between the lines.

"All I can say," he whispered, "is that the eagle thinks the red dawn will fix everything."

"You're kidding…" Neji was almost disgusted, as he easily interpreted the man's sentence. The eagle (Hokage) thinks the red dawn (Akatsuki) will solve the nations problems.

"I don't kid and that's all I can say."

"Hn."

"…Are you still angry?"

"Yes," he sighed, "But not with you, I understand the situation they put you in. I have to ask, will you stay with us?"

"I haven't…actually thought about that. I guess I could get an apartment."

"You know you are more than welcome, there's plenty of room in that house. Besides, it does make training more convenient."

"Hn." That was Sasuke's way in agreeing with his comrade.

"Good. Where else would you find a decent meal?"

"What decent meal? The last good meal was served Monday night by your little cousin."

"You don't like my cooking?"

Sasuke sent him an un-amused look, "Just saying."

"Fine, you cook tomorrow night."

"…" Sasuke raised a brow lightly.

"Do you think Hinata will be home in time to cook tomorrow?" Neji asked with a smirk.

It was Friday morning, and she'd already seen to four shinobi and two kunoichi. One of which turned out to be pregnant, which meant she had to apply for a medical leave. The others were all healthy. It was going to be a long day. For the women, she was asked to check their vitals, label their urine samples for checks on drugs, alcohol, and pregnancy, and then finally have them take an eye exam. The kunoichi were to be dressed in a standard operating gown, while the shinobi men simply had to strip down to their undergarments. By the third male shinobi, she finally got her blush under control. And luckily, all the men she'd seen so far were fairly shy about the arrangement as well, hopefully that would continue on. For the men, she checked their vitals, labeled their urine, drew their labs, and performed their eye tests.

She'd just comforted the expecting kunoichi, apparently she had a one night stand when she returned home, and she couldn't even remember who the father was. The poor girl almost had Hinata in tears as well over her misfortune. Now she was waiting for the next shinobi to dress down for his examination. Overall, it was her, Sakura, Ino, Shizune, and Tsunade performing the physical exams. It was perfect practice for Hinata, as Tsunade explained last evening when they all went through practice exams, and a fast way for her to get over her cursed shyness.

A chunin entered the tent she was working in, and handed her the chart for the next shinobi. Shino Aburame, anbu captain. She read briefly through his medical history found in the small chart, and up to today he's never had any illnesses more severe than the common cold. She left the chart opened and set it down just as the man entered her tent and removed the robe. He was a very slender man, and she remembered him immediately from the party the night Neji and Sasuke came home. She thought he was on Neji's team, but his chart indicated that he was a captain. Perhaps he was recently promoted.

"It's nice to see you again, Hinata."

She smiled at him as he sat in the lone chair of the tent. "Yes, it's good to see you too, Shino."

She checked his vitals and everything was normal, then she drew his labs. She only had to take two vials of blood from each ninja, but had to change gloves each time. She just knew her hands would be dried-out after the day was over. But it was something she would have to grow used to.

"Good," she said writing down the results from his vital check, "I'll step out now, here's a cup, if you could please fill it up to this line, here's a wipe to clean off afterwards. I'll be sure to let you know I've returned before coming back in." She knew she blushed, it was something she had to get used to, "We'll do the eye test afterwards."

Once she left the tent, she could clearly see that more ninja had arrived for their exams. They were told there would be over three hundred shinobi and kunoichi, which meant over sixty exams between the five volunteers. It really was going to be a long day. And a long wait for the ninjas. She turned in Shino's labs and the urine test for the last kunoichi, the pregnant one, and then returned to her assigned tent. Shino had already finished his set task and was waiting for her to enter. Sitting on the chair, she told him that he had to remove his sunglasses. He clearly frowned, but removed them all the same. His eyes were an amazing shade of gray. They were light and very reflective, they actually looked quite similar to that of the Hyuuga family, her own family, just a darker shade and so very reflective to light.

"May I ask why you wear the shades?"

"In my clan, it is considered a custom, which helps as a shinobi to hide your expressions. Also, the sun hurts my eyes, it gives me headaches."

"Oh, I didn't see that in your chart."

"You won't, I was just promoted to captain and most of my information was moved to classified."

She nodded, "Congratulations Shino, so you'll have your own squad now?"

He smiled softly towards her, "Yes."

She smiled in return, and with enthusiasm she said, "That's great!"

They said their goodbyes after performing his eye test, which he'd passed. She waited for the chunin to deliver the next chart, but was surprised to see her cousin delivering it instead. She put the chart down and gave him a small hug.

"What are you doing Neji? Did you already get your exam?" she asked, "Or are you next?" For some reason, she didn't like the idea of having to examine her brother-like cousin.

"No, I already had mine, it was with Ino. She's a little awkward, but…whatever. It's done. I'm just waiting for Sasuke to finish up."

"Oh, alright. I just found out that Shino was promoted to a captain, wasn't he on your squad?"

"He was, and it'll be hard to work as a unit without him. But I'm sure his replacement will fit in just fine."

She nodded and they talked a little bit longer, before he had to get going. She was just about to reach for the chart when she heard the tent flap zip down. She looked and found a familiar head of dark hair zipping up the tent flap. Already she could feel her heartbeat accelerating. She had to give him an exam. Anyone but him! She nearly groaned, he was still turned away from her, and she could see him removing his robe.

Do not faint! Do not faint!


	24. Chapter 24

CHP24

She watched as he folded the robe, the muscles in his back and shoulders moving in sequence to his biceps, like dancing to a perfect rhythm. His flesh was very pale she had never taken notice before. There was a tattoo between the juncture of his neck and shoulder, contrasting greatly against his light skin, something else she didn't know about him. She'd seen him in his swimming gear before, but he usually had a shirt on, so all of this…flesh…on him…was new to her. She knew her face must be darkly flushed, but really she couldn't help it. His body was much larger than the other shinobi, much more toned. And he still hadn't turned around yet.

When he did face her, he stood silently and still, giving her full view of his facial profile. She knew he was a very attractive man, but this…her knees shook just as her vision swam, somehow clinging onto consciousness. His chest was completely bare, without a single glimpse of hair, it was all smooth and laced in toned muscle. His abdomen was clearly defined, his legs strong and he stood proud and so confident. She finally chanced a glance at his eyes, and was captured by his dark penetrating gaze. She'd never known anyone with such dark eyes, just like she hadn't met anyone with lighter eyes than anyone in her own family. She figured that it was those same dark eyes that sent butterflies coursing through her body. But something in his eyes took her back, he looked…almost startled.

"Hinata?"

"S-Sasuke?" she asked, unable to keep the tremor from her voice.

"Hn. Good, I was hoping it would be you and not some hound girl."

She would have giggled, but couldn't find the motivation. She couldn't even smile. "H-have a-a-a seat."

He looked at her curiously, then sat down in the lone chair as directed.

She shakily took his pulse count. Which took longer than it should have, since she kept losing count in her mind. His warm skin felt exceptionally soft, which confused her, because his body was so toned and muscular. Finally, after getting a normal read, she listened for his lung capacity. He flinched slightly at the coolness of the scope and then relaxed as she moved behind him.

"Take a d-d-d-deep breath in and hold it," she softly commanded, "and release. Good, and now again," she moved the scope again and ordered for him to continue on. "Everything sounds good. Hold on, I'll put on some gloves and then draw your labs."

She tried to just concentrate on the task and ignore the shinobi that she knew was watching her every move.

"You're nervous," he whispered.

"Um…"

"Why?"

She turned to look at him, "I…I've never," she turned really red and then white. Her heart, it was beating so fast in her chest. Excitement sped through her body, she'd never felt this before. What was it?

He stood up in a flash, "Hinata, are you alright? Don't faint on me."

She gave a small smile, "I just need to sit down for a second." Was this…attraction?

He led her to the chair and kneeled next to her, holding her shoulders, "Do you need some water or something?"

She forgot, only for a few seconds, that he was only in his boxers, he was basically half naked, and she smiled at him. She finally realized that every time he came this close to her, she felt the flutters in her stomach and chest, and forgot all reason. It bothered her, that he was so good-looking he could send her heart stuttering and fluttering away as it was now. Never mind that she stuttered enough on her own. She told herself to calm down. That he was just another shinobi here for an exam

"I'll be okay, I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I know I make you nervous, you sure you're alright?" Although really, even though he makes her nervous, he didn't say or do anything that would effect her like this, or at least he thought.

"I am," she said standing up. He stood up as well, and as he was still right next to her, she noticed how much taller he was than her as well. With her eyes level, she was staring directly at his collarbone.

He was half naked and she finally again realized it. Jumping away, she hurriedly put on the gloves and prepared a needle before grabbing an alcoholic wipe. She was feeling nervous and rushed, he could tell as he sat down and watched as she approached him. She wiped down a spot near his vein, softly despite her hurried appearance, and gently pricked his skin. The dark thick liquid quickly oozed into the vial, and then she replaced it with another. She bandaged the opening and then handed him a cup. "Please fill it to this line, I'll be right back."

She quickly left, and just stood in front of the tent, forgetting to grab anything to take with her. She just needed to get out of there for a second and collect her thoughts. So this is what happened to her those other times. It was like when he was near her she lost herself completely. How could she let some …man… come into her life and turn everything around? She never even thought about the opposite sex before, and now…just being near him, sent her into a tale-spin. And why? He was arrogant, rude, mean to his friends, funny, charming, and incredibly sexy…_woah_!

She steadily walked forward and unsuccessfully erased all thoughts of a certain male who just so happened to be her houseguest. It was times like this when she desperately needed her sister.

Surprised that 'Lord Hiashi' actually let him speak with his daughter, especially after learning about their romantic acts, Konohamaru waited for Hanabi to meet him in the foyer. He knew he'd have to tell Hanabi about Hiashi's influence and why he actually started to take interest in her in the first place. He'd just found out from his own grandfather himself. In a way, he supposed, he should be thankful to the old bastard. He liked to think that he fell for Hanabi all on his own, but now that he thought about it…

Hanabi quickly descended the staircase and ran to hug him. He returned the gesture and whispered into her neck how much he missed her, and that he loved her. When they finally parted, she was lightly flushed, the look suited him just fine.

"We need to talk Hanabi, it's important. Where can we get some privacy?" he whispered to her.

She raised her brow, feeling confused, "Not here, we'll have to leave, hold on."

She turned and walked swiftly into Hiashi's office, just to the left of the foyer entrance, once you passed the dining room. She knocked once then opened the door, sure enough there he was. She told him that Konohamaru was taking her out for a birthday dinner. He reluctantly agreed, but did allow her to go anyway. He'd already accomplished his goal, and molded her into the heiress her sister should have been. She smiled politely and bowed as she exited. If only he knew. It didn't matter what her plans had been before. Everything changed as soon as she found out she was carrying.

Walking up to Konohamaru with a smile a mile wide, she took his hand and said brightly, "You're taking me to Simol's for dinner."

"I am?" he asked with a smirk and a raised brow of his own, "That's gonna cost me."

"I'm worth it, ain't I?" she asked.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, "You're worth much more than that overpriced restaurant, I think I can swing it. It's for your birthday anyway. Besides, I'll need to pamper you so that you won't be so pissed when I tell you what's going on."

Her eyes narrowed just as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Are you finished?"

Sasuke smiled, only to himself, at the hope he found in her voice, "Yes."

He turned to watch as she unzipped the tent flap, and as she stepped inside to close it again. Yes, he was definitely attracted to her, though he was still trying to figure out why. What was it about this girl, only this girl, that has ever called out to him. It was still amazing to him that after all this time, wondering if he'd ever feel emotions, feelings he thought were long lost. But every time his eyes chanced to look upon her, he was reminded that he could _feel_. She turned to face him again, with a soft smile adorning her features along with the small blush.

That look right there, the exact look on her face, blush, smile and all was what called to him the most. She was too innocent looking, so small and she seemed too fragile. He thought he just figured out what it was, he felt that she should be protected. It was difficult to sort out all the different thoughts and feelings swarming through him, especially regarding her. He felt that he was finally free to consider another path in life, one that didn't include death and betrayal.

She moved to his chart on the small station set up with all of the supplies she would need, and started to document her findings. Then he watched as she took the time to look over the information found in the chart, he supposed she didn't have time to do so before, he wasn't sure. He watched as she closed the folder and turned to him with another smile.

"I'll need you to have a seat please."

He nodded and sat as requested, in the hard chair used during the examination. She then handed him something and told him to cover his left eye. He found things to actually appear a little blurry, but didn't say anything. But the slight frown on her face indicated that she already knew he was having a slight issue with seeing correctly. They moved to the other eye, and everything was much more clear.

"Sasuke, it says in your chart that you have a bloodline?" she asked, looking it over again.

Odd, that information should not be in his chart. As an anbu captain it was pertinent that information such as that should not be listed. But he nodded regardless.

"What type of bloodline is it, there isn't anymore information here," she frowned again, "ah, you're a captain. Shino explained that to me."

"Hn. That's because it's supposed to be considered confidential, but I know that you have the bloodline they call the Byakugan. I have the Sharingan, another optical technique."

"Um, would you mind if I check your eyes while the bloodline is activated? Or would one of us be in danger?"

"You don't know about the Sharingan?"

"A little, my father stopped all training after my mother passed away."

"Hn. You'll be safe, I won't hurt you."

She nodded as he activated his sharingan. She peered into his now red eyes, looked at the thin round black circle as three comma shaped symbols slowly rotated around the linear circle as though it were an orbit. It was beautiful. He had gorgeous black eyes, and this bloodline of his suited his features as well. It was almost like she was being hypnotized and couldn't look away. Shaking her head slightly, she activated her own bloodline. Only, she was drawn away from his eyes and to the tattoo on his neck. It was laced with foreign chakra, like a chakra stamp of some sort.

Sasuke's face didn't move an inch, but he was a little startled once she activated her bloodline. He was very familiar with the Byakugan, after training for so many years with Neji. The veins around her eyes were much smaller than her cousins, and he could clearly see the chakra rapidly coursing through those veins.

She decided to move her focus and study his eyes, seeing the chakra behind his now red orbs, watched as it coursed from nerve to nerve. Sure enough, there behind his right eye was a slight blockage, causing a build up of unreleased chakra. His left eye looked completely normal, which made sense and matched the results from his eye exam. She released her bloodline and stared at him, watching as he de-activated his own. They just looked at each other for a moment, before he responded.

"I won't wear glasses or contacts."

She frowned ever so slightly, "I don't think it would be useful for you to do so anyway. Sasuke, from what I can see, there is a slight build up between two nerves behind your right eye, which is causing the blurriness. When did you first start noticing the slight in your vision?"

"Hn," he said crossing his arms, "Just today."

She looked at him, "I think I can correct it, but…I don't have time right now."

"What are you going to write in my chart?"

"What I found," she said nervously.

He scowled, "What exactly did you find?"

She gulped, but honestly spoke, "That your vision is mostly clear, you only have some blurriness in your right eye."

He sighed, "…You can fix it?"

"I'm not sure," she shrugged lightly, "I think I can, but I won't know until I try."

He stood up and placed the robe back on, and walked towards the tent flap. He stopped and turned to look at her, black eyes meeting lilac. Hinata could see the frustration hidden in his gaze, and she found herself determined to help him anyway she could. She'd studied very studiously in all regions of the body, all the bones, muscles, tissues, and nerves along with everything else. She was fairly confident that if she pushed some of her own chakra into the nerves, it would loosen and continue to flow normally. His chakra system was used to chakra flowing out, not in. She sent him a small smile, and watched as his eyes turned into that familiar teasing look.

"I'll see you at home," he muttered before exiting the tent.

She frowned, realizing she forgot to question the foreign chakra she located in his neck. That was no ordinary tattoo.

A/N: All of you rock, thanks for the support. XD!


	25. Chapter 25

CHP25

Dinner was amazing, expensive, but amazing. In fact, the whole evening was fabulous. He'd had flowers waiting for her at the restaurant, how he pulled that off without her knowing, she'd never figured out. Maybe it was when he was texting away on his cell phone before they headed off. After dinner, he took her to the beach and just walked around hand in hand, enjoying the sunset together. If life was going to be like this, if they just be like this together, then she would be truly happy.

But then he stopped, shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at her sheepishly.

"Look Hanabi, this isn't about the baby, I want you to know that first. I bought this ring for you last month actually. I know we've just started dating, but I can't imagine another day without you being beside me."

She was so happy! He was proposing to her! She knew he loved her, just about as much as she was in love with him.

"But…there are some things I need to tell you before I ask."

She felt crushed, it could be anything. He could hurt her so much right now, what if he really did want Moegi? Unfortunately though, she could understand if he did want to leave her. She was pregnant and they were still teenagers, just graduating from high school. Maybe she did scare him off, she cursed her hormones for making her feel so vulnerable!

"I just found out that your father planned our whole relationship. He made it seem as though it just happened naturally, I like to think that it still did," he sighed, not wanting to tell her this, but wanting to be totally open and honest with her, "but it wasn't. He arranged for all of our classes to be together, even paid other students to mention each other to us. In the end, it was us that decided to start dating, but if he hadn't interfered, we might not be here right now."

"But I love you so much Konohamaru," she broke down crying, not believing this was all a lie. Everything was always a lie. She was so emotional right now, being pregnant so far was like riding an extreme roller-coaster. And now to find out her father was the reason why they were even together…it just didn't sit well.

"Ssh, ssh. I love you, Kami I love you so much. I was pissed when I found out, but Hanabi. Look at me baby, he just made us notice each other. He had nothing to do with what we feel for each other. In a twisted way I'm grateful to him."

"I can't believe this!"

He held her still, but looked nervous, "I'm not finished. Before I can ask you to become my wife, to live the rest of your life with me, I have to tell you something. You aren't going to like it. And even if you decide you don't want me after this, you'll still have to do it."

"What is it?" could she handle much more?

He took a deep breath and briefly closed his eyes, "The Hokage was recently threatened personally by another nation. The warning was clear enough and we have to go into hiding. The Hokage has been operating by using shadow clones and decoys, the threat has been extended to his family, in particular the heir. Once I was born, my mother declined her rightful place as head of our clan when I was born. I am that heir Hanabi. As of tomorrow night, anbu will be playing our roles for us, this includes you. Even if you decide you don't want to marry me, you'll still have to hide for the next few months, maybe longer."

"Wait a second, where are we going? Are you in danger?" she already knew he was the heir to his clan, that never made any difference to her, especially since she had no intentions to take up Hiashi's wishes and be the Hyuuga heiress. That spot was her sisters, and it was Hiashi's fault for throwing it away.

"Yes, and so are you. And Kami help me if something happened to you…"

"Let me get this straight, you think I wouldn't want to marry you because of your family and birth-right?"

He gulped, "You have to understand baby, you know how much I love you. But right now, all that everyone will see, is that you are carrying the heir to the Sarutobi clan. If word gets out that your carrying my child…" he couldn't finish that thought, let along the sentence, "Don't you realize Hanabi? You will always be in danger, our baby will always be in danger, any children we might conceive will be. The thought didn't even cross my mind until I spoke with my grandfather. And I'm sorry that I never gave you that chance before."

Tears slid down her cheeks, "Idiot!" then she hugged him tightly. "I don't care about your family, or anyone else. As long as I have you, I only need you."

"I just want you safe, I can't stand the thought of something happening to you or our baby." he admitted.

"Just ask me already!" she said, still hugging him, tears streaming down her face.

He pulled away from her and kneeled in front of her. She held her hands in front of her chest, not caring that the tears still streamed from her pale eyes. He blushed as he finally pulled out the box from his pocket. He opened, pulled the ring out and put the box back away.

"Hanabi, I love everything about you. From your quick temper and sarcastic remarks, to the way you look at me and complete my soul. Everything in between is just as wonderful as you make me feel. Hanabi, please…be my wife."

"Yes!"

He put the ring on her finger, and she didn't even bother to look at it, she simply jumped into his arms and kissed him with everything she had.

It was the evening before Hanabi's birthday, and they still hadn't heard from her. Hinata was sick with worry, and no matter what, she was going over to the Hyuuga estate tomorrow and see her. It took several hours for them to finish seeing to all the shinobi and kunoichi, but they finally finished. Sakura and Hinata decided to grab dinner together at a local diner, and they ran into Naruto as well. That was interesting, he was completely stuck on Sakura. By the time she got home it was at least eight in the evening. She was exhausted, but Sasuke was there waiting for her. He didn't even have to say anything, she just followed him up to his bedroom.

He turned on the lights and Hinata spoke up, "It's better without the lights." He nodded and flicked them back off, it was completely dark in his room. She had just noticed that he draped a small blanket over the window. That's right, the light post probably shone right into his room. She didn't mind at all that he made it a temporary fix, maybe if she found time this weekend, she'd purchase a thicker curtain for the window.

What she said was true, she would be able to differentiate the nerves and chakra better without the lights. "Do you get headaches after using your bloodline?"

"No."

"You may experience a headache when I'm finished. It should alleviate some of the blurriness if not all of it. There's no harm, your system will absorb the extra chakra when I'm finished. Your body is used to expelling chakra, I believe that if I push my chakra into the blocked nerves, it will loosen up and chakra will again flow freely. I'm also expecting for your sharingan to automatically flow against me once I start pushing the chakra in."

"You're tired," he observed. He knew she would be, but he was anxious to get this fixed, he didn't want to be used goods.

She sighed, "Yes, but I have enough energy and ch-chakra to do this for you."

She had him lay on his bed and she sat next to him. Placing both hands on either side of his head, she told him to activate his bloodline so she would become use to its push once she started using her chakra to heal him. She was amazed at how his eyes glowed red in the dark, and again she felt the hypnotizing sensation. Clearing all thoughts she activated her own bloodline, familiar to the rush of chakra flowing into her own eyes. Many people thought the Byakugan was almost creepy to look at when activated, especially on women. That never bothered her, in particular it never bothered her what people thought when she was practicing in school for medicine. And her mentor, Tsunade Senju had always complimented her and unique abilities, confirming her desire to go into pediatric surgery. Tsunade told her that her bloodline partnered with her supreme chakra control, would be perfect for the smaller nerves, bones, muscles, and veins in children.

"Start to push more chakra to your eyes, but go slowly, I need to grow used to the force so I can counteract it." She saw the symbols spin faster and faster, and she felt lighter and lighter. She gently placed her palms directly over his forehead, and slowly started to push in the chakra. Their chakra's mingled together, and flared bright in her vision. She wanted to squint but knew she couldn't, and so continued to push it in. Now that they were mixed, she moved her palms over his right eye. She could see the blockage with her enhanced vision and sent a steady stream of healing chakra into the nerves.

He was expecting a headache, but this…this was exotic. The feeling when she pushed her chakra into him was so foreign, but he could actually feel her chakra fusing with his own mixing and blending, he could feel the gentle healing properties flowing through him, as the chakra traveled throughout his body. He felt completely at ease, and he allowed their combined chakra to take over his every sense. The combination was so intense, he would have never guessed how strong she was. Now he felt her pushing her chakra behind his eye, there was a slight tingling feeling, and it felt good. He could also feel the nerves being cleaned out, he felt completely refreshed. As if all of her chakra was healing every memory, every wound, every bad thought he'd ever experienced. There was only this amazing feeling of their combined chakras coursing throughout his body.

"Sasuke? Do you feel alright?" she whispered, not wanting to cause more pain in case of a headache.

"That was…yes," he told her in a somewhat breathy voice.

"Would you like me heal the headache?" she offered.

He was tempted to tell her yes just to feel her healing chakra again, but, "There is no headache, I feel fine."

"Good, I was worried you would have pain afterwards. It's late, are you going to bed? I'm afraid that light would only hurt right now."

"I'll sleep," he wanted to remember this feeling he was experiencing, to always be able to recall the amazing way her chakra molded with his own, the way it felt flowing through him.

"Okay, we'll check the results tomorrow morning. Goodnight Sasuke," she whispered and stood.

He kept his eyes closed now, "Night."

It took everything in him to not allow the emotions and feelings show in his expression. Tenten was staring at him, with almost a dead look in her eyes. It was eery to see her usually so cheerful bright eyes, to appear dark and desolate.

"Well?"

He paused for a second, she already had it in her mind what he was going to say. With a frown, he finally answered her, "The Hokage reserved that week for me, I'll still be active if anything comes up, but only in a severe emergency. We don't have to postpone."

She hugged herself and closed her eyes, holding her head down.

Still wearing the frown, he walked towards her. They were in his room, wanting some privacy to talk about how his meeting with the Hokage went after his exam. Sitting next to her, he placed his arm around her and pulled her into his side. "I thought you would be happy."

She sobbed loudly, and he pushed her into his chest as he wound both arms around her.

"It's alright Ten, we can still get married." It was so unlike her to show vulnerability.

"You idiot!" she yelled and hit his chest with a tight fist. She looked up at him, not caring about the tears stinging her eyes, wetting her cheeks. "I would marry you tonight, don't think I'm not happy."

"What's bothering you Tenten?"

She hiccupped, "I knew I could lose you, I've known that for years. I just keep thinking that something horrible is going to happen."

He wasn't sure how to respond to her, so he just held her close. He couldn't deny her words, he could die on his next mission. That was the life of a shinobi.

"I just can't bare the thought of losing you Neji."

"Then trust that I am strong enough and that I love you enough to fight for us."

"I do, you're the strongest man I've ever met. I do trust you, and I do believe in you."

He looked at her, saw that her eyes were starting to clear up, "Tenten, I love you."

"And I love you Neji Hyuuga, so much."

"We still need to pick out a dj or band for the reception."

She laughed at his attempt to change the subject, "I wish we could get Hanabi and Hinata to sing."

He grinned, "I doubt that will ever happen."

"Me too, but they sound so beautiful together. Even when it's just one of them, you know, I bet Hanabi would do it!"

"You ask, leave me out of it."

She punched his chest again, then kissed him fully on the mouth. Things quickly escalated, both showing how happy they were over the good news. They lay there together after making love, talking about their plans and the future. She was starting to feel a little reassured. But the doubt was always there, and it always would be.

"I'm nervous, what do I say to her?"

If anyone were to ask Hiashi, he would tell them that his daughter was leaving to start late in the fall semester at his old university. And that was just fine with Hanabi, it worked out well with what they had to do. Luckily, she was feeling pretty good today, no nausea at all. Konohamaru told her last night that his mother was a doctor and would look her over once they were all secured away, and help her along in the pregnancy. She'd met his mother only a select few times, she was a beautiful woman with long curly dark hair, and soft brown eyes. Konohamaru's eyes were a very dark brown, similar to that of his father's.

She was already packed up and ready to go, Konohamaru had called Hinata earlier this morning to let her know they would be stopping by. He told her that her sister started to cry when he gave her the news. Which made Hanabi feel even more guilty. But what could she do?

"That's up to you, Nabi," he responded. They were driving over to Hinata's house now. It was eleven in the afternoon and she was nervous about seeing her sister after a month apart.

"I meant the baby, should I tell her? We usually tell each other everything, but I don't know if I should…"

"Everything?" he mocked.

"I didn't tell her about that, I left that between us. She just…happened to find out and walk in on us one time."

"I remember, clear as day."

She groaned in frustration, "I don't think I should. For safety reasons, I trust her, but if it got out then…"

"I know. I'm sorry about all of this Hanabi."

Sending him a soft smile, she replied, "Being with you is worth it, don't apologize for something you can't control. We'll get through this together."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Thanks."

Another ten minutes and they were parked in front of the house. It was just like how she left it, the garden still growing beautiful flowers and all. The pool was still up as well, Neji must have been seeing to that. She was nervous yet excited all at the same time. There were so many changes in her life, and she wanted to share them with Hinata. There was one thing that she would, however, share with her sister. But she'd wait to see how long until she noticed. Konohamaru kissed her and then got out of the car, hurriedly went over to open the car door for her. She kissed him again and they walked to the front door hand in hand.

He'd never had a more restful night of sleep in his entire existence. There were still traces of her chakra blended in with his, and it still had an amazing effect. He briefly wondered what it would be like for her should she experience his chakra in her network. Would it be the same? It was almost embarrassing to imagine her feeling the same effects he was having, even the aftereffects were near trembling. Or did she feel like this all the time? If her chakra was this potent to affect him so greatly, she must be used to this sensation coursing through her system. It was an intriguing thought, and it would be no wonder why she was so laid back and easy going, other than the shyness and quietness.

Standing, he dressed in black jeans and a dark blue shirt, and opened his door to find that Hinata's door was also open. He could see that she was sitting on the footrest of her bed reading some thick textbook. He walked to her doorway and softly knocked on the frame. Her wide pale eyes shone up at him as she burst into a wide smile, and closed her book. She stood and took a few steps toward him, asking, "How did you sleep? Was there any pain? How are you feeling now?"

Again, there was that genuine concern, he was not used to people asking questions like that. Or if they did ask, they rarely cared about his answers. "I slept fine, there was never any pain."

Two more steps toward him, she tilted her head, "Hmm…I'm glad you didn't get a headache. Oh! Konohamaru called earlier and said he was bringing Hanabi by!"

Sasuke was taken back by her sudden cheerfulness, "That's great Hinata, it's her birthday, isn't it?"

"It is, I'm making her favorite dish for lunch. She loves spaghetti and meatballs."

"Sounds good."

She grinned and he gave her a smirk in return, she was really beautiful when she smiled like that. Happiness suited her features well, and in his opinion, she should always be happy. That thought, again, convinced him of what a horrible kunoichi she'd make. Medical nin or not, it wouldn't do to have a nice kunoichi. Especially one who constantly showed her emotions, ah, there's another reason why she probably attracted him. She was someone else he'd met in his life who always showed their emotions, never tried to hide them. Maybe not attracted, but he was definitely intrigued by her.

"A-actually, would you mind helping me with something?"

He unfolded his arms and gave one quick nod, "Of course."

"Great, I put my crock-pot away in the cabinet last winter. Hmm, I could get it out with the ladder again."

"No, I'll get it." Dear Kami, the thought of this girl on a ladder…he nearly shuddered.

"Thank you," she blushed lightly and smiled easily.

That look again, the look that told him she was pleased. "No problem, shorty."

That nice expression with the light dusting on her cheeks turned into a frown, "I'm not that short."

"No?" he asked, easily stretching his arm over her head, clearing it by a good two inches.

She smiled, "You are just too tall."

He shrugged, "Most people like having a tall person around."

Sighing slightly, she had to agree, "It is c-convenient."

"…So which cabinet?"

"Oh, I'll show you…but first, shouldn't we check to see if your vision has gotten better? I also would like to see how the chakra flows around your eyes."

"Hn. After the crock-pot,"

She nodded her agreement.

She followed him down the stairs, it seemed that he was determined for her to follow him down, and then follow her up. She guessed he was convinced she couldn't walk the staircase without wreaking havoc or causing injury. Given the circumstances, especially with her more recent account of clumsiness, in particular around him, she could understand, if only a little. He stepped aside at the bottom, and followed her into the kitchen. Luckily, he was able to reach up on the balls of his feet and grab the object she was looking for. The more he thought about it, the better he felt for getting it down for her. Hinata? On a ladder? Probably not the best combination. Oh my Kami, did she put Christmas lights up? Or clean the gutters? He almost turned to ask her, but thought better of it. Now he was just acting weird, so he mentally blamed her, she was the weird one after all. He was a little startled when he finally looked at her again, as she had her bloodline activated. It didn't take long at all to complete the secondary exam, and the results were what she was looking for. His vision was again perfect.

Another reason to be thankful to her. So far, he had a pretty good list going. She glanced at him with a big smile on her face, and her cheeks were flushed just perfectly. This was when he found it difficult to not want her. They were still getting to know each other, and he knew he had a hard time opening up to people. That was how he kept himself guarded. Always guarded, and constantly alert. It was instinct, and one that kept him alive along with his comrades. But he could see himself, at least could see himself _wanting_ to let her in. It was awkward for him to try and think about possibilities, after he'd resigned his fate just a few short days ago. He didn't trust the Akatsuki, but he did trust the Hokage. So, in essence, Sasuke could live his life, and not be considered a nemesis. So now, with her looking so happy and pleased, he felt conflicted towards the emotion stirring within him. He guessed the feeling was a longing to hold her, to always see her so happy and at peace, knowing she deserved it. She needed someone to always look out for her, he knew how clumsy she could be. But she also needed someone who would love her unconditionally, she deserved nothing less. Someone who would always be open and honest with her, and that was something he could never be to her. Just like Neji could never be completely honest with his fiancé, he knew many things about Neji that Tenten did not. But Tenten and Hinata both knew things about his comrade that he would have never known without staying here. He never figured the Hyuuga male to be so…open and caring around his family. Slightly overprotective, but he could understand why. He wanted to protect them as well. But, he supposed, all civilians should be protected.

Knock, knock.

Hinata's smile faltered, and her eyes took on a nervous gleam. He smirked at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Go answer the door Hinata." She gave a shaky smile and the warmth returned to her eyes, as she nodded and left to do just that. Leaving Sasuke to continue his musings, especially as to why Hinata grabbed his attention. All he could think about, was Neji sprouting off about that fate crap again. Fate or not, it was becoming more difficult being around her and not wanting more out of life.

Hinata walked to the door and opened it to find Tenten, she thought she had stayed over last night, but she guessed wrong. She went to bed rather early, so was surprised to see her best friend smiling at her as she walked through. She frowned at her though, and told her she would get a key copied for both her and Sasuke, and she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that sooner. Sasuke.

She was so happy that she could help him, she sat on the loveseat for a moment, trying to calm down her racing heart beat. She knew his pride was hurt over the fact that he did need assistance, but at least he didn't complain about it. And at least he'd stopped ignoring her again, she really didn't know how to read him, but she had a difficult time reading most people. She knew she wasn't socially gifted like others, but she found she could speak easily with him. Other than the nervousness that is, and he seemed to always find a way to make her nervous. She really didn't know what to think though, he almost took her first kiss just last weekend, and now, they are just barely speaking with each other again. She tried to make sense of it all, and wished she knew what to make of the feelings he instilled within her. She kept telling herself that she didn't have time for any budding romances, and that she didn't even really like him. That wasn't true though, she did like him. Very much so. The way her heart danced when he turned his dark gaze on her, how her stomach clenched when he gave her that familiar smirk, and the way every breath in her lungs stilled at his touch. She'd never experienced any of these feelings, she'd had crushes here and there along the way, but she never felt…this. It was confusing, and she battled with herself, knowing it would never work out. She wasn't strong like Tenten, she could never sit idly by while her love was out risking his life day and night. Not to mention the path she planned her career to take, it wasn't like she would even be able to make time for someone else, she summoned that these were just idle thoughts. She couldn't wait to see her sister, no matter how busy she was this month, it still seemed to drag by. What would she do without her sister in her life?

Knock, knock.

She answered the door, and seeing her little sister there with tears already stinging her eyes, they flew into each other's arms.

It had been so long.

A/N: My e-mail is messed up, so...for my lack of response to reviews, I wanted to try and update faster than usual. Enjoy your time in fanfiction-ville. ~


	26. Chapter 26

Holding Hanabi tightly, Hinata said with her eyes closed, "I missed you so much!"

"You to! I'm so sorry I couldn't call you!"

Konohamaru sighed to himself, "That didn't take long. I bet they were both nervous to see each other."

Hanabi and Hinata weren't quite sure how long they held onto each other, it seemed like years of not seeing each other. Hinata finally let go and looked her sister over, then frowned a little then smiled again.

"You look different."

Hanabi grew worried, "It's only been a month."

Hinata shook her head, "You look happy, I'm glad. I'm making your favorite for lunch."

"Mmm yummy, I've been craving some of your meatballs!"

Hinata missed Konohamaru's sudden panicked look, "I'm glad, will you be able to stay the night? You're fiancé can stay with you, you are an adult now."

Hanabi blushed as did Konohamaru, "So you noticed, huh?"

Hinata nodded with a smile, "May I see it please?"

Hanabi hesitantly lifted her hand for her sister's inspection, while Hinata studied the beautiful two carat emerald cut diamond engagement ring. She told them how beautiful it was, and that she was happy for them. She did think they were too young, and it was too fast, but…who was she to tell Hanabi how to live her life? She was the last person who knew anything about relationships. The three went inside and it seemed everyone met up in the kitchen. Hinata started seasoning and then cooking the meatballs while also heating the water for the noodles. If anyone thought that it was far too sudden for them to be engaged, they kept their comments to themselves. Tenten filled Hanabi in on the wedding plans and told her to set aside the date. Hanabi looked at Konohamaru, but nodded and said she'd do her best. They told everyone that they both decided to start the fall semester in another village. Hinata was a little disappointed that Hanabi allowed Hiashi to get to her, and get her to go to the same university he attended. But…she was a little grateful that she wouldn't be going into the air force after all. She already had Neji and Sasuke to worry about…what? No, she just had Neji to worry about. No, that's wrong. She knew she would always think about her current guest, no matter what happened after he left her home.

Sasuke felt Hinata staring openly at him, and he raised his brow in her direction. She blushed and looked away, as his brows furrowed. What was she thinking about? It obviously had to do with him, and what was with the blush? Right, it was Hinata. And he just caught her staring at him. Now he smirked, just maybe she was interested in him. He knew she found him attractive, most girls did. It wasn't like he was conceited, just confident.

The lunch was wonderful, as meals usually were when Hinata was the one cooking. She'd even prepared crescent rolls, baked to a perfect golden brown.

"Mmm…this is so much better than the Hyuuga cooks," Hanabi said with her eyes closed.

Hinata blushed cutely, "T-thank you."

Neji smirked, then put his hand over Tenten's. They shared a look, and she knew just how much he really missed Hanabi while she was gone too.

"Seriously Hina, you have no idea. I went from gourmet to just…blah," she scowled.

Hinata giggled, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Hanabi slowly nodded while looking her sister in the eyes, "Yeah. It was."

Blushing some more, she said, "What will you d-do for food in college?"

"Good question, guess the future hubby will have to take care of me," she grinned at Konohamaru.

"It starts already," he sighed heavily.

"You will learn to just do as they say," Neji advised, completely ignoring Tenten's glare.

"I hope it's not t-that way, Neji," Hinata said softly, "I would want to be fair t-t-t-to my h-h-husband."

Sasuke felt the smirk playing at his lips, for some reason her statement pleased him. Her stutter was really starting to grow on him, and he wanted to get her to say_ husband_ again, "Law says that a wife should obey her husband's every command. Though it seems in this family, the males obey their wives, or rather soon to be wives." He didn't believe this, but for some reason, he just wanted to see her reaction. The others too, he wanted to see their reactions too…right.

"Hn," Neji frowned, "Those laws are outdated, the Hokage should abolish that old saying."

Hinata frowned as well, "A h-husband and w-wife should be equals."

Sasuke smirked at her, "I agree, I would want my wife to expect the same from me, as I expect from her."

"Listen to the two of you, jeesh," muttered Tenten.

"No kidding," Hanabi smiled evilly, "Maybe you two should just skip the whole relationship thing and elope."

Hinata turned crimson as expected, and Sasuke just kept staring at her, not going unnoticed by Neji. After a few seconds, he looked away and returned to the rest of his meal.

"At least you know she's a good cook," Konohamaru put in his two cents.

"And the house is always clean, whether she's sick or not," Hanabi added.

Tenten giggled, "Not to mention she'd be able to heal any injuries."

Hinata lightly pushed away from the table, keeping her hands on the edge, "Please s-s-stop."

Sasuke didn't look up, as he drove his fork into the noodles, "Doesn't matter, I already know Hinata's good qualities, no need to highlight them."

Silence loomed afterwards, and Hinata was about ready to bolt, she had never been more embarrassed as this before. She took deep breaths and tried to stabilize her racing heart. "Please s-stop teasing me," she asked, putting her arms around her stomach. Much more and she was afraid she'd burst out crying from the embarrassment.

Hanabi put her arm around her sister, as she was sitting next to her, "Sorry Hina, I had a month to catch up on, you okay?"

She tried to smile while nodding. She noticed Tenten and Hanabi were finished with their dishes, and she's just lost her appetite for the rest of the day. She grabbed their plates and muttered that she'd do the dishes and be right back. Even going so far as to smile to let them know that all was okay. Within a few minutes the rest of them carried on in conversation while the men had finished their plates. Sasuke offered to take them to the kitchen, so that he could speak with the Hyuuga girl.

He placed the dirty dishes next to her, as she washed the others slowly in the large sink. She sent him a smile, but returned to the task at hand.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you Hinata," he started, moving to the other side and used the dry towel she had placed on the counter to start drying for her.

Her light blush turned dark again, and he decided he liked that look as well, but knew he needed to calm her down. He never wanted to see her faint again, now that he knew it wasn't good for her. "It's o-okay."

She was so forgiving. His bicep brushed up against her shoulder now and again, as they finished the dishes together in silence. She started putting the leftovers away in the fridge while he dried the last glass and put it away for her. He grabbed her hand, caching her before she went to join the others, she turned and gave him a curious look with the small blush on her cheeks. "Really, I'm sorry."

She gave him a smile, a genuine Hinata smile. He felt his heart skip a beat as she spoke and gave his hand a light squeeze, "Thank you, but you don't have to apologize, Sasuke. Thanks for helping me today."

"N-no problem," did he just…stutter? His throat felt tight, as he could see the joy dancing in her eyes. She released her hold on his hand and walked to the living room where the others had moved to. He watched after her with the sudden stark realization that this was no longer a mere attraction, "Shit." He wasn't in love with her, but he liked her. He liked her enough to want to be with her, and enough to try at a relationship with her.

Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the kitchen counter. He didn't want this, he never wanted this, at least not with Neji's cousin. But he felt it, he did want it, wanted her. Wanted to at least try, he wanted to know what it felt like to hold her, to kiss her, comfort her, and maybe even one day know how it felt to love her. He would no longer deny to himself, he held feelings, affection for Hinata Hyuuga. The one girl that Neji would murder him for just thinking about it. He knew he was closer with Hinata than he was with Hanabi, that much was made very clear. He could understand, there was just something about Hinata…you just wanted to protect and take care of her. He wasn't sure, the only thing that he did know, was that this wasn't a good thing.

Hanabi and Konohamaru finally left around nine that evening. The two sisters shared an excessively tearful goodbye, which was natural considering she was going off to college. At least, that's what they were being told anyway. Neji decided to stay over at Tenten's that night, which was becoming his routine for the weekends. Sasuke picked up a book and read it while sitting on the loveseat, and Hinata decided to go get her medical research papers to study over.

She settled herself on the couch and wrapped the blanket around herself for warmth. After she sent a smile towards Sasuke, though he was already involved in his novel, she started in on reading through her notes and the articles in the research text. It was comfortable for another hour, until Sasuke got up and returned after getting a glass of juice. He sat back down on the loveseat and Hinata asked if he minded if she turned on the radio. He shook his head no, and he wasn't all that surprised when she tuned into a classical station. Glancing at the digital clock on the dvd player, he saw that it was just after ten at night. She was just sitting there with her eyes closed, enjoying the music. He set down his book and continued to look at her, if he didn't' know better, he'd believe she had fallen asleep.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

She lifted her head and smiled beautifully at him, "Hmm, yes that would be nice."

"Okay."

He kept his eyes on hers and waited for her to get up first. She changed into her running shoes and waited for him by the front door. It was a nice evening out, and she was grateful to walk off some stress. She was having a difficult time trying to concentrate on her studies, and this was just the thing she needed to clear her mind. They barely made it to the sidewalk before he stopped and stared down at her. She blushed, but was grateful that it couldn't be seen in the dark.

"Hn," he mouthed and grabbed her hand to start walking again.

Now that she was really flushed, she tried to keep up with his long strides, "What a-are you d-doing? Sasuke!"

"I don't want you to fall…" he mentioned then looked at her, "Or walk into something. Or make me fall. Or…"

"I-I get it!"

He smirked and slowed down his steps. Their pace found a rhythm and they walked in silence, hand in hand. Her hand finally curved to grip his as well, and he felt as though he won a small victory. They ended up at a park near her home. She pulled her hand from his and started walking towards the swing-set.

"I love to swing, I feel like I have wings."

He looked at with a small smirk on his face, "Hn. You don't need me to push, do you?"

She softly giggled, "No, and I'll try not to fall."

Still smirking, he sat on the swing next to her, just as she started to push off and swing gently beside him. They started talking about Neji and Tenten's upcoming nuptials in November and started planning a small party to celebrate the couple before the big day. She told him about the bridal shower she was planning for Tenten in late October. According to Tenten, she wanted it to be Halloween themed. Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes at that one.

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes. Why do you ask?" she asked, still swinging.

He stood from the swing and moved to stand in front of her. She held her legs in so she wouldn't accidentally kick him. She frowned and pouted her lips and began to slow down. "Do you think I could catch you?"

"Yes."

He was slightly amazed that she answered so quickly and with no hesitation. "Hn. Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it Hinata, all you have to do is jump," he smirked at her.

She knew he could tell she was blushing, what was with the sudden teasing anyway? "Just jump? Don't you usually get upset when I might hurt myself?" She was taken aback by her own statement, he did get upset when she was in a position to hurt herself, but why? Did he feel responsible still for what happened? Or was it something else?

He stared at her, the only light from the almost full moon above, "Jump."

He didn't think she would actually do it, but sure enough, he caught her before her feet could even touch the ground. She immediately felt the warmth, not even realizing she was cold. His breath was slow and steady on her face as he held onto her. She peered up into his dark eyes, only framed by his light skin tone. She imagined that her own eyes probably blended with her flesh. Nothing about her would ever stand out like everything seemed to with him. He slowly lowered her and remained his hold on her hand, and they turned as one to start walking towards home.

They were each lost in their own thoughts, and she unconsciously drew closer to him for warmth. He felt the urge to wrap his arm around her shoulders. He knew he admitted to himself that he wanted her, or at least wanted to try at something with her. But he wasn't sure if it was because she was his first female friend, all he knew was that he never felt this before. Since he was still unsure of himself and had no clue as to how she might have felt about him, he let the urge fall. They didn't speak once the entire time walking back home, though they walked very closely together, with their hands wrapped in each others. It felt so natural to be this close, that neither one really thought about it. Hinata was trying to think of what she felt for this man, and what it would mean if she could at least mentally admit to herself that she genuinely wanted something more from him. He was a guest in her home, a new friend, someone she enjoyed spending time with, was attracted to, and made her feel so many things at the same time. It had been a month, and so far they'd ignored each other, almost kissed, slept on the couch together, and talked. She knew only basic things about him, such as his favorite type of foods and colors. She knew only a few personal things, such as that horrible tragedy with his brother and the massacre of his entire family and clan. But she wanted to know more, she also wanted to know why he made her feel so carefree. He was the first one to make her nervous true, but also the first one to make it better.

Once inside, she yawned and headed up the stairs, him right behind her. In case she slipped or something, of course. She stopped in front on his door though and turned back to look at him. He stood just behind her, with no expression on his face. "Sasuke, I know that you and Neji are back on duty, right? That's what the physicals were for."

He nodded.

"What does that mean? I know there was a conference, but I missed it while working yesterday."

He frowned just the slightest bit, and shoved a hand in his pocket, "What answer do you want?" He could see the confusion on her face, "They're telling all of Konoha that they are bringing more troops home. In reality, Konoha could be in danger, and they want their villages protected."

"Danger?" she tensed, she knew he shouldn't share this with her, and why he did so she didn't know.

"Yes, you shouldn't worry though Hinata. We're very safe," he looked down and then back into her eyes, "I wouldn't let you get hurt."

"Sasuke…" she realized what she was about to ask him, and retreated from her thoughts.

"What is it, Hinata?"

"N-nothing, goodnight."

"Are you sure its nothing?"

"…Why? Why do you say things like that to me? I-I don't…" she was looking down as she asked, and after a second of silence, she turned to her own room.

She made it halfway to her bed before her hand was caught up again, she turned and saw how close he was to her. His brows were furrowed, and his lips parted and his breaths came fast. She hadn't even heard him move behind her. She was too embarrassed at what she asked, and part of her didn't want to know.

"You should always be protected Hinata," he asked, bringing his free hand to move back hair from her cheek, "Someone needs to watch out for you, to make sure you're never in pain. You should always be happy, you should never know the evils this world evolves around."

"S-Sasuke, I…"

He leaned his forehead against hers, "I don't know how to act around you, I just…"

"Yes?" she breathed.

"Hinata, I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered. She nodded as their eyes stayed on each other, as his lips descended on hers. It was a light caress, and he savored the small contact from her. He saw her eyes close, and he did the same, as his bottom lip moved to fully take hers. It was a soft and slow movement, but the feeling sparked between them. She let out a soft sigh and he pulled back, but still close to her mouth.

They were back to looking at each other, and this time, she was the one to close the distance. She also moved closer to him, and he pulled her even tighter with his arms wrapping around her waist. They tasted and experimented with each other's lips, both wondering what this would mean for them come morning.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I apologize for the annoying (-_scene change_-), blame FF for that, and for also mutilating the spaces in this story. There…rant over. Onwards.

"I hate keeping secrets from Hinata, anyone else, but not her. She could tell something was up, I just know it."

Konohamaru looked over at his fiancé, the thought that she would soon be his bride made him swell up in pride. If only for the person that she was, there would only ever be one Hanabi. "Baby, she doesn't expect a thing, now calm down. We're almost there."

They were traveling in a bullet proof all blacked out Lamborghini. They were sitting together in the back while an anbu guard silently drove them to a secured location. Neither one was paying attention as to where they were headed, just knew that they would soon be united with his family. He explained that his mother was made aware of the pregnancy, she needed to be so that she could have everything ready while in hiding.

Konohamaru scowled and placed his head between his hands in the back. Hanabi put an arm around him, and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I feel like such a coward," he told her. "I should be out there with my uncle, it's Sarutobi tradition. As soon as we're of age, we enlist. Instead I have to be hidden away."

"You are not a coward. This is your duty, we'll have plenty of time to pursue our dreams after this is over.

He looked at her, staring into her beautiful pale eyes, "You still plan on going to the academy, don't you?"

She nodded without hesitation, "But I know what I have to do. It can't be about what we want anymore."

He sighed, "I know, I'll do whatever I have to, to keep you both safe. I'm so sorry about all of this Nabi."

"Stop it. We'll get through this together, and we'll be stronger because of it. We're not the first couple to get pregnant right away. If anything, I'm the one who should apologize for tying you down. I never meant…"

He immediately shook his head then kissed her cheek and took her hand in his, "You're mine," he whispered, "Nothing will change that. Things happened fast between us, I agree. And I know we won't always get along, given your temper and all, but…please, you know I'm right," he said responding to her glare, "But my feelings for you are real, and look at what we created Hanabi, all because two people fell in love. That's our child you're carrying, our baby."

She did her best to hold back the tears, she'd been so emotional and she just hasn't been her normal self lately. Guess expecting a baby will do that to a girl, "I love you."

"You too."

"…I still think Hinata is on to us. If not her then at least Neji, will they be told about what's going on?"

He shrugged, "I don't know Hanabi."

"You know my sister, she has like this sixth sense when it comes to me. Just like I know when she's upset about something too."

"I wouldn't know, I've never had a sibling."

She laughed softly, then leaned into him on the car seat, enjoying the warmth he provided, "Everything will be alright."

He looked at her, enjoying just holding her in his arms, teenage romance or not, he loved this girl. "If you say it will be, then it will have to be that way."

-_scene change_-

She woke up with a smile on her face as the memory of her first kiss being taken away from her entered her thoughts. Then other awkward thoughts soon followed after, and she quickly raised her head to look around her bed. Good, she was alone.

Okay, so he kissed her. Sasuke stole her first kiss. But the more she thought about it, she felt okay with that. He was an intriguing man, and basically consumed her every free thought. Raising from her bed, she noticed she was still in the same clothes as when they walked last night. She hoped Hanabi did well in her studies, but knew that no matter what her little sister put her mind to, she would excel, although there was some hesitation she sensed before she left. Moving to the bathroom suite in her room, she showered making sure to take her time and enjoy the hot water flowing all around her.

-_scene change_-

He'd been awake for at least two hours now, contemplating how he should handle what happened last night. He'd kissed her, it wasn't his first kiss, but it must have been hers. He'd been kissed by not only fan girls as they forced themselves on him, but also by his old childhood friend. It was a long story, one that he demanded be erased from memory. So he supposed, this was his first mutual kiss that wasn't stolen involuntarily. Something like that.

For the past couple hours he'd been thinking about her, and how she felt in his arms, or the way her lips felt against his own. Maybe they should talk about what happened. After they stood in her bedroom trading kisses for over five minutes, he walked her to her bed, kissed her forehead and wrapped the blanket around her. It seemed she fell asleep fairly quickly, he knew he did once he returned to his own room.

It was almost a relief to him, to finally have just gotten it out in the open, his feelings and attraction for her. To let her know that he did feel something, and hoping that she did as well. He did get the impression that she was conflicted with her own emotions, which is something he would need to figure out. He also kept thinking about Neji, and he could sense the longing and jealousy he felt towards his comrade. It came almost easy to the Hyuuga, seeing the bonds and connections he had with his cousins and his fiancé. Sasuke had any made bonds severed years ago, courtesy of his own brother. But with meeting Hinata, seeing that there was good in this world, he wanted a bond that ran that deep of his own.

He sighed and got out of bed, quickly making the covers and straightening everything. He grabbed a clean pair of dark khaki cargo pants and a blue button up collared-shirt and tucked it under his arm. He was still in his grey pajama bottoms, he never slept in a shirt, and opened the door of his bedroom door.

Hinata, apparently, had just opened her own bedroom door, and as soon as she saw Sasuke, especially without his shirt on, she blushed deeply and took a step back.

"Hinata," he wasn't sure what to say to her. She looked adorable in his opinion though, her hair was still damp from a shower.

"G-good morning, Sasuke…"

He nodded towards the bathroom, "…I'm going to take a shower."

"O-okay. I'll go make breakfast. Oh, do you like pancakes?"

"Sure, …thanks." He didn't actually, but this conversation was already awkward, just as he figured it would be. He should have gotten up sooner to avoid this early morning second guessing. He kept his face blank and started to walk away from her, towards the hall bath.

"W-wait, Sasuke…um," she started, and closed her mouth again when he turned back to look at her. It was hard to think of words at all when he was standing there all lean and toned and shirtless right in front of her. "I d-don't know what to e-expect. O-or if I should expect anything at all. I just…"

He couldn't leave her feeling this confused, no matter how confused he was as well, "I shouldn't have kissed you last night," he whispered.

She felt a blow to her lungs, it hurt to breathe, "O-oh…well."

He shook his head and walked towards her placing a hand on her shoulder, bending his head down to hers just enough to make her eyes look up at him, "Don't think that I don't want you, I do. I want to kiss you even now, I just think we should talk about what happened and take our time."

"I…I've never…"

She was clearly frustrated, and he didn't blame her, "We will do this together Hinata."

"Yes. I mean, um..."

He gave her a soft smile, a smile she'd never seen before on his face. Which caused her whole face to brighten, and she hugged him, not even caring if he was half naked or not. He actually let out a soft grunt in amusement and wrapped his one free arm around her, to share the unexpected hug. Her face was pressed tightly against his chest, and he gently rested his chin lightly on the top of her head.

She pulled back from him and looked into his eyes, still holding onto each other. Her wide lilac eyes were so bright and happy, he couldn't help but gaze into them with longing. It was like she pulled all the darkness out of him, to where he could only see light. Her light. Not caring if she minded, he quickly leaned down to taste her soft full lips once again. The feel of her smooth flesh against his own, only made him yearn for more. She was pulling him closer, indicating she wanted more as well. She pressed against his mouth harder with her own, somehow just needing more of him. She'd never kissed anyone, not like this, and she wasn't sure how, but she wanted to taste more of him. Then he surprised her, he opened his bottom lip and lightly urged his tongue forward to gently lick her lips. It felt good, and she returned the gesture. He groaned and fully opened his mouth, her following soon after. It was a whole new feeling as his tongue swept inside her mouth, it was intimate and exciting, as she followed the rhythm he set. It was a slow pace to explore and feel every wonder they found in one another.

"What the hell is this!"

There they stood, the three of them in the hallway upstairs. Neji had just come to the top of the staircase to find his innocent little cousin lip locked in the arms of the Uchiha. How dare he take advantage of her! After inviting him into their home, he goes and does this to his little Hinata! He was sure that Sasuke could clearly see the fire in his eyes, especially now that his byakugan was activated and blazing kunai at him.

Hinata immediately pulled away from Sasuke, though he kept his arms around her, should they glance down, they would see that he'd dropped his clothes as they lost each other in their kiss. He moved to push her behind him, to hide her from Neji's view. He knew she would be blushing madly, and he was pretty sure that this would be between him and Neji.

In a surprisingly calm voice, Neji asked, "What do you think you are doing Uchiha?"

He fully stood in front of Hinata, and he felt her hand hesitantly rest on his hip, that action of hers gave him all the confidence he needed. "We're trying to figure that out Neji…"

"Figure what out? The fact that you are taking advantage of my cousin!"

He felt her press her forehead into his bare back and he frowned, "I wouldn't take advantage of her. I…" this was hard enough to admit to himself, let alone out loud for not only Neji to hear, but Hinata as well, he couldn't help the emotion that leaked into his voice. Emotion he thought was long lost, "I care for her."

Neji de-activated his bloodline at the raw emotion that Sasuke couldn't hide in his voice. He closed his eyes and shook his head, "When did this happen?"

These were very difficult questions to be asked, and honestly a little personal. But he would demand the same in Neji's position. He sighed, Neji would want the truth. And if he were honest with himself, it started so long ago, the first time he laid eyes on her. "When I first saw her."

Hinata gasped, but then smiled. She was embarrassed but flattered all at the same time, as she further buried her face into his back. It was nice to have him carry this conversation for the both of them. But…it wasn't fair. And it wasn't any of Neji's business.

Neji was trying to make sense of what Sasuke was saying to him, "You mean, on the docks?"

"That's e-enough Neji. This is b-between Sasuke and I," she said, coming around her safeguard.

"Hinata," Neji looked at her almost with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry brother."

They shared a look, he'd never seen his cousin stand up for herself before. He knew she was capable, obviously, otherwise she wouldn't have been kicked out of the Hyuuga estate. But he'd never witnessed it. He also knew that Sasuke liked to tease her, most people did after getting to know her and shy nature. He knew he saw the signs earlier. He never figured something would materialize from it, or at least not this fast. He shook his head to let them know he understood. "I'll be in the kitchen, are there any leftovers?"

She smiled brightly and told him she'd be down in a couple minutes.

After Neji was downstairs, she turned and faced Sasuke, with just a slight blush on her cheeks, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" he asked.

"For making you protect me, you shouldn't h-have had to do that on your own."

He chanced to grab her by the waist and pulled her into him, "You didn't make me do anything. I told you, you should always be looked after."

"I know you told me, because I'm so clumsy."

She was teasing him, "There's that too," he gave her his classic smirk as he continued to look down at the petite girl in his arms.

With a giggle, she leaned back and gave him a brilliant smile, "Thank you."

"Hn."

She gave him a quick hug and then swiftly went down the steps to face her cousin. He stared after her, watching as her still damp hair flew back at her speed. He wasn't sure what would happen, but one thing was for sure. He could get use to the Hyuuga girls' morning greeting.


	28. Chapter 28

"I wasn't even sure why I was upset, I knew it was going to happen eventually."

Tenten held Neji's hand as they walked together through a department store, Sasuke and Hinata just behind them, also holding hands, though they ultimately remained silent. It was a little awkward for all of them, but slowly growing accustomed to the new change. She came over a couple hours after Neji left her place so they could make a gift registry for the shower and wedding. Tenten wanted Hinata along so Neji dragged Sasuke along as well. Neji was explaining what happened this morning to Tenten as they started browsing through different items. He completely ignored his blushing cousin and the fierce scowl coming from the Uchiha, and continued on. She finally interrupted him by asking, "How did you know that it would happen?"

Hinata softly and silently groaned to herself.

"Hn." Sasuke squeezed her hand tighter, turning his glare to Tenten.

"I could just tell…"

"Please stop talking as if we aren't here," she asked.

Neji and Tenten both turned and smirked at her.

"We still have to talk about things, so don't assume." Sasuke grunted out.

Hinata looked up at him, "R-right." then she whispered, "There is so much to consider."

He glanced down at her just as she was looking away, so she _was_ unsure. All the more reason they needed to talk, get it out in the open and then decide if it was something they wanted. He realized though, that it was nice that he at least had the freedom to even partake in a relationship with someone. Before, when his mission from the Hokage was still in tact, there was no way he could allow himself a close connection with anyone. Even though, he doubted he would even want a connection if it were anyone else but her. He stopped trying to figure out what it was about her, just took it that it felt good and it felt right to hold her. To kiss her and touch her, just to be around her and talk with her. But she was unsure, which made him unsure and brought out his own second and third guesses.

Neji saw the expressions on both of their features. One wrong push in a negative direction, and anything they have, or could have between them would deteriorate. Knowing both of them quite well, he mentally made his assessments as Tenten scanned some dishes that she liked.

Hinata was afraid of what could happen between them, also afraid that since he was a shinobi she would tell him goodbye one day and never see him again. The fact that she was now upon her residency in a few short months also meant that she wouldn't have time for anything else, he was sure that would be a factor in her mind.

As for Sasuke, he never knew the man could express emotion, other than anger and sarcasm. He was a deadly shinobi, one of Konoha's elite, like himself. Most shinobi knew to grab onto something special and hold onto it for as long as they could. You never knew when it could all be taken away. But for the Uchiha, he especially knew, he knew what it was like to lose everything. So for him to show feelings for his cousin, his little Hinata, it was still mind boggling.

But Neji could see the pull, could understand the attraction. Hinata was a beautiful girl, no…woman now. She was a female who didn't realize her own beauty or worth, someone who was all innocence in their world of violence and death. Obviously Sasuke was attractive, his accumulated fan girls wherever he went indicated as much. He had them as well, but not to the extent and reach as the Uchiha. Didn't matter to him though, he had his Tenten.

"You need to talk, but you're still holding hands," Tenten pointed out, moving to look at silverware.

Hinata blushed, "I-I'm clumsy."

Neji saw Sasuke's quick smirk and he raised his brow at him. Sasuke shrugged a little and said, "It's true. She can't walk a straight line."

Hinata nodded, "H-he's only helping me so I don't f-fall."

Neji chuckled to himself, "And what about the other twenty years or so that you've walked without assistance?" he asked, ignoring Sasuke's glare. Neji had a feeling this could turn for the better.

She blushed darkly, naturally, and started to loosen her grip on him. Sasuke stopped walking and turned to look down at her, holding her hand tightly in his own, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Don't let go Hinata, unless you want me to carry you."

She was absolutely crimson, nearly the color of his sharingan by the time he pulled away, but she nodded and he gave her a soft smile that only she could see. He gave her one brief nod and they turned to move on, even taking the moment to take the lead in front of Neji and Tenten. Who were a little taken back by the by-play.

Neji was right, he was pretty sure that Sasuke was determined to not let anyone get to her, other than the Uchiha himself of course. He still wasn't sure about Sasuke having feelings for his cousin, and still didn't think anyone would ever measure up to his set expectations. Including his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, no matter how good they would be for each other.

-SoH-

June fifth. Their baby was due to arrive on June fifth. Konohamaru's mother, Asura, just determined the expectant date. The the elder woman handed her a bottle of pre-natals with folic acid for her to start taking twice a day. She was getting along just fine with the Sarutobi clan, as they welcomed her with open arms. The Hokage himself patted her head and asked about her stay with Hiashi. She admitted to him that she deceived her father into believing she was now attending his university, and that should buy some time. She was to write letters to both her father and her sister and cousin every two weeks from 'college'. Everyone there also had to make and or finalize a will in case an assassination does succeed.

Since Hanabi never had one, she insisted that her sister's attorney handle the matter. The Hokage issued his son Asuma to get in contact and be the go-between for Kurenai and Hanabi. There was no way they could allow someone to know the location of their hide-out, in fact Hanabi didn't even know where they were. All she knew was that it was bright and sunny outside, and they were staying in a very large estate. They were allowed to only go outside during fifteen minute intervals twice a day. Anbu was posted discreetly throughout the landscape surrounding five miles of the location, she would see one every once in a while as she walked with Konohamaru or Asura outside. Her soon to be mother-in-law was really taking her in, she also said that she was scheduled to start training her sister Hinata during her residency, and hoped this would all be over with before the time came.

"It's true, I've never had an apprentice before, but the Leaf medical chief continues to praise her abilities."

Hanabi nodded, "My sister will make an excellent physician."

"She has the byakugan, correct? You do then as well, Hanabi?"

"Yes."

"It's a strong bloodline, there's a good chance that my grandchild will also have your gift."

Hanabi smiled and placed one palm over her flat stomach, "Nah, knowing my luck your grandchild will look and act just like its father."

Asura laughed lightly, her dark curly hair flowing over her shoulders, "He was a terror growing up, let me tell you."

Still smiling, Hanabi turned to the woman, "I hope our baby is just like him, either like him or my sister. Say, why don't you tell me one of those terrorizing stories about your son?"

"Oh, there are so many, but you do know Hanabi, that twins run in our family? I am a twin, and it usually skips a generation."

Hanabi stilled and blanched, going more pale than usual. Skips a generation? But…Konohamaru was an only child. So that means… "You mean I'm having twins!"

Laughing heartily, Asura patted her shoulder, "Could be, we won't know for a little bit yet. Now, let me tell you about one of the many times Konohamaru declared his grandfather as his rival and challenged him for the seat of Hokage…"

-SoH-

He was in a surly mood. There they all were laughing and having a grand ole time, while he sat there trying to ignore them all. Stupid mall, stupid Tenten for claiming she was hungry. At her request, they went to the food court. That was where they first ran into some of the men on their squads, Kiba, Shino, and Naruto. Then, Tenten went to the restroom, taking Hinata with her, and when they came back, who else should join them but Sakura and Ino.

Just freaking great.

Now he had the two noddies ogling him like it was doomsday and he was their last meal. He was this close to just grabbing Hinata and walking out of there. They could hail a taxi home if need be, but no, she was happily chatting away with her friends.

"Hey bastard, haven't seen you around lately, how ya been?" Naruto asked coming to sit near the clearly aggravated anbu captain.

"Hn, Idiot, I just saw you…unfortunately."

"Ah! Just as grumpy as ever!" Naruto decreed in his all too cheerful voice.

Hinata looked in their direction, and Sasuke caught her eyes. Not realizing that Naruto noticed this.

The blonde leaned in and whispered rather loudly in his ear, "I think pretty girl likes you! OW! You didn't have to hit me!"

"Are you okay Naruto?" Hinata asked, walking towards them and sitting down between them, ever conscious of injuries. Sakura and Ino noticed as well, but were too busy enthusing a new store to Tenten.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just fine Hinata, thanks. So uh…you and Sasuke?" he asked with wriggling brows.

"Wha?" she blushed, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"He's asking if we're together." Sasuke asked point blank, keeping his face passive.

"Oh…well, I…" she looked at him with confusion before gulping, just as he looked at her to see how she would respond, "um…that is, I…"

"Hn. I was going to ask her out dumbass, you just ruined it."

"OH! I'M SO SORRY HINATA! I didn't mean to ruin the surprise! I'll go so you two can talk!" Naruto finished with a wink at Sasuke, and then leaned down to whisper to him again. Quite loudly so that he was certain Hinata heard him as well, "She's hot, can you ask her to set me up with her friend? You know, Sakura? OKAY! BYE NOW!"

Hinata blinked, and then giggled, "He's…"

"…annoying, I know."

She tilted her head at him, "So. What were you going to ask?"

He smirked at her sudden boldness, he knew that came from him and that fact pleased him, "I did tell him I was going to ask you out, didn't I?" She blushed but nodded. He reached over and grabbed her hands, covering them with his own. Neither one was used to open affection, but neither really cared at the moment. He searched her eyes and then asked, "Well Hinata?"

Heart pounding in her ears, she whispered, "Yes Sasuke?"

He grinned and leaned towards her face, "Can I take you to dinner?" This was the first time he'd ever asked a girl out before. Ever. That must have been the reason why his heart rate accelerated and felt as though it might burst from his chest. He told himself it would be no big deal if she said no, but…

She smiled as her blush actually faded, "I w-would like that."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before he placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

Yeah…a quick kiss.

He meant for it to be a quick kiss. That was before she let out a small moan, just as he followed with one of his own. He didn't think he would ever get tired of her against his mouth. He felt her hands move to his shoulders and then link together around his neck. He hadn't had many kisses before and only open-mouthed once and it was with the girl currently in his arms, but he never remembered it feeling this way as it does when his lips connected with hers. It was almost like something pulled at them when they touched, there was nothing but her. How could he let his feelings get so involved this early on? Or was this natural? Did this always happen when two people mutually kissed? This overwhelming sensation?

She gently pulled away from him and pulled him into a hug. He reciprocated by placing his large arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, eyes still closed. No, he'd never been in a relationship. He knew she hadn't either. If this was just the beginning…they just really needed to sort this all out as soon as possible.

"Okay, whoa. That was totally hot."

Hinata gasped and stood up right away, she obviously forgot they weren't alone. Sasuke slowly stood up, glaring kunai at the blonde female version of Naruto (aka Ino) and pulled Hinata into another hug, tucking her head under his chin. Making it clear to everyone there, that she was his, all the while showing her that he was there for her. Why he was feeling so protective all of a sudden, or even territorial, he wasn't sure. He just wanted to make sure that they all knew she was off limits, and so was he. It wasn't like he didn't notice the longing look and blush from Sakura. He was a shinobi, he noticed everything. She pulled away from him, held his hand and faced her friends, he simply wanted it to be clear that he was not okay with people teasing her and interfering.

Sakura was blushing, while Neji and Tenten both had their brows raised. Ino was smiling beside Naruto, and they both had their thumbs up in their direction. Shino simply had his hands in his pockets while Kiba's mouth was open wide, to match his eyes. She swallowed nervously but smiled at them, as Sasuke placed an arm around her shoulders. His support helped her, she realized. This was so sudden though, it was hard to keep up the pace with him. Dinner, they would have dinner. It was going to be her first date!

"When did Captain Uchiha find himself a girlfriend? I didn't think there was a girl out there who would actually put up with his bad moods all the time. Well, besides a floozy." asked Kiba.

"Are you calling my cousin…a floozy?" Neji glared at his squad-mate.

"Hn. We'll meet up with you later." Sasuke interrupted, no longer willing to suffer around these morons.

"Hey! Where are you taking my maid of honor off to! I don't think so, no alone time for you right now, I need her with me."

Sasuke sighed as did Neji, Tenten didn't understand that he was just trying to get himself and Hinata away from these retards. "It won't take long," he assured and swiftly led Hinata away from the food court. He was certain that Neji would get his fiancé back on track. And away from the intruders. They saw enough of their squads while deployed, now was the time for family and personal life. Without Neji, Sasuke would probably be stuck with the idiot for the next year or so. Looking back at Hinata, he was glad that he at least got to meet her. To remind him there were good people to protect, innocent people to lay down his life for. He was loyal to Konoha regardless, but she was a fresh reminder of what Konoha stood to protect…its people.

He slowed down his pace and headed into a music store, he could still see the food court entrance, and this was a good spot to check for Neji and Tenten as they left.

"Thank you."

He glanced down at her for a second then back up again, "You're welcome." She looked really cute, her dark blue hair looked silky and soft to the touch, her hands clutched at her bosom and her cheeks lightly flushed. He had to keep looking away from her, they needed to talk before he could kiss her again. He needed to know they were on equal ground.

"Uchiha?"

He turned to see a tall blonde woman walking towards them, he recognized her immediately and saw her quick grin. He nodded once in recognition.

"I see you healed up nicely, and who's this?" she asked turning to the smaller dark haired girl currently holding hands with the Konoha anbu captain.

"This is Hinata, Hyuuga's cousin," he answered, ignoring the first part of her statement.

"Oh? Neji's cousin, is it? Not your girlfriend?" she purred.

He glared at the girl, "…Hinata, this is Temari, a kunoichi from Suna."

"Oh, so you're a civilian then? How interesting."

"Yes I am, are you stationed here in the village?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke was ready to leave the blonde's presence, in fact, he never wanted to speak with her in the first place.

"How perceptive. I worked with your boy here and your cousin a while back."

She lightly blushed at her constant insinuation. Were they boyfriend and girlfriend? Was he her first boyfriend? They kissed like they were, talked like they were, held hands like they were. They even had a date, she just didn't know when.

Temari nodded, "So, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke glared at her, "The obvious, looking at music. Where are your brothers?"

"Ready to get rid of me that fast?" she mocked, "And here I thought we were all supposed to be friends."

"Comrades, not friends."

"Tch, Kankuro dragged us here saying he needed some new kunai. That was half an hour ago, now he's stalking some girls in a shoe store. Not sure where Gaara got off to."

"Hn. We need to get going."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Uchiha. Bye Hinata, it was nice meeting you."

"Y-you as well Temari."

He grunted and dragged her away, Suna nin were a rough bunch, and he didn't want them around his girl. Wait…his girl? He supposed he did feel that way, he was willing to call her his girlfriend like so many people perceived them as. But he wouldn't do so without talking everything out first. He was amazed that he already thought of her as his, his alone.

"So, I-I was w-wondering, u-um…about the d-date?"

He smirked as he looked down at her, still holding her hand. He'd jut caught sight of Neji and nodded towards him, "What about it? You still want to go, don't you?"

She nodded, he was learning to adore her quick ability to blush for him, "Y-yes. I d-do, but…when?"

He raised a brow in thought, then stopped walking amongst the rush of people, shielding her with hands on her shoulders so she wouldn't be trampled, and looked into her eyes "…tonight, we'll go out tonight. Is that alright?"

She thought it over, then nodded with acceptance.

He gave her a small smile, and her heart nearly melted at his softened features, "We can wait for next weekend Hinata…"

"…No...no, we'll go tonight."

He pulled her close and whispered to her, "I'm sorry I kissed you again."

She sighed into his chest, "No, I just…I just need to think, you were right, we do need to talk about things first."

He suddenly let go of her and took a step back, she was right, he still couldn't fathom how he let himself get so wrapped up in her. It wasn't like they could go instantly into a relationship, he frowned over his own actions. It seemed, that he could barely keep his hands to himself. His arms simply wanted to be around her in some way.

She giggled and stepped closer to him, grabbing his hand with her own, "That doesn't mean you have to stop holding my hand. We'll talk tonight after dinner…and-and, I'm not s-s-s-orry that you kissed me."

He blinked down at her, he didn't know how to proceed with her, had no clue if he would be crossing some boundary. "So, you like when I kiss you."

She blushed a few more shades of pink, but nodded once.

As if testing the waters, he leaned in close to her, dipping his head to her level, staring into her eyes.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!"

And just like before, when they almost kissed for the first time against the wall upstairs, he placed his head on her shoulder and sighed deeply. She giggled and felt a little faint. When she was with him, it was just them. Everyone in the whole mall disappeared. "We're here Tenten, let's go to Macy's, they have a great china collection." She latched onto her friends hand and they led the way.

Neji quickly picked up the pace besides Sasuke, "I saw that."

Sasuke smirked, "I'm taking her out for dinner tonight."

He raised a brow, "Oh?"

"Hn."

Neji continued to walk on for a moment in silence, behind the two chatting friends, "Will you hold my hand? I might fall."

Sasuke glared at him as Neji fell into laughter.

-A/N-

Thank you for all the reviews – and I'm sorry that I don't always get to respond right away. T.T

For most of you, school is over. However, in my case, I am in a program that starts in the summer, and so my school year is now beginning. I'll do my best for updates, please be patient with me. XD

Thanks to worldreminiscence, I have turned off the anonymous-filter. Really, I didn't realize it was on, and I really want to thank you for pretty much reading/reviewing each chapter in such a short amount of time-wows!


	29. Chapter 29

She was so nervous!

Her fingers were nearly raw because she couldn't stop ringing them together. It was just dinner, it wasn't like they never spent time alone together. But this was so different! Before they were just friends, now…she really wasn't sure what was going to come of them after tonight. She had it cemented in her mind that she couldn't get involved with someone, especially right now. She had classes during the day, training in the evenings, and had to study at night. Her only free time would be on the weekends, and that was usually spent with Tenten to prepare for the wedding. But…the fact that she was even thinking about it, made her decision waver. It seemed as though he was ready to go full steam ahead, she was the only one holding back with reservations. She also couldn't stop thinking about him holding her hand, or looking into his deep black eyes, and the way he kissed her. She knew she'd never been kissed before Sasuke, but it was amazing, and it made her knees go weak just thinking about his lips on hers again.

She wasn't sure if she could go back to just being his friend, and she wasn't sure she even wanted to. She wanted to know his thoughts first, and she would share hers as well. They could decide together, besides, if this was actually going to happen, she would want him to talk to her about things. Not about his shinobi missions, she knew that was out of the question, but other stuff. Like every day stuff.

There were two knocks at her door, and she panicked. Trying to calm down, she gave herself a once over before opening the door. He looked amazing in all black, just amazing. Earlier, he had whispered to dress casual before she headed upstairs for another shower, but he didn't look casual right now. Dressed in black jeans and a black button up, collared shirt, he looked like a god. His dark bangs perfectly framing his immaculate facial features, his dark gaze looking at her, she could see him taking in her appearance. She decided on a white, off the shoulder cotton shirt, with a pair of dark blue jeans. She kept her hair down managing to make it shine after brushing through it enough times. She did; however, add just a little black eyeliner to her eyes and added some of her favorite cotton-candy lip gloss.

She looked breathtaking, it was only a pair of jeans and a top, but…he still found it hard to breath. The shirt showed most of her shoulders and collarbone, but didn't scoop down enough to show any of her chest. He liked that about her, she was modest and didn't feel the need to try and win him over with her body. Though, she was doing so regardless. His eyes stopped on her lips, they had a shine to them, and he briefly wondered what they would taste like. Hopefully he would find out before the night was over.

She saw his eyes linger on her mouth, which made her blush. He lightly cleared his throat, kept his hands to his side and whispered, "You look beautiful Hinata."

She gushed in pleasure over his comment, "Thank you, you look v-very handsome."

He kept his face blank as he continued to take in everything about her, from her flat shoes to the small diamond studs in her ears. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss those tempting shimmering lips. But he knew that they needed to slow the pace, at least for the time being. Fully get to know each other, and let things go where they may. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand.

With a smile, she softly placed her own hand in his, reveling in the familiar feeling of his warmth taking over her.

They walked hand in hand down the stairs, he was extra careful not to let her slip, or let her make him fall. He told her once they were outside, that he noticed a small diner a couple blocks from her house, and they could walk if she wanted. She nodded with a smile and they walked hand in hand. They made small talk, mostly about Hinata's new training schedule, then a little about other things her mother made home made, such as the biscuits they had that morning.

By the time they reached the small bistro, she was completely at ease over the whole date butterflies. He was teasing her before they entered and he requested a table for two to sit outside. They only had to wait a few minutes, and it was truly a gorgeous evening. They both ordered water, then their entrée's. She was in a mood for some pasta, and he requested a sirloin meal. The food was quite good, (however he preferred a home cooked meal by his date) neither leaving any leftovers.

He decided against a dessert, but she wanted to try the chocolate and caramel cheesecake. She told him it was scrumptious, but he was adamant in not wanting to taste any. Overall, it was turning out to be quite the evening. They obviously enjoyed each other, and had no problem trying to keep up in conversation. They also could enjoy the silence they offered at certain times.

"Mmm…this is so good Sasuke."

He shook his head, "I don't know how you can eat that…it's…sweet," he said with a bitter look on his face.

She laughed lightly, sending thrills through his mind, "But you like my juice, don't you?"

He mock glared at her, "Your point?"

"You wouldn't like to know how much sugar goes into making it."

"Hn. I will still like it, but am not trying that."

"Please? You might be surprised," she asked with a small smile.

Maybe it was the candlelight reflecting in her eyes as she asked him, or maybe it was just her and he couldn't continue to say no, "A small, very small bite."

Happy that she got her way, she cut a 'very small' piece with her fork and handed it to him. She blushed as he raised his brow and parted his mouth. She blinked a little and then slowly fed him the piece.

His face scrunched up and she thought he was going to spit it out, "That was disgusting."

She sighed, "At least you tried it."

He looked at his glass, "I need water."

"Oh here, you can have the rest of mine." She knew it meant an indirect kiss, but they'd already kissed for real, so what did it matter at this point? Besides, he just ate from her utensil! That was even more of an indirect kiss!

He washed down the horrid sweetness of the cheesecake and took a slow breath, "You owe me."

After some more quiet bantering, he quietly paid and then they walked out hand in hand, deciding to make their way to the park. He knew it was a favorite place for her, even though it contained a bad memory from her past. It was getting chillier the later in the evening it became, and he could tell she was cold. He wished he'd thought of bringing a jacket for her, and settled his arm around her shoulders to provide her some warmth. That, and he got to hold her. It was a little awkward to walk that way, until she moved her arm around his own waist. For some reason, it just seemed to make it easier to walk when they both held onto each other, perhaps it was all mental.

She sighed contentedly at the heat she drew from him, and decided to comment on it, "Hm, you're always so warm."

He smirked, though she couldn't see, "Someone needs to keep you from the cold." She giggled lightly as they stepped through the entrance to the park and made their way to a stone bench. The stone was cold against their bodies, and Sasuke figured he should have just taken her home. But he wanted to talk in privacy and get this over with, he didn't like not knowing what to expect. It was weird, just like most things were when it came to this girl.

"This f-feels nice," she whispered.

He barely heard her, only faintly made out her words. They were just sitting next to each other, not even touching. She must be freezing by now, "Aren't you cold?"

She looked down with a blush, "It's n-not so bad."

Letting out a sigh, he placed an arm securely around her shoulders and drew her into his side, "Think we should talk now?"

"I s-suppose."

He felt her shrug against him, then realized he didn't like that reaction. It was like she was clamming up all of a sudden against him. It really had been a nice evening out with her. Well really, every time he was anywhere near her it was nice. What happened to him? Wasn't he the cold-hearted shinobi with no feelings? He frowned at how many emotions this one girl brought out in him, "I'm not good with…talking about feelings."

"You mentioned t-that before, neither am I."

He blinked and drew in a deep breath, "But I do. I have feelings, for you."

She looked at him and caught his eyes, "So do I. That is, I have f-feelings for you as well." Actually feeling a little relieved he sighed softly as she continued on, "I don't know what to s-say. Or do, or…I don't even know what to think!" She stood up in a panic and he quickly stood up with her.

He grabbed her hand, "Hinata."

She was close to tears, "I-I'm sorry Sasuke, I just don't know w-what to do!"

He pulled her into his chest resting his chin against her head gently, "Ssh Hinata, calm down." He heard her take a deep breath and then let it slowly release from her lungs, "We don't have to do anything, just leave it alone. Maybe it's for the best."

She shook against him, "I c-can't!"

He stilled and moved to look at her, tilting his head.

Closing her eyes she started to speak, "I won't have time, and…you're a shinobi, what if…and, and, I I've never…"

"I've never either. We need to talk about these things, I need to know what you're thinking," he said, sitting them back down, refusing to let go of her hand.

"I didn't want this," she whispered.

Sasuke tightly shut his eyes, there was a pain shooting through him he was unfamiliar with. Here he thought he'd covered every angle of pain, "Then it's nothing," he said in a low tone, almost a whisper.

She turned her head and looked into his eyes so quickly, and she looked angry, "It's everything. I didn't want this, I thought I would never have time, I have classes, training, time to study. You're a shinobi! What if…what if something happens to you!" she was near hysterics again, but then she quieted, "It wouldn't matter, n-not now. Because I already want it, I'm already in."

Sasuke held his breath in deep, he stood up like she did before and turned his head down to close his eyes.

"You told me before, that all I had to do was jump." He turned to look at her, it was still just light enough for her to see the raw emotion in his dark eyes. She stood and grasped his hands, "But I already jumped," she whispered, "I'm already here, Sasuke."

He pulled her to him and roughly took her lips with his own. Pure feeling driving them, every caress their mouths made as they moved together. He was holding her so tightly, and she realized she was holding on just as much. They were both breathing deeply by the time they pulled apart. He embraced her and she felt safe being surrounded by this man.

"I hadn't felt anything since my family was murdered, I was numb. But here you are, and I'm afraid by how much I care for you."

He whispered this to her and she felt all the more special because he was sharing a piece of himself with her, "I'm afraid too."

He inhaled the light scent of her hair, "So?"

She hugged him tighter, "I guess it's p- pretty obvious."

"No more awkward mornings?"

She giggled and looked up at him, "Do you want to know a secret?" she whispered.

"Yes," he whispered back.

She blushed, but found that this was fun and also that it was relaxing to just be herself around him. She chose to tease him so she better go through with it, "It was the way you were dressed."

He frowned down at her, "The way I was dr…oh," now he smirked, "Or the way I wasn't dressed?" She buried her head into his chest, "It's dark out Hinata, I can't see if you are blushing."

She was actually smiling widely though he couldn't see, "D-do you always sleep without, without a s-s-s-shirt…on?"

He chuckled and she loved the sound, "Usually, except when on a mission." He felt her nod against him and he rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on her shoulders to push her back so he could look at her, "Hey," he moved to stroke her cheek, "We'll make time Hinata, even if only for a few minutes here and there, it will be enough." She gave him a small smile and nodded again. "You're freezing, let's get you home before you get sick."

-SoH-

"Tell me all about it!"

Hinata sighed, why she called Tenten this late was beyond her, she just wanted to talk to her, "Well, we went to dinner and then walked to the park, it was all very nice."

"Did he kiss you?"

She was afraid to speak too loud since his room was right across the hall, and nodded, then realized that her friend couldn't see that, "Yes."

"Oh, that's so cute! You two really look good together! And you're both quiet, it's a perfect match!"

Hinata smiled, "I really, I really like him Tenten," she whispered almost in sadness, "It scares me."

Tenten sighed over the phone, "It's hard Hinata, you know what I go through with Neji. You never know what news you'll get. Not only that, but this is your first relationship too."

"I know, I just…h-how do you do it Ten?"

Her friend paused with another long sigh and then a moment of silence before saying, "It's different with me and Neji, we've known each other our whole lives. There was a trust that was built from years of friendship. Hey, that doesn't make what you share with Sasuke will be any less. You just learn to trust in him, and believe in him enough that everything will work out."

Hinata took a turn to sigh softly, "I've never been with anyone before, but Tenten, I've never felt like this either, the way he looks at me I..."

"Oh girl, it's the start of something that's hard to grasp and understand. Look, if you want the truth, it took me two years of fighting with myself before just getting it over with and kissing the guy! At least you're on the right track."

"It happened so fast though…"

"Not really. It's been a month Hina, I know you two have been talking and getting to know each other. Sometimes it just works out that way, just like how Neji sprouts off sometimes…its fate."

She frowned and repeated herself, "I like him."

"And he likes you to girl, or he wouldn't have kissed you. Now, tell me how he went about it!"

She lightly flushed over the question, "W-which time?"

"There was more than one? Nice! Score one for the Hyuuga babe!"

She giggled, "Oh Tenten," she sighed as she swung to her back on the bed, "I can't describe the way…"

Tenten smiled for her friend over the phone, listening as the girl drifted off, "Like magic?"

"Yes, and so much more. Is it to soon to feel this way?"

Laughing Tenten responded, "No. You know what they say about shinobi, and I can testify on Neji's behalf."

"W-what?"

"Hina baby, we need to get you out more! Shinobi love stronger than anyone else, they have to. Because they know what it's like to lose someone."

"Lose someone…" Hinata thought of everything Sasuke lost. His brother, his parents, his entire family. Which she was sure also claimed his childhood. "I think I understand."

"Not to mention they are usually ripped and have great stamina."

She groaned, "Tenten."

"What? We're getting married, it's not like we're living in sin or anything!"

"He's my cousin Ten," she reminded.

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

She laughed, "It's okay, you're in love. He loves you too."

"I know, he's amazing."

"I'm so happy for you, you both deserve some happiness."

"So do you, you know."

"I am happy."

"I can tell. I'm glad you had a good night Hinata, you deserve someone who will take care of you. Night Hina."

"Thanks Tenten, goodnight."

Hinata hung up her cell phone and looked at the clock beside her bed. She sighed happily, it really had been a fabulous evening. And she had a boyfriend now! She was dating Sasuke Uchiha! She tried to think back and figure out how it all happened. He went from ignoring her, to teasing her, to kissing her. All the while, she felt this pull to him. Feeling giddy she remembered the rest of the night they shared. It involved a lot of kissing!

He walked her back home with his arm draped over her, she was so grateful for the warmth he seemed to never run out of. He would occasionally lean down and kiss her temple, it was little things he would do that made her feel so special. And it was just the beginning. Once they got inside and out of the cold, they talked more sitting together on the loveseat. He kissed her several times during their conversation, which she absolutely did not mind at all.

They talked a little about the future and where they see themselves. She shared that she still wanted to fulfill her wish of becoming a surgeon, and she explained how she came to the conclusion to go into pediatrics. He explained that he was happy being an anbu captain, but he would eventually like to settle down and start to build a family. She severely blushed as he talked about this, but it was important to him and so she listened. Telling her it would be years from now before he would be ready, especially now that Konoha was in a poor position. He admitted that he never knew when they might be called into action, it was still a day by day waiting game.

He also told her a little about his childhood and some stories he had while growing up with Naruto. The blonde haired shinobi really earned more points in her book for overall saving his life. Helping him learn the true path and to let go of his thoughts of revenge. She felt cold as he followed her up the staircase, but hot as he kissed her against her bedroom door.

She didn't think she would ever get tired of kissing him, she still couldn't believe she actually had a boyfriend. She was so shy, and she kept thinking about how it happened. Maybe it was fate or destiny, and who knew how long it would last. One thing was for sure, even though they were still getting to know each other, she would enjoy every moment of it while she could.


	30. Chapter 30

She was sorely tempted to get the old fireplace in her bedroom going, but didn't know the first thing about it. It was absolutely freezing! It was a cool October morning, a little too cool for her comfort. She was layered in warm pajamas and wrapped up in her big down blanket.

A knock came to her door twice and she told the person to come in, just as she thought, it was Sasuke coming to check on her. It had been a fast three weeks since their first date, and he was proving to be even more overprotective than Neji had ever been. He would stay up late for her so they could talk together for a little while after she finished her papers, waiting to go on a walk with her on most nights. He would even have a glass of juice ready for her to unwind with. In many ways he was so very thoughtful.

She was glad that they both decided to give it a chance, look at everything she would have missed out on. Tonight, they were going with Neji and everyone else to watch and cheer Tenten on during a big martial arts tournament. Everyone else included Neji and Sasuke's friends Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Even Ino and Sakura were going to be there. She just wished that Hanabi and Konohamaru could make it down. She still hadn't heard from her, no letter no nothing. She constantly worried over her, but luckily Sasuke was there to talk to her about it.

"You're not sick are you?" he frowned as he walked towards her.

She nodded her head no, "Just c-c-cold. I think the f-furnace is broken."

"Hn," he felt her forehead with the back of his palm, "You're temperature feels the same as it usually does."

He already knew so many things about her, and he shared so much with her. Last weekend they went to a movie together, and she finally found out why Neji and Tenten used to always sit away from her and Hanabi in the back. It was exhilarating to be kissing him the whole time while people could easily turn around and catch you. Honestly, she couldn't even remember the name of the movie. People clapped at the end, so it must have been good.

They talked for a good two hours on the deck, as he told her some old memories he had about his brother Itachi and when they would train together. To her, it seemed like Itachi was a good older brother to him, she was curious as to what set him off to betray them all and slaughter his own family. She had asked Sasuke, and all he said was that Itachi wanted to test his powers. It didn't sound right to Hinata, not at all. But then, she never encountered the man. And she trusted Sasuke.

"I'm not ill, just cold. I'll get up in a moment."

"Hn." He took it upon himself to move to the other side of her bed and lie next to her, sprawling out along side her.

"Sasuke!"

He turned his dark eyes on her, "You're so impatient, you will get your morning kiss in a moment."

She smiled and blushed as he turned on his side to face her, wrap his arm around her waist and move his leg over hers. Her eyes softened at the sudden warmth and the feeling his touch provided her.

"You're so little, that's why you're always so cold."

She frowned at him, "I'm t-too little?"

He just stared at her, with that mischievous gleam in his gaze.

"First I'm too short, and now I'm too little?" she frowned.

He smirked at her, "No, you're not too short Hinata, or too little."

She was confused; didn't he just say she was?

"You're the perfect height for me. And if you weren't so little, you wouldn't need me to keep you warm."

She blushed madly and he laughed as he brought her in to finally give her the promised morning kiss. He cupped her cheek in his hand as he lowered his face to hers, feeling the familiar heat of her flushed skin. She was amazing to him, if he were more outspoken he would tell her so right now. Then he would go and thank Neji for having such a beautiful and caring cousin. But for now, he wouldn't dare remove his lips from hers. He was lightly surprised when she first parted her lips, and he quickly took up her invitation. She tasted so good he savored each time he was able to delve into her luscious mouth and tease her dancing tongue. He could scarcely breath as his vision swam when she finally pulled away from him, he felt so at peace with her, here in this moment.

He moved to lie on his back and curled her up next to him. She gently lay her head on his chest, as her hand lay flat against his rib cage. He smirked, wondering when she would realize he didn't have a shirt on.

She was content to snuggle up to him, it really had been a fast three weeks, but in moments like this, she knew they would remain in her memories for the rest of her life. Her hair was splayed over his shoulder and arm, as he held her to himself. She listened to the steady and strong beat of his heart, she doubted her own was that steady right now, she flushed at the thought of him listening. Concentrating on the beat under the smoothness of his skin, she wanted to fall back asleep.

He was right though, he did keep her warm. It seemed as though he never grew cold, she wished she had that ability. She sighed in pleasure in happiness that only he could give her as she slowly slid her hand down and felt the defined muscles of abdomen beneath her palm. That was when she still. That was when she stilled.

He wasn't wearing a shirt.

She squeaked but he caught her shoulders before she could duck under the covers, smirking to himself as he did so. She was bright red and he kept whispering for her to calm down. "Come on Hinata, sooner or later you'll have to get used to this." Every morning she would blush when they he would either wake her, which he claimed was an impossible task, or if they met in the hallway. He had an almost evil grin on his face as he moved her head to look at him. She just turned away sheepishly and embarrassed. "I have an idea, sit up," he told her.

He propped himself up with two of her pillows and sat up, he grabbed her hands and then slowly moved them to touch his own shoulders. He brought his arms down, all the while peering into her light eyes, and waited for her to move.

She was shocked, but he was right. This was her boyfriend, what kind of girlfriend was she if she couldn't even look at him without getting embarrassed when he didn't have a shirt on? Taking a deep breath, she slowly moved her hands down his shoulders to his biceps, and felt as his muscles flex involuntarily under her touch. She gave him a small smile, she liked that feeling.

She made it all the way down to his hands and back up again. Leaning in to kiss him, she gave him a small peck before pulling away. Hands on his shoulders, she slowly moved them down to his collarbone, she could see him holding his breath. His skin was smooth and bare, feeling like silk to her fingers and palms as she slid over his chest and down his muscled abdomen. She could clearly feel the definition of each muscle under her touch.

He wasn't sure how much more of this he could handle; he was this close to losing all self control. She probably had no idea what her touch was doing to him, given her innocent and shy nature. But this was good, he wanted her to be comfortable around him like this, so this was a big step for the both of them. …If she went any lower though, all good intentions would be flying out the window.

She moved back up, familiarizing herself with the softness that betrayed what she knew to be thick corded muscle beneath her finger tips. She accidentally grazed over one of his nipples and before she knew it she was pinned beneath him on the bed. His mouth was hot at her neck while one hand was fisted in her hair and another holding her hip down. Losing all conscious thoughts, she let the heat flow over her, as his mouth traveled up her neck to her jaw, and finally to latch on to her bottom lip. It was as though heat arced through her body, shooting in different directions, covering everything at once.

One knock at the still open door, "Hey Hin…for Kami's sake!"

Sasuke groaned heavily and sat up, making sure she was fully covered by the blanket, "Neji, you have the worst timing." It was true, he often stumbled across them in an awkward position. Once it was when they were making out on the loveseat, or that time in the kitchen, not to mention when she fell asleep in his lap the other night.

"From the look of things, I think my timing is quite impeccable."

Sasuke glared at him, "Go away."

"Hn. Someone is here to see you Hinata, downstairs, something about a package."

Sasuke continued to glare but then finally sighed and nodded. "She'll be down in a minute." Happy with that, Neji nodded his agreement and turned to see to the guest. Hinata made to move to get up, but Sasuke held her down then hovered over her once again, "Where are you going? I still have at least another minute to wake you up."

She giggled and hugged him, then brought his face to her own in a quick kiss. "But I need at least a minute to dress."

"Guess I'll have to stay here and keep watch, never know who else might come up here."

She blushed and laughed, shaking her head.

"Please?" he pouted, "I'll keep my eyes closed."

She raised her brows at him with cheeks turning fire-engine red.

He rolled his eyes and frowned, "Fine, I'll wait for you in the hall."

The courier was a very pretty woman, she had long dark purple hair with very dark eyes, almost as black as Sasuke's. Neji was speaking with her comfortably in the living room, as Sasuke placed his arm around her shoulders before walking with her towards them, making Hinata blush at being surrounded by her bare-chested boyfriend in front of a stranger, let alone her cousin.

"Ah, you must be Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Y-yes?"

She smiled prettily, "Hi, I'm Yugao Uzuki, a friend of Hanabi's from college, I have a package from her."

Hinata frowned, "Why didn't she just send it through the postage? No offense, I j-just…"

"None taken, the post office isn't secure enough," she said evenly with a smile still on her face.

"Shit," Neji muttered.

Sasuke and Neji both looked around immediately, and Sasuke's arm tightened on Hinata as though to move her from harm's way.

Both of Neji and Sasuke's brows furrowed as Hinata felt her heart race, something was very wrong. Neji whispered, "Hanabi?"

"Just fine, she really loves all of her classes."

"Wha-what?" Hinata started, but Sasuke silenced her with a look that told her to let Neji handle it.

Neji eyed the woman Yugao, choosing his words carefully, "Will there be any big tests coming her way?"

The woman nodded, "Oh yes, you'll love her letter, but you might also enjoy a letter from the dean of her university. The dean specifically requested that I include his letter to you Mr. Hyuuga, Mr. Uchiha."

Neji closed his eyes, this was way to close to home, he ignored the urge to gulp, "What about her fiancé?"

"He's taking very good care of her," the woman looked at him with pure honesty, "She's in very good hands. I'll be coming back in another couple weeks with another package for Ms. Hyuuga."

Neji flashed her a small hand sign that appeared to the normal eye that he was simply running a hand through his hair. The woman blinked twice and then smiled and bowed to leave. After the woman left Sasuke and Neji both frowned fiercely, this was not good. Both turned to Hinata, who surprisingly had no expression on her face.

"Hi-ya!" Tenten shrieked in the distance as she skillfully sent a high-flying kick into her opponents shoulder.

"Man! She's really whooping up on that guy! You're fiancé would be one hell of a kunoichi!"

"Shut up Kiba, I had a hard enough time talking her out of enlisting," Neji said.

Hinata was seated between her cousin and Sasuke, as Sasuke held the end seat of the row. He had his arm around her, and she still couldn't stop the shakes from the earlier encounter. Her sister was in trouble, she knew either man couldn't explain a thing to her, but she knew something was deadly wrong. And there was nothing she could do about it. In Hanabi's letters, everything appeared to be just fine, and there was a separate letter from the 'dean'. Neji read it and then shared it with Sasuke, who didn't give anything away. They wouldn't let her read it either, and she really thought that was unfair. But it was the real world, and she was again reminded that she was dating a shinobi. The thought briefly entered her mind that he could easily lie to her at any point. She didn't want to believe that, didn't want to believe that he would purposely hurt her. She looked over at him only to find that he had been staring at her the whole time. Her mouth twitched as her brow lifted slightly in concern for her sister, concern for her cousin and for Sasuke, and also for her country.

He moved a hand and caressed her cheek slowly, as she leaned into his touch. "It'll be okay Hinata."

She nodded and he frowned after she smiled so easily at him. Grabbing her chin, he forced her to stare into his eyes. His dark eyes were trying to relay to her that he was telling her the truth, she could see that much clearly. But also that he was there for her, and he would protect her at all costs. She wanted to cry, wanted to just bury herself in his arms and let all her worries out. Knowing that he would take care of her, already she depended so much on him. Here she thought she would never have time for someone else in her life, in reality it made her work harder, work faster, so that she could spend more time with him. How would she cope once he had to leave on a mission? Even right now, he was active. She found a new respect for Tenten, how she handled two years without Neji…she would never know. And she wasn't even sure if she was in love with this man, though she knew she was well on her way, if not there already.

Leaning in towards him, needing to feel his lips on hers, she kissed him softly, showing him how much she needed him right now. He groaned softly, for only her to hear and she deepened their connection together, entering his mouth softly and slowly. She felt him move alongside her and was immediately swept up in the sensations he brought out of her. It was always like this, the feeling only grew stronger and more intense, she briefly wondered if it would ever fade. She hoped not, as she allowed herself to get completely lost in him.

Clapping around them brought them back from their own worlds, and she didn't even blush this time. Simply recognized that right now, in this moment, it was just the two of them.

"Her next fight won't be for another half an hour, say Hinata, why don't you come with Sakura and I to the ladies room?"

Hinata found the strength to pull away from Sasuke's piercing eyes to look at Ino who sat in front of them with Sakura, Naruto and Kiba. Everyone else was in the same row as they were. She nodded to her blonde haired friend, "Okay," she turned to Sasuke, "I'll be back."

"Don't fall."

She swallowed hard, he was still staring at her with that raw look that only she could see. He was such a silent man, and he had such a hard exterior, so many people were too intimidated to even look him in the eye. But over the last few weeks he has shared some of his vulnerabilities with her, shown her a side few had ever seen before.

She found it difficult to breathe, and was startled from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find a pair of bright green eyes looking at her.

"Come on Hinata." She nodded and rose from her seat. Sasuke rose with her and held onto her hand as she stepped around him.

He kissed her forehead as she passed and lingered his hold on her hand as she started down the stairs, he smirked as she turned and smiled at him. Sighing he sat back down, only to feel Neji's cold silver eyes staring him down. He turned to face his friend.

"You two are getting close."

He blinked and then shrugged. He couldn't even begin to explain the way he felt around her, the way she made his heart accelerate, or still the air in his lungs.

"Hn. She looks happy."

"She's worried," Sasuke replied.

"She has every right to worry."

"Not here, Hyuuga."

Neji sighed, "She'll kill me if I miss the wedding."

"Hn. You'll be back in time; I'll make sure of it."

Neji smirked, "You just want to get back so you can see Hinata."

Sasuke moved to stare him in the eyes, "Does it bother you?" Maybe he should have talked about his feelings for Hinata before he acted on them.

"Not really, I know that I don't have to threaten you. You're not that stupid."

"Hn. Neither are you." He always did wonder who would win in a real fight. The byakugan, or the sharingan? Both were considered prodigies, the elite in the anbu world.

"No, I'm not."

"So Sasuke, have you talked to Hinata about Sakura yet?" asked an anxious Naruto.

"The beautiful blossom Sakura will be mine Naruto, I challenge you!"

"You're on bushy-brow!"

Everyone else there groaned.

"Somebody stop them before it's too late," Shikamaru warned with a yawn.

It was ten minutes later when the girls returned with drinks for everyone, which was nice. Sakura and Ino safely made it to their seats, but Hinata…luckily Sasuke had been keeping his eye on her, and caught her at the last second to keep her from falling down the stairs along with the three drinks she was carrying. Disaster avoided.

He shook his head at her, "Can't take you anywhere."

She looked at him nervously, "I'm sorry, I was just…"

He frowned, "What happened?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but Sakura beat her to it, "These guys were just putting the moves on us while we were waiting in line," she purred in what she thought as a sexy voice.

He looked at Hinata, "What did they say to you?"

Again she was cut off, this time by Ino, "Whatever Sakura, they were hitting on me and Hinata, you were not involved whatsoever."

"Psh…You wish Ino-pig!"

And the two started in on one another so Hinata was finally able to speak up, "It's no big…" his look of annoyance made her re-direct that statement, "There were two of them, I just d-didn't like the a-a-attention."

"What sort of attention?" asked Neji and his overprotective tendancies.

"Oh they just tried to hold our hands and stuff. Mine and Hinata's…not Forehead's." Ino chimed in.

"They touched you?" Sasuke growled, looking through the crowd and glaring at anyone who happened to glance his way.

She swallowed nervously and between her, Ino, and Sakura, they explained what they looked like. Most of the shinobi looked highly annoyed, but Neji, Sasuke, and surprisingly Naruto gave off a dangerous aura. Hinata was happy to be just in between them. She felt no one would dare to ever approach her again if she was between her cousin and Sasuke.

Tenten won her next match, it was a longer and much more entertaining match. The shinobi in attendance were impressed with her skill level, and kept congratulating Neji on his catch. It was obvious the captain was proud of his fiancé, as he had every right to be. Sasuke much preferred the girl tucked under his arm, all soft and curves, gentle, loving, and innocent.

When the next match was over; all except Shikamaru who decided to nap, decided to head down and get something to eat during the next wait. Tenten still had two matches to go, and they were getting hungry.

They were in line when the two men approached the girls again.

"Hey sweet thing, I was hoping to run into you again," said a short chubby man to Ino.

"If it isn't the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," came another man who was a little taller and thinner, as he reached for Hinata's hands.

Sasuke stepped in front of her and said nothing as he stared with a blank expression at the man who dared to try and touch his girl. Who the hell did this worthless civilian think he was, daring to place his hands on Hinata?

"Who the hell are you!"

Sasuke activated his sharingan, not saying anything. This moron couldn't tell that he was a shinobi. Regardless if they were supposed to protect their country and people, he would never stand for someone to make her uncomfortable.

The man squinted and gulped, then started hitting his pal in the shoulder, who was arguing with Naruto and Lee over Ino.

Sasuke took a step forward and allowed his sharingan to rotate, "Leave."

The man nodded fervently and turned to walk fast away, leaving his friend behind. Hinata sighed a breath of relief as Sasuke turned and enveloped her in his arms, whispering to her that it was okay. She felt so safe near him, like nothing could touch her.

"Look pal, beat it before I crush your jaw," shouted the other man, not realizing his back up had left.

"Leave her alone," Naruto muttered in a low voice.

"Listen babe, you could do better than these losers, right Tonu? Tonu?" the man looked around, "Whatever, I'm just trying to talk to her, no need to get all pushy."

Naruto grabbed him by the collar and raised him off the ground, "If I ever see you by our friends again, I'll destroy you. You shouldn't talk to girls like that. She made it perfectly clear she wasn't interested, believe it."

The man nodded once and Naruto put him down and pushed him away. Ino threw herself into Naruto's arms with tears of happiness. Unsure and shocked, Naruto lightly hugged her back, telling her it was okay now. Ino refused to let go of him, as they moved through the line. That was…odd. Sakura was frowning furiously in jealousy. No one had come to her rescue! It didn't matter if those loafs weren't talking to her or not!

"Are you alright Hinata?" asked Neji.

She nodded under Sasuke's arm, "Y-yes." She was grateful that Sasuke didn't make a scene like Naruto did, she wouldn't have liked the attention.

Her & Sasuke decided to share a soft pretzel, but it was gone by the time they all got back to their seats. This time Ino sat next to her with Naruto next to Ino. Neji was seated in front of her next to Lee and Sakura. Ino kept Hinata busy in conversation, but everything quieted when Tenten's match was announced next.

She was garbed in a traditional white fighting kimono, with a pink headband with black stripes around her forehead, her hair in buns. She was going up against another woman for this match, as the two females slowly bowed to each other, before taking their stances.

Literally, Tenten only kicked and punched her once before the girl toppled over dramatically and forfeited the match. Stunned, Tenten didn't even remember bowing and accepting the match as a win. How did the girl even make it this far into the rounds if she was that scared to get hurt? She heard her friends cheering her on, and gave them a small nod as she walked past them to speak with her sensei.

Neji looked at Lee who was next to him, "That was…short."

"That is because of lovely Tenten's youthful display in the martial arts!"

The Hyuuga sighed and rubbed his temple.

-SoH-

There was one good thing about being designated the courier for his father in this particular mission.

Kurenai Yuuhi was one beautiful woman. That was something that Asuma immediately took notice of, she had all the right curves in all the right places, and the little lawyer didn't mind showing them off. Everything about her called to his attention, from her bare knees to the very crimson of her eyes. She was flirty too, and he found himself flirting back.

"So, Asuma, do you need anything else?"

He shrugged, "I need many things, what all are you offering."

The beauty smiled and replied, "Oh, a little this a little that. What are you looking for? In particular, that is?"

Asuma smirked down at her, "Start with dinner, and we'll see what happens afterwards. Unless you're not free of course," he stared at her, giving her an out.

"Looks like my schedule just cleared itself for the evening."

Oh yes, Kurenai was one hell of a woman.

A/N: I know, seems…childish almost, right? Oh well, the name _is_ Lady Crack. I also realize there may be some confusion with the last part between Asuma and Kurenai ~ more will come about in the future.

WARNING: I have just entered the danger zone! I posted…finally…the first chapter for an ItaHina fic. We are talking un-chartered territory for me, so it should be interesting to see how it pans out. The second chapter of _Broken Halo_ should be coming out soon, check it out if you get bored.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Special thanks to cheh for everything!

Panting and dripping with sweat, Tenten moved swiftly to the left and ducked just three inches to avoid her final opponent's foot to her head. They had already been fighting for over twenty minutes now; luckily she wasn't feeling fatigued yet. Her last fight (if you want to call it that) actually really saved up a lot of her stamina, and she knew from watching her opponent's previous spar, that he had to exert a lot of energy. She could sense his movements slowing gradually. Right now she was just waiting for the right moment to release the flurry of attacks she was planning to use against him. Feeling more confident that she could actually take this tournament home, she kept her head in the game while continuing to dodge and deflect; anything to keep him moving and wasting more of his precious energy.

Eventually they came to a stand still and both were breathing hard from the exercise. She could tell though, by the slight slump in his stature that she was wearing him down. They circled around each other; she knew she wouldn't be the one to make the first move, that was the single law she vowed to herself in her matches. The other person had to make the first indication that they would go. Even if she ended up hitting them first, as long as they made a subtle movement in her direction, then she considered it fair game. She'd been sparring with her sensei a lot lately after work hours, and he was probably the only person she knew who had nearly endless bounds of stamina. Neji had more than herself, but no one could beat Gai-sensei; no one, at least in her opinion. He was a strange man, but he was still respected in her eyes.

Should she take the chance to glance up, she would see all of her friends on the edge of their seats, waiting for the final moment to end this long match.

There.

She saw it, the subtle tightening of his fist as it started to move towards her. It was now or never. She released a barrage of high kicks, following by direct hits to his collarbone and ribcage, she finally released her onslaught and could see he was nearly done. A single high kick that stretched right into the man's chin proclaimed that she was the victor tonight.

The crowd in the dojo was roaring in favor of her victory, the cheers were near deafening to her. It was almost overwhelming, but everything felt better when a pair of strong familiar arms came around her, spinning her around in the center of the mat.

"You are amazing Ten, that was perfect," he whispered in her ear as the crowd cheered even louder as their winner was spun around romantically.

"I love you," she said he looked down at her. His answer was to kiss her hard and passionately right there in front of everyone. It didn't matter, everyone dissapeared, along with the shouts and screams, there was only Neji and his mouth on hers. He pulled away from her and they smiled at each other, he was happy to be able to be here in this special moment with her. They were suddenly surrounded by a lot of people, but the judges and officials were trying to clear a path to her to make it official.

She'd only won another tournament once and it was a year ago. There weren't as many people as there were now, but at least she had Hinata and Hanabi with her then. This was so much better, it wasn't that she didn't love her two girls, but she was ecstatic that she could share this with the man she loved.

They had decided as a group to go out and celebrate. First things first was to get some actual dinner somewhere instead of just snacks. However, they were short a few people; Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino decided to skip out and head home, they congratulated Neji and his fiancé before leaving. They were also down Lee who had been brilliantly introduced to Tenten's sensei (and Neji's former master) Maito Gai. That was…interesting to say the least. Anyway, they ended up challenging each other with who could do the most push-ups, and then they were off. Dinner was fun and filled with praise to Tenten, who soaked it all in. She fought well and she knew she deserved every bit of it!

"Okay, so what is going on with you two?" Tenten finally asked, looking straight at Ino. She'd only met the other shinobi a handful of times since Neji's return, but there was some serious weird vibe going on between her blonde friend and the blonde shinobi. "First Hinata bags Sasuke, or was that the other way around?" she asked herself.

"N-nothing!" Ino yelled, instantly dropping Naruto's arm, who in turn rotated his shoulder as though it were sore.

"Uh huh, right," Tenten rolled her eyes, but decided to drop it. It really wasn't her business after all, "Oh come on Hinata, its true isn't it?" She ignored the glare from the Uchiha shinobi.

Hinata turned her head down, but felt comforted when she felt the warm arm go around her shoulders. "I didn't b-b-bag him…"

Tenten smiled, "I know Hina, I was just teasing you." She turned to Sakura, "So, everyone is pairing up but you. Who do you have your eye on?"

The pinkette couldn't help that her eyes moved to look at Sasuke and take in his arm being around Hinata's shoulder; she watched while holding her own breath as he pulled her closer to kiss her temple. She shrugged and said, "No one really, I'm too busy for a relationship right now."

Hinata looked at her friend and fellow apprentice, knowing she used to feel the same way. But she also caught her longing gaze at the man whose arm was currently around her, she suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Sensing this, and knowing the cause, Sasuke pulled her chair to sit right up next to his own. He made it a point to feed her food to her, his way of making the message very clear to the girl across from them that he was very much involved and would be for as long as he could help it. Hinata gave him a small smile, after he removed the fork from her mouth, but he could tell she was still upset. Now highly annoyed he grabbed her hand and walked her away from the table to go outside for a second.

"What is it Sasuke? Are you okay?" She was silenced when he turned around and embraced her tightly.

He leaned down and whispered softly in her ear, "Only you Hinata, it could only be you."

She sighed, still troubled, "She really likes you. A-and she's s-s-so pretty a-a-and-and…"

"You're beautiful Hinata, so beautiful to me," he said still holding her close, "no one could ever be what you are for me."

"B-b-but Sasuke, she-she…she's much b-better t-than me and…"

"Sssh, stop it Hinata," he pulled away to look in her eyes, "can't you see the obvious? I…"

"I just want to m-make sure th-that you're h-h-happy, you deserve better than me."

Now he grew angry with her, "How could you say that?"

A kunai flew straight at them, instinctively Sasuke pushed her back before it could hit her. Furious he pulled out several of his own kunai and activated his bloodline. That girl, it was that same girl who delivered the package just that morning. There was a note hanging from the handle of the knife and he grabbed it, then turned to deal with the undercover kunoichi.

He and Neji both knew the order would be given at some point, but damn. She could have killed Hinata, and it would have been the last thing she'd have ever done. The purple-haired kunoichi had disappeared leaving behind a frustrated Sasuke.

"Inside Hinata. Now," he turned and placed his hand warily at her back, leading her inside with caution. Neji and the other shinobi cast one look at him and knew something was amiss.

"Who?" asked Kiba, "Who's being called in?"

"Hyuuga and I," Sasuke answered them, making Hinata sit next to Naruto. He shared a look with his old friend, and knew that Naruto would make sure he took care of her while he was away.

"Wait, where are you going!" Tenten asked worriedly as Neji rose from his seat, followed animatedly by Sakura and Ino. Hinata remained still and silent.

All eyes turned to Sasuke, "We have a mission."

-SoH-

"Sir, we need you to get inside."

"What's going on?" Konohamaru asked as an anbu guard led him and his fiancé inside the confines of the estate they were being housed in.

"Can't answer that. Just keep away from doors and windows."

Konohamaru frowned and glanced down at Hanabi to his left. He could tell she was stressed about all of this, and was thankful that she was being so understanding. They'd only had a good three fights in the past three weeks. But lately she'd been teasing him about his childhood, he'd have to thank his mother later for getting her in a better mood. Asuma was due to arrive in an hour or so to drop off the papers for Hanabi to go over and sign, or so they were told.

They were rushed into a safe room down in the basement, and he walked Hanabi over to where his mother sat beside his father. He sat her down next to them then walked over to his grandfather, the Hokage. He'd been in and out, the anbu squads were trying to keep him hidden and safe, but the Hokage refused to hide away while his people were at just as much risk. "Where are you going?"

His grandfather looked at him, "We do what we must to protect the ones we love. Even then, sometimes it will not be enough."

"What do you mean old man? If there's danger, why are you leaving?"

"Trust that your Hokage knows what is best. Believe in your grandfather to do what is right. Remember that my grandson, you cannot control the actions of others. I must go and prove to our people that their Hokage is not a coward. That he will not sit idly by while his enemies mock our nation…"

"Then why can't we go with you!"

"Konohamaru…" Hanabi whispered to herself.

"I will return this evening, before dinner. I cannot give anymore information."

"When I'm Hokage, I won't keep secrets from my family!"

The Sandaime frowned, "We do what we must grandson. Stay, protect your family. I will see you married tomorrow."

Shocked he looked at Hanabi, who looked equally as stunned.

"I will wed you tomorrow at my daughter's request."

"Mother?"

"I must go, I will return," the Hokage said.

It was quiet for a few minutes after the Sandaime left, Konohamaru faced his parents with confusion on his face. He was happy, but didn't understand, although he was aware of the tactic his grandfather just used to calm him down. Yes, Hanabi was very much a weakness to him.

Asura grabbed Hanabi's hand before she looked up into her son's dark eyes, "True love comes around only once in a while son, grab it with both hands and never let go. I wish to see you married, and it's only right to be so before my daughter begins to show signs of her pregnancy."

Hanabi gasped softly, as a single tear leaked from her pale eye. "D-d-daughter?" She'd barely known her own mother, and for this woman, this amazing woman to say that to her…

Asura smiled at her, her own eyes shimmering, "Yes Hanabi, I think of you as my own."

Konohamaru was so damn pleased he hugged his mother tightly to him, then turned to kiss his bride. "Well Nabi?"

Sobbing, she nodded quickly as he embraced her.

-SoH-

They were standing side by side just to the left of the Hokage's door, waiting patiently. They'd been there for over half an hour already, with no sign of Yugao Uzuki, if that was even her real name. She looked like she was an anbu guard, but one couldn't be sure. Both knew better than to start talking about the current situation, and so they just stood there in silence, waiting on the arrival of the Hokage. Sasuke and Neji both had heavy minds with thoughts of the contents in the fake 'dean's letter'.

"I'm sorry for the delay, I had a great distance to travel." They looked up and saw the Hokage walking towards them and watched as he unlocked his office door. They entered and stood before his desk, as the Hokage settled in his seat. "Now then, I have a mission that will require both of your bloodlines…and your skill in stealth."

Neji and Sasuke looked at each other, both were familiar with working together, trusted each other with their lives, and were confident enough to take on most missions.

"What is the rank?" asked Sasuke.

"SS," the Hokage said.

Both nodded, "What are the specifics?" Neji asked.

"I have an informant that has infiltrated himself into the Akatsuki, they consider him as one of their elite. He's been found out by his own partner, I will need him retrieved swiftly."

"Who is it?" Neji asked as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

The Sandaime stared directly into Sasuke's eyes as he uttered, "Itachi Uchiha."

"I'm going home, I lost my appetite," Tenten said as she left money on the table and left right after Neji and Sasuke left them.

"I want t-to go home too, you really did a g-great job Tenten."

"Thanks Hina, I'll call you tomorrow okay?" She leaned in to whisper into her friend's ear, "I just need some time, I'll be alright."

Hinata nodded as she returned her friend's hug before turning to face everyone else, only to come face to face with Naruto.

"Hey Hinata, would you mind if I come over and take a dip?"

She blushed, "Um…N-Naruto, we c-closed the pool a couple weeks ago. It's too chilly outside now."

"Oh right, well then…could I come over and hang out for a while?" he insisted.

"I…I s-suppose?" a little more than confused, she turned and said goodbye to everyone else.

Sakura hugged her closely and whispered, "I'm sorry Hina, can we talk later?"

"I think that w-would be g-good."

Sakura smiled, "Have fun with Naruto!"

Hinata blushed and Naruto joined her outside as they walked to her car together. She wondered why he suddenly want to talk to her and spend time with her?

Naruto kept up the conversation in the car, so there was never really a dull moment. And he also kept it up the whole time while he was visiting with her that entire evening. She did like his company, but she wanted to be alone and think. Sasuke and Neji were gone, and who knew for how long. It wasn't like she left things clear with Sasuke before he left. She still felt that she was right though, she didn't think she was good enough for him. She wouldn't be good for anyone, she couldn't dedicate the time to him like she should, she was embarrassed because she didn't know how to be in a relationship.

And Sakura, Sakura was just so…everything she wasn't. She was beautiful with her bright and gorgeous hair, with a charming demeanor that was outgoing and easy to get along with. Sakura had always been more advanced than her in the medical field, she was just all around better. She knew that Sakura had a crush on Sasuke, and knew she shouldn't let it bother her. But it hurt when she knew that Sakura would be best for him, because all she would do in the end was fail him.

Just like she failed at everything else.

Like how she failed to keep her sister, and now something is going on with her and she doesn't even know what it is. Neji knew something, and he wouldn't tell her. That hurt too.

"Say Hinata, thanks for letting me come over for a while."

"Oh, that's no problem Naruto," she smiled up at him.

He stared at her for a moment, then laughed as he shook his head, "Opposites really do attract, don't they?"

Her eyes blinked, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You and Sasuke," he waved his peace, "don't worry about it. You know, I knew Sasuke as a kid. He's always been the same. Even before…before."

She could see where his thoughts were leading, so she quietly spoke up, "He told me what happened with his family."

"His brother?" he asked, and smiled gently at her soft nod. "Sasuke was always hard to talk to, it was like mission impossible to get the bastard to open up and get to know him. It only got worse after what happened. He was my best friend growing up, now I just think of him as my brother."

"I didn't realize you two were so close, I thought Neji…"

"Yeah, Neji and Sasuke get along because they're a lot alike," he smiled in what she presumed was fond memories.

"What was your childhood like Naruto? Growing up with Sasuke?"

He frowned just slightly, "I never knew my parents, I still don't. So I acted out as a kid, I was alone. I used to get into fights with Sasuke all the time because he always had what I wanted. A family…and all the attention from the girls. Yeah, even back then he was harassed by girls. He never paid anyone any attention, and he was a natural in everything he did. Then all of a sudden, everything got taken away from him. Everyone talked about him, and all he would do day in and day out was train. We were both alone, and we kind of connected on some level. We can still read each other pretty easily, but Sasuke's always had walls up, I guess to protect himself. For a long time, he wouldn't let anyone in. Not me, not anyone. He still has a hard time with that, but…well, look at you. He let you in, didn't he?"

She frowned a little herself, sad to hear about the bad memories for both Sasuke and Naruto, "I don't understand why."

He looked at her, into her pale eyes, "You shouldn't have to try to understand. Look, I'll be honest with you okay?"

She nodded, her stomach nervous over what he might say. Maybe this whole time Sasuke was just leading her on or something. That just didn't feel right to her though, she was quickly falling deeper for him.

He gave her a pointed look, "He's had girl after girl throw themselves at him recklessly over the years. But he's never even considered dating someone before, always brushed them off and ignored them. I wondered if he'd ever even liked girls. He must really care for you a lot."

She smiled, "I just don't know if I'm good for him, I've never done this be-before," she admitted her fear.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and told her gently, "And that's why you're perfect for him."

She wanted to cry at the honesty she found in his big blue eyes, but settled for a small blush instead.

"I realize now that he was just waiting. Waiting for the right one to come along the whole time, he always said he wanted to rebuild his clan one day."

Hinata really blushed hard at that, the thought of…the act of making a child with Sasuke. Besides, that was way far off into the future, way far off.

"You're so cute when you blush Hinata! I guess I better go now, but…I'll probably come back to check on you tomorrow. So…see ya!"

And poof! He was gone. She didn't know that Naruto specialized in shadow clones, she also didn't know where the real Naruto was. Or, what he was currently doing…or what he was currently doing with _whom_.


	32. Chapter 32

Two weeks later on a nice unusually warm October Saturday morning, Hinata was rushing around getting things finalized for Tenten's bridal shower, even if the bride herself wasn't all that much into it. It was Halloween, and her cousin had yet to return. That meant that Sasuke still hadn't returned either, and she was close to losing it because of the tension between them before he left.

All she could think about, day and night, was how she let her old habit come between them. He looked so angry with her before he left, she wondered if he'd even come back to talk to her. Naruto kept insisting that Sasuke wouldn't just leave like that, but she wasn't sure. After all, she told him she wasn't good for him, he just may have believed her.

Hinata did get to speak with Sakura about the awkward moment at the restaurant, and she figured out that her main issue stemmed from two things.

Jealousy of Sakura and her very own low self-esteem.

Her pink haired friend apologized and admitted that she was attracted to him, but that she actually didn't have real feelings for him. After all, she really only barely knew him. She wanted to believe Sakura, but…her insecurities were working against her. She was afraid that if she hadn't pushed him away _this_ time that she would eventually. And Sakura would be right there to pick up the pieces she left behind, she just knew it. She just didn't trust in herself.

She really disliked all the second guessing. Surely it was all mental on her part.

Poor Tenten, she'd been a mess since Neji left. Regardless of what the Hokage may have promised Neji, there was still a possibility that he would miss their wedding. He'd already been gone for two weeks and Tenten just wasn't talking like she usually was. It had to be hard on her and Hinata could only tentatively understand. While Hinata was unsure about the future, especially with Sasuke, Tenten was very confident in her relationship.

Enough with moping and depressing thoughts, she needed to cheer up her best friend! Today was her bridal shower!

She opened her front door with a box of decorations to hurry and pick up Tenten, but…she gasped and dropped the box along with it's contents all over the porch. Apparently, Sasuke had returned and was just about to knock. She threw herself into his arms and felt the familiar warmth wrap around her, that warmth that _he_ always provided. "I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and he enjoyed having his arms around her, "Hinata."

She started crying, she didn't realize how much she had missed the sound of his voice, "I'm so glad you're home!"

"I missed you," he pulled her chin up and kissed her lips tenderly .

"…Are you okay? Are you injured? What about Neji? Do you have to leave again?"

He smirked, "Calm down, I'm home for at least another two months. We're fine, Neji went to make up to his bride."

She hugged him again, and he was content enough to just stand there, surrounded in wedding décor there on the porch of what was quickly becoming a home to him. In the arms of the girl he was falling in love with, this is what he wanted to return home to.

He'd tell her about what he learned later, he was still sorting it all out in his mind, but he wanted to share with her. Let her know that she mattered enough to him to share his troubles. He wanted her to know everything from finding out the truth about his supposedly dead brother to his first failed mission. He didn't care if it was confidential. He needed her to know. But for now, he just wanted to hold her.

-SoH-

Knock, knock.

"Come on in Hina."

Knock, knock.

Tenten sighed and figured that her friend probably had her hands full, so she went to open the door, once opened she was shocked at who was there before her very eyes.

"I'm not Hina, so it would be impolite to just walk in."

"Neji," she was surprised to see him. Happily so, but stunned. She'd been upset over his sudden departure two weeks ago, and now…here he was again. Would their life always be like this?

"Are you going to let me in?"

She nodded rather dumbly, she was happy to see him, to know that he was okay. Bad thoughts were haunting her, had been since he suddenly left. She loved him more than anything, but she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to keep doing this. Moving aside, he brushed past her and entered her apartment living room. It was a small space, but it was remotely hers. Theirs, once they married.

"I'm sorry Tenten, it was an important mission. I hope you understand."

"I do, I understand Neji."

He frowned and moved to kiss her cheek, "You're upset."

She slowly nodded, "Yes, but…I understand."

He sighed and held her hand in his own, "We both have been guaranteed the next two months off. I was thinking that we could…"

"…Like you were guaranteed six months off before?"

He looked at her, she really was upset, very much so. "This is different Ten," he reached out and pulled her into a soft hug as he whispered, "the Hokage ordered it as a mission, to take the next two months to recuperate."

Tenten pulled out of his arms, looking him over, "You're injured!"

Neji smirked and kissed her, "Not all injuries are physical."

Blinking she felt her heart swell in concern, "Neji, what happened?"

"I'm sorry Tenten, it's not my place to say. I would tell you, but as of now it's being considered confidential information. I'm not the one considered injured…"

"…Then why are you included on this mission?"

He kissed her deep and hard, showing her how much he missed her, "So that I can watch over him."

"Over…you mean Sasuke, don't you?"

He gave her a slight nod, he couldn't tell her anything else. "You look beautiful; please tell me you don't have to go anywhere. I need to show you how much I missed you, how much I wanted you. I need you Tenten, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you to come home to."

Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. She knew they weren't just words, Neji never said anything he didn't mean, and she knew she could always keep up her strength as long as she could believe that he would return to her. "The bridal shower is today."

"When does it start?" he asked, pulling her against him by the hips.

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, "A couple hours, but…Hinata should be here any minute…"

He smirked, "I doubt she'll be here any time soon, considering she's currently being reunited with the Uchiha."

"Do you think they're in love Neji? So fast?"

He shrugged against her, "He was just as miserable as I was during the operation. More irritable than ever. Exceptionally rude but totally focused. In other words, he missed her."

She laughed, "Are you grumpy like that too?"

He smiled, "Like I'd tell you."

"Hm, is it harder to concentrate when you know it will only be a short mission? Is it easier when you're gone for so long?"

"Yes and no. It's harder, because I just want to come back to you. But it's easier because I know that I will at least see you again soon. When I was away for so long, it…"

He stopped talking as she suddenly took his mouth with her own. Apparently he'd said the right thing.

-SoH-

They lay together in the bed of their assigned bedroom, holding hands and talking quietly. They were married. She was a wife! Konohamaru's wife! The ceremony was beautiful, at least to her it was. There is a solarium in the estate with water fountains and lush greenery. It was usually restricted due to the glass windows – making for easy targets; but they worked it out in a fifteen minute interval. The sun was going down as the Hokage married them in the intimate setting, it was swift, but magical to her. But of course it would be it was her wedding.

Asuma was there for the wedding as well; after he returned with her will documents. She'd thoroughly gone over everything, marking the changes needed to her name, before giving it to Konohamaru to review with her as well. After all, he was her husband now, and she valued his opinion. Her husband!

Looking over at him, she gave him a brilliant smile.

He raised his brow in suspicion, "What?"

"Can't a girl just smile at her incredibly sexy husband?"

"Better watch it you just might inflate my ego. Then who knows what you'll do to me."

She laughed softly, "I can think of a few things."

He groaned before pulling her closer for a long kiss. "Kami Hanabi, you're trying to kill me."

She was, for the entirety of the past two weeks, she was insatiable. She wanted him all the time, as though she couldn't get enough. He didn't mind of course, he wanted her as well. And the thought that he was making love to his wife was intoxicating. Not to mention that she was his _pregnant_ wife, the combination drove him crazy for her. He was so damn proud and happy with her, he could hardly contain it.

"Not kill you, just love you."

"You're doing a good job of it."

Smiling, she started kissing his neck, "I just…think you deserve…to be rewarded."

"Not that I'm complaining," already feeling the effects from her attention, "but why rewarded?"

She leaned up to look into his eyes with her own, a serious look on her face, "For making me the happiest wife in the world, for loving me and putting up with me. For everything Konohamaru."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he drew her down to him and kissed her gently. "The fact that you love me is reward enough. I think _you_ should be rewarded, after all you're carrying my child. Something I could never do for you."

An image of a very pregnant Konohamaru popped into her mind as she fell into giggles, then moans as he flipped them over and rewarded her the best way he knew how.

-SoH-

Apparently Ino Yamanaka was one hell of a bingo player. The bridal shower wasn't the norm, after all, they were celebrating the couple, not just the bride. So apparently, it was being labeled as a wedding shower. There was a mixture of those who were invited, everyone from Neji's squad to some of Tenten's old students. Hinata had previously enlisted the help of Naruto, and now that Sasuke was back, he offered his own help with a few things as well. He was quite handy and fast paced, she noticed. Not surprising though, considering.

She was so happy that things turned out alright for Tenten, after all it was going to be difficult to celebrate the couple if one of them wasn't there. She glanced at Sasuke, happy that they were back to normal, though she still felt bad about what happened between them before he left. She knew her insecurities and jealousies were her problem, and she also knew that she needed to deal with them, because it was obvious now that it would come between them again at some point. How do you fix that though? How can you change the way you view yourself?

He looked at her, there wasn't an expression on his face, but she could clearly see his thoughts in his eyes. They told her that he really didn't want to be there, and also that he was still annoyed at being interrupted before. She blushed madly and turned around to pay attention to Tenten's sensei as he called out another bridal bingo pairing.

She would not think about what had previously happened just that morning. If they weren't interrupted by Naruto, who she was steadily trying to avoid, she wasn't sure what would have happened.

- flashback -

_It started out just fine with them holding each other, until somehow their mouths found each other and they started kissing. Steadily, they grew hungry for one another, both still new to the feelings they experienced together. She didn't remember when her back hit the side of the house, next to the front door. Only that his mouth was moving to her cheek and jaw, down her neck to her collarbone and into new territory. His left hand was holding the back of her head, while his right moved down the side of her body, going as low to her thigh and lifting it upwards to wrap around his leg. _

_He pressed further against her, letting her feel all of him. It was a new sensation and it was exciting, she started kissing his neck as well, lingering at the juncture of his shoulder, feeling a new heat from his skin. He shuddered against her before moving to take her mouth again. _

_One of her hands was on his shoulder, as the other was now wrapped around his neck. Not hearing the footsteps walking towards them, or the loud gasp that was escaped. All she could feel was Sasuke, everything was Sasuke. _

"_Um."_

_She moaned as he ground against her, their tongues perfectly moving together in a seductive dance. She felt as his hand slid from her hair to her neck, up her jaw to caress her cheek. _

"_Uh…" cough cough, "Hey guys…"_

_She didn't know why Sasuke stopped all of a sudden, didn't worry about it as she just moved to trace his jaw-line with her own lips, down his neck again to his collarbone, moving to the other side and going back up again to his lips. He kissed her slowly, but released her leg and pulled her into a tight embrace. _

"_I could come back…I guess."_

_Her eyes widened in realization that someone was watching them! She peeked over Sasuke's shoulder, grateful he hadn't moved yet, and saw the familiar blonde hair and blue eyes of Naruto. Then she looked at Sasuke, who was actually smirking at her. He knew! He knew and he let her make a fool of herself in front of Naruto!_

- end flashblack -

Great. Now she was thinking about it again, and along with the thoughts, came the returning heat spreading within her. She was an adult, and she would handle this like an adult. She was in a relationship with someone so it was natural to want to be with that person. So she shouldn't be embarrassed by being caught having an intimate moment with him. Right.

Adult or not, this was still her first relationship. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy her moments with Sasuke, and she really missed him. They just needed to talk about a few things, she needed him to understand her fears and insecurities. She would want him to be honest with her as well about things like that.

Chancing another glance, she caught him still staring at her and this time she didn't look away. Their expressions didn't change, and honestly right now, all she wanted was to slip away and…

"BINGO BABY!"

"Wow Ino, you're really good at this!" Naruto enthused at his spot next to the lucky blonde.

They checked her tallies and sure enough, Ino had won four times in a row now. Sensing that everyone had enough of losing games to Ino, they had the lunch served and everyone ate as Neji and Tenten opened their gifts.

They got plenty of nice things, mostly cash, but some other really nice stuff they could use when they lived together in Tenten's apartment.

Guests were finally leaving but Naruto and Sasuke stayed behind with Hinata to help her clean up the hall so that she would get her deposit back. They were going to meet up with some of their other friends later in the evening to go out to some new place Tenten wanted to visit.

"Phew, I'm glad that's finally done," Naruto said wiping the non-sweat from his brow. Hinata giggled; then gasped as Sasuke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know, it's kind of weird to see you with a girlfriend Sasuke, no matter how cool Hinata is."

Sasuke sent a glare towards him, but didn't carry much heat as he said; "Shut up idiot."

"U-um…I'll be back, I have to go to the front desk. I'll meet you by the car," she told them. They had ridden together in her vehicle, as was the plan for her and Naruto before Sasuke came back home.

They started walking towards the door, and then outside to the car to wait on her. "So…you and Hinata, huh?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before he shrugged, "You and Ino, huh?"

Naruto lightly blushed, "There's nothing going on with Ino. Besides, I like Hinata's other friend."

Sasuke made a look of absolute disgust before asking, "You sure about that?"

"Yeah, well, you snatched Hinata up right away, it's not like you even gave anyone else a chance."

Now he frowned heavily, "You…"

"I thought she was nice and pretty. And I really like her as a person, we got to know each other over the past two weeks. I don't blame you for keeping her to yourself."

Sasuke stilled, he already silently thanked Naruto earlier in the vehicle, all they did was share a look. But now that Naruto was basically telling him he had a thing for Hinata, he wanted to throttle him.

"Okay, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, just that I think she's cool and I'm glad you found someone."

"…"

"I'm serious bastard! If anyone could put up with you it's Hinata! She's really worried though."

Another frown, "Why?"

"You'll have to ask her."

Sasuke took a moment to wonder over Naruto's words, and decided to shed a new light. The idiot was one of his best friends after all. Naruto had always been there for him, no matter what. "He's alive."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, "But…"

Sasuke shook his head, "Other than Neji and the Sandaime, you're the only person that knows."

"Hinata?"

He nodded, "Tonight. You're right, we need to talk."

"You have more to talk about than him, like I said, she's worried."

They both spotted her leaving the front door of the nice hall, and it was clear to both of them that she was a one of a kind girl. Now that Naruto knew her a little better than before, her beauty was very clear to him. She smiled over at them, as she continued her walk towards them. He glanced over to his comrade and long time friend. The way Sasuke was looking at her with his eyes and the way he was actually smiling at her; Naruto knew that Sasuke was done waiting for the right girl to come along. He wondered if his friend realized he was in love with her yet. Knowing Sasuke he probably did, though he seriously doubted if he'd admitted it to himself yet. Let alone her. And that it will probably be a long time before it comes out.

"Are we ready?" she asked, smiling at them both.


	33. Chapter 33

"Well, future Mrs. Hyuuga, take a look at that," Neji said pointing to the couple dancing only ten feet from them.

Tenten smiled at the visage, "I thought they both said nothing was going on?"

He shrugged, "Apparently they are in denial."

Choosing to ignore the two blondes dancing closely together, she snuggled closer into Neji's chest, "I'm so glad you're home Neji, I hate it when you have to…"

"…I know. I'm sorry Tenten."

Tenten sighed, "You must be exhausted, and here you are, out dancing the night away with me."

He smirked, "Like I could resist," he kissed her forehead, "besides, we got back yesterday afternoon. We had to report in so we stayed at the compound for the night. It took a while to brief the Hokage."

"Must have been some mission," she said.

He remained quiet. It had been a difficult mission, very difficult, and he had been on edge the entire time. He trusted Sasuke but a man could only handle so much. How much more before his friend snaps? And what about Hinata, was she truly safe being with him?

He looked over at her, or them rather. They too were dancing as he was with Tenten, though they were hardly moving. Hinata's back was turned to him, but he could see Sasuke's face, as his chin was resting on the top of her head. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. In all honesty, she was probably the only thing keeping him grounded right now. Perhaps the only aspect in Sasuke's life that wasn't in shambles, which was a heavy task that his cousin was taking on. She didn't even realize what she was to Sasuke, and Neji was worried over how it all could just break down around them. Of course, none of them expected for this to happen, for them to find each other like this. He'd feel terribly guilty should anything happen to her, and really, to him as well. Sasuke was strong, but he had his weak points as well, and Neji wasn't sure if losing Hinata was something the Uchiha could recover from. Not after everything he had already lost.

Looking back down to the woman he held in his own arms, he smiled and thought of the many years of happiness he would have, holding his wife like this. To dance with her even if there wasn't any music to listen to, one day maybe even have children.

A new worry interrupted his thoughts, those of his younger cousin Hanabi. Him and Sasuke both were told that she was being held in protective custody, along with Konohamaru and the rest of the Sarutobi clan. All of the anbu captains were briefed on the status of the new threat against their Hokage and his family. This now extended to Hanabi, as being engaged to the heir of the clan. They weren't given much information, just that they were being protected, but it still left a sick feeling in his stomach to think of his young cousin being so affected. He wanted to keep disputes far away from his family, he never thought that it would follow him home. It was bad enough that Hinata became involved, due to finding romance with Sasuke. But little Hanabi as well…and to such an extreme extent? It didn't matter if she was old enough to be considered an adult, she was still his little cousin, and he should be the one to protect her. Though; he considered, she was probably in the safest place in the world right now, being with the Sarutobi's. Either that…or the most dangerous.

The song had ended and Neji watched as Sasuke led his cousin off the floor. He knew Sasuke wasn't much for dancing, or even hanging out with friends. It surprised him to see how comfortable Sasuke was with showing open affection for Hinata, but he also knew that Hina wasn't like most girls. Neither was his Tenten, they were both special, they both meant the world to him. Same for Hanabi, but there was just a special connection with Hinata. She always came off as too fragile and weak, in reality she was far from that. She had her strong points, and they burned brighter than any of her weaknesses.

Neji led his girl from the floor to join his cousin and Sasuke.

"The idiot said there was nothing going on," Sasuke mentioned to them as they sat in the small booth together.

"Hn. Doesn't look that way to me," Neji said.

"Trust me, he's a goner. Once Ino sinks her claws into someone, there's no going back," Tenten advised.

Giggling, Hinata nodded, "Remember when she…"

"…Yes," Tenten gave her a look to shut her up, "The first and last fight we had."

Sasuke raised a brow, "You and Hinata?"

Now Neji raised his own brow in question, "I didn't know you had a…disagreement before."

Glaring at her fiancé's cousin for even bringing it up, she explained, "No, me and Ino. It didn't last long, a punch here, a kick there, it was nothing."

Holding Hinata's hand, Sasuke looked at his friend's future bride, "A spar? Neji and I spar all the time…"

Hinata shook her head no, "It wasn't a spar. Ino told us that she liked you Neji, and well..."

"…Yeah and well, _I_ didn't like that!" she looked at Neji, "It was before we started dating, but I couldn't let that girl get to my best friend!"

"I think she saved you," Sasuke mentioned to Neji.

Who nodded and kissed Tenten sweetly, "Thank you."

Tenten blushed but smiled, "Actually, Hinata's been in a fight…"

"Tenten!" Hinata groaned and placed her head in both of her hands.

Smirking, Sasuke teased her, "You must have the wrong Hinata."

Shaking her head no, "She's not as innocent as everyone likes to believe."

Blushing hotly, Hinata attempted to glare at her friend, failing miserably.

Neji looked at his cousin pointedly, "Oh? Do tell Hina."

Sasuke added, smirk still pulling at his mouth, "Yes, please do. I'd love to hear what you did that wasn't so…innocent," he whispered the last word in her ear, for only her to hear.

She gasped and buried her head in her arms on the table. Chuckling, he placed his arm around her, and pulled her up to settle against his side. In which she quickly turned to hide her face in his shoulder.

Tenten rolled her eyes and shook her head, "All she did was slap some guy for not taking the hint and getting to fresh."

The table turned serious, Sasuke frowned, "When did this happen?"

"L-last su-summer," Hinata stuttered out.

"Who was it?" Neji asked with a serious look.

"For crying out loud! Sometimes it's such a hassle to be surrounded by shinobi! Hello you guys, we are hot, we get hit on all the time. Of course, Hina never realizes it, but she pretty much got the point that time."

Sasuke replied back, dripping with sarcasm, "Excuse me for being concerned about my girlfriend."

Hinata looked up at Sasuke with a surprised look on her face. Sasuke's features softened and he kissed her softly on the lips. Maybe not a big deal to others, but for them it was. It was the first time one of them had actually said they were boyfriend / girlfriend. They knew they were, so did everyone else. And others had called them so before. But they never actually voiced it before, and so…this was a special thing, at least for them it was.

Happy and now smiling, Hinata answered, "He was another student in my evening class, and he wouldn't l-leave me alone. I don't know what came over me, but I…I"

"She slapped him. From what Ino told me, this guy had been hounding the girl for a couple months before she finally snapped and let him have it."

"Ino?" Hinata asked.

Tenten nodded, "Are you really surprised? She is the gossip queen after all."

Hina frowned and slightly pursed her lips, making Sasuke want to kiss her again, "He…tried to…tried…a-and I…"

"Slapped him!" Tenten enthused, she was very happy to hear her best friend had a backbone after all when she first heard about it from Ino.

"What did he try to do Hina?" Neji asked.

"K-k-k-k-kiss m-m-me?" she tried to hide her face again, but Sasuke's grip on her tightened at her attempt. He was looking rather smug for some strange reason.

"Hey Hinata, so is it true that he grabbed your butt too?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke's smug look disappeared as his eyes narrowed and his thoughts centered on finding out who this creep was and kill him. Okay maybe not kill, it's such a strong word after all…no, he meant to kill. Just as Neji's eyes also narrowed thinking very similar thoughts.

Blushing hotly and feeling rather faint, she said lightly, "I thought he w-w-was going to, but…I…I…"

"Didn't let him! Isn't it great! Hina shut his trap! That's my girl!"

"Wait, so you hit this imbecile when he was trying to…to…touch you…there?" asked Neji, still angry.

She nodded, and Sasuke and Neji shared a look.

"Who was it Hina?" Neji asked.

"Don't tell him!" Tenten said quickly as Neji glared at her. "What? You tell him, and you'll feel guilty after he and Sasuke murder him. But hey, I guess it's your decision."

Hinata gasped and looked at her cousin, "B-but Neji and Sasuke wouldn't ever m-murder someone."

Tenten rolled her eyes and leaned towards her dearest friend, "Honey, they're shinobi, they kill people for a living."

Hinata frowned, "But that's different, that's to protect our country. Right?"

"Right," Neji immediately agreed with a smirk.

"Yes, but sometimes we have to eliminate someone for the sake of a mission. The person could be innocent, just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's not murder, but it is necessary to take them out to complete a mission," Sasuke told her.

She looked at him with a small frown, "But you don't actually kill innocent people do you? Can't you just knock them out so they wouldn't see you?"

His eyes softened at her frustrated face, and he thought of the irony of them being together. He took life easily, while she worked hard to save them. "And if they wake up and see us? Not only would our mission be compromised, but they could also give away our position. It's protocol to eliminate all possibilities of a threat."

"But if they are innocent, how can you just kill them?" she shuddered, "What if you come across someone you know? You mean…you've killed civilians before?"

He looked deep into her eyes, this was uncharted territory, but he wouldn't sugarcoat anything for her, "Yes. Life that you take by your own hands, it stays with you. But its necessary Hinata, our country would have already had to surrender if some of those missions were failed."

"So you take life to save others," she tried to reason out loud.

He nodded and her frown settled into a blank look.

"It's difficult for you to understand Hinata, because you're a healer. You want to save everyone, while we are forced to destroy them," he told her quietly.

She wanted to cry, but at least he was honest with her. That's all she asked for, and he told her that he would be honest with her if he was allowed. "I understand, I would just look for a better way."

"That is why you'll be such a good doctor, I wouldn't ever want you to be a kunoichi," he whispered into her ear, "you're too pure for the things we have to do sometimes."

She nodded and leaned into him, looking across at her cousin and best friend, "Congratulations, I hope you both enjoyed today, I'm really happy that you made it back in time for the shower."

Neji smirked, "Me too. Thank you for putting this together for us Hina."

"Yeah thanks!" Tenten leaned into her fiancé with a smile, "Other than Ino kicking everyone's ass in bingo, it was a great day. Especially since you guys are home."

The four settled into a small silence, both couples simply enjoying being reunited with each other again. Until Sasuke whispered into Hinata's ear, "Are you ready to go home?"

She loved the way he whispered to her, it shot heat through all the way to her core, and his breath felt warm against her. She nodded to indicate she was ready, she wanted to wind down and relax at home, maybe even get some hours in for a project she's been working on with Sakura. "Are you staying with Tenten tonight? Or will you be coming home with us Ten?"

Neji and Tenten looked at each other, "I think I'd like to come over, if that's alright," she replied.

Hinata smiled, "No problem Ten, you know you don't have to ask."

"Let me just tell Lee that we're riding with you guys home, I'll meet you outside," Neji said.

Neji finally joined them and sat in back with Tenten, while Sasuke sat up front beside Hinata. Once home, Hinata went straight up to shower and brush her teeth, while Sasuke settled on the loveseat with Neji and Tenten on the couch. Neji flipped through channels, but they decided to watch a movie. Smirking, Sasuke recommended something scary in honor of Halloween. The others quickly agreed, and Sasuke prepared a blanket for Hinata. He clearly remembered how the last time he watched a scary movie with her had turned out. This time…he wouldn't have to hold back.

Hinata could smell the wonderful melted butter and popcorn and so followed her nose into the living room. The smile on Sasuke's face should have warned her for what was next, especially since he had a blanket out next to him. She gave him a confused smile of her own as he patted the seat next to him. Sitting, she finally asked what they were watching.

"Hope you're in for a late night Hinata, you don't need to study do you?" asked Tenten.

"I have some things I need to get done before Monday, but I can work on it tomorrow."

"Great! Let's see, it's seven now, hmmm…we should be able to watch at least the first three! Come on Neji, play it already!" she demanded.

Sasuke settled his arm around her when she asked again, "What are we watching?"

Neji got up to turn the lights out, "Marathon of Friday the Thirteenth."

Sasuke felt her body tense up and whispered in her ear, "Blanket?"

She slowly moved to look at him, barely making him out as the only light came from the television, "D-did you p-plan this?"

He grinned at her, "I may have had something to do with it," he leaned towards her, "it worked out so well last time."

She shuddered at the memory, and the fact that she was being forced to watch what was considered a horror movie…again, and unfolded the blanket. He took it from her and wrapped it around himself as well. He was hoping to keep her distracted enough from the movie, to keep her from getting scared. Of course, he didn't mind holding her should she get scared anyway, so either way, it was really a win-win situation for him.

Resigned, and actually feeling okay with watching the movies, it was to celebrate Halloween after all, she leaned against him on the loveseat. Only for him to move her himself, as he scooted her over to lean against the edge of the loveseat, with her legs over his lap. She was half on him, half on the sofa and completely snuggled against him. Slightly embarrassed to be in this position with her cousin just…oh…never mind. Neji and Tenten were already making out, ignoring the beginning scene completely.

Sasuke leaned his head against the side of her shoulder, and tightened his hold on her for just a moment. His thoughts were anywhere but on the movie playing on the screen. From the troubling news the Hokage gave to him, to the girl he held in his arms this very minute. He still couldn't believe that evil bastard Orochimaru was right. That Itachi still lived.

Closing his eyes, to rid of any bad thoughts, he promised that he would find time to speak with her tomorrow about what he learned. He wanted her to realize how much he missed her while he was on that mission. Every thought was consumed with her, even when the Hokage was explaining Itachi's mission to him, he still thought about how it would affect Hinata. He spent many hours thinking about her during his joint mission with Neji. He wanted to work harder, move faster, just so that he could get back and see her again. How much his outlook had changed since meeting her, since taking that step and kissing her. She suddenly became such a large part of his life, it was unexpected, but it made him focus on the task at hand, to make sure that she was protected at all costs. Even if the mission would never affect her, to him, he found someone to protect.

Her pale eyes were nearly glowing from the light of the television, as he looked back to gaze at her. She was still such surprise to him, he never thought he would have feelings like this. He leaned against her a little, and settled his head over her chest, listening to her breath in and out, his head rising and falling with her, and he soon found himself breathing to the same rhythm she set. He smirked when she settled her arm around his own shoulders and he looked up at her from her chest. She was looking at him as well, peering into his black eyes. Leaning up, he took her bottom lip into his mouth, drawing in her lips to move against his own. It was a slow series of movements their lips shared together, tasting and enjoying the feel of each other. He moved to make himself more comfortable, moving away from her. He lifted her so that she was directly sitting sideways in his lap, and he wound both arms around her waist. Not giving her time to think, he took her mouth again. Taking her tongue into his own mouth to tease it with his, she moaned quietly against his lips.

He wasn't sure how long they sat like that, kissing and entwining their tongues together, he was too lost in her to know what was going on in the movie. With her seated against him, he knew she could feel the affects of their actions. He pulled back and whispered hotly into her ear, "I'm sorry."

She looked up, then over to Neji and Tenten, who appeared to be soundly ignoring what was going on across from them on the loveseat and were watching the movie together. She turned back to Sasuke and gave him a confused look.

He kissed her neck as he pushed up against her.

He saw her eyes widen and knew she must be blushing by now, "O-oh."

"Ssh…that's what you do to me."

"I'm s-s-sorry."

He smirked into her neck, "Don't be," he kissed her again.

She sighed and he moved her to lean against his chest, tucking her head under his chin. Thinking about how much he wanted her, knowing there could never be anyone else for him. Silently promising to always protect her, no matter what the cost would be.

Then it hit him, and it all became so very clear. He closed his eyes and smiled.

He was in love with her.


	34. Chapter 34

It was hard to concentrate when memories of just two weeks ago swept over his mind. She was wearing a form-fitting white tailored dress, with heels making her legs look a mile-long. There was something he was supposed to give her, what was it? Smirking, he thought maybe she was due for another round in the sheets. It was a mutual understanding, and it was supposed to just last the one night. But here he was, after offering to take back the paperwork to her, he wanted more of her. Damn, what was it he was supposed to do now that he was here? Right, something about paperwork…

"Is that for me?"

He looked stunned, "Ah yes, here you go," finally. He handed her the scroll, containing his nephew's new wife's will and testament. Along with a copy of the Hokage's marriage license.

Kurenai frowned, "But this says…wait, they got married!"

Asuma shrugged and nodded, "The very next day after I gave you three explosive…"

"I get it!" she snapped as he smirked, "Hm…" she started, looking over the scroll. "Looks like I just have to change her name. She was okay with everything else?"

"Looks that way to me."

"I'll change the name to Hanabi Sarutobi and then you can be on your way."

"Ouch. Feeling cold today? That's too bad for such a hot woman," he said.

She very lightly blushed, "It is nearly winter, move along now messenger boy. I have clients waiting."

Asuma raised a brow, "Messenger boy?"

She sent him a pointed look, "I'll be done with the changes by the end of the day."

He nodded, he knew a victory when it was right in his face. Messenger boy or not, he would still be taking her tonight. Maybe he could get her on that big cluttered desk, that would be interesting. Smiling quite happily, he moseyed on out of her office and decided to check in on an old buddy of his. Waste some time until he would return later in the day to taste more of Kurenai Yuuhi.

-SoH-

It really had been an eventful Sunday morning. First, she woke up in a room that wasn't hers. She barely recognized it as the room Sasuke was staying in. Then she realized his arms were around her, and that he was cuddling against her back, still sleeping. Panic immediately took over, what did they do last night! All she remembered was some scary movie and his perfect lips moving against her own. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes tight. She could still feel that she was wearing clothes. Good. That was a good sign.

She was able to get out of his grip and off the bed and sneak out without waking him, or she'd thought. When in reality, he let go of her and watched as she snuck out of his bedroom. He smirked as she quietly shut his door and moved to lie on his back. Unlike Hinata, he remembered everything as clear as day. She wanted to sleep next to him, kept complaining that it was too cold in her own room. She told him she missed him and she just wanted to be next to him, to feel that he was home again. He felt the joy spread through his heart and body, knowing that she felt just as strongly for him as he did for her. She might not have realized it yet, or maybe she has and not admitted it but she loved him. That knowledge shot through him with a piercing blow. It had to be love, there was no other way to describe it. He still thought that it might be too soon to tell her how he felt. Last thing he wanted was to scare her away from him. He was vulnerable when it came to her, he could admit that to himself. He didn't want to lose her.

Hinata went back into her own bedroom, but smiled as soon as she lay down. She remembered now, yes she recalled every kiss he gave her, how he silently gave in to her request to sleep next to him. She must have been tired to ask that of him, but put it down to just being honest and letting him know she missed him. Sitting back up, she decided to be bold and go right back into his room. Of course he had been awake as she made her escape, he's a ninja.

He was laying on his back with a small smile on his face. One could say Sasuke Uchiha was amused. His smile grew as his eyes took her in, and she grinned back at him before walking over and laying back down beside him. She sighed and turned over to rest against his chest. She knew it was bare, but managed to not even blush as her cheek lie against him.

"Good morning Hinata," he said as he pulled his arm down from behind his head and placed it around her waist.

"M-morning Sasuke. Did you sleep well?"

"Best night ever, and you?"

She giggled and he smirked, "I slept just fine, thank you."

"Hn. I wonder if Neji and Tenten are still asleep on the couch."

Laughing she replied, "I can't believe they fell asleep during the second movie, it was only nine o'clock."

"Guess they just can't last against night owls like us."

She smiled against his chest and then blushed, "Do you remember the movie?"

He was silent a moment, "Hn, my favorite part was when my girlfriend was kissing me."

"Silly," she lightly hit his chest with her palm, "I was k-kissing you the w-whole time."

"Oh right, how could I forget?"

He turned slightly and shifted his body down to her level, looking into her eyes. He wanted so badly to tell her how much he loved her, how much he cherished every second with her. Confess how she'd changed his life, how she'd saved him from the endless dark thoughts that used to always haunt his mind.

Giving her one of his rare true smiles, he lightly caressed her cheek, "You're so beautiful."

She flushed from the sudden praise and looked down.

He grabbed her chin, and made her look into his eyes again, "I mean it Hinata, you are the most gorgeous woman in my eyes. No one could ever compare to you."

She frowned just slightly, "I think we should talk Sasuke, I need to explain something t-to y-you."

He shifted just slightly, he remembered yesterday when Naruto told him that she was worried about something. He tried to not let the concern show on his face, but he was certain she could at least see it in his eyes. "I have some things I'd like you to know as well, but you go first."

She nodded and closed her eyes for a few seconds, "I know that I'm insecure. I don't feel very p-pretty. I'm n-not confident, I always s-stutter, and it seems I always fail at whatever I try to do. But Sasuke," she looked him in the eyes again, "Sasuke, you make me feel beautiful. When we're together like this, and we're alone, it's just you and you're here with me and its amazing. But I wonder when my insecurities will come between us a-again."

He closed his eyes for a second as well, then opened to say, "I don't think I'll ever be good enough for you. I have no family, I didn't have a life before you. Nothing mattered to me Hinata, I didn't care if I would have died on my next mission. In a way, we're both insecure. But can't we learn to deal with that together?"

She nodded and reached to hold his hand, "I'm scared of how much I feel for you, it's so soon. And I know that there are so many others who would be better for you. Like S-Sakura…"

"…I can't stand her. You need to know that now, there is nothing about her that I like. Nothing. Not even as a friend."

She frowned, "Not as a friend?"

He shook his head no, "You see Hinata, that's where we are different. You think about everyone, I only think of you."

She smiled with a small blush, "I do worry though, that the perfect girl will come around and I'll…I'll mess up again and…and, that'll be it."

He kissed her deeply before gazing into her eyes, "You can stop worrying she's already here. Hinata, you can't expect for every disagreement we have to be the end of our relationship."

She looked unsure, "You were angry with me before you had to leave."

Sighing, he draped an arm around her and pulled her even closer to him, "Not angry, just surprised that you would think that. I wish you could see the way I look at you Hinata, see what I see."

"I would like to believe that I wouldn't think that again, because I know that you care about me. But I can't promise that."

He blinked, "I wouldn't ask you to promise that, but I would ask that you talk to me about it. If something bothers you, I'd like to know so that I can try to help you. I know I'm not the most open person, but when it comes to you…"

She smiled, "I feel the same way."

"Do you," he asked the daring question.

She met him head on, "I do."

They stared at each other and then kissed one another passionately, to the point of making out with their hands holding each other so tight, to feel all that they could of each other. It was the closest they could come to confessing their very deep feelings for one another.

He groaned and pulled away from her, "Dammit."

She frowned, "What is it?"

He sent her a pointed look, "I'm a grown man with an amazingly sexy girlfriend, who kisses and touches me with no abandon."

She blushed and hid her head.

He chuckled lightly, "You're too much Hinata."

"I'm sorry," she squeeked out.

"You don't ever need to apologize for the effect you have on me," he whispered, kissing her temple.

"Um…there was something you wanted to talk about?"

He sighed, "Yeah, there is." He took his time trying to gather his thoughts, "Hinata, it's considered confidential." He saw her nod and he took a deep breath before he continued, "Remember when I told you about my brother, Itachi? I was told that he died, but it was just a cover-up. He's still alive."

She gasped, "You just found out, didn't you?"

He nodded, "I snapped in the Hokage's office, Neji was with me. I was in a rage, accusing the Hokage of lying and even accusing him of murdering my clan himself. Once I calmed down and your cousin talked some sense into me, the Hokage showed me the report Itachi gave after destroying the Uchiha. The man who used to lead the anbu division ordered my brother to wipe out my clan. There was evidence that my father, head of our clan, was planning on overthrowing the Hokage and taking over control for all of Konoha. Itachi had a partner, but he did go through with it. All but me, he spared me, even dared me to grow into hate and kill him when I had the skill. The Hokage showed me his secret mission report on my brother, the last mission he was given was to infiltrate a dangerous organization and rise among their ranks to eventually bring them down. The first part was a success, but now he's been compromised."

"So…Sasuke, you're brother is…he's been protecting Konoha this whole time."  
He closed his eyes, "That's what I was told, yes." He opened them again, and he let her see the raw pain in his gaze. He was so close from having to do the same thing, too close.

"Compromised, that means he's in danger?" she whispered.

"That was the mission Neji and I were given, to bring Itachi back to Konoha. But we failed Hinata, we failed. I failed my first mission."

She hugged him tightly, and he slowly hugged her back. "Sasuke…"

"He's still alive, but on the run. The organization he infiltrated is hunting him, now it's down to a chase. Itachi's fate depends on who finds him first. Us or them," he felt a chill run through him, "I hated him for years."

She kissed him, slowly, showing him that she was here for him, "Sasuke he drove you forward, maybe it was his way of encouraging you to continue improving."

He trembled slightly, "Could be," he whispered. He was never emotional, he never showed emotion, or at least, not until Hinata came into his life. "I don't know what to think anymore."

She gave him a smile, and looked into his dark eyes, "He's your brother Sasuke…"

"He's also someone I thought was the epitome of evil. Not to mention the fact that he still went through with annihilating our clan, plus all the people he's killed since then for the organization."

She blinked slowly, he clearly had anger held deep inside, she thought she could understand. She wasn't sure how she would handle it should her entire family die in a single night, whether she was on good terms with them or not. She sighed and moved her hand to lightly caress his cheek and then to his shoulder, "But if it was for the good of Konoha, maybe there was more to it than what you are being told."

He looked into her eyes, "You think he's a hero, don't you?"

She stilled her expression, "Yes and no. Yes because of his own self sacrifice for our country, no because he left you to deal with everything instead of finding a better way. He shouldn't have killed your clan, I agree. But what if he hadn't? What if your father succeeded in overthrowing the Hokage?"

"At least I would still have a family. I would still have a father that I could be ashamed of. Now all I have is a cold sadistic brother left. And the Hokage wants me to save him, bring him home so that he can be guarded from the Akatsuki."

She didn't move, she knew he was frustrated, after all, he'd just told her the name of the criminal organization her brother was apart of. On one hand, it showed that he trusted her. On another, he was giving her more information that he probably should be. Even she recognized his earlier attempt to keep the name from her.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, then turned and pulled her tightly against him, "I'm sorry for troubling you with my problems."

She smiled and took the initiative to kiss him, taking her time and showing him how much she cared, "Please don't ever hide things like that Sasuke; we can take them on together."

He sighed and searched her bright eyes, holding her hip with one arm, while he supported his head with the other, "As long as I have you in my life, Hinata."

She smiled and blushed under his intense gaze, "I wish I had met you before this."

With a smirk he agreed, "Me too."

His dark eyes remained open as he descended upon her lips, watching as her lilac eyes slowly fluttered down as she returned his touch. He wanted to remember everything about her, the breath from her nose against his cheek and the way the morning light hit her hair just right. Eventually the moan that escaped her throat forced his eyes to close and to deepen the moment they were sharing. He couldn't keep his hands still as they moved over her, he felt every movement of her own palms taking in the feeling of his bare skin. She gasped into his mouth as one of his hands slowly slipped under the white shirt she was wearing. The silkiness of her stomach was intoxicating, so smooth and perfect.

Her hands moved over taut muscles on his back, as his lips moved to her jaw and neck. He had kissed her like this several times before, but still this was different. She felt every movement from both of his hands, slowly creeping along her body and the warmth of his mouth now on her collarbone moving lower.

So she was surprised when he suddenly moved from being over her, to lying on his back again, panting hard and his eyes tightly shut. She wasn't sure what she did to make him stop, and she just ended up not moving. Why did he just stop like that?

He opened one eye and saw her frozen expression and smirked at her, still trying to breath at a normal rate. "Sorry," he said in a gruff voice.

"Did I do something wrong?" she whispered.

He leaned over and kissed her roughly on the lips, before lying back down again, "No, I did."

She finally exhaled her breath, and looked at him with hesitation, "Y-you d-did?"

He nodded once then leaned on one arm again to face her, and moved back a couple loose strands of her hair to behind her ear, "Sometimes I'm not sure I can stop myself."

She looked confused for a second, then very heavily blushed, "Y-you m-mean…"

"…yeah…that's what I mean."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at him again, blush still evident on her cheeks, "No, it's okay. I j-just would l-like for it t-to be, well um…s-s-special I guess."

He nodded, "I know, it will be."

She was ready to faint, never in a million years did she think she would be having this conversation. It was a promise! A promise that _he _would be the first person she would give her body to. But…she was okay with that, not right this second, but eventually.

"I can't help the way I react to you, but I promise that we won't go further until we are both ready."

"T-thank y-you."

He smirked, "Are you hungry?" Slowly she nodded. "Why don't we get dressed and go downstairs, maybe we can dump water on Neji to wake him up or something."

She giggled and rose from the bed they shared just last evening, "That's so mean!"

He shrugged, but remained where he was. "I'll meet you down there in a few minutes."

Nodding, she closed the door behind her, leaving him alone in the room.

He threw himself back onto the mattress; that was too close. They were going further and further each time, he really wasn't sure how much more he could handle. He knew he loved her, but he wanted their first time together to be perfect, besides it really was too soon. May the heavens help him and grant him patience. He'd never been intimate with anyone either, but he recognized the urges and he was pretty sure she did too. He couldn't help it, he simply became lost in her touch. He was doing his best to keep them both honorable for as long as possible.

Being away from her the past two weeks was hell, especially under the circumstances he was in with having to track down his phantom brother. He knew Hinata would see Itachi as a hero, he counted on her for it. She would be the only one to show him another way, a way that didn't involve in either his or Itachi's death. She would be there to guide, probably both of them, back into what was left of being a family. He did remember the good in Itachi, the bad just heavily outweighed it. But with Hinata, she could remind him that there was still good left in him. The woman had no idea that he was depending on her so heavily.

And he felt the guilt. The guilt of knowing that her little sister was being kept in hiding, knowing that he was lying to her, it hurt. He knew that Hinata already had it figured out that something was amiss. Hell, she probably already knew that Hanabi wasn't even really at college.

He did wonder though, if Hiashi Hyuuga had any idea.


	35. Chapter 35

She was standing quietly in one of the private rooms of the dojo, waiting for her best friend to emerge so she could officially freak out on her. Tenten gathered up the expensive tool and lace that made up her pristine white dress and admired the last minute one-inch heels. Her feet were already killing her, and she wished she'd bought the more comfortable white flip flops instead of these monstrosities.

Sakura and Ino were sitting together, both re-doing their make-up, even though they looked gorgeous as it is. They weren't even apart of the wedding, it was just the four of them: her, Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke. But it mattered little to those two as they invited themselves to the gathering before the actual nuptials. They held the rehearsal and dinner just two days before, and she was grateful that the Hokage was keeping true to his word by keeping Neji home.

Hinata came out from the restroom looking rather perplexed. One look at her and Tenten felt some of her tension ease. "Come here Hina, I'll help you."

Hinata frowned at her best friend, "It won't zip up, I think it's stuck."

Tenten nodded, "Babe, if we could get my dress on we'll get yours too."

Ino and Sakura made their way towards them, staying clear from Tenten and her wedding gown, but trying to help out their other friend and her…dress problem.

"Um…Hinata, you got your bra stuck in the zipper of the dress…" Ino said.

"How did she do that?" asked Tenten, leaning closer.

Blushing, Hinata shrugged, "I'm so sorry Ten," she started to tear up.

Tenten walked around to face her and placed her hands on her shoulders, "I'm grateful for the distraction, I'm this close to totally freaking on you, I'm so nervous."

Hinata smiled and hugged her, bending her body so to avoid the white dress. "You're so beautiful Tenten, he's going to be speechless!"

Tenten smiled just before Sakura announced, "Uh…Hinata, your bra's ruined." Tenten watched as her friend's eyes widened and her face go pale.

Knock, knock.

Ino answered the door, opening it just an inch. She was surprised to see a very sexy Sasuke dressed in an all black tuxedo, "What is it?" she whispered.

He raised a finely shaped dark brow at her, "Can you give this to Tenten?" he handed her a small oblong shaped box and added, "From Neji."

She nodded and moved to close the door.

Only for him to move his foot in the space and stop the blonde, or now known as Naruto's new official _interest_, apparently his blonde haired comrade changed his mind on who he like more. "Can Hinata come out for a few minutes?"

"Um…" Ino chewed on her painted lip, "She's kind of in the middle of…of…a wardrobe malfunction. Yeah."

"Wardrobe malfunction?" he asked, both brows now raised with very indecent thoughts entering his mind, "You think that will stop me from seeing her?"

"She's indecent!"

He smirked, "That's fine with me."

She rolled her light blue eyes and closed the door on him, "Men, I swear!"

"Who was it?" asked Sakura.

"Sasuke," Ino noticed Hinata's small blush and smile, "here Tenten, he said this is from Neji."

Tenten stared at the small box with a frown, he bought her something for their wedding. She didn't get him anything so she was now feeling a little guilty for not thinking about it.

"Open it," Hinata whispered with a pleased smile.

Tenten looked at her, "You know what it is, don't you?" she asked.

"Just open it Tenten," she said.

And she did. The necklace was beautiful, it was a diamond heart shaped necklace on a box-style chain. There was a note under the piece of jewelry from Neji.

_For my wife;_

_Since I stole your heart, I thought you needed a new one. _

Sakura and Ino gushed over the beautiful piece as Tenten stared at Hinata with tears in her eyes. She shakily reached out her arms to the usually shy girl, and was rewarded when Hinata drew her into the hug. She rarely let emotions get to her like this but it was her wedding day so she would let it pass. When Hinata drew away from her, she reached out her hand. Tenten placed the gorgeous diamond heart in her best friend's palm and held her breath as Hinata came around her and clasped the pendant around her neck. Her hand automatically flew to the new jewel hanging there flawlessly, and she noticed that it was a perfect length with her gown.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

Hinata grinned, "I knew you'd love it, I wish he could have seen your face when you first saw it."

"This has you written all over it, when did you have time to help with this?" she asked.

She shook her head no, "I had nothing to do with it; he showed it to me a few days ago. I didn't know about the note either, Tenten it looks perfect with your dress!"

"It really does!" Sakura enthused, in her own dream world thinking about what her wedding day would be like.

"Oh Hinata! Sasuke is waiting in the hall for you, he said it would only take a few minutes," Ino piped up.

A look of absolute horror crossed her features, "I can't g-g-go out l-like this!"

Ino smirked, "Here, just throw on Tenten's shirt over your gown, it should be long enough to cover up everything."

She tried it on, and despite being a little tight across the chest region, it was long enough. She still hadn't put on any facial paints, and her hair was still down around her shoulders, but at least she was now somewhat decently clothed to see Sasuke. Ino told her they would keep working on her now broken strapless bra while she was out 'gallivanting' with her boyfriend.

With a small blush, she slowly opened the door and peeked out. She frowned when she didn't see anyone. So she fully exited and quietly shut the door behind her. She peered around the corner and caught his profile as he stood facing away from her, seemingly to study an old painting of the first dojo tournament winner. She could make out his broad shoulders and strong back through his black jacket, and watched as he turned to face her, the familiar smirk playing at his lips as he noticed her.

He was in an all black tuxedo, black shirt, black vest, black tie, everything was black. Along with his pale skin and dark hair, the black only drew more attention to the brilliant onyx of his eyes. He looked beautiful, gorgeous even, was she truly involved with this man? How could someone so beautiful be interested in her?

He walked towards her and placed his hands on her hips and drew her closer to his own body, staring directly into her light eyes. Her arms automatically raised and wound themselves around his neck, and accepted the kiss as he descended his head.

He whispered, "I heard you were having wardrobe difficulties."

She blushed as he looked at her, still so very close, and nodded, "Ino and Sakura are working on it now."

"Hn," he kissed her again, simply needing to do so.

She was so lost in his touch that she failed to notice the movements of his hands. And when he pulled away for the second time, she saw that he had his hand held out to her, something glittering in his palm.

She looked at him, "What is this?"

He gave her one of his rare smiles, "This is for you, give me your hand."

She hesitantly outstretched her arm for him, and watched as he silently placed a silver diamond and blue sapphire bracelet around her wrist. She knew her cheeks were flushed a cherry red, and that her mouth was open nearly as wide as her eyes.

He smirked and drew her hand into both of his as his whispered, "I have the whole wide world in my hands."

He didn't give her time to react as he turned her around and led her to the room with the other girls. She was still too stunned to even do anything and before she realized, she was back in the room and Sasuke was gone.

"Hey, you okay Hinata?" Sakura asked, coming to check on her, not liking that she was so flushed.

She nodded blindly, and glanced down at her wrist. So that wasn't a dream, "I'm j-just fine. I'm…"

Tenten looked at her as she carried off in her words, "Tch, she's in love. Just look at her."

Ino beamed, "Here Hinata! I figured it out!"

Whatever Ino said, it seemed to snap her out of her daydream of Sasuke and how much she cared about him, "Wha-what?"

Sakura nodded, "I think you're right Tenten," she was still crushing on Sasuke, but could clearly see her friend loved him, and from what she could tell, he was pretty crazy about her as well. She would admire him from afar though, I mean he _is_ gorgeous. But she wouldn't let Hinata know that she still had a thing for him, or Sasuke either for that matter. It wouldn't be fair to her friend, and Hinata was nothing but good to her, and she deserved some happiness. Maybe the right guy for her would come along, it would be nice if someone else chased her for once. Well, besides Naruto.

Hinata looked at her with confusion, but Ino interrupted, "Come here Hina, I really hope this works, if not, one of us will have to rush to the store and get you a new bra."

Ino took her into the restroom again and waited for her to try it on, "It's new I haven't worn it yet. The cup is a little smaller than yours, but luckily I brought a back up! I couldn't decide on that one, or this other purple lace one I have. The black will blend better with your dress so I'll wear the purple one, I was going to end up with that one anyway."

Blushing, Hinata came out, finally zipped up correctly and the other three girls looked at her with very wide eyes.

"U-um…Ino, was that a …p-push up bra?" asked Sakura, not moving her eyes from Hinata's chest.

"Has to be," Tenten whispered, sounding a little faint.

Ino frowned, "Its this or we go shopping Sakura. The purple bra is even smaller."

"Is it that bad?" Hinata frowned. The three girls pointed to the large mirror standing in the corner. Still frowning she walked towards it and gasped at what she saw. She wasn't used to ever showing cleavage, so the sight she beheld almost made her faint. The upper portions of her breasts were clearly visible for anyone to see, and she immediately attempted to tug the material upwards. "Do something!" she told them in a panic.

Sakura shook her head, "It's this or nothing Hinata," she checked her phone for the time, "we don't have time to go to the store, and they may not have your size anyway."

"I have some safety pins, let's see what we can do," Ino muttered as Tenten shook her head and laughed.

-SoH-

He was grateful that he and Tenten decided to host a small ceremony with friends only. Neither of them had parents, and her sensei Gai was happy to walk her down the make-shift aisle of the transformed dojo. He was standing at the 'altar' with his best man beside him, both silent and waiting. There was no flower girl, no ring bearer, they were simply waiting for the music to begin and for Hinata and then Tenten to make their appearances.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He nearly felt like Hinata had taken over his persona and filled him with her shy and nervous nature. He felt Sasuke nudge him with his elbow, and turned to lean into what the man was saying.

"You're not nervous, are you?"

Neji took a quick sigh, "It's not everyday a man gets married."

Sasuke smirked, "You'll be fine once you see her."

Neji looked at him, "Did you get to see her?"

He shook his head no, "Ino." He smiled, "And then Hinata."

Now Neji smirked, "Did she like the bracelet?"

Sasuke simply nodded.

"Hn, she didn't faint did she?"

"Almost, I think she was too surprised."

Neji shook his head and returned to his spot.

"You did good Hyuuga, congratulations."

Neji nodded, feeling the nervousness come back again as the music finally began to play.

It took another minute before they could see Hinata at the back of the dojo wall. Being so far away it was hard to make out every detail about her, but from the way he heard Sasuke's indrawn breath, he was sure that his friend had noticed everything. She started to slowly walk up the aisle as rehearsed, when Neji finally elbowed Sasuke telling him to get a move on it. Sasuke blinked once before quickly moving to meet her halfway.

She looked exquisite and Sasuke felt the tightness in his chest before he realized he was still holding his breath. Her gown was a dark gray that settled just off her shoulders, smirking as he found the bracelet wrapped securely around her small wrist. He was fighting hormones when he noticed she was showing a little cleavage. He'd seen her in her bra before (when Sakura and Ino were saving her life) but she never showed even a hint of the swell of her breasts. Feeling his mouth water and his abdomen pull tightly, he swallowed before reaching for her hand. She gave him a brilliant smile and they walked together to the 'altar'. He didn't want to release her, but was forced to so they could return to their positions.

In the back, Ino was fluffing out Tenten's small train one last time after Hinata already had it perfect, and then quickly moved to sit down with the other guests beside Sakura. She saw as Tenten took a deep breath, closed her eyes and waited for the new song to begin.

Neji was beside himself, his cousin truly looked beautiful and he nearly laughed at the raw look of longing on Sasuke's face. That was before the music finally started and Tenten came into his line of sight.

Dear Kami.

He knew he swayed, felt the weakness in his knees as she and their sensei made their way slowly towards him. His heart accelerated swiftly, as his breathing came in quick bursts. She was gorgeous, she was the epitome of beauty. This woman, she was going to be his wife. He felt the familiar pride sweep through him, and he felt nearly arrogant as they closed in on the altar. The necklace he'd purchased for her was a perfect fit with her breathtaking gown. He heard Sasuke lightly clear his throat, and Neji moved from his spot to take Tenten's hand from Gai.

He wanted to kiss her right then and there, finding it difficult to force himself to wait for the appropriate time. They shared a secret smile and turned as one to face the altar and the dojo's licensed priest. One thing though, stuck out in his mind.

Sasuke was right, everything was fine the moment he laid eyes on her.

His love, his bride. His Tenten.

-A/N-

Really sorry for the long delay in updating (had a huge test and presentation to prep for) but now all is good and right in the world. I'm satisfied with my grade, my beta (cyber hugs cheh), and this chapter. Hope you enjoyed as well. Later; ~Lady Crack


	36. SoH: sideshots

**In celebration of reaching quite a few milestones for SoH, here's something funky for all of you. Don't worry, I've been hard at work on the next couple chapters…I'm hoping to release like 3 or 4 updates before classes begin (8/24). **

**Just so you know, when the fic is complete, I will move this "funky chapter" to the end, and I'll probably add more scenes to this side-shot as I go. We'll see. **

**Okay, ready? Set…GO!**

**-Shikamaru-** ***_Remember the mall scene when Temari approached Sasuke and Hinata (you know after the SasuHina kiss?) in a music store? Well, this is sort of what happened before that, In Shika's POV, of course! (reference CHP 28) _***

Why oh why did the third Hokage appoint him this task? He had just been promoted when he was assigned this…troublesome duty. There were so many better things he could be doing to occupy his time, like sitting back watching the clouds; or, here's a thought, doing absolutely nothing.

Yeah, it was times like these when being in anbu really didn't seem worth it. Bothersome, that's what it is, nothing but a bother. Eh, oh well, as a loyal shinobi of Konoha, he was honor-bound to see this whole thing through.

The mission? Shadow the shinobi siblings from Suna.

The psychotic red-head named Gaara who glared more than he spoke, yeah that one scared him half to death. Too bad that spunky blonde kunoichi Temari wouldn't shut her trap for more than five seconds, she annoyed him to the brink of death. Not too mention the guy disguised as a drag queen Kankuro, how can you call yourself a man when you kept company with dolls? He just plain creeped him out.

Freaking weird man.

Shikamaru sighed as he watched Temari hit her brother (the one that played with dolls) on the head. Yelling at him, something about being a pervert. There goes Gaara, looking at him evilly, oh man he didn't think he could handle another glare coming from little red over there, this was such a drag.

The worst part was that this was supposed to be his day off. Stupid Chouji dragged him to this stupid mall with its stupid people and stupid stores. Since he was with Chouji, of course they have to go the stupid food court too. And what do you know, there they meet up with the stupid sand siblings. Great, there goes his afternoon.

"Hey there crybaby, you missed me so much you just couldn't stay away, huh," taunted the perky blonde with a half smile half grimace plastered on her face.

"Hey Temari," Shikamaru drawled out.

Temari looked down at Shikamaru as he had his head in his arms on one of the tables, "Ewe, you have drool on your chin," she said just before sitting down next to him.

"Just make yourself at home," was that…sarcasm?

"I will. You know, you should stop stalking me, it's a real turn-off."

Shikamaru just nodded and closed his eyes hoping that if he ignored her she would leave. Or at least stop talking, he was fine with either option.

It didn't work. She kept right on yapping away, "Besides you aren't my type…"

Kankuro cut her off with a leer, "You have a type?"

Temari glared at her brother, "I should be asking _you_ that question."

Doll-man shrugged. Gaara just kind of…stood there, arms crossed and glare approved.

"Anyway," Temari said sharply, turning her conversation back to Shikamaru (oh joy), "I like for a man to at least put forth effort. Psh, it's not like you even try."

Chouji returned at that time and he naturally defended his best bud, "Shikamaru tries, he's one of the most intelligent shinobi in Konoha."

Shikamaru groaned, "Don't encourage her."

Temari grinned, "I was just going to say that I feel bad for Konoha if that's the case."

Not bothering with any of it anymore, Shikamaru closed his eyes again and went to sleep. It was like a gift for all men in his family, shut everything out (and everyone) and just snooze away. Man he loved being a Nara. What he didn't know was that the Suna siblings had left five minutes after his nap began.

In his haze of sleep, he heard Chouji's voice filter through, "Captain Uchiha? Captain Hyuuga?"

-_THANK YOU_-

**-Ino-** ***_There seems to be some interest between Naruto and Ino; so… here is a little of Ino's POV while they all had dinner together. This is right after Tenten's tournament and before Sasuke and Neji had to leave on the mission (reference CHP 30 & 31)_***

It didn't even dawn on her that she was holding onto Naruto so tightly until Tenten pointed it out as they sat for dinner. Immediately she let her grip on him drop as her cheeks lightly tinged pink. No worries, Tenten switched her focus to Hinata and her new boyfriend and then she turned on Sakura.

All the while, Ino kept herself silent. Stealing glances at the blonde male sitting beside her. He was kind of cute, not devilishly handsome as Neji and his friend Sasuke. But still, he was cute.

Naruto looked over at her and they caught eyes, no one noticing as both turned their heads away from one another with a slight flush to their cheeks.

Okay. That was weird.

'_Get a grip on yourself!_' she yelled out in her mind, '_he's not _that_ cute_!'

Everyone became quiet as Sakura made eyes at Sasuke, Ino just shook her head. Sakura had always been like that. They were the best of friends for probably too long now, so she knew her all to well. Anytime one of Sakura's friends found a cute guy and started dating them, Sakura eventually talked herself into liking the boy too. It caused a lot of friction between them as child-hood friends and teenagers. But after so many ups and downs between them, both just decided to grow up and leave their fanatic days behind them.

She hoped Sakura wouldn't try to get in the way of Hinata's new love interest. Because seriously, when has the Hyuuga girl ever had a boyfriend? And Sasuke is like, way hot. But he was also really rude. Unlike Naruto who was beyond nice. Naruto was funny too, sweet, charming, and oh my Kami why is she sitting here daydreaming about him!

She chanced another glance at him, good he was watching Sasuke feed Hinata with a warm light in his eyes. Wow, Naruto's eyes were really blue, vividly so. She could get lost in those eyes, it was like gazing into the ocean. Like now, the way he was looking at her, it just felt like waves were crashing into her body.

Wait…he was looking at her?

Damn, she had never blushed so much in her life! Not even over the awesomely hot artist Sai, the one that she had fought Sakura over for years while in high school – only for him to turn out homosexual. Figures, any man who felt comfortable enough to wear a shirt bearing his midriff was probably not into women. They were still good friends actually, her and Sai. Hell, she actually served as his wingwoman a few times while at some club. He always called her beautiful though she doubted he actually meant it.

Her mind was just whirling today. The hell, why did she just start drifting out into left field? Oh right, anything to keep her thoughts from returning to Naruto. It wasn't her fault, it was so incredibly _hot_ the way he just lifted that crazy man like he was nothing. He protected her, threatened someone for her. She couldn't call herself a woman and not find that totally sexy. Something about the whole territorial thing really turned her on.

And oh, his muscles…mmm, she remembered every flex they made as her arms were wrapped around his. And oh crap was she in trouble. She looked down and found their hands holding onto each other…again.

He didn't pull away.

Neither did she.

This time when their eyes met, it was all smiles.

-_THANK YOU_-

**-Rock Lee and Gai-sensei-** ***_Here is what happened when Rock Lee finally met Neji and Tenten's old sensei, Maito Gai. This is just a fun little something that I simply couldn't resist! (reference CHP 31)_***

Neji twitched.

Tenten blinked twice.

With his fuzzy eyebrows getting bushier by the second, Gai stomped his foot and moved into a dramatic pose, with his thumb out and teeth gleaming, "I'm the mighty green beast, Maito Gai."

Lee continued to look on in absolute wonder as Gai twirled around in a circle to show off his manliness. The young version of Gai dropped his mouth open in awe.

"Might I say, young man, that you have impeccable taste! Why green is my favorite color in the entire universe."

Neji and Tenten started to back away…slowly. What? You try not to be blinded by the awesome light gleaming from Gai-sensei's perfect toofers.

"YOSH! Neji, your sensei is really cool!"

Gai laughed heartily, slamming a hand on Lee's shoulder, "Why thank you, young man. So, what's your name?"

"Rock Lee!"

"IIIIIII like it!" Gai enthused.

"U-um," Neji stuttered out, "Gai-sensei, Lee is a fitness enthusiast too, you two should train."

"Y-yeah…we're going to…uh…go now," Tenten helped.

Thankfully, they both escaped with their sanity intact.

"So Lee, is that true?"

"It is Gai-sensei!"

"Well then, how about a challenge!" another epic pose, "We'll start with 200 laps around the dojo…on our hands."

"That would be," Lee teared up, "totally awesome!"

"Awe Lee, you are one kewl cat," Gai mentioned while doing an awesome dance just before both of them got on their hands.

"Thank you, Gai-sensei!"

Romantic jazz music was heard in the background as a fellow pupil was practicing on her saxophone, just as one of the dojo keepers dropped down a background of an orange and pink sunset getting ready for a play tomorrow morning.

"No problem Lee, shall we?"

"Yes Gai-sensei!"

It was the start of a beautiful, new relationship.

-_THANK YOU_-

Okay, enough with that random-ness. If you don't want this posted up as a chapter, let me and I'll take it down…just thought it was kind of fun. I did these "shorts" to thank all of you for the support so far, it's been pretty awesome.

Special Mentions: To those that I am always asking questions and bouncing ideas off of. Thank you.

**Darth-Taisha**: You. Simply. Rock. Totally, your writing is awesome, I love everything you release. We have a prodigy in the house, I recommend all of you to check her out. Epic, you have such mastery over your characters and words. Everything an author strives for. Thanks for everything.

**Catriana**: You are one awesome chick, from your stories to your personality. I beg everyone to check out her work, it's amazing. I literally stayed up all night, just to catch up with everyone else on her stories. Do you know how long it's been since I've done that? Beautiful writing.

**cheh**: What can I say? Talk about finding a blessing in disguise. Your insight is amazing, and I've really enjoyed working with you so far. You make an awesome beta, exactly what I was looking for. You are the sensei and I am the pupil. Thanks! "CHEH-SENSEI!"

**G:** You know who you are; you silly, silly woman. You crack me up (literally put the Crack, in Lady Crack!) Everything from Sass-koo (Sasuke), to Lady Sundae (Tsunade), it has been a treat going over this ficlet with you!

To those who have reviewed and kept me going…without you, I would have lost faith in this fic a long time ago…so thanks for everything: **ImCutePoison**, **Saki-Hime**, **lazyguy90**, **onlyluna**, **ppeach2**, **NanamiYatsumaki**, **IheartThor**, **Lunetaylina**, **Cottonstarlin**, **worldreminiscence**, **Likes To Smile**, **native-kitten**, **in your dreams as well**, and **JB** **Chick**. Your support with at least 10+ reviews from each of you is awesome, really, can't thank you enough.

You know my heart goes out to everyone who has reviewed and left some feedback, so thanks! **KagomeMarie, Chilly Wind, FlapJack Lover, fire19, winterkaguya, FullStop, Akira Nishikawa, kibagaaralover18, Undercoverbarbie, binky-and-jaden, Kiki Alessandra, lady sweet pink, MissGreenBrier2013, animefreak03, kenni no. 1, Kisa Yamashita, ninfrida, Rebekah-San., sama101, sn0fl0w3r, XxLOV3islik3aROS3xX, Ariennel, blonde2121, champylin, DeathAngel69, dragoney3, DrSweetnSour, Fairy.p, ForsakenKilika, HinaHyuugaSan, lovin'my'mysic, Mizundastudz, NaruSasuNarulover, renji504, sandy, SeharJH, TheAweOfTheBeautifullyBroken, xtinaglamour, 21me21, , Amaya Nara-chan, blackmoon124, blipblop, BloodInTheNile, Cerawitch, Chaosgiver, CheezingIt54, Chibi-Kyo-Chan, chinew, CryInDownpour, Deviling, Devil's-X-Spawn, deviltwit, Don Weaso, frogflower, GinsengH, goddesslestat, H-Choco-b0t, hemantha, Hitenisababe, KiSaurousRex, Kurumi-chan, LaClem, Lady-Wood, .LLL, loyal december, majinme, Merek Keram, NothingLessThanReal, panda, rudicaltony, SasuHinaFTW, SatiricFable, snobells, Top-Kid, umeboshi-girl, Venus914, xiLynnx, XoX-Dark-Angel-XoX, xREILAx, Yosh-cosplay, YuMmYsWiRlZ1**, and **zangetsuichigo13**.

Sorry if I missed anyone or if your pen-name is mis-spelled (that was hard work man!).

Finally, thanks to all of you for helping SoH reach over 500 reviews, 60,000+ hits, and all the favorites and alerts.


	37. Chapter 37

**WARNING: LEMON AT END OF THIS CHAPTER **

"I can't believe we're married!"

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed in their ears.

They were at the intimate banquet hall for the reception, the ceremony was beautiful and the marriage license signed by the priest, the bride and groom, and their witnesses. Neji did kiss her a little too long when they were announced as husband and wife, but no one could blame him. Tenten looked amazing, she really was a beautiful bride.

"Yeah, believe it wife," Neji whispered in her ear as he came up behind her, bent over her gathered train and hugged her.

She turned and smiled at her husband. Her husband, she was married! She was Mrs. Hyuuga! She sighed in contentment, it felt so right to look this man in the eyes, and know that he was her husband.

Hinata giggled, "So, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, what do you think?"

Neji and Tenten shared a look, it was a pretty big decision. But Hinata reassured them that it was fine, and that it was of no imposition at all. Hinata had briefly discussed it with Sasuke, but it was ultimately her decision. He was her boyfriend, but it was her house.

"I don't know, we were going to stay in my apartment until we saved enough for a house," Tenten said.

"Take your time, just know that you have the option," she smiled as Sasuke enclosed his arms around her from behind, giving himself a perfect view of her breasts.

Tenten looked at Neji again, still unsure what they should do. He smirked and whispered that they would talk about it later. She nodded and allowed him to sweep her onto the dance floor. It was a fast paced song and everyone but Hinata and Sasuke went out on the floor. He kept her in his arms, tightening his grip around her waist, moving slowly behind her as if he was dancing with her to a slow tempo. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, enjoying the gentle sway as he guided her through his own dance. Hinata smiled he placed kisses along her jaw.

"Thank you for the br-bracelet, Sasuke."

"Hn. You're welcome Hinata." He drew her in for a deep kiss, putting everything he had into the action, leaving them both breathless as they drew apart. "It was yours the moment I laid eyes on it."

She smiled and lifted her wrist for them both to see, "It's so beautiful, I'm sorry I didn't properly…"

"…Don't apologize, I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," she almost told him she loved him too.

"Good," he smirked and made to lead her back to the table they shared with the bride and groom. "You know Hinata, you look beautiful, I like your dress." She blushed and without conscious thought, tugged up the front again. Only his hand stopped her, "It's fine Hinata, a little distracting, but overall gorgeous."

Her cheeks grew hot, she moved her arms around her chest as if to cover them, "It's too much."

"It's perfect."

"HEY COME ON HINA! TEN'S ABOUT TO THROW THE BOUQUET!"

"Okay Ino! I'll be right there!"

"I never thought there would be a female version of the Idiot," he told her.

She laughed and hit his bicep playfully.

"Again with the violence," he fake pouted.

"I'll kiss and make it feel better," and she did, kissing the spot she hit him through his jacket.

"You know, my lips are in a lot of pain right now…" he looked at her with dark eyes.

She smiled, "Oh, we'll just have to fix that."

He waited as she leaned upwards and kissed him, before she was yanked back by Ino to join the other unmarried ladies. He sighed heavily and watched as she laughed with Ino and Sakura about something. He was getting in so deep, he was so in love with her. Watching Neji and Tenten interact with each other today, he realized he wanted that with Hinata. He wanted her to always belong to him, always be his. He hadn't even told her that he loved her, and here he was thinking that he wanted to marry her. She would be such a beautiful bride, walking down the aisle towards him with that gorgeous blush of hers. Fancy thoughts. He realized that would be far into the future. There was to much going on right now. Like Konoha being on the brink of war. Or the fact that Hinata was getting ready to go into her residency. He shook his head and wondered what the hell was coming over him? Must be all the romance in the air with Neji's wedding. Or…he closed his eyes.

"I love her," he whispered to himself.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Sasuke snapped open his eyes, sharingan already in rotation. Then he hit Naruto upside the head, "Idiot!"

"What! It's obvious bastard!"

"Go away."

"Just because you don't have the balls to tell Hinata you love her, doesn't mean you can take it out on me! Geeze Sasuke!"

Sasuke glared at the blonde, "What do you know huh? You just now realized that you liked Ino instead of Sakura."

"Yeah, well, like you always say, I'm an idiot." They remained silent as they watched Tenten fake out the ladies and not throw the bouquet. "Look at that, Hinata got pushed in the front next to Ino. Man, Sakura looks pissed."

Sasuke stared at him, "You still like her."

Naruto glanced at him, "Who, Sakura?" he shrugged, "She's a good person, but I realize she would never like me for me."

Sasuke stood to look at Hinata, "I do. I love her."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, like I said, that much is obvious," but he stood to watch the girls as well. "Just like its pretty obvious that Ino's the girl for me."

"Hn. Congratulations Naruto, Ino just caught the bouquet." He smirked when Naruto paled and they soon joined Neji as he sat Tenten on a chair.

All eligible bachelors who weren't yet married were then gathered together and rooted Neji on as he slowly removed the blue garter from Tenten's thigh. It was one of the first times anyone had seen Tenten blush so hard, but then again, the way Neji was looking at her in front of all their friends…she couldn't help it. Sasuke stood towards the back, not really wanting to be apart of it. So he stepped back further when the garter was headed straight for him, and watched as the tussle began between Naruto and Kiba. Only for them to rip it in half, in which Neji declared they both won. So the picture was taken with Ino in between both Kiba and Naruto. Though the picture clearly showed Ino leaning towards the other blonde, the picture didn't show them kissing without abandon a few short twenty minutes later.

The night was winding down and Neji escorted his new bride to the limo Hinata had reserved for them, along with the hotel room they would have for the weekend. It was a combined gift she said, from her and Hanabi, though her sister couldn't make it. The kunoichi Yugao, had included a wedding card with cash enclosed just a week prior with Hanabi and Konohamaru's name signed at the bottom. He was saddened, but understood the grave importance to keep her in hiding. And Neji was grateful to Sasuke for keeping Hinata distracted so that she could cope with her missing sister.

He held her and kissed her the whole way to the hotel, even carried her over the thresh-hold, though knowing he would do it again at her apartment, and probably his home he shared with Hinata as well. He kicked the door closed behind him, still holding her in his arms, not caring about messing up her heavy dress. Kissing her and finally showering her with endless love for his wife, he slowly made his way to the bed and sat her down on his lap.

She reached behind her to unzip the back of her dress but stopped at Neji's sudden smirk. He shook his head, "No wife, keep the dress on."

-SoH-

He offered to drive them home, seeing as he was quickly becoming more and more familiar with the streets of the small village. She was leaning against his arm in the car, it looked like she might fall asleep any minute. But the way she was laying, tilted towards him, her chest was on display for him, making it very difficult to concentrate on the road. He shook his head, she really had no idea how sexy she was, which he was actually grateful for.

Once they arrived home, he stopped and kissed her deep and hard on the porch. He pulled away, he had to. With the glimpses he'd seen all day of her, with the way she looked tonight, and the honest way she responded to his touch. There was no way he could continue kissing her without wanting more. That and…

"Sasuke," she whispered his name and he looked at her with sharp eyes. She gasped at the need she found in his gaze. Though it was dark, she was getting used to reading his silent expressions, and also knew he was holding back for her sake. She smiled and closed her eyes. She loved him.

He grabbed her hand, "Hinata I…"

She kissed him sweetly on the chest through his black shirt, grateful of the jacket he'd placed around her shoulders when they exited the banquet facility. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and waited as he did the same, tucking her head into him. She was content to just stay like this, always wrapped up in him. It was sudden, but she knew she loved this man, and nothing would change that. Nothing. He could hurt her in the worst possible way, but she would still love him.

Grabbing her chin and finally searching her bright eyes, he told her, "I love you. Hinata, I'm in love with you." He watched as a single tear fell down her cheek, he brushed it away then lowered his head to kiss her forehead. Perhaps it really was too soon to tell her, but he felt better for letting her know that he truly was in love with her.

So it was nearly a relief to him as she whispered, "Sasuke, I love you so much."

-SoH- ***MATURE***

Thrusting up into her as she continued to impale herself onto his hardened member, he shuddered as his cock was surrounded by the tightness of her wet sheath. Moving at a slow pace over him, he cherished the moment of sharing their intimacy together, with her still wearing that beautiful wedding gown. His hands were at her hips, helping to guide her over and over his dick again and again. The pace quickened as she rose over the peak of his cock and she pushed down taking in every inch of him into her. He was in so deep, and she was so beautiful in that dress, he wanted her from the moment he laid eyes on her. His wife, he was making love to his wife. The thought alone was enough to drive him over the edge and spill his seed into her waiting womb.

Now out of her dress, she excused herself to change, taking her hair out of her buns in the bathroom and slipping into the nightie she bought just for this evening. She glanced down at her new wedding ring, before smiling happily to herself in the mirror and joining her new husband as he lay on the bed.

She took in his naked frame with a smirk. She was now Mrs. Tenten Hyuuga, Neji's wife. She watched as his mouth slightly opened as he took in the sheer see-through material she was wearing. She raised a brow and walked slowly over to him.

"Neji Hyuuga, are you ready for me again?" she asked as she gently placed a hand on his throbbing member.

He smirked, "It's not my fault that my wife is the most sexiest thing in the world."

She laughed, "How sexy is that again?"

He growled and threw her on the bed, "Sexy enough to make love to you all night."

She smiled as he took her breast into his mouth over the material, "I guess we can sleep tomorrow."

"We'll sleep…eventually," he whispered as his cock found her slick entrance and thrust deep into her.


	38. Chapter 38

WARNING: ENTIRE CHAPTER IS CONSIDERED MATURE

They were standing in the hallway between both of their doors, holding hands and kissing each other. She was lost in him, in everything that was Sasuke, the man she loved. He moved and pushed her against the wall next to her bedroom door, the only light coming from the moonlight filtering in through the window. He kissed her with all the love and passion he felt towards her, pouring everything he held inside for her, letting her see how open and vulnerable he was when it came to her, his girl.

She felt the heat coursing through her, as it always did when he was simply near her. Grabbing his hand, she was the one to lead him into their room. He tilted his head at her and raised his brow, wanting, needing to know that she understood what her invitation implied. She went into her restroom, leaving him to stand in front of her open door, watching her as she removed her earrings and took off her shoes and nylons. He was getting so hot by just watching her every move. That dress hugged her every curve, and her breasts were gently on display, teasing him the entire day with just the hint of her creamy flesh. She stopped after putting her shoes away and turned to him, with that one look, he closed the door behind him and took the steps he needed to reach her side.

Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her towards him, letting her feel how much she effected him, though it was still dark in the room, he knew she was blushing, and it only made him want her that much more. He was ready to make that next step with her, but he wouldn't ever dream of pushing her into something she herself wasn't ready for.

"S-Sasuke, s-stay with me tonight, p-please," she asked.

He only nodded and embraced her gently.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, she enjoyed taking the warmth he provided, he was always so warm. She turned on the bathroom light and washed her face, once she returned he had some candles lit, grateful that she always had candles in the room. Turning off the light she took a deep breath and went to the dresser, and started to unzip the back of her dress.

The warm hand on her bare shoulder stopped her movement, "Let me."

She nodded, her body tense. She knew what she wanted, and knew that she was ready to give him everything, though she was still nervous. Her body trembled lightly as he placed one hand on her hip while slowly bringing the zipper down the back of her dress, leaving small kisses in the path the dress created for him. She always felt the desire he lit inside her, and now it was just as intense as it always had been, from the very beginning. One of his hands traveled up and over her shoulder again, slowly bringing down the sleeve all the way down her arm, continuing to kiss along the length of her bare arm. He moved to the other arm, kissing and undressing her with his slow and steady touch. The top of her dress fell down to her waist, only his hand on her hip holding the material up. He wrapped both arms around her waist as he still stood behind her, letting it fall completely to the floor. His head on her shoulder, taking in the generous flesh that was her still covered breasts. Moving back, he let her step out from the dress, and waited for her to find the courage and face him.

She was breathing hard and desperately trying to fight down the blush she could feel on her cheeks, she closed her eyes for a moment before turning her head to look at him. Here she was, in only the bra and underwear she'd worn that day, standing for him to see all of her. She turned to completely face him, not helping the instinct to cover her breasts. He smirked and she watched him tilt his head just slightly to the side, before slowly undoing the buttons on his black shirt, exposing the flesh of his muscled chest, one button at a time. Her breath stilled when he finished and left his shirt hanging open, teasing her with the hint of the flesh beneath. He stepped towards her and placed a hand on her chin, looking into her eyes. Watching the warm amber glow from the candles reflect in her beautiful eyes, he slowly leaned his head down and captured her sweet lips. Their kiss was slow and meaningful, turning into an exploding passion only they could experience together. She put her hands on his chest, experimenting and moving them over his chest and stomach, taking in the feeling of his soft skin under her palms. She found his shoulders next, and lost in their kiss she moved his shirt down his strong arms and onto the floor. His own hands found themselves busy exploring the curves of her waist, down to her hips and back, even venturing to gently cup her perfectly rounded bottom. She gasped her surprise into his mouth, then followed with a moan and wrapped her own arms around his shoulders and neck, pulling herself closer to him.

He pulled away and watched as she immediately blushed and went to hide in her blankets. He shook his head and loosened his belt, stepping out of his trousers with a smirk. She looked up and noticed that he was now only dressed in a pair of dark boxers. His body was lean and she thought he looked like one of the Kami's standing there before her, the dark look in his eyes as the light from the candles shone brightly in his intense gaze.

He walked slowly and joined her on the bed, moving back the blankets, exposing her beauty to him. "You're so beautiful Hinata, don't hide from me."

"I'm s-sorry Sasuke, I just… I just don't know…w-what to do."

"We don't have to do anything," he said, leaning down and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, moving his hand down her neck and shoulder to her arm. "I love you."

She felt so at ease as he spoke to her, letting his reassurance wash over her, "I love you, too."

He kept his eyes on her as he leaned over and kissed her temple, then felt her hand on his own hip. Closing her eyes, she pulled him closer towards her, connecting their mouths. They took their time to explore each other, she didn't notice when her bra came undone and she was bare for him to see, so wrapped up in the pleasure he gave her. His mouth traveled from hers down her neck to her collarbone, as a hand came up and caressed her bare breast, gently moving over her nipple. She moaned then gasped when she felt his mouth take the peak of her other breast. She looked down and saw as he kept his eyes on hers, but continued to gently suck on her mound and now hardened nipple. Finding it in herself to relax, she finally felt the new pleasure she received from his hot mouth on her breast. His hand continued to move over nipple, twirling and teasing the peak, before moving down her ribs and her flat stomach, to touch the edge of her panty line. His hand kept roaming back and forth between her panties and her breast, taking his time to enjoy every inch of her flesh.

Hinata's hands started moving over the muscles of his back, her palm shifting to his every curve, finding the hem of his boxers. She felt him tugging her panties down, and she let him, resigned that she wanted this, wanted him, wanted to share everything with him. He swiftly removed his own boxers, lost somewhere in the blankets of the bed and cupped her bare sex before him, feeling the heat and the wetness of her core. She arched her back slightly in her nervousness, and he eased himself over her, letting his hands roam up her every curve, kissing her breasts, before fully taking her lips with his own, sucking on her bottom lip in his passion for her.

She lost all nervousness when he whispered in her ear how much he loved her, and he would always love her. He shifted his knee, pushing her silky thighs apart to allow him to rest between them. He was kissing her everywhere now, just as she was him, his neck, his arm, his chest, anywhere she could reach.

He was completely hard, his cock was aching to feel her. He moved his hips, seeking the entrance to her heated and wet slit, he shifted his weight to tease and take in the feeling of her against his raging hardness.

He kissed her deeply, feeling her hands on his back, tugging him closer against her. One of his hands found her breast, fondling her slowly before moving down to cup her hip, entering her with his first thrust.

She tensed up on him completely, and attempted to push him off of her, it hurt so bad, he was too big, this was a mistake!

He felt helpless and panicked as he watched tears fall from her beautiful eyes, "I'm so sorry Hinata, ssh…it's okay, it'll be okay. I'm sorry."

"Sasuke…" she sobbed out his name.

"Relax Hinata, just breath. I love you, I'm sorry I hurt you."

He really was, he didn't mean to enter her so swiftly, he meant to give her time to adjust to him, to allow himself time. This was his first time being intimate just as much as it was for her, he knew it hurt for women to lose their virginities, but he never thought he'd make her cry.

She did as he said and tried to relax and adjust to his thickness buried inside her. She reached up and kissed him to show that it was okay, she just needed time. It was so hard to be so buried deeply within the perfectness of her and not move, but he was too scared to hurt her further, he dared not move an inch.

She continued kissing him, forgetting the pain, feeling only the pressure of his member inside of her, she wanted him to move. Pushing her hips against him, he matched her small movement. It was a slow aching pace, kissing and testing and experiencing each other.

His hips thrusted deeper and deeper into her, sensing they were ready for the increased friction their bodies caused together. He kept the pace slow as he continued to push into her, sucking on her breasts, laving them with his tongue. Her hands were on his back, scratching him lightly.

"I love you Sasuke," she panted as her hips moved upwards to meet his every thrust.

"I love you Hinata."

He felt a pressure build in the bottom of his groin, as he quickened his thrusts into her hot wetness. She was so tight and clamped around his thick cock, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

He loved her with his body, made love to her with his hands, his mouth, his member, even his very breath. And she returned that love at every turn, he couldn't contain it, as he pushed faster and deeper into her. He whispered her name as his eyes closed and his cock shot spurts of his hot thick cum deep into her body. The wave of his orgasm taking over him

Panting and sweaty, he rested his body on top of her form, then moved to the side so that she could breath. He pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her small frame, not caring that both of their bodies were slick with sweat and stuck together. All that did matter was that they loved each other. She sighed and rested her hand on his stomach, closing her eyes and breathed him in.

Both falling asleep with a smile on their faces, and holding onto each other tightly.


	39. Chapter 39

It was a long and blissful weekend. Neji and Tenten had (when they found time away from loving on each other) discussed and decided what they were going to do as far as housing was concerned. Still holding his wife's hand, he unlocked the front door of Hinata's home and walked inside with his bride. It was fairly late on a Monday afternoon, but there was Sasuke sitting in his pajama pants only, watching a hockey game with a cup of juice in one hand and his other arm pulling a blanket over Hinata as she was curled up under his shoulder asleep. Neji moved his light eyes from Hinata back to Sasuke.

Sasuke met his look full on, "She's tired."

"So I gathered."

"Hn. How was your weekend?"

"Amazing, and yours?"

Sasuke couldn't help the small smile dance across his lips as he looked down at the girl sleeping against him.

"Did she not go to class today?" asked Tenten.

He shrugged, "She said she had Friday and today off," he said, reaching to better place the blanket around her. He knew they were family to her, but he couldn't help the feeling that overcame him. He just didn't want anyone else to see her in the purple silken nightgown. It didn't matter that she was completely covered, it was for his eyes alone.

Only the movement he made to cover her woke her. She blinked slowly and smiled in adoration at her lover. "Hmm…I love you Sasuke," and she moved to kiss him again.

"I love you too Hinata," he whispered, gladly accepting her kiss.

Neji cleared his throat and Hinata whipped her head to look at him, turned red, and pulled the little blanket over her head.

Tenten rolled her eyes and sat next to the flustered girl, "Tch Hinata, that wasn't obvious."

Sasuke sighed and pulled the blanket from over her head and looked at her. She blushed again and fearfully glanced at Neji. He was…smiling?

"Good morning sunshine, how was your weekend?" he asked his cousin.

"G-good," she gulped.

He smirked, "Good. By the way, we decided to move here and give up the lease on Tenten's apartment."

Now her whole demeanor changed and she moved to hug Tenten, "I'm so glad!"

Sasuke raised his brow at Neji, who shrugged and mouthed, _'women'_.

-SoH-

Sasuke and Neji were training in the backyard while Tenten was helping Hinata out in the kitchen. She just noticed the bracelet on the girl's wrist and asked her about it. Apparently, Sasuke gave it to her when she spoke with him before the wedding. Tenten was happy for her best friend, the girl she considered her sister. And Sasuke seemed to be a decent guy, a little cold and rude at times, but never when it came to her friend. It seemed he didn't care who knew or who saw them together as a couple, which was great for Hinata, she needed that confidence. If Hinata was going to be with anyone, it was best for that person to not be ashamed of being with her. And Sasuke certainly wasn't ashamed!

"I wish Hanabi could be here, she'll miss Thanksgiving."

Tenten looked at Hinata, "I know sweetie, I know. It's just been us three the last couple years. At least she'll have Konohamaru this year. And we have our boys with us too, it'll be alright."

"I know, I just wish I could at least talk to her. I would feel better if I could just hear her voice again, make sure she's okay."

"You remember how it was as a freshman in college Hina, it's like information overload."

Only problem was that Hinata didn't believe that her sister was even in college. Not since the first time that messenger arrived at her doorstep, and especially with the way both Neji and Sasuke reacted. She looked at Tenten, and wondered if Neji told her anything. She didn't act like she knew anything, but it could just be an act. Shaking her head, she didn't like that train of thought, she trusted in Tenten. Another problem though, was that she had two shinobi living in her home. She suspected that was why Tenten agreed to move in with them. Instead of Neji moving out.

"You should have moved in long before this, Ten. Don't you think?"

Tenten took a deep breath, "Yeah, I do. I was over here most of the time anyway. I guess it just never crossed my mind."

"It will be nice to have someone in the house when they are called up."

"Yeah, there's that too. You're not used to being alone, are you Hinata?"

She shook her head no, "We'll be alright. Maybe Hanabi can come home during Christmas vacation."

"There ya go! I'm glad you're thinking positive again!"

She smiled at her friend, feeling better and was assured that Tenten had no clue as to where Hanabi might actually be.

"So…you gonna tell me about it?"

She blushed lightly, "A-about what?"

Tenten raised her brow, "Honey, it's obvious you and Sasuke got it on. So…how was it?"

"Tenten!" she turned cherry, "It's, it's p-personal!"

"Oh please, it's me girl."

Hinata dropped her jaw, "I n-never a-asked about y-you and Neji!"

She rolled her eyes, "Because he's your cousin! That would be gross! I, on the other hand, have no relation to the Uchiha, so…"

The door closed loudly behind them, making both girls flinch.

"Honestly Tenten, get your mind out of the gutter," her husband said.

She smirked, "You like my mind in the gutter Mr. Hyuuga."

Sasuke blinked and walked forward to kiss Hinata on the temple. She blushed and hid under his shoulder. He smirked, "Perfect height."

"No one invited either one of you into our conversation," Tenten said.

Neji sent her a look, "So sorry for intruding, should Sasuke and I leave so that you may finish asking my cousin about her sex life?"

Hinata groaned, "Dinner's ready."

She then moved to get down the plates, glasses, and silverware, as Tenten poured the drinks and made her self a plate, then moved to sit and wait for the others at the little round table.

"Wife, aren't you going to make your husband a plate?" Neji teased.

Tenten turned around abruptly and glared at him, "As soon as you make one for me."

He shrugged, "You didn't give me a chance to," he said as he started to fill portions on his own dish.

"What, do you want me to take cooking classes next?" she scowled.

He eyed her and again shrugged, "Couldn't hurt."

Tenten stared at Hinata, "Can you believe this? _Men_!"

She giggled while sitting down with the others, "We can take a class together…"

"Am I really that horrible of a cook?" Tenten asked.

"…"

"…"

"Of course not Ten," Hinata smiled sweetly at her.

-SoH-

Standing alone outside in the estate's lush garden, Hanabi held her very slightly rounded stomach within her own arms. She felt the cool air flowing through her hair as her cheeks grew pink from the cold. She knew they were supposed to be outside in pairs, but she needed some time to think to herself. Between her husband and her mother-in-law, they kept her constantly busy.

She missed talking with her sister, teasing her and simply enjoying their lives together. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying her new life here with Konohamaru and his family, she just wished it didn't have to be this way. That they didn't have to keep holed up somewhere, she was going stir crazy from not being able to go anywhere.

It was dark outside, looked as though it may rain soon. She watched with her pale Hyuuga eyes as the fog thickened around her, feeling that her exposed skin and clothes were beginning to dampen. Taking a deep breath she released the hold on her tummy and sat down in one of the many stone benches of the garden. Looking around, it was clear that summer had ended long ago, many of the flowers she's seen not to long ago were now dying and withering away. Honestly, she was surprised that they lasted this long. Here it was, a week before Thanksgiving, and yet some blooms still held on, refusing to let go and give in to the inevitable. Even her skilled sister couldn't tend her gardens as well as this, she would try to find out the technique the gardeners here used and share with Hinata.

If she ever saw her again.

Now was more dangerous than ever. Just two days ago, there was a report of two unidentified members of some criminal organization moving through Konoha land. She heard the Hokage and his eldest son Asuma discussing the new turn of events, yet the Hokage seemed almost at ease. She couldn't hear more, and frankly she didn't want to. Just as long as her child was kept safe, and she knew that was the main objective of the Hokage, to preserve the future heir of his clan. She acknowledged that the Hokage cared for her more than just a mere broodmare, and understood why her life was top priority right now.

Yet here she was, sitting alone outside without an anbu guard in sight. Her bloodline limit, the Byakugan, could truly work wonders. She sensed her husband looking for her, as she watched him through her bloodline, walk in the wrong direction. She'd go inside in few moments, but for now…she just wanted to enjoy the little peace and think to herself.

Asura was a great help to her with the growing baby inside her, but she yearned for Hinata. Her sister had a certain gentleness that smoothed over all bad thoughts. Realizing that she took advantage of Hinata's kind ways, she now vowed to somehow make it all up to her.

So things were not turning out as she had planned. She wanted to be partaking in that gunner program in the academy, instead of being pregnant, married, and basically a hostage at eighteen. She did suppose though, that was a small price to pay when you love someone as much as she loved Konohamaru. He was sweet, caring, thoughtful, sarcastic, and kept her in line for the most part. She knew she had the tendency for trouble, so it was good that she had Konohamaru to keep her balanced. He was a good husband to her, took care of her like a husband should.

The future was uncertain, and shrouded in secrets, even she knew that. She could only share her thoughts with Konohamaru. There was Asura as well, but there was no one like her sister. She wanted to go home. But she could at least settle for penning another note to her sister.

-SoH-

These shinobi in particular were a protective bunch, especially when it came to the women in their lives. She took in the very stoic stances and expressions on both of their faces, as they stood just in front of the women. She knew the background of these four individuals like the back of her hand, as she had been keeping watch over all of them from the beginning.

Neji Hyuuga, the handsome, tall and muscular anbu captain was recently married to his long time girlfriend Tenten Tanaka. Tenten made her living as a martial arts instructor at a local dojo, who also performed brilliantly in tournaments. Hyuuga's new wife would be a reckon to deal with should an actual battle take place.

Then there was the other anbu captain, the tall and also exceptionally handsome Sasuke Uchiha, who was staying with the Hyuuga's and found romance with Neji's relative Hinata Hyuuga. The girl, Hinata, was in line to start her residency in a short two months, planned on becoming a surgeon.

She knew several details of the two couples, as they were her main focus. She didn't lie to them when she gave them her real name, and she did know Hanabi Hyuuga, but not as she told them. She'd only seen the younger sibling of Hinata's once, as she drove her and the heir of the Sarutobi clan towards the safe-guarded estate. That was when it was leaked out that she was expecting, hence the reason for her being included in the whole plan. Which, in essence, was why she was being ordered by the Hokage to keep special attention on Hinata and Neji, and anyone that had anything to do with them. So she was grateful that the four would all be living together now, made it easier to guard them. It's hard to be in two places at once, as this weekend had proved.

The Hokage felt that since Hanabi would be considered a target, that it would extend to her family. It was well known that Hanabi did not get along with her father, and he was already heavily guarded, as most clan leaders were. But for Hinata in particular, despite living among two shinobi, was at risk of sudden assassination, if only to get the point across that the Hokage wasn't safe. It was a far-stretched plan of the Hokage's, but orders were orders. And thus far, she had seemed as a shadow to professional shinobi. It was all thanks to her family technique to be able to hide her chakra, thus keeping out of range of the byakugan and sharingan. She was the only secret anbu guard that would ever be able to attempt at following these two shinobi without being detected. Though, she had a feeling that the Uchiha was suspicious.

Before knocking on the door and being invited inside, she enjoyed watching the Hyuuga and Uchiha train together in the backyard. They obviously both held back, keeping it light and only fighting for some exercise, but it was still gravely impressive. They were deadly. Which was why they were considered the elite among anbu, secret or not.

"I have another letter," she said quietly, staring into the bright lilac eyes of the former Hyuuga heiress.

"Where is she?" the girl whispered.

Yugao frowned at both the shinobi who still stood slightly in front of their respective women. "I would imagine she's asleep in her dorm room."

Hinata nodded and slowly swallowed, Yugao watched as the Uchiha captain kept his eyes on her, but moved back and wrap his arm around the girl. The Hyuuga girl nodded after Sasuke whispered something in her ear and wiped her shimmering eyes.

"Is the letter from my cousin?" Neji asked her.

"It is, it's for her sister."

Hinata looked up at her again, "May I have it please?"

Yugao nodded, her dark purple hair falling over her slender shoulders, and took steps towards the girl.

"You've read it," Neji stated.

Yugao didn't give an answer, but the truth was that she hadn't read the letter. But she knew the Hokage had. "I'll be going now…"

"…Wait please, would you mind taking her a letter for me?" Hinata asked.

Yugao seemed to take her time and consider, "I'll wait outside."

The pale-eyes girl immediately shook her head, "Please have a seat, I'll only be a few moments, I just need some time to read her letter and respond. Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

Yugao shook her head and actually sent the girl a small smile, this was one of the first times someone was genuinely nice to her. Didn't matter that she was doing the girl a favor, it was still nice of her. The Hyuuga male initiated conversation, and she held it easily. Of course they knew she wasn't in college, it was obvious that she was at least in anbu. She noticed the familiar direction of the conversation, and knew that he was trying to gather information. It didn't matter, she was very experienced when it came to subtle interrogation techniques. She did wonder though, why the Uchiha seemed surly towards her.

"You threw a kunai at her," he finally spoke up, "at a civilian."

Yugao blinked, "It wouldn't have hit her, I never miss."

"So, what are you, some secret anbu guard or something?" Tenten added sarcastically. Not liking her because she remembered Hinata told her about the kunai, and that was when Neji had to leave. So she blamed this woman that her fiancé (now husband) had to leave in the first place. She was just feeling childish at the moment, knowing the girl had nothing to do with it in reality. But still.

Yugao kept her emotions in check but didn't respond.

Sasuke stood, "I was prepared to hunt and destroy you if you hurt her."

Smirking Yugao stayed in her spot, "Note taken, don't mess with the Uchiha's precious girlfriend."

"Hn," Sasuke turned and left the room, she supposed to find the Hyuuga girl.

"I'll be outside," she said rising, she wasn't well socialized. And things were awkward enough as it was.

Tenten shook her head and sighed, "Just stay, she'll be done in a minute, she'd would never make you wait too long if she could help it."

-SoH-

_Dearest Sister, _

_Words can't express how much I miss you, I think about you all the time and I wonder how things are with you. I've been doing good in my classes, and I'm sorry to not be able to call you. I've just been so busy. Please tell Neji and Tenten how sorry I am that I missed everything. I have news to share with you as well, but it will have to wait until I can see you again. I'm okay Hinata, so don't worry. Classes are a little stressful, but I have Konohamaru to help me deal with it all. He's been so amazing, I'm so lucky to be with him. What about you huh? Last time I saw you, there was some major chemistry going on with you and that Sasuke guy. Stop blushing sis. I never really got to talk to him and get to know him, but he seems alright to me. After all, he knocked out two of the Hyuuga goons when I was moving out, major points in my book. I have to go, dinner…you know how that goes. Still not nearly as good as anything you make, but…it's edible! I love you Hinata, and I miss you so much. I can't wait until I can see you again. –Hanabi_

Hinata allowed one tear to travel down her cheek before she realized that Sasuke was watching her. Wiping the lone tear she turned to him, "How long have you been here?"

He walked towards her, kissed her hard on the mouth and whispered, "Just now, is she okay?"

Hinata nodded, "She told me not to worry."

"Then you shouldn't."

"I know she's not at school."

Sasuke slightly narrowed his eyes, he'd expected as much, "I know."

"I know you can't tell me anything, it j-just hurts. It h-hurts to know there's n-nothing I c-can do."

He hugged her tightly, wishing he could be honest with her yet knowing he couldn't. "Write your letter Hinata, I'll be with the others."

She nodded and moved to get a blank piece of notebook paper out, along with a pen and envelope. He kissed her again, before leaving the small office she used to share with her sister. She hesitated for a second before starting Hanabi's letter.

It was another seven minutes before she finished hurriedly, folded the paper and placed it neatly in the envelope. She didn't bother to seal it, knowing it would be pre-read by someone, and joined the others.

She directly handed the letter to the woman, "Thank you for waiting, you're name is Yugao, right?"

She nodded, "Yes, and you're Hinata. I'll make sure she gets this right away," she said turning to leave.

Now alone and outside of the Hyuuga residence, Yugao summoned a shadow clone and instructed the copy to swiftly deliver the missive to the Hokage. She hid once again among the shadows of the night, moving occasionally to keep out of the light from the moon.


	40. Chapter 40

_Dear Hanabi, _

_I hope everything is going well for you and Konohamaru. I wish you were home, I miss talking with you. So much has happened since you had to leave. Neji and Tenten's wedding was beautiful, I will make copies of all the pictures for you. They've also decided to move Tenten in with us, I think she should have moved in long before this. I do have some news, Sasuke and I decided to start seeing each other and things have been wonderful so far. It seemed to happen so fast, falling in love with him, but it just feels so right. I really wish that you were home, but I understand how busy you get in college. How is everything for you Hanabi? There is so little I know about you now, I don't even know what courses you're in. I love you and I miss you as well. I hope you have a good Thanksgiving – Love, Hinata._

She was still smiling with a few tears in her eyes and re-read her sister's letter. She'd had it for over two weeks now, today being Thanksgiving all throughout Konoha. She missed her sister Hinata as well, but was happy that she and that Uchiha guy found each other. It was weird to think of her sister being involved with someone, but if anyone deserved any happiness in their lives it was Hinata.

Heading out from their room to join the others for the small feast, Hanabi smiled over at her husband and took the hand he offered. She handed a quickly penned note for her sister to the guard outside their chamber.

"I still can't believe she has a boyfriend!"

Konohamaru's mouth gaped open, "Its…weird."

She laughed, "I know! Who would have thought of my sister hooking up with her own house guest?"

"That is convenient. At least they know they can live together."

Hanabi shrugged, "True."

"Are you hungry at all?" he asked, knowing she had a bout of morning sickness earlier.

She nodded as they just entered the large room of the dining hall.

She smiled at everyone else there at the table, but wondered where Konohamaru's uncle Asuma was?

-SoH-

"We really have to stop meeting like…THIS!" Kurenai said, moaned as he moved in deeper.

Taking his time in the feeling of her wrapped around him, he whispered, "I know, I'm late for dinner."

They finished a few minutes later, both panting and sweaty. Asuma wrapped the lawyer turned lover into his chest while taking deep breaths. A few minutes went by and he realized she fell asleep, smile on her face. He knew they needed to stop meeting like this, but he couldn't help it. It was like he was addicted to her, he couldn't find it in himself to stay away from her. She was a siren with everything about her drawing his attention. It was just supposed to be a one-night thing, only it ballooned into every other night filled with passion.

He supposed he could get up now, leave her small apartment, but it just seemed so troublesome. Besides, he might wake her, and he wouldn't want to do that. So, he'd be missing dinner. Really, it was probably best anyway. It wouldn't do for someone to be tracking his runs back and forth from the hideout back into the village.

Mind made up, he let his arms tighten over the girl in his arms as slumber moved over his frame.

-SoH-

"As Hanabi said last year, 'Yadda, yadda, yadda, I give thanks for the food, let's dig in'," Tenten smiled happily down at her plate of goodies.

Hinata giggled as the men smirked, and then they all proceeded to 'dig in'. She had prepared a small turkey breast with stuffing, plenty of vegetables, creamy mashed potatoes, stewed tomatoes (for Sasuke), crescent rolls, and chilled cranberry sauce (for herself and Tenten).

Over the past two weeks, Tenten had officially moved in and was now staying with her husband in their room. Hinata had offered to let them have the master bedroom for more privacy, seeing as how they were married, but they wouldn't have any of it. Neji and Sasuke moved their training to Tenten's place of employment, one of the local dojo's, but both expressed their need for a larger area to move around in. And that no one would mind if it got destroyed. They had continued to report in the required three times a week with the general, with no new updates, just the generic to be on the lookout constantly.

Knock, knock.

Hinata pushed away from the table and smiled at the others before she left to answer the door. It was the purple-haired messenger from before, and she held another envelope in her hand.

"Good evening Yugao, please come in," she said brightly. "We were just having dinner, would you like to join us?"

Blinking in surprise, Yugao shook her head no, "N-no thanks. Here's a letter, it's for you."

"Oh, from Hanabi?"

"Yes."

She took the letter handed to her and looked back at the girl, "There is plenty of food, are you sure you wouldn't like to have a plate?"

"Um. I don't think that would be a good idea, but thank you for offering." Now the nice little girl was simply making her hungry, she hadn't had anything to eat all day. It wasn't like she had any family to enjoy any holiday with. It also wasn't like any stores were open today.

"Please? I would like to thank you for keeping me in contact with my sister," Hinata said. She wasn't sure, but the girl looked hungry to her. And she was the only connection she had to Hanabi right now. That alone was worth a decent meal in her eyes. "The others won't mind, please come in."

"I-I guess," she said.

They walked towards the kitchen together after the closing and locking the front door. Everyone silenced once they saw the visitor, and remained so as Hinata sat her down.

"I'll be back with a plate and a glass for wine. Hanabi sent me another note," Hinata said cheerily.

Tenten smiled at the happy girl, "That's great Hina. So…how ya been Yugao?"

The purple-haired girl shrugged, totally out of her element, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Neji shook his head, "That's my cousin for you, its hard to say no to her."

Yugao blinked, but nodded.

It was another few minutes, again in silence, before the Hyuuga girl returned and placed the plate in front of her guest and returned to her seat beside Sasuke. He kissed her forehead and they all went back to their food. Halfway through the meal, Yugao thanked her quietly for the meal and complimented her on the quality. Hinata blushed but nodded the acceptance anyway.

"Oh, don't forget that I made some pies too," she reminded them.

"Pies?" Sasuke asked. "You found the time to bake?"

"Y-yeah, I think they turned out better than last year."

"Really? Because last year's was remarkable, how can you do better than last year?"

Flushed Hinata put her head down, "I don't think I burned the crusts this time."

"Tch, burned? Hinata honey, golden brown in not burned."

"I probably should get going, but…thank you for inviting me to dinner," Yugao said, rising from her spot at the table.

"Can't you stay for dessert?" Neji asked, knowing Hinata would have asked anyway.

"I…"

"I'll go get them," Tenten intervened. Why? She wasn't sure, but it seemed that Hinata wanted the girl to stay.

Yugao sat back in her seat, "…Okay…" She would have to report this to the Hokage directly.

"I'll be right back," Sasuke whispered in Hinata's ear, sent her a longing look and slowly kissed her lips, before leaving the table himself.

"Hn. I'll take these plates to the kitchen and bring new ones," Neji said gathering the used dishes.

"And suddenly we're alone," Yugao said with a single raised brow in suspicion, "If I didn't know better, I would say you planned this."

Blushing, "N-no, not at all. Thank you for joining us."

Yugao crossed her arms, "I don't talk to Hanabi, I don't even see your sister. Yes, I'm a Konoha kunoichi. No, I can't give you more information than that."

"I-I kn-know that. I just wanted to thank you for taking my letter to her. Also, its Thanksgiving, no one should be alone."

Sasuke had just returned from the restroom and heard Hinata's words. He stepped back slowly, she was so amazing. This was his first holiday with someone he loved. Before, he'd either have dinner like always in the mess halls, or alone in some random store that was open. But this holiday, he spent it with friends and with her. Did Hinata have any clue what she was to him? He told her his dark thoughts, explained why he was the way he was, yet she still chose to love him. They hadn't been together intimately since that weekend of Neji and Tenten's wedding, and it didn't matter to him if they were actively having sex or not. He was just fine with holding her, kissing her, and just being around her. Never did he imagine, falling so desperately for this girl. He sighed as Yugao responded.

"I'm used to spending all my days alone, so no need to worry."

Hinata frowned, "Because of the military?"

Yugao lightly frowned at the girl but then returned to her normal expressionless face, it was none of her business, but she'd answer her anyway. "Because I have no family," she said in a calm voice, as though it was common knowledge, even though very few knew anything about her.

Sasuke entered the room and stood behind Hinata, placing a hand on her shoulder, then leaned down to kiss her pale cheek, "Neither did I," he said to Yugao, taking his seat once again, just as Tenten and Neji returned.

They enjoyed the pies, apple and spiced pumpkin, and nearly everyone gawked once Hinata admitted that they were each home-made, from the crust to the fillings. Overall, it had turned out to be a rather pleasant evening, one that she would always remember, especially it being her first Thanksgiving with Sasuke. Yugao left them soon after again thanking her for the meal, and Tenten and Hinata did the dishes while Sasuke and Neji relaxed in the living room.

"You noticed as well, I assume?" Neji asked without looking at the Uchiha.

"Hn. Since last week."

"Tch, figures."

They couldn't talk about it out in the open, but both knew that Yugao was more than just a messenger, especially since it was just her who was delivering the letters back and forth between Hinata and Hanabi. Both knew that Yugao Uzuki, was anbu. And both knew that she had been watching them for some time now. But they couldn't out-right voice it, who knows what the kunoichi had planted, or what her jutsus may be. One thing they could silently agree on though, was that they would be keeping it to themselves, at least for now. Not even informing the Hokage that they knew he'd sent someone to spy on them, as they should, no, they would keep it to themselves. In fact, it was best that Hinata was slowly befriending her. That way, they would have the ability to keep watch over her themselves. What was so important that the Hokage didn't trust two anbu captains to protect?

Sasuke had a thought, unless…Neji and himself were the ones needing the protection.

-SoH-

She was perfectly content with his arm around her, sitting on the couch. The newlywed Hyuuga's had went to their room only fifteen minutes earlier. Hinata and Sasuke decided to stay up a while longer and finish the program they were watching. He was always so nice and warm, she thought as she snuggled closer to him. He responded by simply pulling her into his lap, as she squeaked in surprise. She giggled as he started kissing her neck and moved up to her jaw-line. She was so in love with him, she loved everything about him, from his tragic past to his silent and skillful ways. No longer did she question how or why she loved Sasuke, she just did. Every touch, every kiss, every look he sent her. Yes, every time his black gaze met her own, she felt her heart rate quicken in anticipation. And she loved that he couldn't keep from touching her every time she was near. It was as though they were drawn to each other at all times, always wanting to be touching, or kissing, or talking, or just being near each other.

She smiled and pulled away slightly from him, "I love you," and she was rewarded with his beautiful and rare smile.

He moved hair on her face to behind her ear and looked deeply into her light eyes, "Hn," he mumbled, before gently kissing her mouth, taking his time and simply enjoying.

She moaned lightly into his mouth, giving him as much as she took from him. He removed his lips from hers and wrapped both his strong arms around her waist, placing his head against her chest to hear her heart fluttering. She laid her own head against his and smiled while closing her eyes. It was enough to just be here with him, she was so very thankful to have him in her life. She wondered about his brother though, knowing he was out there all alone, with no one to turn to. But, she couldn't worry about him now. No, this moment was for her and Sasuke. What should he get him for Christmas? Hmm…

"Oh! I almost forgot! Sasuke, could you please help me with something?"

"Does it involve kissing you?" he teased her.

"A-actually y-yes, it does."

"Hn, then I'm all for it," he said kissing her again.

She giggled as he smirked, and she climbed off the couch. "Since we've been on our own, Hanabi and I always put up the Christmas t-tree the night of Thanksgiving. And also, I'll need h-help with hanging the m-m-mistletoe," she blushed.

He nodded and she held his hand, he moved her behind him as he moved down the stairs to the basement.

They weren't often down here, usually only for laundry or other needs, but it was a nice space overall. She moved some boxes around and finally found the two boxes of Christmas decorations, then the box containing the tree. She grabbed one box as he grabbed the other and the tree and headed upstairs. He made sure to hang the mistletoe first, hanging it from the light over the foyer to the front door. Kissing her against the wall, twenty minutes later, finally getting around to the tree. She took it out and started to put it together, just as Neji and Tenten with bleary eyes came out from their bedroom to see what was going on.

"Honestly, I was not expecting this," Tenten said to Neji.

"Hn, neither was I."

"I really thought they were trying to break in every piece of furniture in the house."

Furiously blushing, Hinata stuttered, "N-n-no, j-just trying to p-put the t-t-tree t-together."

Sasuke raised a brow as though in thought and looked at the half put together tree. "Hinata…"

"…You are not putting up that Charlie Brown ass tree again, are you?" Tenten groaned, "That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

Hinata pouted, which Sasuke simply couldn't ignore the exposed lip and moved in on her. Now fully kissed again, she sighed and replied, "It was all I could afford at the time, it was our first tree by our selves."

"Hn. I always thought you preferred real trees," Neji commented and frowned at the very bare tree.

"I d-do, but this was easier at the time. I like the tree, w-what's wrong with it?"

Sasuke smirked, "How about we go first thing tomorrow morning and get you a real tree?"

"B-but, what about th-this one?"

"Toss it out on the curb! Seriously Hina, put the thing out of its misery!" Tenten said.

Hinata gasped, "I can't do that, it's our first tree in this house."

Neji sighed, "Listen Hinata, we'll get a real tree this holiday, you can…put it in your room."

"Great idea! As long as it is out of the public eye! Now only Sasuke has to look at the thing," Tenten smirked at the Uchiha.

Only Sasuke still slept in his own room. He still woke her in the mornings, and occasionally he would lay down with her at night while she studied, but for the most part, they slept separately. It didn't matter to him if she wasn't ready to make love again, as long as she _loved_ him. He rose from his crouched position, bringing Hinata with him.

"I g-guess a real tree w-would be nice," she lightly shrugged.

He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, "Then I'll get you one, we'll get the biggest one they have," then kissed her temple afterwards.

"No," Neji smirked at Hinata and her flushed cheeks, "Tenten and I will go with you, you will need us to help find the perfect tree."

Sasuke sent him a confused raised brow, "We need a search party to find a tree?"

He nodded.

Tenten grinned.

Hinata put her hands together and cutely moved her fingers together, "W-well, you see…"

"Oh, she drove Hiashi mad, but it was tradition, right cousin?" Neji asked.

"R-right. U-um…if we get a real tree, it has to have at least three pinecones, or a birds nest, and still be in good shape, and also n-not to d-dry."

Sasuke knew he couldn't control the look on his face, "Why?"

"F-for good luck. My mother always told me that when we picked out our tree."

"Imagine how hard it was to find a tree large enough for the Hyuuga estate, have the pinecones or birds nest, and still fit the perfect description. Like I said, it was one of the few things Hinata made sure carried on after her mother passed."

Tenten moved and hugged her best friend, "I never knew it came from your mother, I should have figured it out though. I just knew that you had specific requirements."

Hinata smiled as she hugged her back and then stole a glance at her silent boyfriend. She then giggled at the very serious expression on his face. She had a feeling they would be looking for the perfect tree all day tomorrow.

**-A/N-**

_~Lady Crack_: I hope no one minds some holiday fluff. As always - thank you everyone, you have no idea how awesome it is to read your comments!

Also: HUGE SHOUTOUT TO CATRIANA, I'm sending you a million chibi hugs for the wonderful birthday fic! Seriously, please go check it out - I posted the link in my profile (I hope that's okay C)


	41. Chapter 41

He woke up slowly, realizing he was very comfortable and that his pillow was exceptionally soft this morning. Giving a small smile, he took in a deep breath and then stilled his lungs. Hinata. He rose his head, only to find that he was in her bed and had been resting against her bare breast. Memories of the previous night immediately came back to him as he smirked and took in her form. To his delight she was only covered by a thin sheet.

He recalled last night when she started continuously yawning, he took her upstairs and laid her down on her bed. But she didn't let go of his hand and asked him to lay with her for a while. He held her close for nearly half an hour and she still wasn't asleep. Eventually she got up and went into her bathroom, came out in a white silk nightgown that stopped just above her knees, he clearly remembered that it took a while for him to catch his breath again. Then she lay back down and kissed him, as he wrapped his arms around her, then asked if he'd stay in her room that night. He nodded his reply and then things heated up from there, no one could ever deny that there was passion between the two. Every little look and touch seemed to spark around them, and making love with her made everything so much more intimate.

So now, here he was, wrapped up around her while she still slept. He lay back down and tightened his hold on her, taking in the small breath she escaped. He could feel her soft skin against his own and the immediate effects that took place. He then felt the change in her breathing, and knew she had awakened. He kissed the side of her breast before looking up at her.

She blushed but smiled at him, "Hm, good morning Sasuke."

He smirked and moved up to kiss her tenderly, "Good morning."

She sighed in happiness as his hand stroked her cheek then moved behind her neck. He stared at her with such a raw and intense longing she felt her eyes sting with the need to cry. She swallowed and met his gaze with her own need for him, showing him how much he meant to her. He gave her the slightest smile and moved closer into her face, gazing all the time into her lilac orbs, before finally shutting his own eyes and taking her mouth fully with his own.

They shared each other again then lay panting, sprawled out, and over each other. He smirked when he heard her stomach protest in its state of hunger. Looking up at her, he saw that she covered her red face with her hands.

Chuckling, he moved her hands away with his own, "Come on," he kissed her, "let's get you some food."

She nodded and watched as he got up to dress. Her blush didn't die down like it should have, it lessened, but didn't completely fade. She couldn't help it as he casually dressed in front of her, not caring that he showed her every part of himself. Taking a deep breath, she finally rose and went to her own dresser, trying not to think of his dark eyes following her every move.

That is until he hugged her from behind and whispered into her neck, "I'll bring you something, stay here."

"We can go down together," she said, reaching for her undergarments.

He nodded, honestly he just didn't want her to get dressed, but he supposed that was being selfish. Reluctantly, he released the girl to allow her to put some clothes on, watching her every move, then proceeded in front of her down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Pie?" he guessed.

She nodded, "Apple please, would you care for some juice?"

His turn to nod, as Neji and Tenten watched them the entire time, Sasuke turned to them after he cut a slice of pie for her, "What?" Then cut a slice of the pumpkin for himself.

"Nothing," Tenten smirked at Hinata, who stopped and looked at her with clear confusion.

"Perhaps we're wondering why you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday, Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't bother to look down at his own clothes, or to check if Hinata was blushing because he knew she was, "Stop teasing you're cousin Hyuuga, she has a fragile condition."

Neji chuckled, "From what I hear, there is nothing fragile about my cousin."

Now Sasuke smirked, "Eavesdropping are we?" Then he sat down at the table beside his comrade and friend.

"Um…you okay Hinata?" Tenten asked rising from her seat, drawing the attention of the two males to the shy girl.

Sasuke's smirk faded quickly seeing her so pale, as he stood and immediately went to her side, moving her to sit at the table and forcing her to drink the juice she'd just poured them. Neji also stood but remained in his spot beside his wife, looking rather pale himself.

"I'm o-okay, I w-was j-just thinking about s-something a-and, and," she gulped then looked at Sasuke. "Really, I'm okay. Just hungry is all."

He tilted his head, then pushed the plate of apple pie towards her and quietly told her to eat.

An hour later and the four of them were ready to go out and find the perfect Christmas tree. Or at least try to. And she successfully avoided answering exactly what thought went through her mind. Later, she'd talk to him later.

-SoH-

Only, they didn't start going home until eight that night! Neji explained it to her, that Sasuke was a man on a mission. And when Sasuke had a mission, he didn't stop until he completed it. After meticulously searching through four different lots, he finally settled on a tree, deeming it worthy enough to be displayed in Hinata's home. After they cut it down, courtesy to the saw that both Neji and Sasuke got from the help, they had it wrapped up and then Sasuke paid for it. Saying he told her last night that he would get her a real tree. He didn't tell her that he had all of the former Uchiha funds available to him, not to mention the hefty pay-out from the numerous missions he'd completed over the years. He knew she wouldn't care if he was broke or the richest man in the world, but he figured he should mention it to her sooner or later, just never crossed his mind before, really.

He supposed he should find an apartment somewhere, maybe in the complex Tenten had before, but…why? He'd always drifted from either hotel or just stayed in a compound in one of the cities he'd been in. This was actually the first time he was staying with a comrade, a friend. Like Neji used to always say, Sasuke thought as he looked at Hinata, it must have been his fate.

Sasuke frowned, he never remembered seeing a picture of her before, but he knew Neji had some. Was he that lost in his own thoughts that he never noticed before? He remembered that he thought she was beautiful the first time he laid eyes on her. Half of the shinobi there on the docks thought so as well. Had she changed him that much since then? Well, he did just spend the day looking for the perfect tree for the girl, so yeah, she had. But he liked who he was, who she brought out of him.

"I love you," he told her, not caring that Neji and Tenten were in the backseat of her car.

She briefly looked over and gave him a smile, "I love you, too."

He raised their joined hands and kissed her knuckles before placing them back down again and staring straight out ahead. The tree was secured tightly to the roof of her car, and she drove home rather slowly. Neji looked down at his wife, and they shared a look. Both remembering their first months together as a couple, he smiled down at his new bride and kissed her swiftly on the lips before mouthing that he loved her.

They ended up ordering pizza that night, extra sauce for Sasuke and his fetish for anything tomato. Hinata secretly decided to try growing them next spring and summer, it wouldn't hurt, and that way she would have a ready supply for meals. Hinata asked for Neji to drill a hole in the bottom of the trunk and then place it in a bucket of water. Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy, as did Tenten, but the cousins both shrugged them off. Knowing that the tree would die before Christmas even got there if it didn't have at least a good day or so of soaking.

Tenten elbowed Sasuke as they stood side by side, just when the two Hyuuga cousins sitting on the floor started going through the two boxes brought up the previous evening. "Hope you don't mind a blissfully cheery Hinata, she only gets worse the closer Christmas comes along."

He shrugged, "She's happy."

Tenten nodded and sent a smile to her husband, "I'm just warning you, she loves to bake cookies, and really gets into the whole spirit of the holiday. I guess cause Christmas is so close to her birthday," she shrugged afterwards.

Sasuke frowned and then turned his gaze from Hinata as she sat on the floor and fluffed out a wreath, to the girl beside him, "Her birthday? I never asked when her birthday was…" he said quietly.

"Oh!" Then she whispered conspiratorially, "December twenty seventh."

He nodded, "Thank you," then he thought about it, "She knows mine, doesn't she?"

Tenten grinned, "Most likely."

"Hn."

She held up her hands, "What can I say? That's Hina for ya," she said and then sat on the floor next to the girl they were just discussing to help her untangle a strand of lights.

Sasuke watched as the three worked together, laughed and went through the two boxes contents. It all started when Neji slowly befriended him when they started training together in anbu. They worked well together right from the start, and quickly rose together in ranks, until finally becoming captains at the same time. That's how it started, then with a few risky missions and saving the Hyuuga's hide a couple times, here he was. It was a tight-knit family, but they all made him feel apart of their group.

That wasn't the part that affected him the most, no, it was that girl. That clumsy, shy, beautiful, amazing girl he found himself so deeply in love with. As long as she was in his life, he would always have a family. He smirked, she would probably have that sexy blush on her cheeks if she knew he was thinking about spending the rest of his life with her. It mattered little if they just started out, his feelings for her only grew more intense. He would always want her, blushes and all.

"What the…Hinata? How the hell did you do this?" Neji interrupted his thoughts

Sasuke watched as the girl of his heart frowned, "I didn't, I think that one w-was Hanabi's."

"Riiiiight," Tenten rolled her eyes, "Blame the sister who isn't here to defend herself."

Hinata pouted, "Well, I asked her to put the l-lights away."

Neji sighed and shook his head, then looked up at Sasuke, "I shouldn't have to use my bloodline to untangle some lights. Here," he said, tossing another ball of tangled lights at him.

"Have a seat Uchiha because there are five more unrecognizable balls of lights to sort through," Tenten said, pointing to a vacant spot not occupied by Christmas décor.

Hinata smiled, "At least they still work." Then she looked at Sasuke who was still standing and looking at her. She caught his dark eyes and felt her heart beat race, he always did that to her, it was the passion in his eyes. He was handsome to begin with, but when he looked at her with so much emotion in his eyes…she couldn't help but to breathe out his name, "Sasuke."

He sent her his famous Uchiha smirk and plopped down between Neji and Tenten, right across from her, "I haven't celebrated Christmas in…several years."

Hinata beamed and held her hands to her chest, "Then this year will be all the more special!"

Still smirking, he nodded.

"Uh oh watch out there Sasuke! You have no idea what a monster you just created! Don't ever encourage the girl!" Tenten laughed.

"Hn," Neji muttered shaking his head, "Now you're in for it. You never should have told her that."

Sasuke chuckled, actually chuckled, and shook his own head, not at all frustrated with the troublesome lights, "Can't be that bad, and she's too beautiful to be a monster."

Hinata smiled at him and shrugged off her cousin and friend's antics, "I just get into the Christmas spirit, what's so wrong with that?"

Tenten reached over and ruffled her hair, "Nothing Hina, I'm just teasing you."

Hinata smiled at her and then returned to making sure there weren't any broken ornaments.

Yes, Sasuke thought, the holidays couldn't be so bad after all.

-SoH-

Once they were finally finished going through the two boxes and sorting the lights, Hinata heated them up some hot chocolate, not too sweet, keeping her boyfriend in mind. She was doing that while the others decided to light up the fire-pit she had purchased for the pool party that never really happened. Tenten came back into the kitchen to help her bring the four mugs down, and then they sat in the chairs the boys had moved to place around the fire. Each couple was holding hands, while Hinata and Neji traded stories about their childhoods as Tenten and Sasuke enjoyed listening in.

"…and Hanabi was a mess, I'll never forget when she did that," Hinata giggled.

Neji nodded his head, "That girl got us into a lot of trouble with Hiashi. Remember when she blamed me for cutting your hair when it was really her? Absurd."

"She always wondered why I wouldn't ever let her do my hair for an event after that."

Neji looked at Sasuke, "Her bangs were literally standing straight up, they were cut that short."

Sasuke grunted in amusement just as Tenten fell into her own fit of laughter.

Blushing, Hinata smiled and responded, "Neji, what about the time we did your hair?"

Neji paled under the fire light, "We agreed to never speak of that again."

Tenten leaned forward in her seat, "As his wife I demand to know what you're talking about."

"Come on Hyuuga, can't be that bad," Sasuke taunted.

"I'll tell you this Uchiha, don't ever piss off a Hyuuga female," he turned to face his little cousin, "They're vicious."

Giggling Hinata waited before responding to him. "Well, you sh-shouldn't have shot me!"

"You shot her?" Sasuke asked with a brow raised.

"It was a bee-bee gun," Neji said flatly, "It's not like it hurts…"

"…I'll be the judge of that brother, you deserved every braid we put in your hair."

"The braids were bad enough Hina, but what about the beads? Or the finger-nail polish?"

Sasuke and Tenten were really laughing now, as Hinata sat back in her chair with a small giggle, "You told them, not me."

Neji glared at her, "Vicious."

They sat out there for another hour before deciding to head for bed. As Neji and Tenten went to their room, Sasuke followed Hinata up the stairs. He kissed her before she went to her own door, and him to his. But he turned around once he felt her hand on his forearm.

Looking into her eyes, he asked, "What is it Hinata?"

She tilted her head slightly, "W-would y-you l-like to…um…s-stay with me?"

"You mean sleep with you?" he asked bluntly.

She blushed, "I-I…"

"…I'll be there in a moment, let me just grab some clothes," he said before he kissed her temple and entered his room.

He found her laying on the bed, her back propped up against pillows, with her feet crossed together. He kept his face blank as he stared her, then turned to close the door before walking over to the other side of her bed. He kept his eyes on her as he peeled off his shirt, watching as the blush crept onto her cheeks as she gazed at his bare chest. He folded the shirt and placed it on top of her dresser before removing his cargo pants and boxers. He faced her, completely nude, and was a little surprised to find that she was also removing her clothing. He folded the other clothes and placed them on top of his shirt, then walked and lay under the blanket, watching as she also crept under the covers.

Moving to lay on his side and face her, he placed an arm around her waist and brought her closer to his side, to feel her body next to his. He wasn't sure how long they lay there, him holding her as they continuously gazed into each other's eyes. Or when they started kissing and touching, or even who initiated it. He had no clue how long they had been making love, just that it was at a slow and sensual pace, both enjoying just being in the moment together. He didn't realize it was over an hour later before she fell asleep with her head on his chest, he also didn't realize how long he lay there awake, listening to her breathe in her slumber before finally succumbing to the night as well. The only thing that stuck out in his mind was that he was almost dangerously in love with Hinata.

To the point where there could never be any going back, she would always, always have his heart.


	42. Chapter 42

Konohamaru stared at his wife and her very slightly swollen belly, there was only another week before Christmas and his little wife was going stir crazy.

"It's too early for that Hanabi, I told you that you'll have to wait for next month."

"But Asura! I want to know!" the teen pouted.

Konohamaru shook his head, "Listen to mom Hanabi, she's a doctor and she just might know what she's talking about."

Hanabi sent him a glare, "Well duh! Are you sure it's too early?"

Asura nodded gently with a smile, then tucked back a piece of her long curly hair, "Next month alright? We'll be able to make out the sex of the baby then."

She sighed heavily, "Fine then, I guess I'll just have to wait."

Konohamaru chuckled, "At least you and our baby are healthy, that's what counts right?"

Hanabi nodded sadly, "Yeah, I guess."

Asura giggled softly, "I wonder if my grandchild will have my daughter's impatience?"

Smirking, he added, "Or her stubbornness."

With a mock glare, Hanabi responded with hands on hips, "Oh that's smart, gang up on a pregnant woman!"

Konohamaru raised his hands in surrender, "Calm down baby, you just want to get out of here."

Asura nodded, "I would give nearly anything to get back to my patients. That and I was hoping this would be over before the new year, I'm still scheduled to start with my apprentice."

"Oh, that's right, have you heard anything about my sister's progress?"

"According to Dr. Senju she's more than ready for the residency. She'll be a fine surgeon, I'm sure of it."

Hanabi smirked, "I knew she could do it, I'm so proud of her. So, what names do you like?"

Konohamaru raised his brows in confusion as Asura laughed at them both, "Mood swings son, try to keep up with her."

He nodded automatically, "Names?"

"For the baby? You do remember that you're going to be a father right?" Hanabi said sarcastically.

"Tch, how could I forget?"

Hanabi blinked, "So…what names do you like?"

He shrugged, "I don't know baby, I like your name."

"Oh come on Konohamaru, just answer the question."

"I haven't really thought about names yet," he admitted.

"Hm, I haven't either. Been waiting to find out if it's a boy or a girl. Or a boy and a girl. Or boys, or maybe girls."

"What?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Uh…n-nothing," she laughed heartily, "you're so silly Konohamaru."

"Did you just…stutter?" he asked.

"N-no. NO! I did not, you're such a joker! Isn't he so funny!" she said to her mother-in-law.

"A regular comedian," came Asura's smooth response.

"What? But I didn't…"

"Son?"

He looked at her, "Yes mother?"

"Just stop while you're ahead."

He frowned and muttered, "But I feel like I'm behind, not ahead."

-SoH-

How the hell did he allow her to get into this situation! How! He was so pissed right now, he knew his eyes were bleeding into the sharingan. So many thoughts and strategies flew through his mind, all the while still trying to remember when he went so very wrong. If he made one wrong move that would be it, it was a risk he just couldn't chance, not when it came to her.

He took a deep breath and took in all of his surroundings, trying very much so to not concentrate on the soon-to-be dead man who had a knife at Hinata's neck demanding money.

It started out as a nice evening, she was begging him to go out for a walk. Apparently his little Hinata loved the winter, and tonight was the first snowfall of the season. The thick flakes were coming down heavy and quickly covering everything from the streets to each individual blade of grass. They were having a nice time, enjoying the conversation and stolen kisses as they made their way to the park that she loved to visit. He remembered the slight tug in his conscious and if felt that someone was following them. He searched around them quietly quite a few times, each time coming up empty handed, so he figured he was just being paranoid. He would never second guess his own instincts again…never.

Paranoid or not, all thoughts went away as the innocent looking Hinata tossed a very poorly made snowball at him. Stilling his movements, he turned his gaze at the girl just five feet in front of him, and watched as she squeaked and ran forward. Shaking his head, he prepared his own rather large snowball and tossed at her, smirking as he made direct contact…with her finely shaped ass. She fell over and he sighed before he ran over and helped her up, kissing her roughly because he just couldn't help himself. She looked too beautiful as the sun was setting and the snow falling all around her and her perfectly flushed cheeks. He groaned into their kiss then gasped as she actually dumped a handful of frozen flakes down his neck. She giggled loudly as she continued to run away from him. Now determined more than ever to get her back for having the audacity to dump snow down his coat and shirt, oh she was so going to get it. He chased her around, picking up snow along the way to make one hell of a snowball, the constant smile on her face and the giggles she emitted was enough to keep his mind off his frozen fingers. At least she had gloves on.

She ducked. He missed her. She laughed at the stunned look on his face and figured that was probably the first time he'd missed a target in years. But from the look on his face, she knew she was in danger again. So off she started to run again. Only…this time someone was there as she turned around.

Sasuke felt his body tense when he came out of his stunned disbelief and watch as she ran straight into a tall dark-hooded figure. He heard Hinata's whispered protests and took off towards them.

He stopped in his tracks as he caught the silvery glint of a blade now pressing against her delicate neck. He felt anger sweeping over him, this asshole would not get away with placing his hands on her. He was a shinobi, trained to seek and destroy, trained to kill and take life on a whim. The commas of his sharingan rotated furiously, as he watched the man move Hinata around from side to side. The chakra within his system was roaring throughout his body, demanding to be released in order to protect her. "What do you want?" he sneered.

The man remained silent, and shifted her to the left to better cover himself. If Hinata wasn't here this twisted man would already be dead. Sasuke chanced a step closer, perhaps he figured he could play the helpless card to the extreme, let the man buy that he wasn't a dangerous shinobi. It greatly bothered him that he remained silent, it told him that the man wasn't interested in money. Only them.

Sasuke stilled his movement again as he nearly went blind watching the tip of the blade press harder into Hinata's soft throat, witnessing as a single bead of her sweet blood slowly make its way down her tender neck. She whimpered and activated her own bloodline, and they both now knew that this was no ordinary robber or some common thief, he was a shinobi. He moved his red eyes over the form of the tall figure to attempt and stare directly into the eyes of the man, hoping to catch him in a strong genjutsu and save her from his grasp.

Sasuke watched as Hinata closed her byakugan eyes then saw her take a deep breath. He wanted to scream no to her, to not let her make a single move, but it was already too late. All he could do was move himself as quickly as he could towards her and her new target.

She moved her palms quickly, striking the attacker with the gentle fist technique. Pushing her chakra into key points on the body of the man, shutting down his chakra one hit at a time. Her technique was uniquely her own as he never witnessed Neji practicing or fighting in the same manner as Hinata, it was unique but also quite effective.

She was silent as she struck her palms over the chest and ribs of the man, and Sasuke noticed that he did not fight back at all. By the time he reached her side and moved to cut her off the man's hood was slowly being lowered to uncover his face.

"Hn, get back," he warned her. The man's eyes snapped open and stared at him. Those eyes, it couldn't be.

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

He felt the panic immediately flow over him, just as the man's figure starting tearing and transforming into several black crows. Sasuke saw the smirk on the man's face just as he completely disappeared, a face that had haunted him for years.

Itachi. His brother was in Konoha, the man he and Neji failed to bring home was now in a village of Konoha. The same village he was currently living in, how much information did Itachi have on him then? The fact that he centered his attack on Hinata told him enough. Itachi knew he was involved with her, he shouldn't have felt the panic, but he knew his brother was still a dangerous man. Whether or not he was to blame for everything that happened, he was still dangerous. He blinked and stared down at Hinata with wide eyes.

She searched his dark gaze, sensing something of importance just occurred.

"You knew him." she stated softly.

He nodded once, "My brother. He's returned."

-SoH-

"Lord Orochimaru, we found the location of the Hokage and his family," Kabuto said.

"Oh? Do tell…" the snake-like leader hissed out.

"They've been hiding in one of the daimyo's estates, just fifty miles north of the leaf docks on the west side of the small village."

"A pretty obviousss placccce wouldn't you agree Kabuto?"

"It took our spies two months to locate them, also I have some interesting news concerning the Sarutobi clan,"

Orochimaru raised his brow in question, he greatly disliked Kabuto's habit of dragging things along, even though he himself shared little with the man who was his greatest caretaker.

"The young heir to the clan was recently wed to a Hyuuga daughter, and it appears as though the girl is carrying."

Orochimaru smiled darkly at the new information, "Ssssso the Sssarutobi clan hasss extended their reach to the Hyuuga clan, interessssting."

"According to our spy who recently infiltrated the residence, the heir married Hanabi Hyuuga, she's the youngest child of Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of his clan. According to intelligence, the girls family doesn't even know she's been married, including her father."

Orochimaru narrowed his already slitted eyes, "So the Hokage wants to keep it all quiet. Kabuto, do more research on the Hyuuga clan and see if we can get another spy listed in the Sarutobi hide-out."

"There is one more thing, I took the initiative to look into the girls family. The Hyuuga clan is a well-known family throughout Konoha. Hanabi has an older sister that she used to live with, it turns out the sister is housing Sasuke Uchiha."

Grinning, Orochimaru steepled his hands together in front of his chest, "Perfect. I'll have to be ssssssure and vissssit him ssoon."

-SoH-

Sasuke took Hinata home immediately keeping silent the entire way. So Itachi was back in Konoha, what did that mean? Was he out to test him? He was fairly certain that Hinata's sudden attack surprised him. Sasuke felt sick to his stomach, he may have just made Hinata his brother's number one target. He still had a hard time believing that his brother was innocent and was forced into murdering his clan for the greater good of Konoha. So the fact that Itachi knew that he was involved in any way with Hinata, greatly bothered him.

He sensed that she was also engrossed in her own thoughts, and would have given nearly anything to know what was going through her mind. Once they arrived home, he still hadn't made up his mind if he should say anything to Neji, and the option was taken away from him once his comrade took one look at him and his cousin.

"What happened?" he asked.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and knew that she would cover for him if he decided to keep the truth from her cousin. But he couldn't do that, not to her, "Itachi is in Konoha."

"You saw him?"

He sighed, "He attacked Hinata."

Neji's byakugan flared to life as he searched his cousin over, inside and out, eyes narrowing at the small bandage at her neck, "Tell me."

"He was posing as a common thief and held her hostage, I think he was trying to test me somehow, though I never got the chance. He allowed her to strike him with the gentle fist, though I believe she caught him off guard."

Neji nodded, "We must tell the Hokage that he's back."

"He may already be out of Konoha by now, he's still on the run."

The Hyuuga prodigy sighed, "Are you alright Hinata?"

She nodded, "Mmmhmm, where's Tenten?"

"She's asleep, she wasn't feeling well this afternoon so she went to bed early today."

Hinata frowned, "Should I go check on her brother?" Both men recognized her offer to let them talk privately. And ultimately it was Sasuke's decision if she should be there or not. He nodded his head and held her hand, she nodded in understanding and said, "I'll look over her symptoms in the morning, I hope she's not coming down with the flu that is going around."

"I'm sure she'll be alright Hina," Neji smiled. "What about the Hokage?"

"I'll tell General Morino that I need an audience with the Sandaime when we report in tomorrow morning, I doubt even he knew about our previous mission."

"Though a civilian does," Neji pointed out with a nod towards his cousin.

Sasuke scowled at Neji, "Not the details, it's my life and my history. She needed to know before…"

Neji put a palm up, "I know Uchiha…"

Sasuke frowned down to the girl next to him, "And now you're in too deep." He sighed and glanced back at Neji, "Itachi knows Neji, he knows I'm with her," he couldn't keep the worry from his voice.

Now Neji narrowed his eyes, "It was bound to become common knowledge Uchiha, I have the same risk with Tenten. Look, let's just wait and see what the Hokage wants to do. We'll keep a lookout tonight. Stay with her," Neji sent him a pointed look.

Sasuke blinked and kept his expression relaxed. How did Neji not know that he'd been sleeping with Hinata in her room each night since Thanksgiving? He knew if he glanced down to Hinata, he'd see her blush. Then he would have to kiss her, which might turn into something else, and he really needed a clear head right now. He nodded at Neji, "I will."

"Are you sure you want to report in tomorrow? The brief isn't over with until next month."

Sasuke shared a look with Neji, "I think we've been away long enough."


	43. Chapter 43

CHP43

"Are you sure Hinata? She has all the knowledge, she just lacks the control and needs some additional experience."

She nodded, "I'm sure Dr. Senju, I do wonder though, why you still ask I assist someone so close to my graduation?"

Tsunade took out a large breath, "Look Hinata, I need to push as many students I can to get their degree and into their residencies, but only those students I know that are ready for it. So far that is you, Sakura and this other student. I know that chakra control takes a while to harness, but I was hoping that you could show her some techniques so that she could join you in January."

Hinata thought to herself for a moment, still wondering what the push was for? Why the hurry to graduate and start their residencies? "It's fine, who is the other s-student?"

"Ino Yamanaka. Like I said, she knows what she's doing, she just needs help with her chakra control. I had her doing special training on her own, but she needs more assistance in order to move forward more quickly."

Something struck Hinata once she learned that it was her old friend Ino, something Neji told her on the day of the exams they volunteered for at the military academy base. He said that it was awkward, maybe her lack of control was the reason why.

"You've really excelled over the last couple months, if you could start training with Ino immediately, that would be great."

Hinata nodded, "W-what about my schedule w-with Sakura?"

"Both Sakura and you are ready to move forward, I'm going to have Sakura focus on more complex cases while you and Ino work together."

Later Hinata made arrangements with her long time friend Ino and they agreed to start working at Hinata's home where they both would feel more relaxed. Once Hinata did get home, earlier than usual which made for a very happy Sasuke, she prepared dinner, much to the delight of the other residents. Afterwards she peered through some of her old books looking for basic chakra control techniques. Ino arrived not long after with Naruto in tow, apparently they were officially dating now and he decided to come along with her to visit with 'Bastard' and Neji.

Scowling, Sasuke suggested they spar together, both Neji and Sasuke against Naruto and his shadow clones. Tenten drove with the three of them to the dojo so she could watch and hopefully even join in the fray. Meanwhile, Hinata and Ino sat very comfortable in the middle of her backyard, both bundled up to stave off the cold.

"Hey look Hinata, please don't tell Sakura about this…"

"…I wouldn't do that!" Hinata interrupted.

"I mean like I don't really care if she finds out I just…I really don't want to hear it, because you know she'll just go on and on about how much better she is and…and now I'm rambling."

Hina giggled, "It's alright Ino, so where are you having the most trouble?"

She lightly blushed, "I lose concentration and then my control wavers. I don't know Hina girl, it's like I have enough chakra, but it's so intense sometimes that I just lose it."

Hinata tilted her head, "What do you mean lose it?"

Ino sighed, "If it's a complicated treatment, I lose focus after the first twenty minutes. It becomes really unstable and then I get really fatigued when I try to keep it going."

She shook her head no, "Ino, y-you know that y-you should stop if your ch-chakra is unstable."

Ino nodded with a sad smile, "I know but, how else am I supposed to finish?"

"Hm, well let's try a basic technique together. Hold up your palms to face mine and well expel our chakra against each other." Ino nodded and lifted her palms to Hinata's, leaving a five inch gap. Hinata counted to three and they both pushed out their healing chakra natures. Hinata flinched at Ino's strength of her chakra push and immediately cut off the technique. "Ino, do you always start off so strong with your chakra?"

Ino shrugged, "That's how I usually initiate healing, yes. Are you okay?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes but, Ino, you don't need to expel so much chakra at first. That might be why you have a hard time after a while."

With a frown Ino put her palms back up, with Hinata following afterwards. Again on the count of three they pushed their chakra's against each other, this time it was much smoother. They kept at it and sure enough after half an hour Hinata noticed that Ino was starting to struggle against her steady push. Ino's chakra was becoming unstable and so Hinata cut them both off right away.

Ino was panting, out of breath and confused. "I really thought we were on to something there, but…same result."

"It was half an hour, that's pretty good," Hinata smiled at her, not at all winded.

"Not good enough," Ino groaned, "what happens when I'm the only physician around and someone's life is in my hands and I can't handle treating them!"

"Ino…"

"No Hinata! It's not fair, why can't I do it right? I train, I do, I train all the time!" Ino crossed her arms and shook in her frustration, "Sorry Hina, it's not your fault. I'm just not supposed to be a doctor. I should just drop out now and go into my mother's business."

"No Ino, you're too close for that. I'm sure we can figure out what the problem is together. Don't dropout, Dr. Senju told me that she wants you to graduate early with Sakura and I."

Ino sniffled and nodded, "I know, she's talked to me about it. But I won't be able to do it if I can't figure out what's wrong. Heh, maybe it would be easy if I had the byakugan like you did."

Hinata frowned, "But Ino, wait, you have your own family jutsu, don't you?"

"Yeah, the Mind Body Switch and Disturbance techniques, nothing that could help me with this."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"If I enter a patient's mind, my own body feels their pain, then I would need healing as well. I do have telepathy, but only with my family's clan. No help at all."

"Hm, well, let's try again."

They were at it for forty five minutes this time before Hinata called off their training. She was grinning just as Ino was panting with sweat on her brow. She praised Ino for the increased increment. Then asked her for a favor, "Ino would you mind if I read up on some history into your clan? Do you know if your family has any other techniques?"

Ino shook her head, "I don't mind, I'll bring some books over for you. Just don't…let my dad find out. Sorry, but he and your father don't exactly get along and he wouldn't understand why I'm letting his daughter read up on clan history."

Hinata nodded, "Okay, same time tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Christmas silly, you can take one day off right?" Naruto said walking towards them.

Both girls turned to face the two men approaching them, both smiling at the respective men in their lives.

"Idiot," Sasuke whispered to Naruto ten feet away from the girls.

"Yeah but," Naruto glanced to his side, "I'm happy."

"Hn," Sasuke looked at Hinata, all smiling and looking happy to see him, "so am I," he whispered to himself.

Sasuke sat down beside Hinata, taking her into his arms and kissing her temple, as Naruto sat down and was knocked backwards when Ino threw herself into his arms. Hinata started giggling and leaned further into Sasuke's side, both content to just be next to each other.

"How was training?" Hinata asked while looking up for Neji and Tenten.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Tenten said something about a last minute gift, Neji took her."

She nodded against his shoulder then looked up to catch his dark eyes staring down at her. She flushed just slightly, but kept her eyes locked on his. He raised one hand and pushed back a stray lock of her hair over her shoulder, then gently stroked down the side of her cheek. She leaned into his touch, wanting to memorize every moment she shared with him. His gaze was so intense, she felt like it was only her that mattered, his focus never wavered. The feeling shot through her, this was his way of showing her, telling her that he loved her. He said it with his eyes, those beautiful dark eyes.

He leaned into her, and whispered for only her to hear, "I love you."

She trembled as his voice traveled over her, through her heart and soul, and all throughout her body. She felt so many things with Sasuke, loved, protected, comfort, so many things. Fragile, she also felt very fragile, knowing that he could so easily break her completely. Trust. It was something they gave to one another, and she did. She trusted him. She couldn't ever see herself letting him go, no matter what may happen in the future. It was simple, because she loved him too.

With a smile in her eyes she reached up and gently placed her lips against his, and felt content when he pulled her tighter against him, deepening their kiss. She closed her eyes when his bottom lip moved to take hers into his mouth, sucking gently, teasing her. She opened her mouth to his, reveling as their tongues united and moved together as one. She couldn't help the moan she emitted into his hot mouth, and she loved it when he did the same to her, knowing that he was just as lost in her as she was in him.

"Wow, totally hot and all, but you still have company over here," Ino interrupted.

She blushed and tried to pull away from him, only he wouldn't let go. He brought his face down to hers and captured her lips once again, roughly and boldly to show that he could care less who was there. Moving away she watched his eyes remain on hers while he spoke. "Then leave."

"Geeze bastard! That's not the way to treat your guests!"

"Who invited you in the first place?" he asked, finally looking over at the blonde.

"She did!" he said pointing to the girl still in his arms.

Hinata blushed, "A-actually…"

Ino laughed, "Come on Naruto, let's get going, we're obviously interrupting. Merry Christmas Hinata, Sasuke. I'll call you on Saturday okay?"

Hinata nodded, completely flushed and stood as well as Sasuke to see them out.

They said their goodbyes and just as she closed the front door, he pushed her against the door. She squeaked into his hot mouth on her lips, kissing her feverishly. They were completely home alone, of course, it never bothered them if Neji and Tenten were there or not, they just locked the bedroom door. She resigned herself to him and kissed with the same passion that he was showing her.

He pulled away from her, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. "Where were we?"

She giggled and wondered if he realized he let her follow him up and not the other way around. Of course, all thought escaped when he picked her up at the top of steps and walked her into their room, throwing her onto the bed.

Sasuke Uchiha had many looks when it came to her, and the one he was giving her right now, let's just say she thought he wanted to eat her.

And that is just what he did.

-A/N-

This Lady is not a medical physician, or is schooling to become one. Fascinated, yes. Brief research, perhaps. So I really hope that I do not offend anyone with that barb about graduating early and whatnot. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm trying to get the holidays out of the way. The whole Christmas morning should be coming next. Let's just say…yum. *wink* ~Lady Crack


	44. Chapter 44

She woke to a scowling Sasuke sitting on the bed, along with the faint smell of something burned. Blinking, she sat up and looked at the alarm on the nightstand. It was six thirty in the morning, funny, he let her sleep in today. She was usually up by six each morning to fix breakfast.

Oh no, did he?

With his frown deepening, he thrust the hot plate towards her, then crossed his arms.

"Ah! W-what is this?" she asked smiling.

"Hn," he refused to look at her.

"Sasuke…" she looked at the plate in her arms and started grinning, "did you make these for me?"

He turned his head away from her, "I don't how you can eat those disgusting things."

She giggled, picked one up and took a bite, "Mmm, yummy."

Now he turned and smirked at her, "I said the same thing just last night when I was between your…"

"Want one?" she quickly cut him off. His immaculate face twisted in disgust just from the thought of consuming one of those ridiculously sweet…things. With her humor renewed she giggled again, "They're delicious, thank you so much."

"Hn. I'd kiss you, but…"

"Icing?"

He nodded, "Sorry if they're burned," was that a…slight blush?

She moved the plate aside and moved to kiss him anyway, he would just have to deal with the icing. He moved her so that she was straddling his waist and she placed her hands on his shoulders. After giving him a long good morning and thankful kiss, she said, "They're perfect."

He gave her a rare smile, "Good morning."

"Merry Christmas Sasuke, I love the cinnamon buns."

He smirked, kissed he,r and things progressed from there, making love to the Christmas music playing from the alarm clock. Afterwards, he felt hungry enough to actually eat one of those iced cinnamon buns, even managed to get it down, and was grateful he brought up a cup of juice for her. He'd already showered and dressed, well now he'd have to re-dress. He watched as she moved into the master bathroom, turned on the water and stepped inside. He wondered if she knew that she hummed while she bathed? Probably not. He laid back on the bed they now shared, listened to her hum and start to sing a soft Christmas song, to one of the songs playing while they were in bed together.

Maybe he should have went with his instinct and bought a ring for her. He couldn't imagine not wanting her in his life. It didn't matter that they had only been dating for three months now, he knew there could never be someone else in his life, no one but her. He sighed, he hoped she liked what he did get her, although, she wouldn't get the rest of her gift until her birthday. He smirked to himself, she could wait two days, right? Could he? It wasn't an engagement ring, but it would be stating that he wanted their future to be spent together, always.

"…spending Christmas with you, is spending Christmas in love…" The water turned off and out she stepped, quickly wrapping a large white towel around her slender frame, his eyes taking in her every move. He sat up and continued staring at her as she moved about the room, expertly getting dressed without showing him anything. Unfortunately for him, or so he thought. Then she sat down in front of the silver vanity and brushed out her long hair, applied light eyeliner to her eyes and that was when he got off the bed and crouched next to her, looking at her through the mirror.

"Don't forget this," he told her, pointing to a small tube of liquid.

She smiled and raised a brow, "Lip gloss?"

He shrugged and whispered in her ear, "It tastes good."

Now she blushed and looked him in the eyes, "But you don't like sweet things, this is cotton candy flavored."

His gaze never wavered from hers, so she smiled while she put the lip gloss on. He immediately kissed her, and moved his tongue over his own lips to taste the leftover traces, while she laughed and added more. He should tell her that she should just keep it in her pocket, he thought as he leaned in and tasted her again.

Giggling, she added more once again and they finally went downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga soon joined them and they each started to un-wrap their gifts. Neji got Tenten a beautiful new fighting kimono along with some hand-crafted ribbons for her daily buns to match. She gave him a new kunai set, and then they splurged and bought a new game system for the household. Neji and Tenten both put their heads and money together and bought an elegant painting easel for Hinata. She was thrilled, just as everyone else was when she surprised them all with a new laptop for everyone to share in the office. The other one was ancient and really needed to be updated. Then she presented Sasuke with his gift, she had conspired with Neji and he helped her with it. It was made by a master smith, and the blade on the katana was beautifully sharp. He blinked as he received the gift, it was an amazing weapon, something he would appreciate for years to come. It even had his family's crest on the sheath and handle. Then he told her to check her stocking, which now hung right next to the one she had made for him. He watched as she reached down and pulled out the small box.

Her heart skipped a few beats, he wasn't going to…no way, he couldn't be! He stood and took the box from her, opened it and showed her the glittering light blue collar. She looked confused as she looked at the charm on the collar. Sasuke looked back at Neji who nodded. Next thing Hinata knew was that Neji came walking in with the cutest little puppy she had ever laid eyes on.

She gasped and flushed in pleasure as Neji handed the small puppy over to her before joining his wife on the couch.

Beaming with happiness, Hinata cuddled the pup closely, "Oh you're so soft and adorable, what's your name little one?"

Sasuke pet the dog's head while telling her, "That's for you to decide, he's yours. Merry Christmas." He had to kiss her once she looked up at him with those bright eyes.

"Thank you so much!" she hugged him then paid her attention to the puppy, "He's so cute! Is he a golden retriever?"

Sasuke scratched the back of his neck, "Um…they said he's a goldendoodle?"

"He's perfect! Look at how fluffy he is! And look at those big brown eyes!"

Tenten walked over and kneeled before Hinata as the dog sat quite comfortably in her lap, "Look at you Mister, where did you guys keep him?"

Neji walked over to stand beside his wife, "That's a secret we will never share."

"Did you know that goldendoodles are hypo-allergenic? And they don't shed either, what a cool dog!" said Tenten.

"Hn. Well, you needed a walking dog, I told you I was going to get you one, didn't I?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

She turned her smile towards him, "I thought you were just kidding, I never imagined…I already love him!"

Neji smirked, "What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know…does anyone have any suggestions?"

"You could call him Hiashi, he is a bitch after all," Tenten said, making everyone laugh.

"I-I don't th-think so Ten," Hinata blushed.

"Tch, besides, he's a male," Neji pointed out.

Tenten shrugged, "Well, Hiashi's still a bitch to me."

Sasuke put an arm around Hinata's shoulders and pet the puppy with his other hand, "Take your time Hinata, and don't worry about not having enough time to take care of him, there are four of us here I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"Good thing you had that fence put in, huh Hina?" Tenten said.

She nodded, smiling happily, "We're going to have to get you some food, oh and some toys, and we'll have to find you a vet to go to."

"Hana is the sister of one of my squad member, she already agreed to see him, just call the Inuzuka Animal Hospital and they'll make you an appointment," Neji said.

Hinata set the pup on the floor, but he felt content to just simply lay at her feet and try to fall asleep. She was so pleased, she had never owned a dog before, it was the perfect Christmas gift. She turned her head to face the man who made her so happy and whispered her thanks. His smirk even pleased her, as she reached down to move her hand over the back of the puppy's fur. What to name him? She hadn't the slightest clue.

"Hm, I like Kenta," she said still looking at the puppy, "yes, my little Kenta."

Neji smirked, "Kenta?" then he nodded, "It's a good name Hina."

"Yeah, and we'll get his name engraved on his collar. Hi Kenta…OH MY…OUTSIDE BOY!" Tenten yelled.

-SoH-

The next day, as some would consider 'Black Friday', Neji and Sasuke were in a meeting with a few other anbu captains and General Morino. Military personnel didn't get holidays, not if something of importance ever came up.

"We have reason to believe that a former member of the Akatsuki has been in Konoha recently. The Hokage has recently confirmed that this former member was working under the Akatsuki as a spy for Konoha," Ibiki paused watching as all of the captains took in the surprise, except for two, they already knew about it. Probably even knew before he did, he held up a picture, "If you see this man, do not approach alone, he is still to be apprehended and brought in for questioning. As of now, it is being considered top priority to bring this man in for safety reasons alone. He has abandoned his post in the Akatsuki and he's a wanted man, he was considered a trustee within their organization and was given a lot of information. Yes, Captain Aburame?"

"Where in Konoha was he seen?"

"Here in our capitol city, Leaf Village. That's the reason why you are gathered here today, this information is confidential and does not leave this safe-guarded room, do you understand?" After receiving several nods of confirmation, he continued, "Captain Hyuuga and Captain Uchiha were already dispatched as a two-man cell to track and bring him in. They were ambushed by two Akatsuki members known as Deidara and Sasori, both are now deceased. Regardless, their mission was a failure as their target slipped away during the battle…"

Sasuke and Neji both thought back to their match against the two Akatsuki members. Neji and his byakugan took down Sasori, but not without injury. He had to limp home thanks to a twisted ankle, that was why they had to stay overnight at the compound, so that Tsunade Senju could heal him before he could be released home. Sasuke himself was nearly exhausted of chakra, and he managed to dismember both Deidara's arms, his death was due to a bleed-out.

"…All of you are being dispatched as a team to track him down, do this discreetly and without raising notice and suspicion. It is imperative we bring him in."

"General, who is our target? Is that Itachi Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked glancing at Sasuke.

"Yes," Sasuke answered for the General, "my brother."

-SoH-

It was the next day, Hinata's birthday and Sasuke took her to the same diner where they shared their first date for a nice lunch together. Only this time, they sat inside because it was so cold out. He wanted her to enjoy this day, as it would be their last to enjoy freely for a while. It was a simple plan and he thought it was the best chance they had at succeeding in bringing Itachi in. Neji and Sasuke both were ordered to stay in the same routine as they were in, but after today – at Sasuke's request to have today alone with Hinata for her birthday– they were going to be tailed at all times by the anbu team of captains as they worked in shifts. That way, if Itachi approached them again they would be prepared. Everyone now knew that he was involved with Hinata, Neji's cousin. Neji mentioned to everyone that they should probably warn Hinata for the simple fact that she has the byakugan and would notice if she activated it at any time that she was being followed. Sasuke told him there was another reason why he would have to tell her, he didn't want her to have another attack with her heart condition. He never wanted to see her faint again, never.

"Mmm, I really love their cheesecakes," she said after having another bite.

He smirked, "And I really don't."

They finished up, bundled up from the cold and walked home at a small pace, hand in hand. However, he quickly detoured and veered west, she raised a brow in confusion but went along with him anyway. She then realized he was off for their park, she really loved it there, but it was so cold out, what could they do at the park?

He was a little unsure, because the last time they were here together, Itachi showed himself. He kept his senses open and knew they were alone, but he constantly had his guard up. They stopped under the frozen trees, the lake a good fifty feet in front of them and he embraced her, surrounding her with his arms. He felt her cuddle into his chest, seeking warmth and then he kissed the top of her head.

"Happy Birthday Hinata," he whispered.

She looked up and kissed him softly on the lips, "Hm yes, it has been a happy birthday. I can't believe Neji and Tenten baked a cake for me. And Kenta looked so cute, I bet he'll love this park."

He kissed her again, because it was necessary to do so before he took another breath. Then he whispered in her ear, "Do you want your present now?"

"But Sasuke, Kenta was enough, you don't have to give me anything else."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the chain, holding it in front of her, "What am I supposed to do with this? Maybe we can put it on Kenta's collar."

Her eyes lit up at the simple yet beautiful necklace. It was a beautiful silver chain with a silver pendant, when she got a closer look she gasped. She grabbed it with her hand and further inspected it. Sure enough, the pendant was of his family crest of the Uchiha fan, but there in the center, was the Hyuuga flame crest as well. She couldn't help the tear that slowly rolled down her cheek, and she closed her eyes when he kissed the tear and then her lips, she felt as he took the necklace and slowly placed it around her neck. He deepened their kiss once he finished placing the gift on her neck and held onto her tightly.

"I love you Hinata, Happy Birthday."

She gave him a small smile, but her eyes were shining brightly, "I love you too, Sasuke. I love it, thank you."

He smiled and watched as she held her breath, "Look Hinata, it's starting to snow."

She turned her head then walked out from under the cover of the trees, hands held up, she twirled once before he joined her. He took her hand and they walked slowly around the lake in silence. The snow was starting to stick to the ground, and she almost slipped.

She giggled, "I'm lucky I have you here with me, I don't think Kenta would be able to keep me from falling."

"Hn, he'll be big enough and trained in no time."

"He's so cute and fluffy, he's the most adorable puppy ever."

He shook his head as they continued around the lake, before deciding to head home. Apparently Tenten and Neji were going out tonight as well, according to the note that Neji left for them in the kitchen. She was sorting through the mail at the table while he took the puppy outside. Once he returned he placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him with her wide innocent eyes, her gaze on him made him nearly breathless. Quickly he leaned down and melted into her warm mouth, how he fell so in love with her, he wasn't sure. It didn't matter now anyway, it didn't matter if he never wanted to find love, didn't care if it was fate or destiny. The only thing that did matter was her, his Hinata.

He pulled her up, his mouth still taking hers, and placed his arms completely around her, moving to feel the curves of her enticing frame. She moaned into the kiss, and he lifted her up.

"Ah, Sasuke!" she laughed, "What are you doing!"

He smirked, and started carrying her up the stairs, "You trust me, don't you?"

His hands were cupping her bottom, as her legs were wrapped around him, her arms holding on tightly around his neck, while he continued up the staircase. Still holding her around himself while he kissed her deeply against the wall next to their bedroom.

-SoH-

Afterwards his head lay across her stomach, rising and falling with her heavy breathing, he never wanted this moment to end, to always stay with her here just like this. He felt her hand moving slowly in his hair, and he loved the feel of it, even more as her fingers trailed down the back of his neck and started absently drawing circles on his shoulder blade.

She moved her head and watched her hand move over his shoulder, then teasing the ends of his dark hair, taking in everything about him, loving him so completely. "I love you," she whispered in her soft voice.

He smiled against her stomach and closed his eyes, "I love you, too."


	45. Chapter 45

By the time they made it out of the bedroom, Kenta made a mess in the kitchen. Sasuke scowled at the puppy, but Hinata swatted his hand, telling him that it wasn't the pup's fault that they didn't watch him to know when he had to go outside. She picked up the mess while Sasuke dressed warmer to take him out, they came back in with Sasuke mumbling about the snow. Curious, she looked outside and saw that a good foot had already fallen. She frowned once she looked at Sasuke.

"Did Tenten and Neji take the car?"

He checked the garage and found that yes, they had, but told her not to worry that they were both perfectly able to navigate through the snow. "Besides, they probably want some alone time."

She nodded, "Are you hungry for dinner?"

He raised a brow, "Starving, aren't you?" he asked with a smirk.

Blushing she nodded, and started making dinner. Tenten and Neji arrived home a few minutes later and Tenten played with Kenta while Neji complained about morons out driving in the snow to Sasuke.

"Calling yourself a moron Hyuuga?" he smirked at his comrade.

"Hn, I can at least drive in the stuff, most of those people were stuck or swerving all over the place."

Holding Kenta in her arms, Tenten joined them at the dining table, "Scared me to death, going around those people like they were nothing."

Neji rolled his eyes, "It's not like I'm going to stop and get us stuck too, although I'm sure I could keep you warm."

Tenten smiled and put Kenta down before kissing him warmly on the mouth.

Sasuke, seeing enough of his friend and his wife's actions, stood up and walked into the kitchen to watch Hinata for a few minutes. She was at the stove, stirring some rice when she gasped as two warm and strong arms went around her. She felt Sasuke's chin on her shoulder, and she smiled as his body pressed against hers.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"Mmm, I'll be done in a few minutes." She felt him nod on her shoulder and slightly leaned back against him, when he started kissing her neck. "If I burn d-dinner, it's y-your f-fault."

He chuckled and gently tugged on her ear lobe with his lips, before whispering in her ear, "I'm hungry for something else."

She turned red and tensed her body, partially in anticipation and partially from embarrassment. What if the others heard him! Still chuckling, he let her go, patted her bottom and joined Neji and Tenten. Neji answered the door after the knock came, and came face to face with the now familiar anbu guard.

"Good evening Yugao, come on in."

She nodded and stepped in through the door.

"Can I take your coat, or will you not be staying long?" he asked.

She quirked a brow and took off her coat, "Thank you."

He nodded and hung it up in the closet and led the way to the kitchen, just as Hinata was bringing in the plates and Tenten the cups and silverware.

"Yugao! How was your Christmas?" asked Hinata with a bright smile, "Can I make you a plate? We're having chicken and rice, and some cake later on."

She shook her head no, "No thank you, I've already eaten," she reached in her pocket for three letters, "Sorry, we've been busy and I couldn't get these to you sooner."

Hinata nodded and took the three letters from her sister, "Have you seen her?"

Again, Yugao shook her head no, "She's doing great in her studies, the dean has been thinking that she deserves a break home."

Hinata's face bloomed with happiness, "Oh that would be so wonderful!"

Sasuke and Neji eyed each other, they both knew that Yugao was always shadowing them. And now, apparently, Hinata could read between the lines that Yugao spoke in. They both were aware that Hinata knew her sister wasn't truly in college, and Neji was surprised that Hiashi hadn't been hounding her yet. Either that, or he wasn't aware of the deception. Sasuke wondered if Yugao knew about their new mission, and he supposed that she did. So then, would she continue to watch them, to tail them like she had been doing for months now?

"Hn, I think we need to talk," Neji whispered.

Yugao sighed and placed her hands in a complicated jutsu. And a barrier was quickly erected around their room, which immediately caught the attention of Kenta as he whined over the vast amount of chakra in the air around him. Sasuke picked up on that and filed it for his training later on. Yugao remained standing as she started, "Have you told them yet?" she asked Sasuke and Neji.

And both shook their heads no.

Yugao shook her head and moved her arm out to suggest they eat, "Eat, don't let your dinner grow cold."  
"No, I want to know what's going on," Tenten demanded.

"Please, tell me," Hinata asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes and moved to Hinata, making her sit down as he sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder and absently started playing with a lock of her hair. Neji and Tenten soon followed suit, and then Yugao.

Neji started, "Starting tomorrow, Sasuke and I will be on a mission, I don't know for how long, but it will be a while."

"We'll be undercover but we will continue on as normal, so we will still be home each night," Sasuke added.

Neji turned to Yugao, "How much do you know?"

She closed her eyes, "Everything."

Sasuke glared, "What is everything?"

She glared right back, "Do you mean the gift you gave your girlfriend at the park today, or the fact that your brother has returned and is really a hero to Konoha and not the monster most shinobi make him out to be?"

He growled and stood up, making Kenta lift his head from his position at Hinata's feet. She unconsciously patted his head, but he kept his attention on Sasuke, "So where were you when he attacked us in the park?"

Tenten paled and looked at Hinata, "You were attacked?"

She nodded but kept silent.

Tenten looked at Neji, but he kept his eyes on Yugao and Sasuke.

"Out, I figured you could handle yourself for a couple hours."

He narrowed his eyes on her, "Tch, I can but you just gave it away that it's someone else looking for us."

"W-why w-would she b-be at the park, Sasuke?" Hinata asked after thinking about what he said.

He closed his eyes and sat down again.

Neji answered for him, "Because she's been keeping watch on all of us since we returned home, isn't that right Yugao?"

Her face remained in the same calm mask that it usually did, "Yes."

"Why!" Tenten yelled, getting angry at being in the dark. She knew her husband had to keep secrets, but he should have told her that they were being watched at all times.

"Orders."

Now Neji narrowed his eyes, "Uchiha's right, who is it that has targeted my family?"

"Hanabi…" Hinata whispered as the realization that her sister really was in grave danger cleared in her mind.

"You know I can't tell you that," Yugao scowled.

Sasuke lifted his head and stared at Neji, "You already know who it is Hyuuga," he said rubbing the cursed seal mark over his shoulder.

Neji closed his eyes and held his head in his hands when he asked, "But she was following us before you started dating, I remember now. You were there weren't you Yugao? There on the docks that first night we came home. Kiba pointed you out to Naruto and you disappeared, even then you were following our every move. You weren't staring at Naruto were you? No, you were watching Sasuke and Hinata at the bar, while I was dancing with Tenten."

Yugao swallowed but nodded.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on now? Or do we get to stay confused?" Tenten asked sarcastically as she pointed to Hina and herself.

Yugao ignored her, "Look, it's been requested that I join you're mission, he has to be apprehended at all costs."

"You had the chance that night in the park, what were you doing?" Neji asked.

Sasuke spoke up, knowing the answer, "Delivering Hinata's letter to Hanabi."

Yugao nodded, "Right, that's why I have so many for you now, I can only return to the hide-out once a month."

"H-hide-out?" Hinata paled.

The three ninja's looked at her, Sasuke and Neji finally putting the puzzle into place, Yugao in sympathy for the Hyuuga girl. It was so hard to try and make sense of things, when you could never know the answer. "You're mission won't last long, there will be a meeting in a few days, and all should be settled then."

Tenten was completely confused, because to her, it seemed as though Hinata knew more about what was going on than she did, "Can you at least tell me about the mission Neji?"

He turned his light eyes to her, then kissed her temple, "There will be several anbu captains following the four of us, it will no longer just be Yugao here. You may sense them, and Hinata will see them when she activates the byakugan to perform her medical jutsu, but they will be disguised."

"But why? Is there really someone after us?" she asked.

"We have to find and bring a former Konoha nin into custody for questioning. He's considered very dangerous it will take a lot to complete the mission," Neji said.

"Who could be that strong?" Tenten wondered out loud.

"My brother, Itachi Uchiha," Sasuke seethed.

"Sasuke," Hinata smiled at him and he took her hand to show that he was okay.

"Can I ask why the Hokage asked you to join our mission?" asked Neji.

"Because I requested it. I was told of the mission, and requested to be apart of the team."

"Why?" he asked.

How could she tell them it was because she felt a connection with them, especially to the Hyuuga girls. They didn't know that Hanabi was carrying her husband's child, didn't even know that she was now married. And Sasuke Uchiha wasn't the only one who knew about loss, her own fiancé was killed in action just last year.

"I have my reasons."

"Release the chakra barrier, it's been up to long," Sasuke muttered.

She immediately canceled the jutsu and mentioned that she should be going, knowing that at least Sasuke and Neji figured part of it out. They knew that Hanabi was in hiding because of her connection to Konohamaru and the whole of the Sarutobi clan. They were just told who it was that was being suspected of targeting the Hokage and his family. So with not only Hanabi's connection, but Sasuke's as well, it was obvious that it was the leader of the Sound. Orochimaru hadn't actually come out and said that he targeted them, but it was a great possibility.

-SoH-

Kurenai looked at the man just outside her door, surprised that this time, he decided to use the door instead of the window she left open for him. She didn't say anything, merely stepped aside as he walked into her home. Asuma sat on the loveseat and appeared to be studying the fresh cut flowers she had in a glass vase on the coffee table in front of him. She took a moment to look at him before finally sitting herself, this silence was unusual between them, he was usually talking by now.

Glancing at him, she folded her arms and said, "I have something to tell you, Asuma."

He looked at her with a frown, "So do I."

A bad feeling started swimming in her stomach, "You go first then."

He sighed and leaned further into the couch, "I got a mission starting next week, I'll be gone for over a year, if not longer."

Her eyes blinked, "But…I need you here."

They had never exchanged their love for one another. It started out as just sex, but now, after these last couple months, it was so much more than just a physical attraction. How she ended up in love with a scruffy perverted shinobi, she didn't know, but she loved him. And now he was leaving, so what did he want to do?

"So you want to break it off?" she asked in a whisper.

"No, one day I'll get around to marrying your fine ass and make it official."

She smiled, his way of showing he loved her, how sweet, "I went to the doctor last week."

"You okay?" he asked with a sideways glance.

"We are."

"…"

"Asuma, I'm pregnant."

"…"

"Well, say something!"

"Pregnant?"

She nodded quickly, feeling uncomfortable she rambled on, "But I'll be okay, I have my friend Anko to help me, she won't mind at all. I'm sorry to tell you like this when you're about to leave but I didn't know how else to say it and now you're freaked out. And of course I'm freaked out, but hey, we can be freaked out together, right? Right?"

He blinked as she took a deep breath. "Pregnant?"

She hit his arm rather forcefully, then burst into tears and buried her head in her arms.

He immediately scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her back, "Hey, calm down sexy, I'm not freaking out."

"BUT I AM!" she screamed.

He flinched at the volume, "I can hear that."

She groaned in frustration and sniffled.

"I'm sorry Kurenai, I'm just…wow, pregnant?."

"I didn't do it on purpose you know! I didn't get pregnant to trap you!"

He looked at her and blinked, "I never said you did sexy, you're really pregnant?"

"YES YOU IDIOT!"

She finally calmed down after hitting him a few more times, but was still really worried about what she should do. Here she was pregnant to a man who she was just supposed to having a casual fling with, but here she was in love with the man and would be having his baby in the next nine months or whatever. And all he could do was ask if she really was pregnant! It didn't help that he has to leave and won't even be here to help her during the pregnancy, or even after the birth. But she did love him, from his smoking addiction, to his lazy love-making ways.

"I'll see if I can get someone else to do the mission."

"No, it's alright Asuma, I'll be fine, I just freaked out for a second there."

He shook his head, "No, I'll tell the Hokage about the situation, I better go now though so I can get to him before it's too late tonight."

"Are you sure you're not just escaping from me?" she mock-pouted.

He grabbed her face in both of his hands, "You know I love you sexy, I'll be back before morning, leave your window up for me."

And poof, he was gone, only leaving behind a few green leaves in his absence. But she smiled, he finally said it, finally admitted that he loved her.

Maybe, just maybe, things would be alright.

-SoH-

He was moving fast through the dusty terrain, on his way to his family's hideout. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant, he was going to have a child. Was he even ready for that? He seriously doubted it, but he wouldn't give Kurenai up. And he'd do just about anything for Kurenai, he really did love her. A baby, she was going to give him a baby. He supposed that it must have been from the one single time they didn't use protection, figures, too late now though, he was going to become a father. That thought continued to amaze him. Sexy was going to have a baby. His baby.

Suddenly, he stopped, sensing that someone was trailing him. He turned to look behind him, but saw no one there. He tried to concentrate on where he felt the threat, but everywhere he turned nothing came up.

Slash.

He raised a hand to his cheek, drew it back and found the blood.

A disturbed voice hackled just to his right, "Now I got you."

Asuma narrowed his eyes, "Akatsuki."

"What do you want a fucking prize for getting the right answer?" the man with long silver hair and red eyes asked, "I'm the one with the damn prize, however little your shitless life may be worth."

He relaxed his shoulders and fell into an easy stance with his weapons in hand, specially crafted blades to formally fit his hands and enhance the use of his wind chakra nature. The familiarity of his chakra now flowing over the blades gave him a comfort he could never forget, just like he could never forget that he needed to make it to his father, the Hokage, alive.

"It was my understanding that the Akatsuki were supposed to aid the Hokage."

The man smirked, "The only aid I'll do for your Hokage is to sacrifice your pathetic life to Jashin."

Asuma watched as the crazed man grabbed an amulet hanging around his neck and prayed to this, Jashin, that he have a good kill. He got into his battle stance and prepared for a fight he knew would be to the death. He had to win, he had to let the Hokage know that the Akatsuki were not out to aid Konoha, not at all.

Laughing with insanity, the unknown Akatsuki member started drawing an odd symbol around himself. Asuma quickly released his fire and ash technique, and fanned the flame with his wind chakra, blowing the man from the drawing in the dirt. He then threw a kunai at the man, and successfully hit him in the right shoulder, breaking bone.

"Ahhggghhh!"

With even more maniacal laughter, the man spoke, "Feels so good! Hit me again! I love it don't you!"

Holding his now wounded shoulder, Asuma muttered out, "Who…who are you? How did…?"

"Since you're about to die I'll give you my fucking name, I'm Hidan, a soldier for Jashin!"

Asuma watched as he continued on with the symbol he'd started to create, before throwing another kunai out with a blast of chakra to get the huge scythe out of his hands.

"You stupid bitch! Take this!" Hidan shrieked as he stabbed himself in the gut with the same kunai from Asuma embedded in his shoulder.

"Golllhhgghhh!" Asuma fell to the ground in the intense pain, the stab went deep, he was feeling the pain that Hidan was inflicted with, this was crazy!

Symbol now complete, Asuma tried to get up, but Hidan reached for his scythe and slammed into his own abdomen. Both men falling, with Hidan in the center of the symbol.

Both screamed and shrieked in the intense pain.

"Are you fucking ready to die!" Hidan screamed.

He was completely incapacitated, and could only watch as he reached for the kunai once more. All he could think about was Kurenai and how he failed her, how having a baby would have been the greatest highlight of his life. His love and unborn child were his last thoughts as Hidan drove the kunai straight into his own heart.

There was nothing after that, only darkness.

-SoH-

It was two weeks later and Hinata was rarely home, and when she was home, she was with Ino who Tsunade deemed ready enough to earn her degree early with both Sakura and Hinata. They trained and continued to expand Ino's control over her chakra, the two girls thought they might have been onto something with an old insert from Ino's ancestors. According to the document they had been reading, her great-great-great grandparents were able to use their telepathy skills on anyone, not just within clan members. But there were no instructions or information on how they were able to do so, Ino surmised that her family's jutsus may have weakened over the generations.

Sasuke and Neji were on their mission in secret, as planned, and concentrated on training most of the time. To prepare their bodies and minds for the upcoming battle that was sure to happen. News had spread not only in the shinobi world, but also to the civilians of the murder of the Hokage's son, the jounin Asuma. The threat to the Hokage, and to his family was real, even more so now than ever. As the nation mourned for the Hokage and his loss, its ninja trained more diligently and were sure to never work and travel alone.

Sasuke found it difficult with the new schedule to be alone with Hinata, and took to training Kenta to be the dog he meant for him to be, Hinata's protector and guide when he would have to leave for a mission. He only had around an hour alone with her each night, but it was enough to keep him going, and it was better than not seeing her at all. Within the past week, he took to the habit of waiting at the hospital for her and take her to lunch if and when she got a break. He also took to taking her there in the morning and picking her up at night, anything to spend more time with her.

Neji and Tenten seemed to be in a funk lately, keeping to themselves when they were home, staying together in their room. Tenten was the one to cook dinner each night for them, but she was overall very quiet. And when dinner was finished she went straight to her room, Neji would sigh and then go with her. Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on between them, and really he was glad that he wasn't involved, he was just happy that he got to see Hinata when he did. He knew that this was going to happen once she started her internship and residency, but it was still difficult. Their relationship was still so new, he hoped that she didn't grow out of what they shared together. He didn't believe she would, but there was still some doubt in his mind. He just missed her so much, and he was doing everything he could think of to keep his mind and body occupied.

Right now, he was taking Kenta for a walk, trying to get the pup to stay next to his side instead of leading him, which was proving quite difficult. He sensed four of the other anbu captains in various locations around him, which probably wasn't a good thing. The last three days he could feel them, feel their aura's or presence rather. He would have to mention that to the General, after all, if he could sense them, there was no doubt that Itachi could.

He wondered if it was Itachi that killed the Hokage's son, he wouldn't put it past him. They were still investigating the death, there was no trace at all found when they came across his corpse rotting in the hot sun.

"Cute dog!"

Sasuke looked to the side, he'd noticed the stupid girl coming towards him, ignored her, but she still made her way over. "Hn."

"What's his name?" she asked trying to reach down and pet the dog.

Kenta growled slightly in protest, most people would correct a puppy when they did this, however in Sasuke's opinion, the dog was doing something good, and so he gave him a treat. "Go away."

"E-excuse m-me?" she stuttered, which only pissed him off more because now he was thinking about Hinata again and how much he missed her. Only her stutter was beautiful to him, no one else's, everyone else who stuttered was simply annoying.

He turned and glared at the short haired blonde girl, "I don't like you, my girlfriend's dog doesn't like you, so go away." He watched as her face scrunched up and she ran away. Perfect. "Good boy Kenta," he smirked as the puppy barked once, "Sit." The dog sat and wagged his tail in anticipation, "Good. Now come on, let's get home so we can get Hinata from work," he said after giving him another treat.

Ten minutes later and Sasuke was looking at the stubborn dog, as he lay on the sidewalk. Apparently, Kenta was tired. He tugged on the leash and collar. Nothing. He sighed, and shook his head as he reached down and picked him up. Kenta started to lick on his face, and Sasuke did his best not to smile and moved him out of the dog's range for unexpected puppy kisses and bad puppy breath. Reaching home, he let the dog eat, then potty, and the two used the car to go get their girl.

Hinata was actually waiting for him this time, she looked dead tired to him, but she still smiled once she saw Sasuke pull up next to her. She quickly got in and reached back to pet her puppy, then leaned over to kiss her boyfriend. They talked about their days and Kenta's training progress, both glad that it was Saturday night and that she had a day off tomorrow. She leaned on his shoulder and nearly fell asleep before they were at home again, she was thankful that Leaf Medical was a lot closer than her med school. She watched as Sasuke let Kenta out without his leash on, and as the puppy stayed right by them. She praised the dog and carried him inside herself, she hoped he always listened this good! Tenten and Neji were no where in sight, and assumed they were already asleep. She heated up some leftovers and Sasuke sat with her, drinking some juice.

"Hm, looks like we're getting low, I'll make some tomorrow," she commented on the juice.

He nodded and looked at her, "Is Ino coming over tomorrow?"

"She isn't, she said she has a wedding to attend, someone in her clan I believe. Then she said she's going out with Naruto to celebrate their anniversary."

"Anniversary?" he asked with a raised brow.

She nodded, "Yes, their one month and three weeks."

He rolled his eyes, "You don't want to celebrate every day together, do you?"

Laughing she shook her head no, "Everyday with you is a celebration, it'll be four months in a few weeks."

He nodded with a smirk, "Two weeks and three days, but…who's counting?"

She smiled at him, "I love you Sasuke."

He kissed her, just because it was necessary to do so, "I love you too, Hinata."

Making their way to the living room, he picked her up, making her laugh and lightly slap his back telling him to put her down. And so he did, he sat her on his lap, keeping her there while Kenta kept trying to jump up on the couch next to them. They smiled as they watched him before turning on the television to watch a late night comedy show. However she fell asleep almost immediately, still sitting in his lap and cuddled against his chest. He moved her slightly to make himself more comfortable, and placed his arm around her waist, his other hand playing with the softness of her silky hair. He turned off the television after the show was over, closed his eyes, and cherished the closeness of her. Adoring how her every curve molded to his own body, he didn't know what he would do without her. How did he ever survive without this girl in his life? He would do anything to protect her, to keep her safe.

That feeling, that bone deep and raw feeling, was how he knew he was in love with her. He was ever so grateful to her for showing him there was so much more to life than the empty darkness he delved in for so many years. She was his light.

-SoH-

"Are you going to stand here in front of me and continue speaking silence," Hiashi said tersely, "Or are you going to give me your report?"

Ko looked at his clan's leader with just a briefest glimpse of disdain before correcting his facial features into the usual Hyuuga mask of indifference, "We searched the University records and she is enlisted according to their files. But we also checked out each class that she's enrolled in and...well, we haven't seen her there at all for two weeks now."

Hiashi glared at him, he knew something was going on. What was it though? He had already invested so much in his young daughter, it would be a shame for her to throw it all away. Perhaps it was time to pay his eldest a visit, even though he had already declared her useless to him. Unfortunately, Hinata just may have the answers regarding the where-a-bouts of Hanabi. More than likely not, because really his eldest child was pathetic, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

Honestly he really didn't want to get involved with the Sarutobi's again, Hanabi already ruined his image before their eyes in court. But when it came to his daughter there was next to nothing he wouldn't do to shield her. So...even though she had been sending him letters explaining her classes and college life, she wasn't there.

He knew something was amiss when he phoned an old colleague to inquire on Hanabi's standing in one of his classes, but the man said there were no Hyuuga children in any of his courses, even though her letter clearly indicated that she was taking a class that Hiashi knew he taught. And now his worthless henchman stands here and tells him that they can't locate her. "Keep searching, dismissed."

No matter where she ran off to he will find her, she was just a little girl after all. First step...contacting Hinata.

-A/N- Long chapter, eh. You guessed it, I'm starting to wrap it up…finally! Alright 3 things: **1)** I was thinking of the name Kenta for a while (not sure what it means but I'm sure google would have the answer) and the name for the pup was confirmed after reading the totally rad fic by Catriana (The Ties That Bind Us) hopefully she doesn't mind me re-using. **2)** Why a goldendoodle? Because I own two and just love them! They really are smart, cute, and fluffy! **3)** For those of you wanting the drama. Oh don't worry…_it's coming_. _Mwahahahaha_…

I heart all of you for sticking with me, I adore you. ~Lady Crack, out!


	46. Chapter 46

She could hardly believe that he sought her out. Honestly she thought she would never see him again, but here he was, in her home. Sasuke was with Neji and Naruto training, while Tenten was working with her pupils at the dojo. So she was here, home and alone, with him.

Her father.

Three minutes so far and not one word has been spoken. She just looked up at him with nervous eyes, as he stood just outside of her front door. The only thought going through her mind was that this man who was her father knew something about Hanabi. Why else would he be here unless it was absolutely necessary, at least in his mind, to see her about her sister? Did something happen to Hanabi?

"Where is my daughter?" Hiashi's voice came out in a demanding tone.

She did her best to hide the confusion, surely her father knew everything there was to know about his youngest daughter, his heir, "Hanabi is at uni-university."

His eyes narrowed and she gulped out of instinct. Obviously his worthless daughter knew nothing, he should have figured as much. Silence once again dominated the atmosphere around them; he allowed it to linger before verbally striking her again.

"Playing house, daughter?"

Hinata stared back at him with surprised eyes. He knew about her and Sasuke? Her only response was in a surprisingly firm tone of voice, "I am not your daughter."

Hiashi raised a single brow but let the correction pass, she was, after all, correct on the notion. "You were always weak, and now weak of the flesh…"

She cut him by simply taking a step closer towards him, her eyes stern for once as they faced him, "You can not come here to my home and judge me. You made it clear that I am no longer your daughter, so you do not have the right to speak down to me." And with that, she closed the door in his face. And curse it all, her body shuddered as she was close to tears.

Her father may have severed his claim on her, but to Hinata, he was still her father. That connection would always be there, and it would always hurt to know how much she disappointed him.

-SoH-

Months had passed, with Hinata well into her residency, as she was making quite a name for herself among the Leaf Medical physicians. Already, she'd assisted in several surgeries on minors, her bloodline truly proved to be a life-saver on more than one occasion. Ino was working on mastering a new technique that they were able to unlock; she found that if she shared a strong connection with someone outside of her clan, she was able to mentally delve into their minds. Currently, she could read the minds and voice her thoughts to Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura, other than her own family members. It was a step in the right direction, not to mention, with Hinata and her training, her control on the healing chakra had greatly improved. Sakura was quickly becoming the young protégé of the esteemed Dr. Tsunade Senju, performing miracles in her quick thinking and diagnosing illnesses correctly the first time, saving time for everyone involved in a patient's care.

Apparently whatever bump Neji and his wife experienced was now over, as Tenten was back to her normally cheerful self. Neji and Sasuke kept up with the façade each day for keeping to their secret mission. No longer could the presence of the other captains be noticed, so therefore they hoped they held a better chance for Itachi to make a move. The death of the Hokage's son was still unsolved, other than the fact that he was murdered. Yugao Uzuki was getting along fairly well with the other anbu captains, and it was discovered that she was a private anbu guard for the Hokage. They continued to report in three times a week, and little information had either been found out or simply not shared over the pass few months.

It was the last week of March with winter finally making its way out of Konoha. No one had heard a word from Hanabi, but Hinata was kept so busy, missing her didn't stay on her mind for very long. Hinata spent her rare days at home with Sasuke and Kenta, either wrapped up in the sheets with him on their bed, or going on long walks. The puppy had grown at least three times his previous small self, and was turning out to be quite well trained, all thanks to Sasuke. If he was the slightest bit spoiled, it was all Hinata and Tenten's fault for giving the dog treats and attention at every turn. But he knew who his master was, and it was Sasuke. He listened to him, obeyed his commands after learning them, and was turning out to be exactly what Sasuke wished for. A dog to protect Hinata, he would growl and go on alert whenever a stranger glanced at her for to long. Since Sasuke worked with him every day, constantly training with the pup, Kenta knew to walk beside his owners, not in front as if to lead. This was great for Hinata, because it made her pay attention to where she was going.

Not everything was nice all the time, it wasn't as though Sasuke and Hinata had their share of arguments, they certainly did. Especially over Kenta, she believed that the dog shouldn't be aggressive to strangers, and Sasuke thought the dog was behaving appropriately. He explained his reasons to her, that if Hinata is attacked and Kenta is there, the dog would move in and attack himself. But Kenta was very friendly and quite loving to the members of the household. He even let Naruto and Ino, who were over at the house quite often, pet and love on him. Naruto had taken to training with Sasuke and Neji on a regular basis, and even Tenten sometimes joined in. She had won another tournament last month, but now she was ready to dedicate her time to the children she was training, after her several accomplishments she was prepared to enjoy her time in being their sensei.

Though they had their arguments, things didn't seem to cool down between them. If anything, their love and passion for each other only grew, making love together for hours in the night, it seemed they still couldn't get enough of just being around each other. Every look and each touch meant so much to them both, lit their desires for one another, and allowed them to give in to each other time and again.

It was one of those rare days today, as Sasuke and Hinata held hands while she held Kenta's leash on the side. Changing things up, looking for different scenery, they decided to head down to the docks, to enjoy the warmth that had recently come over the village. Both knew that they were being followed, though they were out of sight, the anbu team was still not out of mind.

They walked down the long pier, still holding hands, when Hinata mentioned, "This is where we first met, right here."

He smirked, "You were barely awake, but so beautiful. Even I couldn't help but notice." She blushed and he kissed her temple from the side, "You're still beautiful."

"Hm, I remember, I was so disappointed with Hanabi. I was up most of the night looking for her."

Nodding, he looked out over the waves of the ocean, "She looked angry and detached from what was going on around her, at the time I felt I understood those feelings."

"I miss her," she whispered, looking down. But when she saw Kenta there, she looked forward again, "Sasuke, you didn't want to come here with Neji, did you? To our home?"

He sighed, "No, I didn't. Especially after I met you, you let the idiot make you faint."

"That's right, Neji said that y-you caught me."

Smirking, he moved her arm to around her shoulders, just as they reach the end of the pier. "From the moment we met, something made me want to protect you."

She looked down again, watching the small waves crashing over again and again into the beams holding up the pier below, "I always need to be saved."

He turned her to face him, his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her gorgeous bright eyes, "Hinata, do you have any idea…" he closed his eyes, then opened them again to look at her, he swallowed and relaxed his grip on her shoulders, "Do you have a clue what you have done for me?"

She frowned, "W-what do you mean?"

"You saved me Hinata. You don't realize how much you had on your shoulders with me, agreeing to be with me."

"But I love you," she said, it was so simple for her. She loved him, how was that saving him?

He smiled and she melted into him, "You've shown me so much, I love you Hinata." He held her tightly to himself, trusting that Kenta wouldn't run off now that he was free from her grasp, "You are everything to me, everything."

She sighed happily, slowly taking in the familiar scent of his skin, "I know Sasuke, I feel the same way."

"How sweet."

They both turned, their backs facing away from the ocean, Kenta on alert but not growling as usual. Itachi was clearly visible there in the daylight, Hinata saw the resemblance of the two. She had never seen Sasuke's brother's face before. He had the same dark obsidian eyes, aristocratic nose and perfectly sculptured cheeks and chin. The only difference were two deep lines near Itachi's nose, perhaps from stress, she wasn't sure. His hair was dark, but not as dark as Sasuke's, it was long, and appeared to be held together at the nape of his neck, and was dressed in a long all black cloak.

"Itachi, are you ready to turn yourself in?"

The elder brother tilted his head at Sasuke, and kept his eyes on his brother as he said, "What is your name, little one?"

Sasuke took a step to place himself just in front of Hinata, "Leave her alone." Already he had his sharingan activated.

"Can I not know the name of my little brother's friend?" he asked, keeping his eyes dark, ignoring Sasuke's threat.

Kenta sat down, which Sasuke would scold him for once this was over, if he had the chance to. Hinata tightened her grip on Sasuke's shirt, "M-my n-n-name is H-Hinata."

"A sunny place. Tell me, Hinata, is my brother's love as strong as his hate?" he inquired, knowing that two of the anbu captains were fast approaching.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, and Kenta laid down, "Leave her alone!"

The two guards showed up, holding a kunai to Itachi's neck and were now holding his arms back. Sasuke and Itachi both knew that the elder Uchiha could kill them all if he chose to do so. Before the captains took off with Itachi, Hinata spoke up, "No, his love is stronger. One day, I hope you'll understand."

Itachi smirked, "One day. Perhaps one day, I will hope that you are right. Until then, little brother."

And it was just like that, talk about anti-climatic. Hinata and Sasuke, and a now sitting Kenta, watched as the two guards took Itachi away, to turn him in for questioning, finally. He held her to him, as two other captains slowly made their way down the docks, as the others pursued their captor in case they were needed to restrain him further. She placed her head against his chest, and he kissed the top of her head. They remained their hold on each other as two others joined them.

"It's over," Shino Aburame whispered.

"Yeah this mission was such a drag," said Shikamaru, "so are you two alright?" He eyed Sasuke holding his girlfriend, and felt a little out of place, like he and Shino were interrupting. But protocol was protocol.

"We're fine," Sasuke scowled, keeping Hinata in his arms.

"What did he say?" Shino asked.

"Not much, he wanted to know Hinata's name."

"Yeah well, you know you still have to report in to Morino, so let's get going already," Shikamaru said before yawning. "Man, this is going to be a long day."

-SoH-

"I am so glad we're not having twins, I am so damn glad we're not having twins!" Hanabi stated as her mother-in-law was giving her an ultrasound.

They were all still holed up in the hiding spot, tensions grew between all of the family members from being closed off from everything but themselves. All forms of communication stopped immediately following Asuma's murder. Asura had dearly hoped to be released so that she could train Hanabi's sister, but she would have to wait. The threat on the Sarutobi clan was real and they all very clearly now knew it. She missed her twin brother, and she would do almost anything to save her son and daughter, along with her still growing grandchild. Hanabi was very healthy as she wrapped up her sixth month of pregnancy, and far enough along to know the sex of the child. However, Hanabi did a complete turn around and once she was far enough along to find out, she said, at the very last minute, that she didn't want to know.

Laughing, Asura moved the scope and then checked the heartbeat for the baby. It sounded just perfect, faster than Hanabi's, but it was normal and healthy. The child was making great progress and she felt confident the baby would survive now if Hanabi happened to go into early labor, as was often with first pregnancies in young women. "I don't know, I think my son was a little disappointed.

Konohamaru was sitting next to his wife, holding her hand and watching the screen, he knew the sex of their baby – after he begged and pleaded his mother into telling him – and watched with adoration as the life he helped create kicked its mother right above her belly button.

"Ow!" Hanabi pouted.

Konohamaru smiled, "When she finally told me that she might be carrying twins, I freaked out. But then I grew used to the idea."

"I'm so glad it's not twins!" Hanabi gritted her teeth.

A couple hours later and the now married couple were walking together to their bedroom. He laid her down and propped her back and neck with plenty of pillows before laying next to her. He lay his head on her tender breast and closed his eyes as he placed a hand over her swollen belly.

Hanabi smiled as she looked down to see her husband's head, then watched his palm make circles over her abdomen. They had done this several time throughout the course of her pregnancy so far, as she found the action soothing and relaxing. Their unborn child seemed to think so as well.

Konohamaru's favorite times and most memorable were when he woke up in the middle of the night with Hanabi pacing their bedroom floor. She would smile at him, with a pained look on her face, holding her belly and then start to sing to their baby. Sometimes it only took a few minutes, other time much longer. But the baby usually settled down after hearing it's mother's soothing voice, Konohamaru found her voice relaxing as well. He had a growing feeling that they would spend many nights with her singing to their children to soothe them.

"…You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away…"

Hanabi quieted for a moment and stilled her movements, then slowly made her way back to the bed. She took her time in laying down, trying to not upset the child again. She sighed and moved her head to find Konohamaru staring at her.

"I think the baby fell asleep," she whispered to him.

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her, it didn't bother him that they hadn't been intimate in almost a month now, he didn't need to savor her body to love her, "You should get some rest to Hanabi, close your eyes baby."

She smiled and did just that.

He wasn't sure how long he watched her, watching as her breasts rose and fell with her breathing, or the cute expressions her face took on during her slumber. Finally, he smiled and gently placed an arm under her chest and fell asleep.

Soon, they would have their baby with them, soon.

**-A/N- **FYI, we have 3 more chapters left until we are complete. Can't thank any of you enough for sticking with me til the end.

And major kudos to: _shikamaru lover4ever _for reading and reviewing every single chapter, thanks for the comments/feedback!


	47. Chapter 47

She was so excited! She was finally going to be able to meet the renown Asura Sarutobi and begin her apprenticeship under her! Hinata didn't know the details, as she reviewed a patient's chart before entering the room with Sakura, Ino, and Tsunade, but she was simply happy that she was going to meet her.

What Hinata didn't know, was that the Hokage was finally convinced by his daughter that it was high time she return to her work and her patients. There were several surgeries that had to be rescheduled during the long seven month absence. Asura was to the point of threatening to leave on her own, and what was the Hokage supposed to do? Asura was his only remaining alive child and he wanted to keep her protected, but he wanted her to be happy as well. He did remain stubborn in making his honorable grandson and his wife stay with the others though, but did let Asura go back into her field of expertise.

The group entered the room, and Hinata found herself looking at a tall beautiful woman with long dark wavy hair and friendly brown eyes. The woman was speaking with a twelve year old boy about his broken leg they were going to perform surgery on to fix. She looked up and smiled at the newcomers, before her eyes met the light ones of Hinata, then her smile simply beamed. She would recognize the Hyuuga eyes from anywhere, and already she missed her little daughter-in-law, Hanabi.

"Excuse me Timeo, we'll be just a second…" she said to the boy, who nodded and watched the group interact.

"And now, we leave Hinata in the very capable hands of Dr. Sarutobi. Hinata, this is Dr. Asura Sarutobi. Dr. Sarutobi, this is one of our interns Hinata Hyuuga," Tsunade introduced.

The two women smiled at each other and shook hands, "It's a p-pleasure to m-meet you, Dr. Sarutobi."

"Likewise Hinata, very much so, and I look forward to working with you."

"Same here," Hinata said as they released their hands.

"These are our other two residents Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka," Tsunade said nodding to each of the girls.

"Nice to meet you both," she smiled sweetly at the pink and blonde haired girls.

The others then said their farewells and exited the room. Asura again smiled at Hinata before tilting her head towards the young boy, "Timeo, do you mind if one of our residents observe while we finish?" He shook his head and she nodded, "Hinata, this is Timeo Hangresh, his leg was broken in a skate-boarding incident."

She nodded as her eyes softened, "Ouch, that must have really hurt."

"Yeah, but I didn't cry or anything," he insisted as he nodded his head.

"Wow, you must be really strong, I know I would have," she admitted.

Asura grinned, "We are waiting on his parents to return before we go over the plans for his surgery."

"Do I have to go under Dr.?" he complained.

"Yes, we'll go over the details once your parents get back, okay?"

"I guess," he pouted.

Hinata smiled at him, but kept silent.

"Do you need anything else Timeo?"

He seemed to take his time and think about everything, "Nah, I'm okay."

"Alright then, relax for now, Nurse Shizune will be in to see you shortly, we'll see you later."

"Bye Timeo, it was nice to meet you," Hinata told him sweetly.

He found the strength to smile at her, "You too."

They left his private room and walked together down the hall and made their way into the make-shift office that Leaf Medical set up for her. She didn't usually practice in this hospital, and was still arranging for her patients to have their care here. She would be here for another five years in the least for the Hyuuga girls residency, then she would have to decide what to do should Hinata wish to join her in a fellowship. Asura knew that Tsunade wanted Hinata at Leaf.

"Have a seat Hinata," she waited for her to do so and sat in the chair behind her desk, "I apologize for the delay."

"Oh, it's no problem, Dr. Sarutobi," Hinata said with a small blush.

Asura thought her daughter-in-law's sister was cute, too bad she had to keep everything to herself, "Please, call me Asura when in private, I hope to become friends."

Hinata smiled, "I would like that, Asura."

"Good, now, why don't we go over what your regimen has been so far under Tsunade?"

"Yes, she said she placed my file on your desk…"

-SoH-

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he wants me to be there in a couple hours."

"Are you going? It's been a month since he turned himself in." Neji asked.

"Do I have a choice? I can't just say no to the Hokage."

"Hn. Do I need to pick up Hinata tonight then?"

Sasuke sighed, sitting with Kenta and Neji at the dining table. Tenten was in the kitchen making something for them all to have for lunch. "I don't know how long this is going to take, so just plan to pick her up."

Neji nodded, "No problem, I haven't been able to talk to my cousin for some time now, it seems she's never here anymore."

Looking dejected, Sasuke nodded his agreement, "Don't remind me, I really…" he trailed off.

"We all miss her," Tenten declared as she came into the room with three instant ramen cups. "What? Sorry okay, I'm no gourmet chef!"

Neji chuckled and kissed her as she sat next to him.

"No Kenta, no beg. Stupid dog, he didn't so much as growl at him," Sasuke scowled.

"Hn, maybe because there was no threat," Neji said.

Sasuke looked at him like he was stupid. "Are you serious?"

Grinning, Neji shook his head and started eating the ramen.

"Kenta, down," Sasuke said just as the huge puppy whined.

A couple hours later and Sasuke was sitting at a small table with two others in the room. The Hokage, and his brother. He was scowling, not wanting to be here, not really wanting to know what Itachi had to say. He realized he still wasn't ready to know the truth.

Sasuke frowned, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Everything, Sasuke," Itachi said, looking his brother in the eyes.

"You know that Itachi was ordered to destroy the clan, I wasn't aware until after the fact. The man responsible has been disposed of, but the damage was already done and everyone in the Uchiha clan was gone…"

"But me, everyone died except me," he turned angrily towards his brother, "why did you spare me!"

Itachi took a moment before answering, "Even under direct orders, I could not take your life Sasuke. I wanted you to find me and destroy me, I counted on you to end it all."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, wishing Hinata was here, "I don't know what to think," he whispered.

"By all rights, Itachi is a savior and hero to Konoha, though its people will never know of his sacrifice. He took on an impossible un-ranked mission and for the most part was successful."

Sasuke looked confused, "So, after you found out about the massacre," he looked at his brother coldly, "you sent him on a mission, a mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki."

The Hokage nodded.

Sasuke turned to his brother and sighed, "What, do you want forgiveness?"

Itachi shook his head once, "I don't expect anything from you little brother."

"Why did you go after Hinata like that in the park? And why did you talk to her when you turned yourself in? Just to mess with me?"

The Hokage seemed intrigued by this as well and listened for an answer.

The elder Uchiha took a deep breath, "I always watched you, I wanted to know the girl who became so important to you."

"Why?"

"You had so much hate, hate because of me. Yet there you were, you found love, I wanted to know what was so special about the girl."

Sasuke frowned, "Stay away from her, she has nothing to do with this."

"But she does Sasuke, she is the future of our clan."

Glaring Sasuke stood and activated his sharingan, "What the hell are you talking about!"

"Sit Sasuke," the Hokage demanded.

Refusing, he kept his eyes on his brother.

Itachi met his look head on, "Exactly how it sounds, she will be the one to help rebuild the Uchiha clan. Her children will be even more powerful with the possibility of them having both the sharingan and the byakugan."

Sasuke's bloodline rotated faster, "She is not a broodmare!"

"I did not say that she was, sit Sasuke."

He glared but eventually did return to his seat. "I will not let Hinata be used like that! I would rather die than…"

"That won't be necessary little brother. The Hokage has agreed to my request, now we just need your cooperation."

"What?" Sasuke's temper was on thin ice, he just wanted to get away from here.

"Itachi has asked that the Uchiha clan be reinstated into the civilian world, it's his final wish," the Hokage said grimly.

"Final…final wish?"

"I am dying, I had counted on you to end it all."

"Dying?" Sasuke inquired with hard eyes, "Like how you died years ago?"

"You were told that under my command, your superiors were concerned that you would defect."

Sasuke glared at the Hokage but said nothing, this country was nothing but lies! They thought he would defect and go rogue, only for years later his _mission _was to _actually _defect!

"Believe me or not Sasuke, my vision is nearly diminished as it is and I can no longer activate the Uchiha bloodline."

Sasuke took several deep breaths, "So what? You can't see for shit so you think you're dying?"

"My blood is infected with disease, I have but a few months."

"How convenient, is that why you decided to turn yourself in?"

Itachi met his brother's look, or what he could see of it, "I wanted for you to find me and end everything, that was my greatest wish. Now that I know that will never happen, my wish is to see the Uchiha clan restored."

"I'm not going to knock Hinata up for you, that's so sick! I…I love her," he whispered at the end.

"I know," Itachi whispered as well, "I only want our bloodline restored."

"Is it so important to you brother? To know the clan you ruthlessly murdered will be restored?"

The Hokage sighed, "I know we discussed this Itachi, but I cannot interfere in clan politics and I wish to not be apart of your discussions."

"I understand Hokage-sama," Itachi nodded, "but we will finish this discussion Sasuke. I have more to say."

Soon Sasuke departed with a lot to think about. Should he honor his murderer turned hero brother with a promise to restore the clan, with Hinata? Yes, he wanted to marry her, but not for those reasons. Yes, he admitted to her early on that he wanted to restore the Uchiha clan himself one day, but to go about it as a promise to his brother was so wrong to him. He would not plan to have a child with her, if it happened, then it was meant to be.

Hell, it's not like they'd ever used protection when they made love, which surprised him, knowing Hinata was usually careful about things like that. He supposed he never thought about it, and neither did she. Actually, he wasn't even sure if she was on the pill, yet he came inside of her nearly every night, sometimes more than once in one evening. They would have to talk tonight, and he would tell her about his conversations with Itachi.

He knew she could at least fix his brother's eye-sight, it was probably the same thing as he had, build up of chakra in the nerves behind the eyes. But the disease, he wasn't so sure of. And he didn't know if he should share that or not, it was inhuman he supposed, when he could possibly save his brother's life, but did he deserve it?

He looked forward to seeing Hinata, he needed her so much. She always calmed him down, from her loving and gentle touches to her brilliant shimmering gazes. Everything about her drew her to him, everything. Right now, he just needed to see her, to hear her beautiful melodic voice.

To bad he wouldn't get the chance.


	48. Chapter 48

Neji and Tenten went to the dojo, leaving Hinata and Kenta home alone. He had picked her up from the hospital and immediately dropped her off. It was still fairly early as the sun was still out, and Hinata was outside in the backyard with the dog when she first felt it.

The ground moved beneath her feet, as Kenta growled and barked before moving to take a stance in front of her. It moved again, the movement harder this time, more jarring. She wavered and almost fell to her knees.

Kenta pressed up against her, then whined from something she couldn't hear. But then…she saw.

At least twenty jets were seen in the distance, coming straight in the direction of her home. She watched them long enough, and gasped and started to cry as she witnessed bombs being dropped over her city.

"No!" she cried out and ran back inside the home, Kenta hot on her trail refusing to leave her side, and he continued his pacing, growling and whining. She dialed the emergency line but it was busy, that meant they already knew. Her house shook, and she headed downstairs with Kenta behind her, and climbed under an old sturdy table after she moved it (with difficulty) under the beam running along the basement ceiling.

Where was Sasuke! And Neji and Tenten! What about Hanabi and Konohamaru! We're they okay? We're they going to be okay!

The house shook again, and she heard things falling and toppling over upstairs. The blasts coming down were roaring now, with her ears ringing just as another bomb was dropped over the city.

"SASUKE!"

-SoH-

Instantly he was on his knees, holding his shoulder and neck with his hand. Gripping at it, trying to ease the sudden and intense pain. The area was burning, it almost felt as though it was boiling under his skin. He did his best not to call out, he opened his eyes through the feeling and found that no one was near.

BOOM! What the hell was that! The sidewalk shook, were they having an earthquake?

All thought escaped as he finally had to cry out as the burning intensified and he pushed deeper on the spot. The spot? Yes, it was the curse mark that evil snake-like man had placed on him. He could once again feel Orochimaru's teeth sinking into his flesh, felt the poison enter his bloodstream and take over. It was just like before.

Hinata, he had to…he had to get to Hinata. He was losing consciousness, his vision swimming as it faded in and out. "Hinata!" he screamed out, trying to stand.

Only for another blast to knock him flat on his back. Struggling, he again tried to rise to his feet, that was when he saw the enemy fighter jets. Konoha was under attack, the Leaf Village was under fire.

"Hinata!" doing his best to get to her, he tried to start running. His legs were weak from the intense pain throbbing in his shoulder, throwing him off balance, he found himself falling many times. He was determined, he had to get to her. His complete focus concentrated on getting to the girl he loved so much, was the only thing that drove him on through the pain. But it just didn't seem like he was making any progress, the harder he tried, the further away from her he seemed.

He was in such pain, he wasn't sure when he passed out. Didn't notice when his body was being carried and taken away.

-SoH-

Tenten was in the middle of doing a mid-air flip to avoid an attack by Neji, but when she landed, her balance faltered and she fell onto her butt with a great force. She glared at Neji, but stilled when she saw his bloodline activated with a very worried look on his face.

The dojo shook, and now she understood why she fell like that.

He de-activated the byakugan and stared at her. She felt the immediate panic on her face, "W-what?"

"…"

"Neji, what is it?"

He grabbed her hand, "The city is being bombed, hurry up," he said calmly.

"WHAT!"

They reached the women's restroom and he threw her in there, then closed it behind her. She yelled and opened the door again. "No! You are not going out there!"

"Tenten, the country is being attacked, I have to go! I'm a shinobi! Now stay in there, there are no windows, you'll be safest in there."

"No dammit! You're my husband…" she was cut off by an extremely loud explosion, as part of the ceiling caved in. "Neji! No! NEJI!"

Tenten looked on in horror as he was partially buried by some of the bricks that made up the wall that connected to the ceiling, she saw blood leaking down the side of his beautifully sculpted face, and noticed that his eyes were closed shut.

"NO, NEJI GET UP!" she was crying hysterically, "Neji, no! Please! NEJI!"

-SoH-

He was running through the halls of the estate, just as the bombs grew closer and closer to their location. He could hear them, could feel them as they vibrated through the vast mansion. Where was she! "Hanabi!"

He turned a corner and finally found her, she was running, clutching her stomach with tears streaming down her eyes. "Konohamaru! What's going on!"

He met her and picked her up, trying to be cautious of their still unborn baby. Carrying her, trying to make it to the safe room in the basement on time, where he hoped the rest of the family was, except for his grandfather, he didn't even know where the Hokage was. "The city is under attack, we're being bombed, we have to get…"

A blast through the wall hit them, flinging them back. She screamed and crawled as he moved his body over hers, doing his best to protect her and ignore the pain he felt all over, willing to numb out the feeling of his own warm blood flowing over his body.

Their eyes connected, both crying. Silently telling each other how much they loved each other…just before it came.

-SoH-

The shaking stopped, but her sobs wouldn't. Kenta was whining still, but his growling had stopped. He was licking her hands, her face, anywhere he could get in contact with to make sure his master was okay. The only thing on her mind was her family, her Sasuke. Were they okay?

She waited a few more minutes, then decided to chance it. Crawling out from under the table she saw that there was only a little damage to the basement downstairs. Things overturned and some pictures flung off the wall. Carefully, she made her way up the stairs, the door was still open and she peered out with caution.

Taking her time, she searched the home, there wasn't much damage thankfully, two walls would need to be replaced. She heard a crackling sound and looked behind her shoulder, it was the same man from before. The man that looked so much like her beloved Sasuke, It was Itachi.

"Sasuke! Is he alright!" she activated her bloodline, then pointed for Itachi to set him down on the couch. She looked him over, damn! She'd always meant to ask him what that foreign chakra was! It was consuming his body, it was everywhere. She hurriedly summoned her healing chakra and thrust it into him immediately. With her eyes, she watched as Itachi kneeled beside her, watching her work on his younger brother. She saw her chakra emerging into his system, she tried to give him as much as she could to help his network fight off the internal attack.

It took several minutes, but she could see the foreign chakra retreating to the mark she was very familiar with. She took deep breaths just as Sasuke groaned, she recognized that he was now in a deep slumber, and knew that was probably best. His body was going to be exhausted from the battle it had undergone.

She turned to Itachi, thanking him with her eyes, he nodded and then rose to leave.

"W-wait, Itachi…"

"I will not leave either of you, little sister, I am merely checking the skies."

She nodded, she knew she shouldn't trust him, but he saved Sasuke. She closed her eyes, she knew he was going to be okay now. What about Neji and Tenten? What about Hanabi? What about the countless others in the city? In Konoha?

She tried calling the dojo while Itachi was outside, but the line was dead, she had figured as much. She knew what she had to do. When Itachi came back inside and nodded that everything looked clear to him, she told him that she had to leave.

"I do not think it would be wise to leave," he said gently.

"I have to know if they're okay, then I need to get to the hospital they'll need every hand they can get."

He closed his eyes, "I will go to the dojo then, where is it?"

Reluctantly she gave him the instructions, and he told her he was leaving a clone with Sasuke. What other choice did she have? From the beginning she wanted to believe that Itachi had some good still in him, and Sasuke just pushed her beliefs when he confided with her that it was all just an order from the country's elders. She knew she was placing everything in this strange man's hands. The lives of her beloved cousin and best friend. Right now though, she felt as though she didn't have a choice.

-SoH-

With blurry eyes, Tenten managed to move off all of the debris from her husband's form, all but one piece. She already tried calling the emergency department, but all lines were down. She used the items from the bathroom to clean the cut on the side of his head, luckily it wasn't very deep. Then she cleaned off the blood on his handsome face.

He wasn't moving and she knew why. That damn piece! That damn single piece of brick and metal! Was he going to die! He couldn't! He couldn't leave her just like that, he couldn't!

She knew better to leave it embedded in his body, living with Hinata taught her that she would only cause more damage should she remove it from his still body.

"Oh Neji," she cried desperately, "I'm so sorry I stopped you…who's there!" She turned at the sound of someone climbing over the glass rubble that used to be the entrance to the dojo. "Sasuke! Hurry, Neji's…Neji's hurt!"

He came closer and she got a good look at his face, it wasn't Sasuke. "Do not worry, Hinata requested that I come here."

Tenten nodded, "Neji is Hinata's cousin," she sobbed, "he's my husband."

"What are his injuries?"

"The ceiling fell down on top of him, hit his head and…and…and this…"

He looked closer at the piece of debris that was still on top of the ninja's stomach. Impaled, the shinobi was impaled with a broken piece of rebar. "He needs a hospital."

Tenten nodded, "I wasn't strong enough!" she started crying again.

He nodded, "May I?"

"Please! Please save him!"


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: Thank you everyone for the support and for being just plain awesome! Here is the final chapter, expect a sequel to wrap up some loose ends. I will post it to this fic once it's all ready. *teary-eyed* Hard to say goodbye, but I had so much fun writing this chapter and I've learned so much! Well, I may come back later on and redevelop the chapters, we'll see. ~Lady Crack-out!

-SoH-

"What do you think of your presssssscious village now, Hokage-ssssama?"

The Sandaime stared ominously at the evil man, his own former pupil and apprentice, alongside Jiraiya and Tsunade. "You will die for the many deaths you have caused today, Orochimaru."

"Interessssting. One of usss will die, but it won't be me."

He'd received the warning just after the meeting ended with the Uchiha brothers, he'd immediately authorized a counter-attack, but it was too late. Now, here he was, atop the building of the Hokage Tower, where he reigned for many years, and came face to face with the mastermind behind the destruction of Konoha's capital city.

Orochimaru immediately placed a unique barrier around them, to keep all intruders out. He didn't want those pesky anbu pets to get involved after all, no, Orochimaru wanted this to be just between them.

"Why are you so angry with Konoha?" the Sandaime asked.

"You know why!" Orochimaru hissed out. "That brat never sssssould have been Hokage!"

"He's dead now, but you still seek revenge. You were always dark Orochimaru, I failed as your sensei."

"It doessssn't matter that Minato issss dead, I will not ressst until all of Konoha issss buried!" Orochimaru struck fast with his elongated tongue. He hissed and struck out towards his former sensei and mentor, who only was able to dodge and deflect. "You are no match for me old man! I will prevail and learn every jutsssu known!"

"You're crazy, I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Orochimaru laughed maniacally and flew through hand seals, " Impure World Ressurection!"

The Sandaime watched in horror as three wooden tombs appeared. The first tomb opened to show the First Hokage, and then the Second Hokage emerged. He did everything he could to stop the third, knowing it to be the Yondaime, the Fourth and strongest Hokage Konoha had ever known. Luckily, he succeeded in stopping the final tomb to open, and watched as it vanished from the battle there on the roof.

The Sandaime was old, he was no match at all for Orochimaru, along with both of the Hokage's. And then to find, that every hit he landed on the First and Second Hokage's, immediately regenerated.

He was out of options, and only knew of one jutsu to save his county. That jutsu. The same jutsu that took the like of the Fourth Hokage, who performed it to save the country from an attack several years ago. "Dead Demon Consuming Seal" he whispered with his eyes closed.

"You think that will work old man!"

He successfully sealed the souls of the regenerated First and Second Hokage, before turning to Orochimaru. The snake fatally stabbed him, little that it mattered, the Sandaime would be dead soon anyway, and he was taking his former apprentice with him. He'd always had such high hopes for Orochimaru, only for everything to backfire on him. Nothing was the same after the betrayal was uncovered. Nothing.

Orochimaru found a way to break the hold on his soul, but his arms were being taken away from him.

Though the Sandaime failed in his last attempt to kill Orochimaru, he did take away his precious arms so that he could no longer perform all the jutsus he loved so much.

With another stab from Orochimaru's sword, the Sandaime died.

One more thing for the nation to mourn.

-SoH-

Leaf Medical was swamped with injuries and severe medical cases. In the midst of it all, Dr. Sarutobi had disappeared long before Hinata even arrived to help. She'd already performed two emergency surgeries, one with Tsunade, another with Sakura and Dr. Jeking. The nurses and their assistants were sorting the patients in four classes: urgent, stable, minor, and dead. The patients may not yet be dead, but there was absolutely no chance for their survival. She was worried and yet grateful that Sasuke was alright, she wanted to stay with him, but knew her duty lay with the hospital. She'd been here for hours already with absolutely no word or sign at all from Itachi. She was surprised that Itachi even brought Sasuke to her home, but she was thankful he had done so. Did Sasuke tell his brother where he was staying, or did he already know? She hoped that Sasuke and his brother could sort out their differences, she wanted to believe that Itachi was a good man. After all, he saved his younger brother, and was polite enough to go to Neji and his wife. She hoped she hadn't sent a lion after her cousin, or how Neji would react to the man coming to them. She supposed it didn't matter, whether or not there was a confrontation, she needed to know that they were alright.

"Dr. Hyuuga, we need you stat!" yelled out a nurse.

Doctor? She could get used to that, and she did now have her medical degree, however she wasn't technically a doctor yet. She will have years to train under her residency and then into a fellowship for her specialized pediatric surgery.

"Show me the way, please."

Following the nurse, weaving through patients and medical personnel both, tears immediately stung her eyes once she spotted a weeping Tenten who was holding the hand of her very motionless cousin.

-SoH-

Asura could hardly breathe as she was choking on her own tears. Yet still she moved, she had to, she had to try and save this one life. As soon as the bombings were over, she demanded the anbu guard who always watched over her to take her to the estate. Once they got there, she navigated through the rubble only to uncover the most heart-breaking scene she had ever witnessed with her own eyes.

First, she found her husband, laying still and not breathing, dead, he was mostly covered by a pile of heavy rubble. She'd screamed and cursed, and clung to the lifeline and felt the determination to find her son and daughter. She had to get to Konohamaru and Hanabi, the stress of this would not be good for her grandchild.

And she did. She found them.

She had never cried so much in her life. Her son was dead, her heart shattered as her eyes took him in. His corpse was laid over his wife, his hand protecting the womb encasing his still unborn child. She could see a part of his skull, and other muscles and bone on his back, his hair singed. He was still bleeding out, with his legs mangled. The smell of the blood, though familiar from the many years of surgery, gnawed at her, caused her to vomit. Gasping through her tears, and short breaths, she carefully moved her deceased son from off Hanabi. She was only barely alive, but it became clear that she was quickly fading.

Pieces of shrapnel went straight through Konohamaru and became embedded into Hanabi. Large metal fragments protruding from her chest. "Hanabi, no…" Asura sobbed out.

Hanabi struggled to open her eyes, and she smiled sadly at her mother-in-law, she tried to speak, but gurgled with the blood in her throat.

"Ssh! I have to get you downstairs…"

Hanabi shook her head, slipping in and out of consciousness, "He's…he…he's gone…"

Asura lost it and buried her head in her hands, her husband, her son, and now her new daughter. There was nothing she could do, Hanabi was going to die.

"Ba…baby…wha…wh…"

Through her heavy sobs Asura told her, "It's a girl," she could not control her tears.

Finding the strength for one last small smile, she pleaded, "Sa…save her…pl…plea…"

"Hanabi! HANABI! DAMMIT NO!" Asura watched the girl take her last breath, watched her head tilt just to the side as life left her. She pounded the marble floor of the broken hallway, crying loudly at the loss of her family. She fell back and lay next to her son and daughter, sobbing and rocking herself back and forth. Gasping, she just wanted it to end.

Her entire family…gone. Looking at Hanabi's large belly, she realized that the baby may still be alive. Sitting quickly, she yelled for someone, anyone to help her. Two anbu guards, bloodied and hurt came to her aid. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she directed them to carry her daughter to the emergency medical room built just for this occasion.

She had to save this one life, the life of her granddaughter.

-SoH-

The medical team carefully and very slowly removed the twisted metal bar from Neji's abdomen, doing their best to take it out just as it went in so as to avoid further damage to any of his organs. Ino announced that she found a mental link into Neji's mind and was holding onto it, willing him and whispering to him to not give up.

Hinata found it in herself to focus on the task at hand, as she was the one to give the instructions on how to remove the metal. With her gifted bloodline, she watched every little movement of the bar and its effects on the wound. They had him sedated and now medicated for pain to have his body fully relax. She'd already looked over his head injury, but saw that it was just a small knot. Still, she believed he should have an catscan completed to be sure. She didn't see any hemorrhaging or damage with her byakugan, but she wanted to be absolutely certain. It was her cousin.

A couple hours later and Neji was fully stitched up, everything was going to heal nicely, but he would have to take it exceptionally easy for the next few weeks. She remained at the hospital for several hours, people just kept coming in. Finally she had to take a break, and Dr. Senju ordered her to go home. She had still yet to see Itachi, she wondered if he was at her home with his brother.

Neji would be alright, Tenten was alright, Sasuke was going to be fine, now she focused on her worry for Hanabi. She wanted to go straight to her, only she had no clue as to where she was.

When she finally did arrive home, Sasuke was still sleeping on the couch, with no Itachi in sight. She would have to thank him for everything. But for now, she would concentrate on nursing Sasuke.

She sat on the floor, holding his hand and looking at his face. Not even realizing the tears falling down her cheeks from her pale eyes. That was how he woke, to Hinata crying and holding his hand. He blinked several times, and then whispered, "…Hinata, you're okay."

She gasped and then sobbed, "Sasuke."

He struggled to sit up and then moved to the floor to encompass her in his arms. It was dark out, he had no idea what time it was. There was no power, and he was struggling to remember everything. "We were attacked."

He felt her nod and she looked up at him, "By Oto country."

"I was coming for you but…but…I don't remember…"

Another tear leaked from her eyes, "I never remembered to ask you about the foreign chakra under your tattoo. It tried to take over your body," she watched as his eyes closed in frustration, "I helped your network fight it off."

He nodded, that made sense. He was in a lot of pain, but he felt the pleasure just like he did before when she healed his eyes. "So I made it home before I passed out."

She shook her head to indicate he hadn't. "No Sasuke, Itachi brought you here, you're brother saved you. And he," she sobbed again, "He saved Neji too."

He frowned, Itachi did what? "Neji?"

She started crying again, "He and Tenten were at the dojo training when the bombs hit, part of the building crumbled and he was struck. He was impaled by a metal rod, if Itachi hadn't found them…we never would have been able to save him."

"You went to the hospital, didn't you?"

She nodded, "I knew they would need my help."

He scowled, he would have never let her go if he knew what she was doing. He wouldn't risk it. His body was still weak, but… "What about your sister, have you heard anything?"

Again she shook her head and the tears renewed themselves. He kissed her, tears and all. Everything was going to change, he knew it.

He was going to have to leave her, leave it all, leave everything behind. For his country. To protect everyone. To protect her.

-SoH

Tsunade Senju threw a fit, but it didn't make a damn bit of difference. She hadn't the slightest clue that tricky ass old man had her listed as next in line for the title of Hokage! Closing her eyes, she focused on the young man in front of her. The file was directly where he said it would be, but it was sealed in a very complicated and complex way. It took her twenty minutes to undo all the traps set on the thing, whatever was locked in here, the Sandaime did not want anyone getting their hands on it.

The Sandaime was dead. Hiruzen Sarutobi was killed in action, by the Oto leader, by her former colleague, Orochimaru. And the old man had left her in charge, she wasn't happy with it, the elders weren't happy with it, most of the shinobi weren't happy with it.

But too damn bad. If she had to suffer, then so did everyone else!

And then this kid comes in here, bright and early the morning after the attack on the Leaf Village, demanding an audience with the new Hokage, saying that it was imperative that he speak with her.

She quickly read the file, looked up at him, then slowly read its contents again.

"He told me that should the Akatsuki fail, which they did, that my mission would be reinstated."

Sighing, she rubbed her temples and wondered if the old man had any sake stashed somewhere. "So the overall agenda is to…"

"Defect from Konoha and infiltrate Oto."

-SoH-

Sasuke sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets, he felt the presence behind him and stopped. He didn't look back, he only uttered four words before he moved onwards towards the only place he would ever consider home.

"Take care of her."

-SoH-

It was late, he'd ordered her to stay home. Kept her mind and body occupied since he came back home that afternoon.

He watched her, held her, remembered every little detail he could about her. He didn't know how he was going to find the strength to leave her. Now, when everything was falling down around her, she was going to hate him forever. They were all going to hate him.

Now, more than ever, he understood his brother, connected with him and felt that he would have done the same in order to save his country. It was all for honor, though no one would ever know that. Know the sacrifice he had to make for Konoha. The sacrifice Itachi had to make. He was truly an Uchiha after all.

Slipping from the bed, he caressed her cheek, inhaled her scent one last time, before taking off into the new dawn.

As a missing-nin.

As a shinobi of honor.

-E N D-


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: The following is an excerpt from Chapter 1 to the sequel of this story – titled Shinobi of Pride**

"_No Hinata, she's…she's gone."_

The words seemed to echo in her mind, spinning, twisting, spiraling and whirling around in her thoughts, making her dizzy and feeling faint. She'd found out only hours before about the death of her sister…she still couldn't seem to get past those words. Hanabi was, she was gone. She just sat there on the floor, numb from everything around her. She was alone, so very alone as memories of her beautiful, playful, and always so full of life sister danced across her mind.

-SoP-

It was time to face reality. The city was all but destroyed save for a few homes and businesses, luckily their home could be salvaged. Over two thousand lives were lost, including the Hokage…including Hanabi. Tenten knew first-hand how difficult it was when the one you love with everything you have is deployed. It hurt because you can't help but worry about that person, it hurts because you miss them and ache to see them, to hear their voice again. Yes, she knew all to well.

After all, her husband was a shinobi. And she already knew what she would soon be facing, because as soon as Neji was healed up enough, he would be sent out right alongside the Uchiha. This time, it really would just be her and Hinata. They would only have each other to lean on for support, and she just knew that Hinata was going to need her now more than ever.

-SoP-

"Hinata, I hope you can forgive me," Sasuke whispered to himself, needing to hear her name spoken aloud one last time.

He realized that he wasn't accomplishing what he'd set out to do. He was supposed to be concentrating on leaving her behind. All thoughts of her had to stop here; otherwise she would be in grave danger. That thought alone drove him forward, gave him the needed edge to completely nix her from his mind. From here on out, everything had to be focused on Orochimaru and bringing him down.

His country's survival depended on it.

Along with hers.

It was a shame that he didn't realize Orochimaru already knew all about Hinata Hyuuga.

**A/N: Alright I finally started working on the sequel and have posted the first chapter, you can find it from my profile if interested. It's amazing to me that I still get reviews on this story, it always makes me smile when I see one come through. I really heart my fanfiction friends, you are all the best! XD ~Lady Crack**


End file.
